


El diamante de Naule y el tesoro final

by Helindir



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:58:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 66
Words: 70,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7330426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helindir/pseuds/Helindir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sullivan y los hermanos Drake tendrán una última aventura con una vieja amiga. Un último tesoro y una nueva vida para Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Este es el primer FanFic que me animo a publicar (de miles escritos). Si es demasiado horrible, díganlo para detenerme.

Era más que obvio que los hermanos Drake no dejarían sus andanzas de una sola vez, ni siquiera luego de casi morir aplastados por una montaña.

Mejor aún, Rafe estaba oficialmente fuera del mapa, así que tenían una leve lista de posibles tesoros al cual acudir, en especial uno, suculento… Si es que Elena se los permitía.

A Nathan le costó muchas charlas con su esposa, muchas miradas de cachorro perdido, muchos fundamentos y muchos ofrecimientos de la índole “lavaré los platos durante 3 meses, masajearé tus pies todas las noches por 2 meses y no seré un completo dolor en el trasero por lo menos un mes”.

También fue necesario que Sullivan le recordara una y otra vez la ausencia de peligros evidentes, el hecho de que Samuel también estaría involucrado y otra ráfaga de pretextos, excusas, fundamentos y palabrería, pero al final, cedió, a regañadientes.

El principio fue relativamente simple, con unos mapas poco complicados para mentalidad como las suyas. Una cadena de eventos que los llevaron por varias bibliotecas, hasta necesitar robar un libro un tanto peculiar de un depósito de Londres. Pan comido.

“Naule: La mente y la mano” era un libro extremadamente viejo, de hojas peculiarmente gruesas cargadas de agujeros intencionales y palabrería inusualmente complicada que mezclaba lenguas antiguas como si se hubiese tratado de una lotería.

Naule había sido un nombre cifrado del original Nauhky Lee, un ladrón tramposo de alto nivel, originario de China, que se había mezclado con los peores cazafortunas, solo para desaparecer años después entre los piratas más buscados de su época.

Allí residía lo importante: Nauhky Lee se había llevado su preciosa carga de eternos botines, antes de ser parte de la historia. Su cargamento era el tesoro que estaban buscando.

Y la clave estaba en el libro, que poco a poco pudieron descifrarlo. La mayor parte del contenido era puro relleno, basura, métodos para distraer. Aquello que había quedado en limpio era un centenar de puntos y líneas random, frases sueltas y la demasiado e insistente cita “Omni Fortuna. Et Legatum. Sed Quid Est. Et Semper Erit” que se repetía una docena de veces. “Toda mi fortuna. Y mi legado. Es lo que es. Y siempre será”. 

Los tres hombres seguían, días después, analizando los rompecabezas de puntos y frases, estancados como nunca antes, perdidos en miles de variantes sin salida.

\- Deberíamos pedirle indicaciones a alguien más- Dijo Víctor, hastiado- Hay algo que se nos pasa por alto.

\- No podemos ir a hablarle a cualquiera- Sam se apoyó en la ventana, mientras tiraba su cigarrillo ya consumido- Tiene que ser alguien de mucha confianza… No podemos arriesgarnos a lo mismo que nos pasó con Rafe.

\- ¿Y Edna?- Pensó Nathan.

\- ¿Edna?- Su hermano lo miró, como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

\- ¡Ey! Es una buena idea- Lo miró Víctor- Ella es una rastreadora incorruptible, deberíamos ir a visitarla.

\- ¿Edna Shaareim?- Preguntó Sam, nuevamente.

\- Si… esa Edna…- Lo palmeó Nathan, riendo.

Por un momento Samuel se quedó mirando la nada, dejando que su cerebro rebobinara los años como si se tratase de una película.

Edna Shaareim estaba clavada en su alma como la peor espina desde casi toda su vida. Una hija de unos cuantos que había tenido su padre, un soldado Marroquí, con su madre, una adorable profesora India, en la zona pobre de Marruecos. Era la única que pudo darse el lujo de asistir a un colegio y, a los 8 años, fue lo que la salvó.

Los conflictos civiles arremetieron con su poblado, incluyendo a su madre y a todos sus seis hermanos. Solo quedaron ella, que asistía a clases, y su padre, que estaba de servicio.

Aterrado y colapsado por la perdida, él se la llevó de su tierra, entrando a Estados Unidos como polizón y sobreviviendo con lo mínimo e indispensable. Y por años, la entrenó y educó, en cómo sobrevivir, pelear, disparar, conducir, para que estuviese lo más preparada posible, hasta que un puñado de delincuentes baleara a su padre y la dejaran sola.

Se la pasó robando para comer, y robando para obtener dinero, optando por robar cosas cada vez más valiosas.

Nadie se esperaría que robar una reliquia de un museo implicara competencia.

Con 13 años, no era la única que quería ese premio, se había topado con un niño pre púber y un adolescente rebelde que por poco y la dejan atrás, pero con los cuales empezó a hacer tratos. Tratos que la llevaron a aprender de historia, a como colarse en los depósitos más complejos, y a apreciarlos como una familia.

Después de todo, Nathan se convirtió en su nuevo hermano menor, aunque solo le ganara por un par de años y al cual empezó a casi malcriar a base de abrazos. Él era el culpable, le recordaba demasiado a sus pequeños hermanitos fallecidos que no alcanzó a mimar.

Samuel fue su gran hermano mayor, mentor y profesor en innumerables cosas, mayormente ilegales. Y después de todo, él era mayor que ella, no podía mimarlo como a Nate, pero si podía pegarle amistosamente.

Para ambos, Edna se volvió familia, diferente para ambos casos. Nathan veía en ella a la hermana que jamás tuvo, y Sam comenzó a perderse en sus ojos cafés demasiado pronto, aunque lo mantuvo en secreto.

La triada buscó tesoros en mil sitios, casi enterrados, muertos, asesinados, presos, pero siempre juntos.

Hasta Panamá.


	2. Chapter 2

Todo iba bien hasta que ella se vio cara a cara con un niño rico que no le generaba confianza, buscando la mística pista de Avery.

Ella pudo haber seguido con el plan, que implicaba cubrirles las espaldas desde fuera de la prisión, a tiempo completo, pero con Rafe en el medio, desistió, quizás por única vez.

Había algo en su instinto que le gritaba que retrocediera. El mismo algo que había abrumado su pecho cuando se enteró de la muerte de su familia. El mismo algo cuando vio a su padre muerto.

Edna se acercó a los hermanos Drake, una y cien veces, alertándolos, pidiéndoles que desistieran. Pero el premio era demasiado jugoso.

Resignada, dio un paso atrás, les dijo donde los esperaría cuando salieran.

Y esa había sido la última vez que Sam había hablado con ella y mirado sus ojos cafés. Luego todo se fue al demonio. Los errores, Rafe, Nathan escapando, Samuel cayendo por quince años.

Quince eternos años donde miró el techo de su celda pensando en el estado de Nate, el tesoro imposible y su dama de peso nada ligero y ojos cafés.

\- ¿Hay algo que me he perdido?- Preguntó Sullivan, mirando la perdida cara de Samuel.

\- Oh si…- Rio el joven Drake- Edna es la única que ha pasado cerca de él y lo ha dejado tan enganchado. Tuvimos varios trabajos con ella y Rafe, hace años… Y esta así desde entonces.

\- ¿Y c-como esta ella?- Preguntó Sam, regresando de su abstracción.

\- E-está bien- Lo imitó, jocosamente.

\- Lo sé, lo se… Aun me hace tartamudear…

\- Lo último que supe es que luego de zafarse épicamente de Panamá, se retiró completamente del negocio y viajó a Tailandia. Después de tanto caos y de tu… muerte… era de esperarse que ni quisiera volver al tema…

\- ¿Tú crees que quiera involucrarse ahora?- Preguntó Víctor- Si precisamente se fue del negocio por miedo a las consecuencias, mucho menos ahora.

\- No se me ocurre nadie más con sus habilidades de observación. Estamos estancados, sabemos de qué algo nos estamos pasando por algo. Quizás no quiera participar activamente, pero quizás pueda ver algo en los dibujos, patrones… no lo sé… Y Sam necesita verla.

\- ¿En serio?- Lo miró con su puro encendido.

\- Bueno, pero si le debe una visita. Elena le dijo que estaba vivo, pero no ha habido contacto entre ellos desde hace 15 años… Son amigos, a pesar de que él quiera casarse con ella.

\- ¿Casarse?- Víctor miró al Drake mayor, riendo- ¿Sam? ¿Tan grave es lo tuyo?

\- ¿Por qué crees que sigo solo?- Sonrió, mirando la mesa- Desde que la conocí… Todo ha sido Edna. Más de una vez he levantado pesos imposibles, solo porque ella estaba ahí. Dejaría de buscar tesoros, dejaría de fumar, dejaría lo que fuera…

\- Pero no tienes agallas para ir a visitarla solo…

\- Estando con ella, a veces tengo tanto miedo de mandar todo al cuerno y cometer un error, que prefiero no ir…

\- ¿Vendrás entonces o no?

\- Dios… Obviamente…

\- Entonces… ¿A dónde vamos?- Rio Victor.

\- Bueno… Según me ha dicho, ha dejado los tesoros para dedicarse a la educación- Dijo Nathan.

\- ¿Qué clase de educación?

\- Ha fundado un par de escuelas. Una en un pueblito llamado Dikaima y otra en Poowemna. Se supone que está en esa última, como directora. Ya sabes cómo es allá, eres dueño de lo que fundas. 

\- ¿Nunca dijo nada de volver a su tierra natal?

\- ¿A Marruecos? No, tiene pésimos recuerdos de allá. Además, seamos sensatos, Poowemna es un paraíso tropical, cualquiera querría vivir allá. Y un paraíso para que nadie te encuentre. Solo se dónde ir porque Elena le pidió personalmente la información.

\- ¿Y todo lo demás? ¿Lo inventaste?

\- Hablé con ella un par de veces luego de Panamá, ya cuando se había ido. Cuando me casé con Elena, empezaron a pasarse la información entre ellas, como las chismosas que son… salvo la ubicación…- Miró a su hermano, aun medio abstraído- Sam, si vas a tener un ataque cardiaco, avísanos al menos…

\- Muy gracioso- Dijo él.

\- Hablando en serio ¿Estas bien?

\- Estoy hecho una bola de nervios, me tiemblan las piernas y me sudan las manos… Estoy bien.

\- ¿Crees que te seguirá gustando después del embate de 15 años en su piel?

\- ¿Y tú crees que me enamoré por su físico?- Lo miró, de mala gana- Es Edna, nunca fue la más atractiva para los ojos de nadie. Pero… es la mujer más dulce, carismática e inteligente que alguna vez haya conocido.

\- Y sarcástica, peleadora…- Recordó Nathan- Un poco bruta y miedosa, de pésima puntería, lenta para correr…

\- Lo sé- Sonrió, embelesado- Siempre adoré el hecho de que se llevara las cosas por delante y que se quejara de los golpes días después…

Los hermanos rieron, listos para lo que sería el viaje de sus vidas.


	3. Chapter 3

Tailandia siempre había sido una tierra de calor, humedad, bosques, playas hermosas, fiestas, y muchos asentamientos pobres.

Y Poowemna no era la excepción. Era el típico pueblo de casas de madera, metido entre arboles exuberantes y helechos, sin orden aparente.

La pequeña escuela le daba educación a medio centenar de niños y niñas, desde muy pequeños a casi adolescentes, todos demasiado pobres como para tener algún medio de transporte que los llevara a la ciudad más cercana con un edificio como ese.

Ajetreado, con niños que no paraban de correr en los horarios libres, super poblado.

Casi era obvio que Edna hubiese fundado dos escuelas. Las escuelas la habían salvado de la muerte.

Los hermanos Drake y Sullivan fueron conducidos hasta la minúscula oficina de la “directora”, por una maestra tailandesa de mirada adorable y ropaje colorido, para esperar dentro del recinto. Ella llamaría a la “directora”.

Nathan y Víctor se quedaron casi en la puerta, ya que Sam estaba lo suficientemente nervioso como para caminar por dentro de toda la oficina, como si se tratase de un tigre enjaulado.

\- Por dios… Sam…- Lo miró Sullivan- Me estas mareando, para ya.

\- Creo que si me detengo, me desmayo…- Dijo él.

\- Ahí tienes una ventana abierta, respira…

\- Es Edna- Dijo Nate- Como si no la conocieras.

\- Lo se…- Se quedó quieto. 

\- Atención…- Sonrió.

Edna se detuvo en la puerta, mirando a Nathan y Víctor.

Seguía siendo ella aunque con un poco más de años y peso. Su suave cabello marrón suelto y en ondas, su piel caramelo, sus pecas en las mejillas. Su extraña mezcla de Marruecos e India que llevaba en su sangre, su rostro de contorno tosco, sus firmes ojos cafés, su peso que nunca había sido leve. Pero ahora había dejado de lado sus prácticos atuendos normales de alto contenido militar para usar una ropa relativamente típica de Tailandia, de largas telas coloridas.

Con una sonrisa enorme ella abrazó a su medio hermano menor y al excéntrico Sullivan.

Y fue después, que desvió los ojos, que chocaron contra Sam.

Se le acercó deprisa, para propinarle un poderoso abrazo de la misma envergadura con la que lo recibía. Sam la estrujó, enmarcando una sonrisa luminosa, dichoso.

Edna se separó un poco, mirándolo, tratando de asegurarse de que ese era realmente su viejo amigo.

\- Ha pasado un rato- Sonrió él- ¿No?

La mujer se tapó la boca, ocultando una mueca de sonrisa emocional con un enorme espejo de angustia mal reprimida.

\- Hey…- Le sonrió él, tomando su hombro- Cálmate… Ni que me hubiese muerto.

Ella le dio un golpe torpe antes de abrazarlo de nuevo.

Para Nathan, eso no le parecía extraño. Ambos habían sido muy grandes amigos hasta lo sucedido en Panamá. Él mismo había sido el que se acercó a Edna, luego de escapar, para decirle que Sam no lo había logrado. La había visto desmoronarse en llantos y en apagarse.

La mujer, antes de ese día, siempre había sido enormemente energía, positiva y feliz, cosas que se habían extinto con su supuesta muerte. Él fue el catalizador para que dejara el negocio, para tomar seriedad, para ver las cosas desde una perspectiva no solo muy realista, sino también mucho más precavida.

Y que ahora pudiese volver a abrazarlo, como un milagro de entre los muertos, era un peso evidente.

\- Dios…- Murmuró ella, en su cuello- Debería molerte a golpes…

\- Si… Yo también te extrañé.

Shaareim le dio un leve puñetazo en el estómago, y luego se quedó al lado, más separada y tranquila, pero con un brazo alrededor de su cintura.

\- Elena me dijo que tendría visitas- Ella los miró- Pensé que solo sería Nathan…

\- Bueno… Te la debíamos…- Dijo el mencionado- Si hubiese sido por nuestras ideas, tú también hubieses quedado en Panamá.

\- Es una suerte que siempre intuyas desenlaces como esos- Sam pasó el brazo por sus hombros.

\- No es intuición- Ella lo miró- Es tener un cerebro puesto en la tierra. Ustedes pueden ser muy perspicaces, pero también viven en la fantasía… Y que estén aquí… Incluido Víctor…

\- Necesitamos tu ayuda en algo…- Dijo Sullivan.

\- Dios…

Edna se separó de Sam, mientras caminaba por la oficina frotándose el rostro.

\- ¿Qué?- Se ofuscó ella- ¿Qué clase de trozo de mampostería se les cayó en la cabeza? Después de todo, después de Panamá, después de medio morirse todos, un par de veces ¿Qué clase de idiotez los hace volver a lo mismo? ¿No han aprendido nada en quince años?

\- Es algo relativamente simple- Se justificó Sam, apoyándose en una mesa- Y nos permitiría retirarnos.

\- ¡Ya estaban retirados! Nathan se casó con Elena, Víctor esta medio retirado desde que le salió el primer cabello blanco, y tú, después de todo, deberías estar apreciando la última de tus nueve vidas antes de ir por más problemas.

\- Si logramos encontrarlo, podríamos vivir como reyes- Dijo Víctor- Es simple, sabemos dónde está… Casi.

\- Estamos un poco perdidos en realidad- Dijo el joven Drake- Tenemos los datos, pero nos falta una mirada perspicaz como la tuya.

Edna suspiró, mirando el techo de vigas y paja.

\- Vinieron por una “mirada perspicaz”- Medio sonrió ella- No por mí. No para visitarme por primera vez en casi veinte años… Y si debo suponer, supondré que han pensado en otra docena de “miradas perspicaces” antes de mi… Es decir, que si no tuviesen ese tesoro, ni siquiera hubiesen vuelto… Conmovedor…

\- No- Sam la increpó, enderezándose- No voy a dejar que me acuses de ser materialista.

\- Claro…

\- Primera.

\- ¿Primera qué?

\- Fuiste la primera persona que se nos cruzó por la cabeza cuando pensamos en una mente astuta y leal.

\- Gran cambio- Se arqueó de hombros- Sigo siendo un canal a algo.

\- ¿Tú crees que no queríamos venir antes? ¿Qué yo no quería venir a saludarte después de salir de prisión?

\- Fue Elena la que me dijo que estabas vivo… Un año después de enterarse. No tú, ni Nathan, ni Víctor…

\- Y era Elena la única que sabía dónde estabas. Y a Nathan le dijiste expresamente que estabas fuera del negocio, fuera de todo, que querías estar sola, que no le diera la información a nadie, que únicamente buscabas tener una vida, apartarte del pasado, olvidarte. Me lo dejó muy en claro, me lo repitió hasta el cansancio. Y yo tuve que pensarlo mucho, esforzarme.

\- ¿Esforzarte?

\- Para no venir. Se la clase de bonachona que eres, sé que has estado haciendo mil obras para los más necesitados de aquí, sé que has gastado toda tu parte en escuelas y albergues. Y se de las cosas que sucedieron en el pasado, se la clase de recuerdos que regresan con solo mencionarnos… Tu padre… Marruecos… Y nosotros sabíamos que de aparecer, eso volvería, sí o sí. Pero si nos ayudas con esto, tendrás una parte… Podrás seguir salvando gente…

\- ¿Y tú crees que recuerdo a Marruecos y a mi padre, solamente cuando oigo sus nombres?- Lo miró, triste- Es una cruz diaria, Sam, no circunstancial…

\- Pero se lo dijiste…

\- Se lo que dije hace quince años- Lo interrumpió- Aun estaba media escondida y aterrada cuando apareció con Rafe, lastimado, destrozado, diciéndome que te habían baleado en la huida… Ellos tomaron una vía, yo otra, con tu nombre agregado al de mi gente y mi familia. Lo que menos quería era hacer otra cosa que no fuese ocupar mi mente en no recordarlos. Cosa que jamás funcionó.

\- Edna…

\- Y peor aún, crees que prefiero verte por el simple beneficio de una parte del tesoro, antes de verte por afecto…

\- Lo siento… En serio- Se le acercó.

La mujer hizo una leve mueca de dolor, mientras se colocaba la mano en el pecho. Samuel la sujetó de inmediato, asustado.


	4. Chapter 4

\- ¡Nate! ¡Llama a una ambulancia!- Gritó Sam.

\- Relájate- Murmuró Edna, haciéndole señas al hermano menor- No es un infarto… No estoy tan vieja.

\- ¿Entonces?- La observó Víctor, alerta.

\- Costocondritis… Una infección, en la unión de las costillas y el esternón… No es serio- Ella se frotó el pecho- Duele un poco… Es curable.

\- ¿Necesitas que te traiga algo?- Samuel frotó su espalda.

\- Estoy bien- Se enderezó, lentamente- Suele aparecer con el frio… o estrés…

\- Edna… lo lamento… todo.

\- Está bien, Sam. Te conozco, eres buena persona. Un poco torpe a veces, pero buen sujeto…- Ella suspiró- Creo que le daré un vistazo a lo que sea que tengan…

Un timbre tintineante sonó en el edificio, a lo que Shaareim miró a un lado, como si supiese lo que sucedería luego. Un griterío de niños se hizo presente de inmediato, con muchos correteando por el pasillo que daba a su puerta abierta. Un pequeño niño de cuatro años correteó hacia dentro, con ropa bastante andrajosa y unas zapatillas sucias de un par de tallas más grande, que no lo detuvo de correr hacia Edna y abrazar sus piernas.

\- Creo que vamos a tener que discutir eso en otro momento muchachos…- Dijo ella, acariciándole el cabello al niño.

\- ¿Qué tal hoy a la noche?- Preguntó el mayor de los Drake- Podemos cenar todos en algún sitio, contarnos historias, ver los planos…

\- Yo puedo encargarme de buscar un buen sitio- Dijo Víctor- Y que Nathan te avise.

\- Claro- Sonrió ella, antes de mirar hacia abajo y al niño que tiraba de sus ropas- Si, Yuse, te veo ¿Qué sucede?

El niño señaló a Samuel, murmurando algo muy bajo. Edna se agachó para levantarlo en brazos y tenerlo más cerca.

\- Repítelo, que aún no se leer los labios- Le dijo ella.

Yuse volvió a murmurarle algo, cerca del oído, que la hizo reír un poco.

Sam también sonrió, enternecido. Solamente ella podría sacar esos enormes deseos de formar una familia.

\- ¿Qué dijo?- Preguntó Nate, divertido por la escena.

\- Que el gran sujeto es alto- Sonrió ella y miro al niño- Si Yuse, es alto. Sobre todo porque tú eres pequeñito.

El niño volvió a hablarle en el oído.

\- No, no- Le contestó ella- No es malo. Son pajaritos. Recuerda que los malos se tatúan cosas feas… Sam ¿Podrías…?

Samuel se acercó, haciendo que el niño se redujera, temeroso. Abrió un poco el cuello de la camisa dejándole ver su tatuaje de aves.

\- ¿Ves?- Le dijo Edna- Pajaritos. Si te gustan los pajaritos, Yuse…

El pequeño extendió la mano, apuntando con el dedo índice. Sam se había acercado lo suficiente, así que el niño pudo tocar torpemente las marcas, uno a uno, con su dedo.

\- ¿Cuántos pajaritos son?- Le preguntó ella.

\- Uno… Dos…- Comenzó a contar Yuse, despacio, tocando uno a uno- Tres… Cuatro…

\- ¡Si!- Edna le hizo cosquillas, haciéndolo reír- ¡Bien!

La mujer miró a sus acompañantes.

\- Muchachos…- Dijo ella- Tendrán que disculparme… ¿Hablamos a la noche? ¿A las siete? Ahora mismo estoy un poco atareada.

\- Reservaremos la mesa y te avisamos- Le dijo Nate.

\- Perfecto. Yuse, diles adiós- Ella saludó, siendo imitada por el pequeño- Adiooosss…

Edna les sonrió a sus amigos y salió por la puerta, con el niño aun saludando, mientras Sam le devolvía el saludo con una sonrisa tonta en su cara.

\- Bueno- Suspiró Nathan- Todo salió bien después de todo.

\- Y ella se mantiene bastante bien- Dijo Sullivan, a propósito.

\- ¿Bastante bien?- Sam lo miró de reojo mientras empezaban a salir- ¿La viste? Esta radiante.

\- Bueno… Subió un poco de peso…

\- Radiante y adorable- Repitió, ignorándolo.

Tanto Nathan como Victor rieron por lo bajo, nada había cambiado con él.

Aprovechando que Tailandia era climatológicamente paradisiaca, ellos optaron por una cena normal, en exteriores, bajo el manto de un cielo que oscurecía. Una mesa relativamente apartada, de buen tamaño, cuadrada, colocada debajo de un toldo y bien iluminada, con suave música étnica. Y por supuesto, como el mayor de los Drake había planeado, Edna sentada cerca suyo. Mujer que había dejado su atuendo previo para acudir con un simple jean azul y una camisa color salmón, fiel a su estilo práctico.

La comida fue la menos picante que pudieron pedir, casi absurdamente barata y exageradamente sustanciosa, cargada de arroz y vegetales de todos los colores.

Whisky de dudosa calidad para los caballeros, el agua más normal del mundo para la única mujer abstemia en kilómetros a la redonda.

Durante la comida, el tema del tesoro no fue mencionado ni cerca, tan solo se dedicaron a contarse historias, ponerse al tanto de otras muchas, reírse en demasía.

La comida se había desvanecido, pero la charla aún continuaba.

\- Nosotros esperábamos tener que discutir con tu esposo y mentirle en la cara- Dijo Víctor, mientras encendía su cigarro- ¿No está en la zona o qué?

\- ¿Tengo cara de casada?- Edna lo miró, fijamente.

\- Tienes arrugas… Tienes alguna que otra cana…- Le señaló el pelo con su cigarro.

\- Gracias. Que dulce- Le dijo, sarcásticamente- Y no, lo que tengo es cara de trabajo. No soy como tú que tiene la vida resuelta ¿Sabes?

\- ¿Y por qué no?- Preguntó Nathan, conociendo que esa pregunta rondaría la mente de su hermano.

\- Bien sabes que mi problema principal cuando era niña, era que pensaba demasiado. Luego me involucro con gente que adora los acertijos, los datos históricos y la cultura. Luego vengo y hago escuelas… Es bastante obvio que mi problema principal es el mismo: soy muy cabezota y me aburro muy fácil si hablo con alguien que no lo es. Y por dios que aquí nadie sabe nada de nada…

\- Sigues siendo una rata de biblioteca…- Dijo Sam.

\- Moriré siendo una rata de biblioteca. Y aquí… no quiero sonar mal… pero no hay bibliotecas.

\- Por eso estás haciendo escuelas como posesa- Rio Víctor.

\- No voy a quedarme aquí para siempre, pero al menos quiero dejar un poco de mi “fanatismo de biblioteca”… Lamentablemente tengo que decidir entre mi salud mental y mi salud física.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Por mi salud mental, yo estaría en Suecia o Finlandia, internada entre museos, disfrutando de libros… Pero por más que me encante el aire fresco, la lluvia y la nieve, por mi salud física, necesito un clima cálido. Al menos hasta que me haga el trasplante de médula, pero para eso falta bastante…

\- ¿De médula?- Se preocupó Samuel.

\- Mi Costocondritis es soportable con medicamentos, antinflamatorios, esteroides… Pero la cura suele venir o con un combo de medicamentos extremadamente destructivos, o con trasplante de medula. El trasplante es simple, lo complicado es encontrar un donante compatible.

\- Edna…- La tomó del hombro un momento- A penas terminemos esto, me haré un estudio de compatibilidad. Y sino soy compatible, lo hará Nate, Elena, Víctor y todo el que me encuentre en la agenda.

\- Gracias- Palmeó su pierna.

\- Eres casi la más joven del grupo y tienes una salud de mierda…

\- Si, tú sigue fumando y veremos en unos años quien está peor…

\- ¿Cómo sabes que no lo dejé?

\- Soy un maldito perro ¿Recuerdas? ¿La fuente de Saint Miguel? ¿La que encontré por el olor a azufre? Si pude encontrarla en una cueva con todo el olor a guano, es obvio que pueda oler el humo en tu ropa…

\- Puede ser de Víctor ¿No crees?

\- Reconozco el olor de un caro cigarro cubano típico de Víctor, se diferenciarlo de tus cigarrillos comunes y baratos… Lo que si no entiendo por qué jamás te veo fumar, solo te huelo.

\- Por qué respeto el hecho de que no seas fumadora y odies el humo en tu cara. Es más, es hasta sano para mí tenerte cerca. Ahora mismo seguramente estuviese fumando, si no estuvieses.

\- Aw, es casi un cumplido…

Víctor, silenciosamente, apagó lentamente su puro.

>La Costocondritis de hecho existe. Todo lo descripto es real, exceptuando la severidad del mismo. En la realidad, es una condición pasajera que no necesita medicamentos poderosos ni trasplante de médula. Es normal que desaparezca por si sola tras un corto tiempo.


	5. Chapter 5

\- Entonces…- Edna se puso seria- A lo que vinieron. ¿Qué necesitan?

\- Como te dijimos antes… un par de ojos- Le dijo Nathan mientras tomaba un bolso que había llevado- Tenemos mucha información en realidad, pero sin orden. Estuvimos analizándolo por días enteros, incluyendo a Elena, pero… nada…

\- Bien- Ella colocó un pequeño bolso en la mesa- Veamos que tienes. Yo traje mi instrumental ¿Y a quien estamos cazando, por cierto?

\- ¿Recuerdas la historia de Nauhky Lee?- Preguntó Samuel.

\- ¿Nauhky Lee? ¿El ladrón Chino fanático de los diamantes?

\- El mismo. Como bien sabes, juntó diamantes durante toda su vida, incluyendo el gran premio, la colección de Mathews Romuald.

\- ¿El seudo pirata totalmente enamorado de los perros?

\- Nauhky Lee mató a Mathews, robó los diamantes y se fugó, pero lejos de estar tranquilo, escondió el tesoro en algún sitio, plagado de trampas, acertijos y mecanismos los cuales solamente se pueden pasar teniendo uno de los perros entrenados por Mathews que oportunamente robó. No sabemos dónde está, pero, obviamente, esos perros no están vivos. Lo que es probable, es que todos los obstáculos y pistas necesiten del oído y olfato de un perro. O al menos así decían las historias que encontramos…

\- Y yo soy el perro.

\- Básicamente.

\- Bueno… No por nada me llamaban Terrier.

Nathan comenzó a sacar la montaña de papeles que había traído. Planos, mapas, las copias de las extrañas hojas con huecos, notas, frases, ideas sueltas.

La mesa pronto se llenó de material.

\- Wow- Dijo ella- Sí que tienen cosas… Es como…

\- ¿Demasiado?- Preguntó Sam.

\- Exacto… Cuando la propina es grande, hasta el santo desconfía.

\- ¿Es decir?- Preguntó Victor.

\- En ese entonces usaban poca información. Tanta me parece una obvia manera de confundir- Ella tomó las copias de las hojas con huecos y miró a Nathan- ¿Esto es todo?

\- Todo- Respondió él.

\- ¿Lo dibujaste todo?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Todos los puntos? ¿Todas las líneas?

\- ¡Sí!

\- Bueno, no te enojes…

\- De todos modos los puntos solo eran decorativos.

\- Mjm…- Miró los dibujos y todas las hojas.

\- Déjala trabajar Nate…- La defendió su hermano.

Edna se vio cara a cara con una veintena de hojas que constaban de puntos aleatorios y líneas de todos los tamaños y direcciones. Las desparramó por la mesa y se quedó quieta, mirándolo todo.

Los hermanos Drake se quedaron en silencio. Ella solía necesitar un par de minutos con la mirada perdida, sin observar nada fijamente ni pensar. Era su método, su inusual pero efectivo método. De esa manera toda la información pasaba directamente a su cerebro, casi de manera inconsciente. Y así, eventualmente, la idea surgía.

Tras otro par de minutos, una chispa pareció correr por la mente de Edna. Velozmente abrió su bolso y sacó una carpeta llena de papeles varios, incluyendo una buena cantidad de hojas plásticas, transparentes.

\- ¿Qué viste?- Preguntó Sam, sonriendo.

\- Algo- Ella le dio un rotulador a cada uno y un puñado de hojas transparentes- Empiecen a copiar las líneas y puntos, una hoja en cada uno. Ya veremos si vi algo o no…

Poco a poco, empezaron a plasmar las líneas en las hojas transparentes. Todo para que, al final, la mujer pusiera uno encima del otro, superponiéndolos, buscando correlaciones.

\- Son más de 30 hojas- Dijo Victor- Las variaciones son demasiadas…

\- Veo- Bufó ella, moviendo las hojas, sin orden aparente.

\- Hace falta algo que de un punto de partida- Dijo Nate.

\- ¿Cómo cuál?

El joven Drake suspiro. No tenía demasiadas ideas.

Nuevamente estaban atascados.

\- ¿Cómo dijiste que era el lema?- Edna palmeó el brazo de Sam, a su lado.

\- “Toda mi fortuna y mi legado, es lo que es y siempre será”…- Recitó.

\- Dios… Que obvio…- Rio ella.

\- ¿Lo encontraste?- La miró Víctor.

\- Es simple…- Ello los miró- ¿Dónde consiguen su fortuna los piratas?

\- Pirateando- Dijo Nathan.

\- ¿A quiénes?

\- ¿A barcos?

\- ¿Dónde?- Sonrió ella.

\- ¿En el mar?

\- ¿Cómo encuentras algo en el mar?

\- Con cartas de navegación.

\- ¿Y cómo te guías?

\- ¿Por qué no lo dices y ya?

\- Porque es divertido- Ella se encogió de hombros- ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo encuentras el norte en el mar?

\- Con las estrellas.

\- Exacto… En el lema, tanto la obtención de la fortuna como el legado, son metáforas de las estrellas. Seguían por ellas y aspirar “ser” una.

\- Algo que es y siempre será…- Recordó Sam.

\- En esa época no había nada más eterno que las estrellas.

Ella comenzó a mover las hojas, hasta que ciertas líneas tomaban la forma de una estrella. La mujer enganchó las hojas para dejarlas quietas y comenzó a mover algunas más. Poco a poco se formaron una triada de soles, mientras las líneas alrededor comenzaban a tener el diseño de un mapa de buen tamaño.

\- ¿Soles?- Pensó Sullivan.

\- Tres- Sonrió ella- La única cosa en el cielo, de a tres, fácil de ver…

\- ¿El cinturón de Orión?

\- Exacto. Y en la mitología, Orión, el cazador, era un diseño básico para dejar en claro buena fortuna. Lo que fuese que Orión cazara, seria cazado. Donde tiraba el mazo, caía la presa.

\- Sobran puntos- Dijo Nate, mirando el mapa.

\- Orión y su presa. Otra constelación conocida, fácil de ver, la presa máxima.

\- La Osa Mayor…

Ella unió los puntos en orden. Formando a Orión y la Osa Mayor, cuya cabeza estaba en contacto con el mazo.

\- La cabeza de la Osa Mayor es el premio…- Dijo Nate- Pero aún no sabemos en qué parte del planeta esta eso…

\- Bueno…- Murmuró Edna.

La mujer sacó un libro bastante pesado y lo dejó burdamente sobre la mesa, haciendo que los vasos rebotaran.

\- Sutil- Rio Sam- ¿Qué es?

\- Mapas antiguos- Respondió ella, empezando a hojear- Del siglo XVI. Debe concordar con alguno…

\- Nauhky Lee era de China…- Pensó Víctor- Y el mapa tiene aspecto de ser una zona grande con un rio.

\- ¿El Rio Yangtsé?- Preguntó Nathan.

Edna empezó a mover el mapa extraño por encima de varios mapas antiguos de China, tratando de superponer el rio más importante del país, de manera tal de que quedara perfecto. Lentamente lo desplazó, de lado a lado, hasta que pareció concordar con la zona montañosa de Qinghai. Las constelaciones prácticamente estaban apuntando a una montaña única.

\- Ya tienen el donde- Ella se estiró, sonriendo- Gané.

\- Nadie lo dudaba- Samuel levantó su vaso de whisky.

Nathan y Víctor también levantaron sus copas, festejando. Al fin todo tomaba su rumbo.


	6. Chapter 6

El grupo lentamente bajó sus vasos vacíos. Uno de ellos con un par de ideas rondándole la mente.

\- Entonces- Samuel se apoyó en la silla- Un quinto para cada uno.

\- ¿Un quinto?- Ella lo miró- ¿Acaso tienen a alguien más?

\- Somos cuatro en la mesa, más Elena… Matemáticas…

\- Yo no quiero nada. La poca información que les di, era de favor.

\- Es relativo, además, ya en terreno, a todos les toca lo mismo.

\- ¿Terreno? Yo no voy a ir…

\- Sam…- Lo detuvo su hermano- Dijimos que vendríamos solo por información. Sabes muy bien que ella está fuera de esto.

\- Bueno- Se acomodó él, mirándola- Yo nunca dije que lo fuese a hacer. En parte vine a convencerla.

\- Típico…

\- No voy a ir- Le repitió ella.

\- Si es lo que suponemos que es, un quinto te alcanzará para tapizar Tailandia con hospitales y escuelas.

\- Eso no hará que vaya…

\- ¿Qué te preocupa? ¿Lo peligroso que sea? Es lo normal, y no tenemos competencia.

\- ¿Has visto mi estado físico? ¿Acaso crees que puedo escalar lo mismo que ustedes? No podía escalar bien con quince años, mucho menos a mis cuarenta y tres.

\- Es lo de menos, no creo que sea tan complicado. Y ten en cuenta de que te podrás retirar de verdad. Todos lo haremos. Es… nuestra última aventura.

\- Si claro… Eso dijeron tantas veces…

\- Esta vez es en serio. Además, tú lo dijiste hoy, Nathan ya está retirado, Víctor debería estarlo hace rato, y yo tengo demasiada suerte. Y quiero usar esa poca suerte que me queda para hacer esta última aventura juntos, antes de que cada uno se pierda en su excitante vida de planchar los fines de semana y cortar el césped en verano…

\- Lo dices como si la vida hogareña fuese terrible…

\- No lo es, pero seguramente debes extrañar los paisajes, los acertijos, el pensar como pasar a ciertos puntos, la adrenalina, los nervios…

Edna se quedó mirándolo, como si muy dentro de ella, una duda comenzara a crecer gracias a las maquiavélicas palabras de Drake.

\- Escucha- Sam palmeó su mano- Te daremos una parte, aunque te quedes aquí. Y si vas, tampoco es que irás a tirarte del abismo más grande que encontremos, tan solo irás como… apoyo, por si no vemos algo evidente, o necesitamos un perro. Ni siquiera tienes que decidirlo ahora. Nosotros nos vamos en dos días, al mediodía, así que, consúltalo con la almohada…

La mujer desvió la mirada. Conocía los ojos de Samuel y lo fácil que podía hacerla cambiar de opinión.

El resto de la cena terminó con la misma tranquilidad y familiaridad con la que habían comenzado.

Ya en su pequeña cabaña de madera, Edna se acostó, con la mente perdida en el techo. Hacía años que no se sentía así. Tan feliz, ligera y completamente viva. Tan nerviosa y confundida. Tras quince años, casi había olvidado el por qué sentía en los hermanos Drake, una familia.

Era obvio que después de tanto tiempo, Nathan ya no era su pequeño hermanito. Pero debajo de su nueva seriedad de casado, su musculatura, sus ojos maduros, seguía siendo su pequeño hermanito.

Y Samuel ya no era su querido casi hermano mayor y mentor. Mucho menos con sus cicatrices extra, sus años, sus nuevas arrugas, su conducta levemente más seria tras tanto tiempo en prisión. Pero seguía siendo su familia.

Seguía amándolos, de la manera más pura e inocente. Al menos a Nathan.

Y lo que él había dicho, rondaba sus ojos. En algo estaba en lo cierto, extrañaba las aventuras con ellos, el sabor de los nervios, el dormir por turnos, el esconderse en huecos imposibles, el descubrir misterios y paisajes. En lo más profundo de su alma quería vivir esa última excursión con ellos.

Ella suspiró, acomodándose en la cama. Intentaría dormir y que su mente le diera la respuesta, mañana.

Era temprano, los tres viajeros se habían levantado hace rato y estaban desayunando en una pésima mesa de su barata habitación de hotel. Desayunando y planeando los pasos a seguir, los pasaportes, los papeles falsos, lo usual.

El más joven de los hermanos sintió vibrar su teléfono, por lo que lo encendió, mirándolo un momento y sonriendo después.

\- Sam….- Nathan le acercó el teléfono.

Su hermano lo tomó y miró la pantalla. Era un mensaje de Edna.

“Maldigo el poder de convencimiento de tu hermano. Perro rastreador dentro”

Como siempre, ella no era partidaria de dar demasiada información por otro medio que no fuese cara a cara. De ser necesario, siempre escribía con múltiples sentidos. Pero para ellos era claro. Ella era el perro rastreador, y se unía a la causa.

Él sonrió, amplia y dichosamente, devolviéndole el aparato.

\- Aja- Dijo Víctor, mirando su cara- Es obvio que Edna se unió. Pareciera que Cupido le dio una patada en la cara…

\- Hablando de eso…- Nathan se acercó a su hermano- Supongo que sabes que esta es la oportunidad perfecta para que se lo digas…

\- Lo se…- Se puso serio, mientras se apoyaba en la pared- Pero no sé si pueda hacerlo…

\- Sam… Los planetas prácticamente se alinearon. Ella sigue soltera, vamos a buscar una aventura épica, tú ya actuaste como un caballero medieval, solo te falta decírselo cara a cara.

\- Ya lo sé… Y eso es lo que me aterra.

\- Casi parece que evitaras hacerlo…

\- ¿Tú crees que me gusta estar solo, sin Edna?- Lo miró, con leve amargor- Llevo casi la mitad de mi vida amándola. Pero sé que si me acerco a ella, como amigo, siempre tendré una bienvenida. No quiero decirle la verdad y sentir su rechazo… Me destruiría.

\- Lamento entrometerme- Dijo Víctor- Pero… ¿No crees que sigue sola porque te está esperando?

\- No te burles ¿Quieres?- Bufó Samuel.

\- Lo digo en serio, chico. ¿Durante la cena? No te diste cuenta, pero la química que hay entre ustedes es más que obvia. ¿Su modo de recalcar su búsqueda de una pareja pensante? ¿Crees que conoce a muchos hombres que puedan ser una rata de biblioteca? En esa mesa había quizás los únicos tres pensantes de toda Tailandia. Nate está casado, yo no soy su tipo… Pero tú…

\- Claro, claro- Caminó por la habitación.

\- Y hay más. Cuando apareciste. El abrazo que te dio no era de amistad, el modo en que contuvo las lágrimas tampoco lo eran, el modo en el que pareció rompérsele el corazón cuando supo que viniste antes por información que para verla, tampoco fue de amistad.

\- Y hay algo que ninguno de ustedes vio- Dijo Nathan- El modo en que lloró cuando le dije que habías muerto. Sam… Tuve que sujetarla, tuve que quedarme para asegurarme que no se mataría ella también… Recordar eso hace que piense en cómo te podrías si te enteraras de que ella ha muerto.

\- Una vez lo pensé…- Medio sonrió Samuel, con los ojos vidriosos- ¿Sabes? Había salido ya de la cárcel, y me tome un día para imaginarme la noticia de que Edna había muerto. Lloré como un maldito bebe… Y cielos… Aun se me cierra la garganta… cuando me acuerdo.

\- De todos modos tendrás que decírselo- Víctor encendió un puro- No querrás llegar a viejo, preguntándote que hubiese pasado. Además, si terminamos esto y no se lo dices, eventualmente nuestros caminos se irán por lugares diferentes, y quizás no la encuentres…

El mayor de los Drake se sentó, lentamente, suspirando. Su hermano se paró al lado, poniendo la mano en su hombro.

\- Tienes todo el viaje para juntar agallas- Le dijo Nate- Si para el momento en el que tengamos que despedirnos, no se lo has dicho, lo haré yo.

\- Ni se te ocurra- Murmuró él.

\- Edna es amiga mía también. Se merece saber la verdad. Y… así te verás obligado a decírselo tú.

Samuel miró al piso. No dudaba de que su hermano lo fuera a hacer. Su reloj había comenzado a correr, y la marcha atrás estaba en juego. Edna se enteraría cuando el contador llegara a cero, más allá de quien se lo dijera.


	7. Chapter 7

Los tres sujetos esperaban en el hidroavión de Sullivan, el cual pateó imperceptiblemente la bota de Samuel cuando la vio llegar. Este sonrió al verla.

Edna usaba el mismo estilo de atuendo que llevaba en sus antiguas aventuras. Una camiseta térmica pegada al cuerpo, un chaleco de mangas cortas estilo militar, un pantalón del mismo tipo, botas de suela firme, el pelo oscuro recogido en una coleta, una mochila de muy generosas proporciones, una chaqueta de esquí, negra, colgando. Todo con exceso de bolsillos y en tonos de verde y marrón. Era una manía, copiada de su niñez, gracias padre y su estilo de vida militar.

Y por supuesto, avanzaba con paso firme.

\- Buenos días Sargento- Bromeó Sam cuando la tuvo cerca- ¿Sabes que si te perdemos en el bosque, no te veríamos?

\- Tengo bengalas- Ella sacudió su mochila sobrecargada.

\- Siempre tienes bengalas. Siempre tienes todo encima…

\- Víctor… Por favor… Dime que no es el mismo hidroavión- Se quejó ella.

\- Es perfectamente funcional…- Dijo Sullivan, palmeando el fuselaje- No sé qué te preocupa.

\- Dios… Dormiré durante el viaje… Así no pienso en las altas probabilidades de que este avión se caiga a pedazos…

\- Que poca fe…

Ya durante el viaje, comenzaron a poner el limpio el plan. Tenían que detenerse en varios aeropuertos de China, ser escaneados y revisados hasta el cansancio, solo para poder volar dentro de su espacio aéreo. El objetivo principal era Qinghai, una provincia en el centro del país, pero mas precisamente la montaña Mahoma Shan, en la cordillera Qilian.

Debían ser precavidos. Primero, porque los Chinos notarían de inmediato que no eran simples turistas. Revisarían sus pertenencias, por lo que sospecharían una búsqueda de tesoros. Eso hacía que, a penas llegaran, tuviesen que apresurarse para que ningún enviado del estado decidiera observar el área antes.

Luego debían estar atentos a la zona y al clima. La zona era particularmente alta, por lo que el oxígeno en el aire era bastante escaso si subían de más, y más aún en esa época, a mediados de otoño, muy proclive a atraer nevadas intensas, frio y avalanchas. El lugar también era tierra de nómadas tibetanos, que solían llevar sus enormes y feroces perros tibetanos como protección.

Otra razón para hacerlo todo rápido.

Según la información recabada, Mahoma Shan era una montaña donde no había nada más que una torre de comunicaciones a buena altura, un teleférico, nieve y rocas. En una de sus laderas había un largo terreno liso y desprovisto de obstáculos, junto a un hangar que había servido como pista de aterrizaje durante la guerra y que serviría para lo mismo con el avión de Víctor.

También encontraron algo referido a una extraña cueva artificial cercana a un lago de fines turísticos, lo cual era bastante sospechoso.

El plan era llegar a esa cueva, inspeccionarla y ver que les depararía el destino.

Ya con las ideas claras, y aprovechando de que aún faltaba para llegar, Edna se había apoyado en el avión, con la mochila a un lado y los brazos en el regazo. Abría los ojos y los cerraba de vez en cuando, con un poco de sueño. Nathan estaba como copiloto, charlando con Victor, mientras Samuel estaba sentado oportunamente frente a ella, con las piernas extendidas por todo lo largo del asiento y de brazos cruzados.

La miraba de reojo, de vez en vez, sabiendo que estaba medio dormida.

Por un momento la vio observándolo, fijamente

\- ¿Qué?- Preguntó Sam.

\- Nada… Me acuerdo de la vez que tuvimos que quedarnos despiertos, en Londres- Medio rio ella- Nos caíamos del sueño.

\- Si…- Rio- Tuvimos que inventar conversaciones y juegos para distraernos.

\- Tenemos unas cuantas buenas historias…

\- Y luego tendremos otra más.

\- ¿Alguna vez te dije… que me relaja oírte?- Ella se acomodó un poco, con ojos pequeños.

\- Si Edna… Infinitas veces…- Sonrió dulcemente.

Shaareim cerró los ojos, para poder dormir un poco, vigilada por Drake.

Luego de tanto vuelo llegaron a China, y después de casi un par de días de puro papeleo burocrático, nerviosos ante los papeles falsos que llevaban, el avión de Sullivan al fin sobrevolaba la cordillera Qilian y bajaba suavemente hacia la pista de aterrizaje improvisada junto a la ladera de Mahoma Shan, mientras el sol amanecía a penas entre los picos.

El hangar provisional tenía las puertas funcionales, por lo que Víctor pudo resguardar su preciado aparato del clima.

Los cuatro estaban parados afuera, mirando los planos, muy abrigados y muy preparados.

\- Recordemos los puntos- Nathan puso el plano sobre la tapa una caja- Nosotros estamos aquí. La cueva no está lejos, pero si un poco alta. Por suerte es una zona de esquí para locos extremistas, así que hay un teleférico funcional, desde la base hasta la torre de vigilancia. Debemos ir allí, para luego bajar.

\- De bajada siempre es mejor- Dijo Víctor- No es temporada de esquí ¿Cómo vamos a subir con el teleférico apagado?

\- Se enciende- Edna se acomodó la mochila- Solo hay que violentar un poco la entrada, el botón de encendido no tiene códigos.

\- ¿Dónde aprendiste eso?- Sam la miró, sorprendido.

\- Fui a esquiar una vez… Sola… En verano…

\- Estás loca.

\- Sip.

\- Bien- Nate dobló el mapa- Al teleférico entonces. Andando.

Los cuatro seguían caminando, después de varias horas, subiendo la ladera poco a poco, muy lentamente. Pronto llegarían a la zona donde los arboles comenzaban a desaparecer para dar paso a la nieve y a la esperada estación del teleférico.

Y por supuesto, la altura ya comenzaba a molestar un poco.

Samuel estaba detrás de todos, vigilando que la figura femenina que tenía delante, estuviese bien. Y lo estuvo, al menos hasta el mediodía, donde ella se detuvo. El frio y la menor cantidad de aire le habían hecho doler severamente sus costillas.

\- Muchachos- Alertó Sam y se acercó a Edna.

Él miro su rostro, y su semblante encorvado.

\- Hey…- Sam tomó su brazo- ¿Estas bien? ¿Necesitas sentarte?

\- Estaré bien…- Dijo ella, lentamente- Denme solo un momento…

\- Podemos parar un rato si lo necesitas- Dijo Nathan.

\- No… Ya se irá…- Se frotó el pecho.

\- ¿No tienes ningún medicamento para eso en tu mochila?- Preguntó Sam.

\- No… No tengo medicamentos desde hace meses… A penas si los venden en la capital. Y si no tengo dinero ni para viajar allá… Mucho menos para comprarlos al precio en que están.

\- ¿Estas… torciéndote del dolor desde hace meses?

\- Llevo tres años con Costocondritis, Sam… Los antinflamatorios no son sedantes, solo hacen que duelan menos tiempo, no con menos fuerza.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Podrías habernos dicho que no tenías la salud para venir, o al menos nos hubieses pedido ir a comprar algunos…

\- No iba a hacer que viajaran hasta la capital por una docena de antinflamatorios.

\- Edna…

\- Y no estoy incapacitada- Lo miró- Me duele a veces, sí, pero se me pasa.

\- ¿Qué pasaría si te da un ataque de esos mientras te cuelgas de una saliente o algo? ¡Te caerías!

\- No me des razones para colgarme y asunto arreglado.

\- Pequeña…- Víctor también se acercó- Es en serio. Si necesitas sentarte o quedarte en el avión, dínoslo.

\- No- Ella se enderezó, con mirada seria- Paren. Los tres. Dejen de tratarme como una flor inútil. Fui entrenada por un soldado ¿Recuerdan? No soy menos que ustedes solo por no tener testículos. Caminen.

La mujer avanzó, adelantando a los tres hombres que se habían quedado atrás, mirándola.

\- Nunca le gustó ser tratada como una debilucha- Dijo Sam, viendo los ojos de Sullivan.

\- Me doy cuenta- Dijo él, caminando.


	8. Chapter 8

Con el paso del tiempo, ya entrada la tarde, se acercaban lentamente al teleférico, mientras veían el cielo oscurecerse rápidamente y el viento empezar a soplar.

\- Víctor…- Dijo Nathan, preocupándose- ¿No era que tendríamos buen clima? Esas son nubes de tormenta.

\- Eso decía el pronóstico…- Se excusó él- Pero es una zona muy alta, esta clase de clima es impredecible.

\- Con mas razón para apresurarnos- Dijo Sam.

Pero mientras más avanzaban, con más fuerza empezaba a soplar el viento. Peor aún, el paso era lento debido a la nieve, y una leve nevisca comenzaba a caer.

Para cuando habían llegado al teleférico, comenzaba a acercarse el anochecer, el viento se estaba haciendo más fuerte y la temperatura había caído considerablemente.

Samuel abrió la puerta de una patada, solo para que Edna pudiese encender el aparato. Las únicas sillas para dos personas aún estaban montaña arriba, por lo que tuvieron que esperar mientras bajaba lentamente.

\- ¿Quiénes suben primero?- Preguntó Shaareim.

\- Ve tú- Dijo Nathan.

\- ¿Y si están en mal estado y se cae? No… Puedo esperar…

\- Yo voy- Dijo Sullivan.

\- Te acompaño entonces- Dijo Nate.

Y mientras Drake y Sullivan subían, Edna salió del minúsculo espacio de la caseta, donde apenas si había lugar para uno. Ella empezó a caminar, mirando en todas direcciones, acurrucada en sí misma, con su mente sumida en sensaciones.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre?- Samuel afirmó las correas de su propia mochila.

\- ¿He?- Ella no alcanzó a oírlo por el viento.

\- Tienes esa cara…- Se le acercó.

\- ¿Cuál cara?

\- La cara de que algo te molesta.

\- Es que… Hay una buena cantidad de nieve fresca en el suelo… Y con este viento… Y en esta fecha…- Lo miró directamente- Tengo un mal presentimiento, Sam.

\- Tu jamás te equivocas cuando los tienes- Palmeó levemente su brazo, serio- Me quedaré cerca entonces.

Drake permaneció atento. Ya había ocurrido eso, anteriormente. La habilidad de Edna para detectar detalles imperceptibles era tan buena que trabajaba incluso inconscientemente. Ya la había visto tener malos presentimientos y había acertado a todos, la última vez había sido con Rafe. Y esa vez, había decidido ignorar sus advertencias, algo que le costó quince años de libertad.

El viento comenzaba a aumentar junto con la nevisca, la silla no estaba a la vista y un sonido grave retumbó el aire, sin detenerse, como un gruñido.

\- ¿Sam?- Ella tomó su brazo.

\- ¿Qué es eso?

\- Avalancha- Murmuró antes de empezar a correr montaña abajo.

Samuel de inmediato empezó a seguirla, corriendo a su lado, sin saber muy bien hacia donde iban y sin tener peligro a la vista. De vez en cuando miraba hacia atrás, sin ver nada, hasta que comenzó a ver una pared blanca moverse hacia ellos. Fue entonces que le gritó a Edna que no se detuviera.

La nieve en el suelo, la penumbra y el peso extra realmente no ayudaban, mucho menos al llegar a una zona poblada de algunos árboles desnudos.

La mujer tomó una leve curva, gritándole a su compañero que la siguiera.

Drake pudo ver una especie de muro de piedra, de buen tamaño, que parecía darle cobertura a un intento de cabaña mal lograda. De inmediato entendió que Edna quería refugiarse allí, pero también supuso que la puerta no se abriría fácilmente. Esa clase de mierda jamás se abría fácilmente.

Él esprintó un poco más deprisa, adelantándola, corriendo directo a la puerta y golpeando la madera con todo su cuerpo, viendo que apenas si se había abierto unos centímetros.

Entre el retumbar y el viento, escuchó a Edna gritarle un “otra vez”, mientras lo imitaba.

La fuerza de ambos logró abrir la pesada puerta de madera que Samuel cerró lo más rápidamente posible, con dificultad.

Ambos se quedaron parados, escuchando la nieve acercarse. El hombre la miró, viendo que aún estaban expuestos, por lo que la empujó contra una pared opuesta a la entrada y se encorvó sobre ella. Si la nieve llegaba hasta donde ellos, al menos él serviría de escudo.

Ambos escucharon la nieve golpear contra el techo y ventanas, las maderas rechinar como estrujadas por una mano gigante. Pero pronto todo pareció detenerse.

\- Dios- Murmuró Edna- ¿Estamos vivos?

\- Así parece- Él se enderezó- ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- Casi me hago en los pantalones… Pero estoy bien- Lo miró- ¿Tu?

\- Igual…

\- Sam… ¿Natahan y Víctor?

Él reaccionó como atacado por una revelación, velozmente sacó el comunicador de uno de los bolsillos internos de su chaqueta y lo encendió.

\- Nathan- Llamó él- Nathan ¿Me oyes?

\- ¡Sam!- Se escuchó del otro lado- ¡Dios! ¿Qué demonios…? ¿Están bien?

\- Estamos bien, tranquilo… Encontramos lo que parece ser un refugio. Esta frio y oscuro, pero al menos no hay nieve ni estamos enterrados.

\- Una maldita avalancha…

\- ¿Ustedes están bien?

\- Si. Cuando escuchamos el sonido subimos a la torre. Esta endemoniada cosa esta más firme que mis convicciones, y está totalmente equipada.

\- ¿Ahora qué?

\- No lo sé… Esta ya bastante oscuro para hacer algo… Espera… Víctor quiere hablarte…

\- Bien…

\- Muchacho- Sonó Sullivan- Ya nos tenías preocupado.

\- No nos agarró por sorpresa, Edna tenía uno de sus presentimientos- Miró a Shaareim acercándosele bastante.

\- Bendita niña… Al menos tienen refugio… Escucha, van a tener que prepararse.

\- ¿Prepararnos para qué?- Preguntó ella.

\- Estoy mirando el pronóstico, y la tormenta no va a amainar sino hasta mañana a la noche o incluso dentro de dos días.

\- ¿Dos días?- Miró a Sam.

\- Es más, lo más probable es que empeore durante esta noche. No estamos en condiciones para ir hasta donde rayos sean que estén, de noche en una montaña.

\- Genial…- Bufó ella.

\- Si alguno está herido o hay algo muy urgente, Nate y yo podríamos ir y arriesgarnos a sacarlos de allí, pero es mejor que intenten aguantar al menos hasta mañana temprano.

\- Es un refugio- Dijo Drake- Quizás podamos aguantar los dos días. Pero no lo sabemos, recién entramos.

\- Escuchen- Se volvió a oír Nathan- Revisen bien, a ustedes y el lugar, y llamen de vuelta, tendré el comunicador encendido siempre cerca.

\- Entendido.

\- Corto y fuera.

Samuel apagó el comunicador y miró a la mujer parada a su lado, con los ojos grandes del susto y nieve cubriéndole la ropa. Se habían salvado por muy poco.


	9. Chapter 9

Samuel y Edna aún estaban de pie, pensando en lo que Víctor les había dicho. Una ráfaga de viento zumbó chillonamente sobre la cabaña, sonando agudo y tétrico, como un alma en pena.

La mujer miró hacia el techo, asustada, temiendo.

Por un momento él la miró, su piel se había puesto pálida de repente y estaba abrazada a sí misma. Él tocó su brazo, haciéndola dar un pequeño brinco.

\- Hey… Hey- Él tomó sus manos frías, obligándola a verlo- Respira… Estas pálida, cálmate.

\- Es que… Dios… Casi nos morimos… Y esto es escalofriante… Seguramente debe haber fantasmas…- Ella miró a los lados.

Drake negó. Ella podía ser muy observadora y lógica, pero creía fervientemente en los fantasmas, espíritus, apariciones, demonios y demás, y realmente les temía.

\- Estamos vivos ¿De acuerdo?- Samuel palmeó su brazo, para distraer su mente- Y no hay fantasmas.

\- Eso dices tú… No crees en eso…

\- Edy…- Se acercó más.

Edna lo miró. Él rara vez la llamaba “Edy”, y cuando lo hacía, solía usar exactamente ese mismo tonó increíblemente tranquilizante. Era su forma de llamar su atención y relajarla al mismo tiempo.

Ella asintió, entendiendo.

\- Plan de acción- Dijo él, para que su mente siguiera ocupada en cosas útiles- ¿Qué es lo primero?

\- Heridas- Suspiró, calmándose un poco- Chequeo general.

Únicamente habían corrido, así que era poco probable que estuviesen lastimados. Aun así, era bueno estar completamente seguros. Además establecer un plan de acción y seguir los pasos era un buen método para que Edna dejara de pensar en fantasmas y perdiera un poco de su miedo. Era un modo militarizado, pero le funcionaba.

Se revisaron a sí mismos, y mutuamente. Solamente estaban fríos.

\- ¿Qué sigue?- Le preguntó Sam.

\- El estado del refugio y el fuego.

\- Exacto. Yo revisaré las ventanas y puertas.

Samuel recorrió las habitaciones, que no eran muchas. Una sala principal, una despensa llena de cosas y algo que simulaba ser una habitación. Revisó las ventanas del frente, junto con la puerta principal, tapados casi por completo por la nieve que había sido detenida en gran medida por el muro cercano a la entrada. Las ventanas de atrás estaban libres y la despensa tenía una puerta propia al exterior, que pudo abrir. Ya sabía por dónde salir.

Aun así, se aseguró que nada se abriera por sí solo, y atrancó la puerta desde adentro, solo por si acaso.

Edna revisó la chimenea de ladrillos que había en la sala principal. Retiró un par de troncos que estaban desde dios sabe cuándo, llenos de nieve, apartó un poco cualquier porquería inflamable y colocó unos cuantos troncos que estaban en la despensa. No había mucho, pero alcanzaría. Con su mechero encendió el fuego, que ofrecía un poco de luz y calor. Luego llamó a su compañero.

Este apareció y rápidamente se paró junto al fuego, a su lado.

\- Al fin- Él se frotó las manos.

\- ¿Novedades?

\- El frente está tapado en nieve pero hay salida por la despensa.

\- ¿Te encargas de buscar abrigo? Yo revisaré si hay agua y comida.

\- Es temprano, tampoco es necesario que corras.

Ella se tocó la cabeza. Él sonrió. Shaareim no tenía prisa, solamente necesitaba seguir funcionando mentalmente.

La mujer revisó la despensa de pies a cabeza. Estaba llena de cosas, sí, pero poco útiles, entre ellas una lámpara de aceite que parecía funcional, por lo que la llevó a la sala, por si acaso.

La sala contaba con más porquería, una mesa y un sillón semi desgastado no muy grande. Drake colocó sobre el sillón el par de mantas lanudas que había encontrado. No era mucho, pero peor era nada. Además de que cada uno tenía su propia manta dentro de sus mochilas.

En la habitación también había encontrado algo útil.

\- No son muchas mantas, pero también encontré esta escopeta y municiones- Él la colocó cerca del sillón- Parece en buen estado.

\- Yo encontré botellas vacías, pero no hay agua- Se acercó- Aunque podemos hervir la nieve para eso…

\- ¿Comida?

\- Cuatro barras energéticas. Relativamente nuevas- Las dejó sobre el sillón antes de caminar a la despensa- Y conservas ya vencidas que no deberíamos comer salvo que intentemos suicidarnos.

Drake había corrido lentamente el pesado sillón unos cuantos metros más cerca de la chimenea, descubriendo que incluso tenían un compartimiento para extender la zona de los pies y que funcionase como cama. Era por eso que la habitación en si no tenía cama. Extraño.

Comenzó a sentir bastante frío, por lo que se sentó no muy lejos del fuego y comenzó a hacer abdominales para subir su temperatura.

\- ¿Estás bien?- Edna lo miró, mientras colocaba una olla con nieve en el fuego.

\- Si…- No se detuvo- Solo… Frío…

\- Ahora es cuando estar gorda, funciona…

\- No estas… gorda…

\- Tampoco estoy delgada- Se calentó las manos.

\- Eres… mujer… Biológicamente… estas preparada… para estos casos.

\- Bueno- Palmeó su propio muslo- Muy preparada.

\- Terca…

Edna se encogió de hombros, sonriendo, internamente agradecida de que Samuel jamás le permitiera insultarse a sí misma por su físico. Podía llamarla terca miedosa, pero jamás confirmaría que estaba gorda, mucho menos cuando tan solo tenía un poco de peso extra.


	10. Chapter 10

Samuel decidió sentarse al fin en el sillón, tapándose con las tres mantas que le correspondían, mirando a la mujer ir de un lado para otro.

Pronto Edna le alcanzó una taza llena de un perfumado té caliente, la cual él tomó, mirando el contenido.

\- ¿Té?- La miró, mientras olía la bebida- ¿De dónde sacaste té?

\- Del mismo lugar que estos- Le dio un par de barras de chocolate puro, sentándose al lado- De mi mochila.

\- Ho- Sonrió, soplando la taza- Me había olvidado que tú traes de todo allí dentro.

Ella lo miró, como si fuese obvio, mientras se tapaba un poco con las mantas y tomaba su propia taza.

\- Hey- Él golpeó imperceptiblemente el muslo de su compañera.

Edna lo miró mientras lo veía entreabrir su propia manta e indicarle el lugar, a su costado.

\- Vamos… Tengo frio- Le murmuró Sam.

La mujer medio sonrió, acercándose con todo, taza y mantas, hasta acurrucarse en su pecho y sentir como él la medio tapaba con sus cobertores y pasaba el brazo por debajo de la tela, en su cuello, para tenerla lo más cerca posible.

Ella bebió un buen trago de su bebida caliente, oyendo el viento golpear la caseta, sacudir tablones, rechinar maderas.

\- Dios…- Tembló ella- Espero que esto no se venga abajo.

\- Lo dudo- Bebió.

Shaareim empezó a frotarse el pecho, un poco incómodo y adolorida.

\- ¿La infección?- Notó él, frotándole el brazo.

\- Si- Se medio quejó- Entre el frio y el miedo…

\- ¿Miedo? ¿Qué dices? ¿A qué?

\- A que se me caiga el techo encima… Y los fantasmas…

\- No empieces, por favor…- Bebió su te.

\- Tú no sabes en qué estado está el techo…

\- No te hagas la tonta, sabes muy bien de lo que hablo.

\- Que tú no creas no hace que no exista- Murmuró, terminando su taza de té.

\- Trata de no mencionar eso…

\- ¿El qué?- Dejó la taza aparte y se volvió a acurrucar a su lado- ¿El manicomio de Quebec?

\- Dios- Suspiró, también terminando de beber.

\- Lo viste, Sam, lo viste. La puta silla se movía sola.

\- Era un desnivel, Edna…- Apartó la taza.

\- ¿Acaso se dio la casualidad de moverse por ese desnivel luego de cincuenta años? ¿Y la…?

\- La etiqueta que se cayó de la caja- Se adelantó él- Si… Ya te dije que estábamos los tres allí. Lo más obvio es que generamos una corriente de aire y se cayó por eso.

\- ¿Y la sombra?

\- Para cuando viste la sombra ya estabas demasiado histérica de tanto ver fantasmas- Rio él.

\- No te rías, no es gracioso…- Se puso seria.

\- Solamente tú viste todo eso… Ni Nathan, ni yo.

\- Es cuestión de tener la capacidad para verlos. Si fuese tan simple, todos lo verían.

\- Exacto. Nadie los ve. Y aun cuando tú si los ves, jamás te han hecho nada. Aun si hubiese un demonio ancestral aquí, lo máximo que puede hacer, es absolutamente nada.

\- Aquí seguramente alguien se ha muerto de frio, y su alma sigue rondando estas paredes, mientras tú le haces burlas al mundo de los espíritus- Ella negó con la cabeza.

\- Claro…

\- Estamos en el Oriente, aquí está lleno de entes, hay historias más antiguas que tus cuentos de piratas.

\- No es lo mismo la biografía de un saqueador marino que la experiencia subjetiva de un fantasma cualquiera.

\- Ten más respeto Sam…

\- Nadie se murió, cálmate- Sonrió- Y si se murió, no importa, porque los fantasmas no existen.

\- Bien…- Murmuró.

\- Es increíble que con lo observadora que eres, aun sigas creyendo en eso…

\- Samuel…

\- Habiendo visto tantas cosas, analizado miles más, aun te preocupa una completa y teórica masa de ente etéreo que no hace nada. 

\- Morgan…

Él se quedó callado, a pesar de que tenía más cosas para decir. Edna únicamente lo llamaba por su apellido “real” cuando estaba acercándose al límite de su paciencia. Sabía que si seguía después de ese punto, lo más probable era que se enfadara en serio. Y ella, enfadada, era de temer. No por los daños físicos, ya que ella jamás lo golpeaba más que en broma, sino porque se tornaba muy sarcástica, muy acida e inclusive, levemente hiriente. Por suerte ella apenas si se había enojado tan severamente un par de veces.

Y Samuel debía reconocerlo, odiaba traspasar el nivel “Morgan” de enojo. La adoraba, justamente, por su forma de ser dulce y adorable, cosas que desaparecían cuando se enojaba.

En su mente recordó que tampoco solía llamarlo Drake, salvo por momentos de seriedad profesional frente a terceros. Y pocas veces lo llamaba Samuel. Ella vivía nombrándolo Sam. Aunque, había un apodo más. Samy. Él continuamente buscaba el modo para que ella lo llamara así. Amaba oír el modo en que ella lo decía, más aún porque ella lo usaba cuando necesitaba algún favor o estaba extrañamente muy cariñosa. Y en esos casos, su voz se tornaba extremadamente dulce y melodiosa.

Había sido esa misma palabra lo que le hizo darse cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ella, cuando él cumplió 21 años. En ese entonces, ya después de algún tiempo con ella, sospechando sus sentimientos, la mujer apareció en su cumpleaños, con una caja de cigarros cubanos de la mejor calidad, robados de algún lado.

Edna le había dicho “Estabas buscando uno de estos, así que lo robé para ti. Feliz cumpleaños Samy”, mientras le ofrecía una de sus sonrisas más adorables. Fue en ese instante cuando la flecha de Cupido lo atravesó por completo. Esa palabra fue la punta de la flecha.

Dejando de pensar, él miró a su lado. La mujer seguía acurrucada en su pecho, pero con una leve mirada seria matizada de preocupación.

\- Hey- Intentó ver sus ojos, agachándose un poco- Princesa. Perdona ¿Si? Solo quería distraerte.

\- Mjm…- Miró a otro sitio.

\- ¿Estas enojada conmigo?- Puso su mejor rostro de cachorro.

\- No eres el eje del universo, Sam- Lo miró.

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué esa cara tan larga?

\- Porque estoy escuchando cosas… afuera- Volvió a mirar a un lado.

\- Hay un viento de mil demonios, deben estar volando hasta los osos…

\- Mjm…

\- Edy…- La estrujó un poco contra él, con voz tierna- Si aparece un fantasma, yo me encargo. Si algo te ataca, te defenderé. Sea un lobo, Pie Grande, un monje tibetano loco o un demonio poseído. ¿Si? Estoy aquí.

\- Aquí puede haber Jigous, no Pies Grandes- Sonrió ella.

\- Si te ataca no voy a preguntarle su nombre o especie, voy a romperle el cuello.

\- De acuerdo…

\- ¿Estamos bien?- Volvió a intentar ver sus ojos, con mirada adorable.

\- ¿Cuándo no?

Edna acomodó bien un pedazo de manta que se había movido y desabrigado un poco a Drake. Él la volvió a estrujarla con fuerza, encantado por su trato. A pesar del miedo a los fantasmas y su enojo pasajero, ella siempre encontraba el modo de cuidarlo a su manera.

>Jigou es el nombre tibetano de los Yetis


	11. Chapter 11

Ella se había quedado quieta, hundida entre tela y músculo. Había colocado sus manos en el ínfimo espacio que había entre ella y el pecho de Samuel, para calentarlas. Lo sintió moverse un poco, hacer algo sin dejar de tener su brazo en su cuello.

\- ¿Quieres?- Él le acercó la mitad de una tableta de chocolate, casi en su rostro.

\- Si, gracias…- Ella lo tomó- Tengo hambre.

\- No me lo agradezcas, tú los trajiste- Empezó a comer su mitad.

\- ¿Y qué?- También comió- Si nos volvemos quisquillosos, podríamos concluir que tu deberías comer más chocolate que yo.

\- ¿Y eso por qué?

\- Por qué no tienes tanta grasa… Y porque eres hombre. Gastas más energía que yo y tampoco tienes reservas. Si nos quedáramos sin comida, tú morirás antes.

\- Eso es científico, no puedo negarme.

\- Entonces… comete el resto.

\- Claro que no.

\- Sam- Subió la mirada para verlo, mientras apoyaba la barbilla en su pecho- Estoy siendo realista.

\- Y yo estoy siendo positivo…

\- Si algo sucede…

\- No sucederá.

\- Pero si…

\- No- La miro, extrañamente serio para lo que era él, interrumpiéndola- Solo… No.

\- Es que…

\- No. Tú siempre fuiste la lógica realista, yo soy el positivo que busca otros caminos. Si quieres mantener esa idea en tu cabeza, bien, pero no dejaré que la digas.

\- No, tu no entiendes- Apoyó la frente en su pecho- Tengo que ser realista, tengo que tener un plan, sino perdería la cabeza. Ya sé que tú ves caminos de rosas en todos lados, pero yo no.

\- Hemos estado en situaciones mucho más peligrosas, y no te has puesto así de fatídica.

\- Si, antes. Te olvidas de que luego de todo eso, moriste- Volvió a mirar sus ojos, tristemente- Ya sé que antes no era tan calculadora, ni fatalista, ni paranoica, pero la única vez que no pude planear, fue en Panamá… Y siempre sentí que mi trabajo era mantener a Nathan y a ti, a salvo… Tu… muerte… fue error mío…

\- Edna…

\- Y descubrir que en realidad estuviste quince años pudriéndote en una cárcel, fue también error mío… Por qué sé que si hubiese insistido en serio, para que dejaran a Rafe afuera… Todo hubiese ido bien, como lo planeamos… No hubieses perdido media vida encerrado. Y todo porque fui una estúpida…- Sus ojos se humedecieron- Lo siento Samy… Yo te falle… Lo siento… De verdad…

Drake la abrazó con fuerza, internamente triste por ella. Odiaba ver sus ojos marrones llenarse de lágrimas. Verlos así solamente hacía que los propios la imitaran.

\- Edy… Princesa…- Acarició su cabello- Tú no tienes la culpa de nada… Fuimos nosotros los que decidimos no oírte, fui yo el que pasó por alto tus malas vibraciones de Rafe.

\- Éramos un equipo- Gimió, con voz cortada- Todos debíamos pagar los errores… por igual… No solo tú…

\- Y doy gracias a Dios que fue así ¿Dónde hubieses terminado tú, si nos agarraban en Panamá? En una prisión de mujeres, en el puto trasero del demonio… Habrán sido quince años, pero al menos sabía que Nathan y tu estaban fuera. No sabes el alivio que era eso…

\- Para mi estabas muerto- Ella lo estrujó, angustiada.

\- Lo se… Lamento eso…

Samuel se quedó quieto, con la mejilla en sus cabellos y sus brazos rodeándola. Sabía que en el corazón de Shaareim ahora había una mezcla de miedo, tristeza, culpa y dolor, todo acumulado luego de quince años.

\- Te hará mal retener eso… Edna…- Frotó su espalda- Sácalo, está bien…

\- Yo…- Gimió.

\- Estoy aquí- Besó su cabello- Estoy aquí… No me iré…

La mujer comenzó a llorar, de verdad. Él se mantuvo lo más estoico que pudo, oyendo sus lamentaciones en su cuello, sus brazos apretándolo hacia ella, como temiendo que se fuera nuevamente. De vez en cuando besaba su cabello, frotaba su espalda, pero en completo silencio. Ella realmente necesitaba liberarse de tanto peso.

Y él la acompañó, con una tímida gota que salió de su ojo izquierdo, y se deslizó por toda su mejilla.

Mucho rato después la sintió calmarse, la oyó suspirar un par de veces, aun acurrucada.

\- ¿Mejor?- Murmuró él.

\- Si…- Se secó los ojos- Gracias… Lo necesitaba…

\- No te preocupes…

Tras otro minuto en silencio, Sam le acercó otra media barra de chocolate.

\- Ten…- Le dijo.

\- De acuerdo…- Ella lo tomó.

\- Y pensar que todo empezó con medio chocolate…

\- Bobo…

Él sonrió levemente.

\- Come- Le dijo él, mientras tomaba el comunicador- Voy a dar el informe.

\- Bien…

\- Nathan- Llamó Sam.

\- Casi- Se oyó la voz de Víctor- Él te oye ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Estamos bien aquí. Tenemos abrigo, fuego, comida, agua… Así que vamos a intentar dormir un poco aquí, y no morir en el intento… ¿De acuerdo?

\- Bien, bien.

\- Llamen apenas salga el sol. Mitad para prepararnos, mitad para ver si aún respiramos.

\- Entendido. Recuerden tener cuidado y mantenerse cerca del comunicador. Si ocurre algo muy urgente, iremos, aunque tardemos lo nuestro.

\- Recibido. Corto y fuera.

\- Buena suerte. Corto y fuera.

Ambos se prepararon para dormir. Lo cual implicaba dejar fuego para la noche, asegurarse que todo estuviese en orden, preparar el lugar.

\- Bien- Drake sacudió las manos- El fuego va a aguantar hasta el amanecer, creo.

\- Entonces…- Ella trabó la extensión del sofá y se levantó- ¿Qué turno prefieres?

\- ¿Turno?

\- Para dormir…

\- ¿Tienes idea cual es la segunda fuente de calor aquí, ahora mismo?

\- ¿La que…? Qué se yo…

\- Primera fuente- Señaló la chimenea encendida y luego a sí mismo- Segunda fuente. Me extraña de ti, siendo tan experta…

\- ¿No es un espacio un poco pequeño?

Samuel colocó una de las mantas sobre lo largo del sofá y luego se acostó casi en el borde, acarreando otras tantas mantas.

\- Yo me quedo del lado de la chimenea- Dijo él- Es más cálido, pero también es más seguro de que me caiga al suelo.

\- Pero…

\- Edna… Quiero dormir y sobrevivir. Ven de una vez ¿Quieres?

La mujer, que también estaba sintiendo el cansancio, se le acercó y lentamente intentó acomodarse en el espacio que quedaba entre el hombre y el respaldo, dificultosamente, notando que Drake la ayudaba a encontrar una posición adecuada, de lado y con el respaldo en su espalda. Y una vez encontrado, Sam se encargó de repartir las mantas sobre ambos, quedando completamente a cubierto.

\- ¿Todo bien?- Preguntó él.

\- Eso creo…- Tembló.

Samuel se giró un poco, quedando de cara a ella. La abrazó con fuerza, pegándose a ella, colocando el rostro entre sus cabellos, sintiendo que ella estaba bastante fría al tacto.

\- Estas congelada…- El hombre empezó a frotar su espalda- Creí que yo era el que la pasaba mal…

\- Lo se…

Edna sintió la suave calidez que emanaba su compañero, como una tierna oleada satisfactoria que entraba lentamente hasta sus huesos. No pudo evitar abrazarlo un poco, poner su cara directamente en su cuello tibio e intentar pegarse a él lo más posible.

\- ¿Mejor?- Preguntó Sam, sin dejar de frotarla.

\- Si… Gracias…

\- Espera a que estés tibia para dormirte.

\- Si….- Tembló- Dios…

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas tan fría? Es casi hasta preocupante tu estado.

\- No sé, no quería preocuparte de más.

\- Típico en ti.

Y por un largo rato, se quedaron silenciosos, abrazados y muy juntos, dejando que poco a poco el calor mutuo los abrigara, mientras se oía el chisporrotear de los leños y el estruendoso aullar del viento sobre la casa.


	12. Chapter 12

\- Sam…- Murmuró ella, bastante rato después.

\- ¿Mjm?

\- Voy a intentar dormir.

\- Bien… Haré lo mismo- Se acomodó un poco junto a ella.

\- Despiértame si algo sucede o si tienes demasiado frio.

Samuel separó un poco el rostro, mirándola, confundido.

\- ¿Qué?- Sonrió Edna- ¿Acaso crees que solamente tú puedes preocuparte?

\- Tienes que ser la adorable de ti- Sonrió, negando- Permiso.

Luego le dio un fuerte y largo beso en la frente, para luego estrujarla en un cómodo abrazo.

\- Ahora si- Dijo él, suspirando y cerrando los ojos- Que descanses.

\- Descansa- Rio ella.

Para ninguno de los dos le era imposible no dormirse en esa situación. A pesar del lugar y las pocas comodidades, ambos se sentían confortables y cálidos. El cansancio los venció relativamente pronto.

En el medio de la noche, Edna se despertó, sintiendo frio. Se frotó las manos, miró la hora en su muñeca, con los ojos empequeñecidos, viendo que aún eran las 2 am, luego se levantó levemente, mirando la chimenea por encima de Drake, viendo que el fuego estaba bastante bajo.

Medio bufó, ya que debería despertar a Samuel y levantarse.

\- Sam- Lo llamó.

Todo lo que oyó era al sujeto, roncar.

\- Sam- Palmeó suavemente su mejilla- Despiértate.

\- ¿Qué?- Abrió los ojos, intentando mirarla.

\- Lo siento, pero tengo que levantarme…

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- Se frotó un ojo.

\- Hay poco fuego ¿No sientes el frio?

Drake miró hacia atrás, suspirando al ver la llama penosa de la chimenea, que casi parecía una vela.

\- Veo…- Se medió quejó él- Tienes razón, hace frio.

\- ¿Me dejas pasar?

\- No…- Le palmeó el brazo- Yo voy. Mantenme el sitio caliente ¿Quieres?

\- Si- Bostezó ampliamente mientras Samuel se levantaba.

Y recostada en el sitio, medio dormida, lo miró buscar la leña de la despensa, colocarla en su lugar, avivar las llamas, sacudirse las manos.

Él se quedó un momento frente al fuego, tomando calor, extendiendo las manos junto a las flamas.

\- Samy…- Se quejó ella con voz dormida- Tengo frio…

El sujeto sonrió mientras suspiraba. Edna estando tan somnolienta, era la cosa más adorable que alguna vez hubiese conocido.

Se acercó al intento de cama, viendo como ella se hacía a un lado y le permitía acostarse. Una vez hecho eso, Shaareim inmediatamente se enganchó a su cintura.

\- Déjame acomodarme al menos- Susurró él, enternecido, tapándose.

La mujer murmuró algo en su cuello, casi durmiéndose al instante.

\- ¿Edna?- Susurró él, sin creer que ella ya estuviese dormida.

Él sabía muy bien que ella debía estar sumamente tranquila para poder dormirse de esa manera en un lugar como ese. Ya había ocurrido con trabajos anteriores, donde las noches tenían un tinte de peligrosidad. Aun cuando el peligro era mínimo, Edna no se dormía. Prefería quedarse despierta y vigilando.

El sol estaba empezando a acariciar la cordillera Qilian, besando la punta de la montaña Mahoma Shan. El cielo estaba despejado, la nieve brillaba con una suave tonalidad naranja, y hacia un frio de mil demonios.

Pero dentro de la cabaña de madera, aún estaba cálido al igual que el par de viejos amigos, dormidos como troncos.

\- ¡Sam!- Sonó Nate, en el comunicador, con fuerza, en el medio del silencio.

\- ¿¡Que!? ¿¡Que!?- Edna se despertó sobresaltada, igual que Samuel.

\- ¡Sam! ¿Me oyes?

\- Dios- Drake tomó el comunicador, aun medio dormido-Si… Si… ¿Qué quieres?

\- ¿Están vivos?

\- No, estamos muertos del susto que nos diste…- Se frotó la cara.

\- ¿Edna?

\- Mjm…- Murmuró ella, con la cara bajo las mantas.

\- Bueno, vayan despertándose- Dijo el joven Drake- Llamen cuando estén listos, tenemos buenas noticias.

\- Si, si- Samuel lo apagó- Molesto.

Él suspiro, frotándose la frente, mientras oía a Edna bostezar como bestia en su hombro.

\- Detente… Que me…- Él bostezó también, ampliamente- Contagias…

La mujer rio, torpemente.

Con poco deseos de hacerlo, se levantaron y se expusieron al aire frio, desperezándose un poco, bebiendo agua helada. Drake se despertó casi del todo cuando se vio obligado a salir a orinar al exterior, entre la nieve.

\- ¡Dios!- Exclamó él, entrando como bala, para pararse frente al fuego, con la cintura hacia adelante- ¡Casi se me congelan las…!

\- ¡Hey!- Lo detuvo ella, hurgando en su mochila.

\- Manos… Iba a decir manos.

\- Si claro- Ella abrió un pequeño frasco- Extiéndelas.

\- ¿Las…?

\- ¡Manos!

\- ¡Cálmate!- Las extendió, viendo que le ponía un líquido en ellas- ¿Qué se supone que es?

\- Alcohol en gel. Que no haya agua no quiere decir que puedas ser un cerdo.

\- Que sutil- Se refregó las manos- ¿No tienes que ir a…?

\- Ni loca. Soy mujer, tendría que bajarme los pantalones hasta las rodillas. Se me congela el alma de solo pensarlo… Prefiero aguantarme hasta que me sea imposible.

\- Pintoresca situación… Y… Supongo que no tendrás café en tu mochila ¿Cierto?

\- No- Le dio una especie de caramelo bastante grande, color oscuro- Tengo de eso.

\- ¿Una ciruela congelada?- La miró comer uno.

\- Pastilla de cafeína- Masculló con dificultad- No la muerfas.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Muerfas?- Rio- ¿Muerfas del verbo morfer?

\- Gracioso- Lo miro con mala cara.

Él aun reía un poco cuando se puso el caramelo en la boca. Sabía a café, muy concentrado, y era más duro que su propia terquedad.

\- ¿Y?- Sonrió ella.

\- Bueno- Murmuró con la pastilla a un lado- Complicado.

\- ¿Ves?

\- ¿No había… más… granfes?

Edna rio con fuerza. Samuel adoraba esa risa, aun cuando había una pastilla gigante de por medio. Así que, optó por algo cómico, como era usual en él. Le hizo señas y tomó el comunicador.

\- Nafhan- Llamó él, viéndola reír un poco apartada.

\- Sam- Contestó pronto- ¿Están listos para las buenas noticias?

\- Aja…

\- La tormenta ya pasó y no parece que vaya a regresar en unos cuantos días. Tenemos tiempo de sobra para ir y volver.

\- Fafuloso.

\- ¿Fafuque?- Se confundió Nate- ¿Qué? ¿Estas comiendo algo?

\- No- Mintió.

\- En fin- Suspiró- Empiecen a salir. Suban hasta el teleférico y tomen la silla hasta la torre. Los estaremos esperando para bajar hasta la cueva.

\- Fenomenalf.

\- Que tonto eres… Corto y fuera.

\- Coto y fuefa.

Él volvió a mirar a Edna, aun riendo, con la mano en la boca para no escupir el enorme caramelo.

\- ¿Nos famos?- Preguntó él, fingiendo elegancia.

Tan simple como eso, un poco de tontería absurda y la mujer brillaba de alegría.

Era todo lo que necesitaba para subir todo el largo trayecto de nieve blanda hasta el teleférico, paso a paso, lentamente. Al menos la enorme pastilla de cafeína era absurdamente eficaz. Se sentía como si hubiese tomado un par de tazas de café.


	13. Chapter 13

Debido a la enorme cantidad de nieve acumulada, les tomó un par de horas a Drake y Shaareim llegar hasta la torre de vigilancia. Los dos hombres restantes se sintieron aliviados al verlos llegar, sanos y salvos.

\- ¿Están bien?- Preguntó Nathan al tenerlos cerca.

\- Perfectamente- Dijo Sam.

\- Yo estoy muy vieja para estas mierdas- Edna se apoyó en una de las patas de la torre.

\- ¿Necesitas descansar?- Le preguntó él.

\- Solo un momento… Me está dando esta porquería de dolor… Por cierto, Nate, tu que llevas toda la comida encima ¿Puedes darme algo de comer?

\- Y a mí- La secundó Samuel- Comimos un par de chocolates anoche, pero nada más.

\- Yo les avisé- Nathan empezó a buscar en su mochila- Que cada uno llevara partes iguales. Pero todos estuvieron de acuerdo en eso. Menos mal que tenían refugio, por que Sully tiene la tienda de campaña…

\- Es más práctico así- Dijo Víctor- Así sabemos quién tiene que.

\- En parte…

Tras comer un par de bocadillos y descansar levemente, el grupo entero se dio la tarea de seguir caminando por la ladera de la montaña, prácticamente dándole la vuelta y bajando muy levemente. Sabían que la cueva estaría en algún lugar por encima de un lago, pero pocas otras indicaciones había.

Tras caminar casi todo el día, pudieron divisar el lago montaña abajo. Estaban en la zona. Pero todo lo que veían era nieve, a donde alcanzaba la vista.

\- ¿Y ahora?- Preguntó Samuel.

\- Debe estar aquí…- Nate miró por todos lados- En algún lado.

\- Si es una zona tan poco transitada…- Pensó Víctor- La entrada puede estar debajo de cualquier montículo de nieve… Cuidado al pisar.

\- Y debemos apresurarnos- Edna miró el cielo- Esta anocheciendo.

Pero decirlo era mucho más fácil que hacerlo. La pendiente estaba llena de montículos de nieve en un mar blanco y blando, todo parecía importante, aunque todo eran piedras enterradas. Peor aún, la luz empezaba a escasear.

Shaareim comenzó a sentir un aroma peculiar que empezó a seguir lentamente, ladera abajo. En cuanto sintió el olor más fuerte, súbitamente se enterró hasta los hombros, quedando con los brazos en alto.

\- Mierda- Masculló ella, antes de alzar su voz, intentando moverse- ¿Muchachos? ¿Sam?

Pero nadie respondió, lo cual la asustó.

\- ¡Sam!- Gritó.

\- ¡Edna!- Sonó Samuel, en la oscuridad creciente.

\- ¡Aquí!

Poco a poco, entre indicaciones, Samuel la encontró.

\- ¿Princesa?- La miró enterrada, acercándose- ¿Estas bien?

\- No te acerques- Lo detuvo- Te hundirás. Creo que encontré la cueva.

\- Vaya modo de encontrarlo- Sonrió antes de buscar a los demás.

Los tres hombres empezaron a desenterrarla, descubriendo que realmente era la entrada la cueva que estaban buscando. Lugar que parecía de origen natural, pero que en cuya entrada había un par de pilares tallados en la roca.

\- ¿Cómo demonios diste con la entrada?- Preguntó Víctor.

\- Apesta a azufre- Dijo ella- ¿No lo hueles acaso?

\- No… Terrier…

\- Cierto…

\- Oigan- Llamó Nathan, desde el fondo de la cueva, con una linterna- Vengan a ver esto.

Al final, había un pequeño pasillo que daba a una habitación de piedra, de paredes bastante lisas, llenas de palabras chinas colocadas por todos lados.

\- Wow- Murmuró Edna.

\- Otra pista- Sonrió Samuel- Vamos bien.

\- Esto…- Tosió Sullivan- ¿Alguien aquí lee chino?

\- Ou…- Murmuró Nathan.

\- ¿Edna?- La miró Victor.

\- Se Tailandés, y bastante poco- Ella empezó a revisar su mochila- No chino.

\- Mierda- Susurró Sam.

Shaareim sacó un teléfono celular, lo encendió y tras buscar algo, empezó a enfocar cada palabra con la cámara.

\- ¿Qué haces?- Le preguntó el joven Drake.

\- Recurro a la tecnología- Dijo ella- Y felicito a mi yo del pasado que se le ocurrió descargar un programa de traducción por imágenes a su teléfono.

\- Eres un genio- Palmeó su hombro.

\- Gracias. Y si dejas la luz quieta en los símbolos sería realmente fantástico.

\- Oh- Apuntó- Lo siento.

\- Bueno…- Ella miró el teléfono.

\- ¿Qué dice?- Víctor se apresuró a tomar nota.

\- Blanco.

\- ¿Blanco?

\- Es la palabra blanco. La que está encima la reconozco, es suerte. La de debajo también, es loto.

\- ¿No era que no sabías chino?- Preguntó Samuel.

\- No se chino- Ella siguió mirando las paredes y escaneando los dibujos- Pero practico meditación, y son palabras bastante usuales.

\- ¿Meditas?

\- Sam… Vivía en Tailandia. Es casi obligado saber meditar. Además es un excelente recurso… Ahora, concéntrate ¿Quieres?

\- Está bien, relájate.

\- Estamos en una cueva tétrica, claustrofóbica, con olor a inframundo, en una tierra plagada de fantasmas… Me relajaré cuando nos vayamos.

\- Los fantasmas de nuevo no- Suspiró.

\- Dos más- Ella miró a Sullivan- Escuchar… Ordenar…

\- Esto no tiene ningún sentido- Bufó Víctor.

\- Oigan- Nathan pensó- Hemos estado caminando todo el día. Estamos cansados, congelados, hambrientos, y es tarde. Propongo dormir, descansar nuestras mentes y analizar todo esto mañana.

\- Te secundo- Dijo Sullivan.

\- Si… Buena idea- Murmuró ella.

Los cuatro decidieron detenerse por el día. Un poco de comida, una buena fogata y un sueño reparador posiblemente trajeran la solución de un acertijo un tanto extraño pegado en la pared.


	14. Chapter 14

Edna estaba sentada frente a los símbolos, desde hacía bastante tiempo, aun mucho antes que los demás despertaran, durmiendo en la otra sección de la cueva, más cercana a la entrada. De piernas cruzadas encima de su saco de dormir, los ojos cerrados, murmurando de manera inaudible.

Pero hacía varios minutos que Samuel se había despertado y la había visto. En silencio la observó, apoyado en la roca, como si vigilara que ella estuviese bien.

Nathan se acercó a él, sonriendo al notar el modo en que él la veía. Recordó cuando eran jóvenes y Sam miraba a mujeres hermosas, siempre poniendo una expresión entre seductora y pervertida. Muy lejos de eso estaba ahora. Era seriedad, abstracción y dulzura, al mismo tiempo.

Palmeó suavemente su brazo, haciendo que él lo viera. Samuel tan solo sonrió, suavemente.

Luego se quedaron en silencio, oyendo, tratando de discernir que estaba murmurando. Lo que fuese, era extranjero y cíclico, ya que se repetía cada corto tiempo.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó Sullivan, de improvisto.

\- No…- Suspiró Nate- Nada…

\- Oh- Miró a Edna- Lo siento.

\- Está bien muchachos- Dijo ella, aun mirando hacia la pared- Sabia que estaban ahí.

\- ¿Y que estabas haciendo?- Preguntó Sam, acercándose.

\- Meditando… Intentando entender estas paredes…

\- Te levantaste pronto…

\- Dormí poco…- Intentó levantarse, sintiendo las piernas dormidas- Auch…

\- ¿Qué ocurre?- La miró.

\- ¿Ayuda?- Rio ella, extendiendo las manos hacia él- Estoy entumecida.

Él se agachó, para que ella pudiese sujetarlo del cuello, y luego se puso de pie, permitiéndole salir de la intrincada posición.

\- Gracias- Edna lo soltó, moviendo sus piernas- No sé cuánto llevaba así…

\- ¿Has descubierto algo?- Le preguntó Nate.

\- No… Pero…- Ella sacó un papel de su bolsillo y se lo entregó- Me la pasé traduciendo con el teléfono. Son palabras totalmente aleatorias…

\- ¿Aleatorias?- Víctor se acercó para ver el papel.

\- Si…- Shaareim se frotó el rostro, alterada- Lo he leído cien veces, traduje todas las palabras de nuevo, intenté darle significado… ¡Nada!

\- Hey… Hey- Samuel tomó sus brazos- Cálmate.

\- No, no me calmo- Bufó ella- Se supone que vine a ayudar y a encontrar patrones, y no estoy haciendo nada de eso ¡Odio ser inútil!

\- Edna… Para… Se supone también que somos un equipo, deja de intentar hacerlo todo tu sola.

\- ¡Me frustro!- Gruñó.

\- Edy…- Cambió el tono de voz y el modo de atacar- Estabas meditando ¿Qué decías mientras lo hacías?

\- ¿Qué importa?

\- Edy…

\- Dios- Bufó- Aad Guray Nameh… Jugaad Guray Nameh… Sat Guray Nameh… Siri Guru Dayvay Nameh…

\- ¿Y para qué sirve?

\- Protección, relajación y visualización…

\- Necesitas un poco más de lo segundo…

\- Lo sé- Suspiró- Lo siento… Dormir poco me pone de mal humor.

El grupo incluso comió mirando los símbolos, pero nada resultaba. Recorrieron la zona, por si encontraban alguna entrada más, revisaron las paredes en busca de palancas, pasadizos, pistas o cualquier cosa útil, sin resultados. Todo lo que había, era esa habitación cuadrada llena de palabras.

\- No- Dijo Nathan, presionando el último símbolo- Ninguno es un botón. No se mueven.

\- ¿Qué nos salteamos?- Pensó Víctor.

Samuel hojeaba el cuaderno con notas, lleno de información acumulada de Nauhky Lee. Edna estaba a su lado, también mirando, mientras se frotaba la base del cuello, adolorida.

Entre las hojas que pasaban, aparecieron los puntos y líneas del libro de Naule, algo que iluminó el fondo del cerebro de Edna.

\- ¡No me…!- Ella palmeó con fuerza el pecho de Sam, asustándolo y haciéndolo toser.

\- Auch…- Se medio quejó él.

\- ¡Qué idiota!- Se acercó a las paredes- ¡Que tonta! ¡Qué cerebro de hormiga!

\- Ilumínanos- Dijo Víctor, sonriendo.

\- ¡Exactamente!- Ella miró a Nathan- Tu dibujaste estos símbolos en una hoja.

\- ¿Estos?- Nate le dio la hoja.

\- ¡Si!- Ella lo tomó y se paró en el centro- Nauhky Lee usa representaciones de constelaciones como mapa. Estos símbolos tienen que ser estrellas.

\- ¿Pero cuál constelación?- Preguntó Víctor- Suele usar a Orión y a la Osa Mayor.

\- Probemos todas- Dijo Sam- Alguna tiene que ser.

Las constelaciones parecían concordar, pero tampoco orientaban nada. Las palabras que se unían aun no tenían sentido.

\- ¿Y ahora qué?- Suspiró Samuel.

\- Creí que lo tenía…- Se desilusionó Edna.

\- Tranquila pequeña- Sullivan palmeó su brazo- Al menos estamos más cerca.

\- “Toda mi fortuna. Y mi legado. Es lo que es. Y siempre será”- Repitió Nathan, tratando de pensar.

\- Fortuna… Legado- Shaareim empezó a caminar, pensando, dejando fluir ideas- Es y será… Fortuna es presente… Legado es futuro… Fortuna es lo que es… Legado es lo que será… No es la Osa Mayor… Es Orión… Su fortuna, su éxito… Su legado tras su muerte… No él por completo… Sino Orión siempre seria visible por completo… Parte de él… Parte de él… Solo su legado… Su legado será brillar… en parte… en parte… Su cinto…

Ella revisó las palabras que concordaban con las que deberían estar en su cinto, mientras los hombres la miraban en silencio, para no interrumpir su revelación.

\- Yuán…- Leyó ella- Ruk… Áihka… Yúan es lejano… Ruk es entrada… Áihka es grandeza… ¡Pero donde demonios esta eso! Yuán, Ruk, Áihka… Yuán, Ruk, Áihka… Yuá… Ruk… Áih… Yu… Ru… Ái… Yu… ¿YuRuÁi? ¿Existe algo llamado YuRuÁi?

\- Nunca he oído eso- Se animó a responder Nathan.

\- ¿YuRuái?- Siguió ella- ¿Yuruái? ¿Yuruá…? ¿Yuruá?

\- Creo que es un rio…- Dijo Sullivan- En América del Sur.

\- Un lugar lejano, la entrada de la grandeza…- Ella caminó a la entrada- Necesito buscar eso. Por dios, que la internet por satélite llegue…

Samuel la miró alejarse. Sonrió mientras miraba a su hermano.

\- Esa es mi nerd- Le dijo Sam.

\- Es un alivio que la hayas convencido de venir.

\- Lo se…

Rato después Edna aparecía prácticamente corriendo.

\- Tienen que escuchar esto- Ella empezó a leer- El Rio Yuruá es uno de los ríos más importantes de Brasil, bla bla bla, alimentado por el Amazonas, fluyendo hacia el sud oeste, etcétera… Cuyo nombre en lengua aborigen significa “El cazador”, en él corre la leyenda de antiguas ciudades enterradas bajo la selva, abandonadas y malditas, prohibidas para los nativos…

\- Niña- Suspiró Victor- Eres un genio.

\- A Brasil entonces- Sonrió Nate.

Samuel la abrazó por los hombros y le regaló una enorme sonrisa, totalmente orgulloso de ella.

> Aad Guray Nameh. Jugaad Guray Nameh. Sat Guray Nameh. Siri Guru Dayvay Nameh. Mantra tibetano de meditación que se traduce a: Yo saludo al Gurú primordial, yo saludo a la sabiduría de todos los tiempos, yo saludo a la verdadera sabiduría, yo saludo a la gran e invisible sabiduría. 


	15. Chapter 15

Poco les importó cuanto se tardaron hasta volver al avión desde la cueva. Estaban totalmente entusiasmados, excitados, llenos de planes, ideas, teorías. Todo se había resumido a Yuruá y lo que parecía ser el rio que los llevaría directo al tesoro de sus vidas.

Tenían un poco de tiempo muerto, por lo que, antes de partir a Brasil, el grupo decidió tomarse el resto de la noche con más calma. Se merecían dormir bajo techo y con una mínima calefacción antes de un viaje tan largo cruzando el globo. Se acercaron al asentamiento más próximo en la provincia de Gansu y alquilaron una habitación para dos personas, en un hotel barato de una villa extremadamente poco concurrida. La decisión de compartir los cuatro una habitación tan pequeña era debido a una cuestión de seguridad, más que de disponibilidad económica. Si algo ocurría, estarían los cuatro lo suficientemente cerca para lo que sea.

Nathan abrió la puerta de la habitación para nada grande, de paredes rústicas color ladrillo, suelo de madera, un par de camas simples, alguna que otra mesa, una ventana triste y el baño entreabierto.

\- Bueno- Dijo Víctor, mirando el lugar- Es suficiente para esta noche. ¿Quiénes duermen en las camas?

\- ¡Al demonio las camas!- Edna entró como una fiera- ¡Muero por un baño caliente!

\- Relájate… Tenemos tiempo hasta que salgamos.

\- Da igual, Víctor… ¿Alguien necesita el baño?

\- ¡No Edna!- Sam la sujetó del cuello, suavemente, sacudiéndola un poco- ¡Ve a bañarte!

Ella rio enormemente, divertida. Eso era algo que Samuel hacía muy seguido, de jóvenes, y que siempre la hacía reír como niña. Él no le hacía daño en absoluto, pero por alguna razón, a ella le causaba demasiada gracia, y a él le causaba igual gracia verla tan divertida.

Ciertamente no parecía normal para una mujer de cuarenta y tres, pero a ninguno de los dos les importaba.

Drake la soltó, riendo suavemente, viéndola reír también y llevarse su bolso directamente al baño.

\- ¿Qué fue eso?- Murmuró Sullivan, guiñándole un ojo, cuando oyó la puerta cerrarse.

\- Algo- Sonrió Nate- De jóvenes Sam solía hacernos eso, bromeando.

\- Nathan reía un poco, pero Edna siempre se moría de la risa- Dijo Samuel, sonriendo- Pensé que se le había pasado con los años, pero sigue igual.

\- En ella muchas cosas siguen igual…

\- O mejor- Susurró, suspirando.

\- Muchacho… Solo te faltan las mariposas revoloteando- Bromeó Víctor, buscando sus cartas de navegación.

Los hombres se sentaron junto a la mesa, con los papeles y planos de Sullivan, mientras el sonido de la lluvia de la ducha comenzaba a sonar y la noche a caer.

El dueño de la aeronave debía calcular todas y cada una de las paradas en su enorme viaje de China a Brasil. Así que debían discutir cómo, donde, y el largo etcétera.

A pesar de que estaban hablando y que el sonido de la ducha tapaba un poco los sonidos, de todos modos Samuel pudo oír algo. Sonrió ampliamente mientras les indicaba a los demás que escucharan. Allí, entre lluvia y vapor, se oía imperceptiblemente a Edna canturrear “Let It Be”. A veces solo lo tarareaba, a veces solamente decía “Let It Be” de manera repetida, a veces murmuraba un par de estrofas, pero allí estaba. Los hermanos Drake ya la habían oído cantar antes, no así Sullivan, que descubrió que no era para nada mala.

Sam caminó suavemente hasta la pared junto a la puerta del baño y se apoyó en el muro, prestando atención, con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción. Ella casi nunca cantaba, eso lo hacía más especial. Ella realmente debía de haber querido una ducha. Solo volvió a su sitio cuando notó que había dejado de cantar.

Rato después ellos seguían hablando y el agua había parado de caer.

\- ¿¡Que mierda!?- Exclamó Edna, de pronto, desde dentro del baño.

\- ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Nathan- ¿Te acabas de ver en el espejo?

\- Muy gracioso, Nate- Exclamó nuevamente, con sarcasmo- Que risa, que risa. Me muero. Me… ¡Ven aquí maldita porquería!

\- ¿Se puede saber qué haces?- Preguntó Samuel, mientras oía ruidos, intrigado.

\- ¡Me depilo las cejas! ¿Tú que crees?… ¡Te tengo! ¡Por dios que eres fea!

\- Eres tú, Edna, eres tú- Volvió a molestar Nathan- Se llama reflejo.

\- Y lo que tú tienes se llama tontería- Ella salió del baño, con la ropa mal puesta, una toalla en la cabeza y un cubo de basura en las manos- Sam, tira esto.

\- ¿Qué es?- Samuel miró dentro del cubo, asustándose al ver una enorme rata- ¡Dios! ¿Y te bañaste con esto allí?

\- No sabía que había una maldita rata escondida…- Volvió a entrar al baño.

El mayor de los Drake se apresuró a tirar fuera el enorme animal salvaje que no lucía para nada feliz o bonito.

La puerta del baño se abrió poco después. Edna salía fresca, reluciente, liviana, energética y, para Samuel, preciosa.

\- ¡Ahora sí!- Ella se estiró, dichosa, con el cabello húmedo- He recuperado parte de mi vida.

\- Se nota- Sonrió Víctor, sentado con los demás.

\- Entonces…- Ella se apoyó en el hombro de Sam, mirando los planos- ¿Qué tenemos?

\- Tenemos un viaje interminable en hidroavión- Rio Nate.

\- ¿En serio?- Suspiró.

\- Bien…- Comenzó a explicar Sullivan, mostrando el plano- Tenemos unas tres horas desde aquí hasta Chengdú. Desde allí, son otras tres horas hasta Katmandú. Otras tres horas hasta Dubái… Tres más hasta el Cairo… Diez horas más hasta Nuakchot, aunque seguramente debamos hacer una parada antes en algún aeropuerto, para cargar. Tres horas más hasta Monrovia, cargar todo el combustible para llegar las trece horas hasta Georgetown… En el medio del Océano Atlántico… Y diez más hasta Brasil… Desde Natal hasta Manaos serian otras seis horas. Una hora más hasta Tefé, el último aeropuerto disponible. Luego todo es a pie, bote, caballo, o vehículo, hasta Juruá.

\- Esos son…- Pensó Samuel- Unas cuarenta horas… Un par de días en el aire.

\- Tengo autonomía de tres mil kilómetros- Comentó Víctor- De veintiuna mil totales en cuarenta horas con unas siete u ocho paradas para combustible.

\- Fantástico- Dijo ella, con sarcasmo- Aunque no entendí mucho de lo que dijiste… Aún estoy procesando las malditas cuarenta horas.

Los hombres rieron. Si a Edna le costaba tolerar un vuelo normal, sufriría de verdad estando dos días enteros en el cielo.


	16. Chapter 16

Samuel había salido de la habitación, directamente a la calle. Se quedó parado cerca de la puerta, metió la mano en sus bolsillos y sacó una caja de cigarrillos y su mechero. Encendió uno y dio una larga aspirada, conteniendo el humo y soplando luego, lentamente. Por dios que tenía ganas de fumar. Más allá de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no hacerlo, aquello era un vicio muy difícil de dejar a un lado tan rápidamente.

Se quedó quieto, bajo una luz patética, mirando las pocas casas que había, el cielo ya oscuro, el humo de su cigarro que se mezclaba con el aire húmedo, condensado, que respiraba.

Tenía muchas cosas en su cabeza, demasiadas realmente. Pensaba en el tesoro, en las historias que ya se sabía, en lo que vendría, en el futuro lejano, pero sobre todo, en Edna. En sus años de cárcel, su cariño por ella casi se había convertido en un tótem de salvación, alejando su locura y desesperación con los recuerdos de su pasado con ella. En quince años ella se había dejado de ser la mujer de su vida, para ser la mujer de sus ideas.

Pero ahora, nuevamente codo a codo con ella, todo se había ido al cuerno. Ella ya no era un tótem o una idea, era una maldita mujer de carne y hueso, con más carne que hueso, pero que lo estaba volviendo loco. 

Tanto tiempo entre rejas había ablandado un poco esa necesidad por oírla, verla, olerla, sentirla. Cosas que se había juntado nuevamente. Quizás se estaba volviendo viejo, no lo sabía. Solo tenía en claro de que lo que sentía por ella, crecía con los días, si acaso era posible. Ella era una maldita necesidad.

Pensó de inmediato en el ultimátum que su hermano le había dado. Ese momento se acercaba, inevitablemente, segundo a segundo, y estaba comenzando a sentirse ansioso y temeroso, aunque todavía faltara mucho tiempo. Obviamente no iba a dejar que Nathan se lo dijera. Además de ser algo sumamente cobarde y estúpido, se podía imaginar cómo su hermanito se lo diría, con su poca y nula delicadeza… “Sam está loco por ti, y tiene tanto miedo de decírtelo que se hace en los pantalones” sería el estilo Nathan.

Pero estar cara a cara con ella, y tener que decírselo, de verdad… Le temblaban las manos de solo pensarlo.

Ella se merecía saber eso, que llevaba oculto casi toda su vida, pero sería una tarea más difícil que encontrar el tesoro de Avery.

Aun pensando en eso, escuchó la puerta de la habitación abrirse. Miró a un lado, con el cigarrillo encendido en los labios, viendo a Edna salir y clavarle los ojos.

\- ¡Mierda!- Él se sacó el cigarrillo de la boca, velozmente, tosiendo, soplando el humo para el lado contrario- Lo siento…

\- Sam…

\- ¿Qué?- Él sacudió el aire alrededor, con las manos.

\- Puedes fumar tranquilo…

\- No, no… Tu no…

\- Sam, en serio- Tocó su brazo- Sé que fumas como condenado. Y sé que es un vicio difícil de dejar. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que fumaste?

\- Emm…- Miró al suelo- En el avión, Tailandia… Antes de que aparecieras con esa ropa de soldado.

\- Eso fue hace unos cuantos días. Y antes de eso fumabas a todas horas ¿Cierto?

\- Si.

\- Bastante voluntad has tenido. Fuma tranquilo, en serio. Además, mírate, has salido, por respeto. Víctor, allí dentro, parece una maldita chimenea y no le digo nada.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Mientras no soples el humo en mi cara…

\- Bueno… Gracias princesa- Le sonrió- ¿Y a dónde vas?

\- Cuando veníamos vi una máquina expendedora- Lo vio fumar un poco y soplar lo más lejos posible- Quiero ver si hay algo apetecible. Además creo que tengo un poco baja el azúcar.

Ella empezó a caminar y tras unos cuantos pasos, miró hacia atrás, a un Drake que seguía contra la pared.

\- ¿Me acompañas?- Le preguntó Shaareim.

\- Seguro.

Samuel caminó a su lado, fumando tranquilamente el par de calles largas y vacías que los separaba de una máquina expendedora. Allí estaba el aparato pobremente iluminado, a un lado de lo que parecía ser un almacén cerrado.

\- Esperemos que no salga otra rata- Miró el artefacto, mientras veía a Drake arrojar la colilla- El cesto de basura no es decorativo.

\- Este lugar es un chiquero, Edna… No empieces.

\- Está bien- Miró la maquina llena de cosas variadas- Nate me pidió una gaseosa…

\- Que cómodo- La vio poner monedas y sacar dos botellas- Agua tónica. Genial.

\- ¿Te sigue gustando el agua tónica?- Ella le alcanzó la botella.

\- ¿Y tú aun recuerdas que me gusta?- La abrió.

\- No soy tan vieja- Lo vio tomar- ¿Esta buena?

\- Si, sabe a lo que debe saber- Eructó- Lo siento.

\- ¿Ves algo que te interese?- Ella compró una barra de chocolate simple.

\- Mmmm…- Él le tocó la frente, con un dedo- Pip… Un abrazo para llevar.

\- Que tonto eres…- Se ruborizó levemente.

\- Aww… Tomatedna… Hace mucho que no te veía- Le dio un leve abrazo.

\- Eres imposible- Lo soltó.

\- Lo se…

Ella se tomó un momento para poner las pocas cosas compradas en sus bolsillos sobrantes, mientras pensaba. Luego lo miró un momento.

\- Sam…- Ella se tornó seria- Estoy consciente de que jamás te pregunté sobre las heridas de balas. Yo no sé con cuanta delicadeza debería hablarte del tema o si te molesta, o si aún tienes algún trastorno con eso… Es por eso que si jamás saco el tema, es porque no sé si debería.

\- Es un tema tan complicado como cualquiera de mis miles de cicatrices. Me afectan tanto como esta, por ejemplo- Señaló un viejo corte en su pómulo derecho- Es decir, nada.

\- No es lo mismo un corte leve que un puñado de balas atravesándote.

\- Está bien, Edna, en serio- Tomó su brazo- Dolieron en su momento, pero eso es todo. Solo son marcas.

\- ¿Puedo…?- Lo miró.

\- ¿Verlas?- La vio asentir- Claro.

Él se subió el suéter del lado izquierdo, mostrando sus heridas. Shaareim se agachó un poco para verlas mejor.

\- Cielos…- Murmuró ella- ¿Puedo tocar?

\- Con confianza.

Edna tocó suavemente la zona, casi temiendo que sus dedos lo volvieran a lastimar, como si en quince años no se hubiesen curado completamente. Y por encima de todo, notó perfectamente lo cálido de su piel, los músculos firmes debajo.

Mientras, Sam la miraba, algo seducido por eso. Podía sentir su caricia gentil, algo fría por el clima, pero increíblemente placentera.

\- Al menos estas bien ahora- Ella se separó.

\- Si- Pensó, acomodando su suéter- ¿Quieres que te cuente un secreto?

\- ¿Qué?- Dijo en tono de queja.

\- Pero debes prometerme que no te volverás una culpable insufrible- La señaló- Ni se lo dirás a Nathan.

\- Está bien…- Suspiró.

\- Promételo por el meñique- Le extendió su meñique izquierdo.

\- Por el meñique- Ella enganchó su meñique con el propio.

\- Le mentí a Nathan- Dijo, sin soltarla- Le mentí a todos, pero quiero que tu sepas la verdad con respecto a eso. No fue exactamente como lo conté. No hubo médico en Panamá. Inclusive, en la espalda son cuatro heridas, no tres, una bala no me atravesó y un loco con una pinza me la sacó.

\- Sam…- Se entristeció.

\- Estuve desangrándome por cuatro días, no morí de milagro. Tuve una leve perforación de estómago y me tomó cuatro meses para poder levantarme de la cama solo. Por eso me tatué cuatro pájaros.

\- Dios…- Murmuró ella.

\- Edna…- La soltó- Lo prometiste por el meñique, no te vuelvas culpable de eso.

\- ¿Por qué tenías que contármelo?- Se quejó.

\- Porque quería que alguien lo supiera. ¿Y quién mejor que mi Edy para contarle estas cosas?

\- Que oportuno…- Ella empezó a caminar.

Drake la siguió, sonriendo. Disfrutaba enormemente de decirle la verdad, aunque la única verdad que debía decirle, quizás no sería tan grata de anunciar.


	17. Chapter 17

En la habitación del hotel, Edna se mantuvo pensativa un buen rato, incluso se tomó un momento para meditar, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Samuel. Algo se maquinaba en ella y él no sabía si era debido a su secreto revelado o si algo más la preocupaba.   
Varios minutos después ella se acercó a Sullivan, con paso lento.  
\- Víctor- Ella se paró junto al hombre, con un semblante un tanto extraño.  
\- ¿Mmmm?- Él la miró, mientras los hermanos Drake hacían lo mismo- ¿Qué ocurre pequeña?  
\- ¿Es muy complicado pedirte que te desvíes de la ruta?  
\- Depende a donde, pero puedo ir a donde pidas… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?  
\- Quiero aprovechar el hecho de que pasaremos cerca… Y que necesitas una parada… Para ir a Marruecos. Quiero presentar mis respetos a… ellos…  
\- Edna- Samuel se acercó- ¿Estas segura? ¿Estas preparada para eso?  
\- Tengo que ir- Lo miró- Debí haber ido hace años pero nunca tuve el coraje. Quiero intentarlo ahora que al menos iré acompañada.  
\- ¿Al menos sabes dónde están?  
\- Si- Ella caminó, pensativamente- Lo busqué hace años. Mi padre se tomó la molestia de poner un papel con sus nombres encima de sus cuerpos, así que están enterrados con ellos. Él es el único que no tiene nombre en tu tumba.  
\- ¿Por qué no?- Preguntó Sullivan.  
\- Porque para cuando murió, tanto él como yo, éramos ilegales. Incluso, aun si hubiese querido volver a Marruecos, papá no hubiese podido. Era un desertor, escapamos el mismo día en el que le dieron la orden de atacar a un grupo de civiles. Ashumn Shaareim, el traidor a la patria… Por no querer asesinar a sangre frio… Y yo aún sería una ilegal si Sam no hubiese falsificado los papeles, que luego volví legales…  
\- Nunca…- Sam hizo una pausa- Nunca nos dijiste sus nombres ni nada de ellos. ¿Por qué ahora?  
\- Ya soy lo suficientemente grande como para haberlo superado- Lo miró, con una sonrisa triste- O eso creo al menos… ¿Quieres saber sus nombres?  
\- No lo sé… No quiero que te atormentes por eso.  
\- Estoy bien, Sam… Pero bueno… Allá están las siete tumbas restantes. Kalisha, mi madre y mis seis hermanos. Pehik, que era solo un pequeño bebe, Nuifa, mi hermana menor y Zuhili, que era un año menor que yo. Tenía epilepsia y una personalidad muy parecida a Nathan, en su momento.  
\- Por eso me volví tu nuevo hermano menor- Sonrió Nate, suavemente.  
\- Si. Y luego Dareima, mi hermana mayor, Rouja, el segundo más grande y Buhuka, mi hermano mayor. Él era igual a Sam, en el sentido de que siempre nos cuidaba y nos enseñaba cuando nos quedábamos solos. Todos esos Shaareim están allá y al menos quiero dejarles una flor.   
\- No piensas volver nunca más- Dijo Sullivan- ¿Cierto?  
\- ¿A qué?- Medio rio ella- ¿A encontrarme con el resto de mis familiares vivos? ¿A que me juzguen como traidora y oveja negra? ¿A vivir en un país que no me gusta, y a donde ya no pertenezco? Prefiero ser apátrida… Entonces… Víctor… ¿Podrás?  
\- Si pequeña- Asintió, tomando su hombro- No hay problema.  
\- Gracias- Le sonrió suavemente.  
\- Tenía que hacer una parada obligada de Nuakchot hasta Monrovia. Marruecos queda perfectamente de paso. Ven, dime donde tengo que parar…  
Sullivan se acercó al plano, con ella.  
\- Por aquí- Dijo Edna, señalando cerca de la costa sur de Marruecos- Diabat. Tiene un aeropuerto, ínfimo, pero lo tiene. Te mostraré la zona con mi teléfono.   
\- Bien. 

Teniendo todos los datos necesarios, solo restaba pulir los detalles y prepararse. Dormir completamente y juntar todas las energías para volar durante cuarenta horas.   
Por suerte las paradas intermedias les permitían estirarse, bañarse, comer algo, tomar aire, tomar una siesta, pisar un poco de suelo firme, chequear el estado del avión.   
Tras unas quince horas de dormir en las nubes, jugar a las cartas y hablar tonterías, Víctor al fin divisó el objetivo.  
\- Prepárense- Dijo Sullivan- Vamos a bajar, estamos en Diabat.  
\- Dios…- Shaareim suspiró, comenzado a sentirse ansiosa.  
\- Edy- Samuel se sentó a su lado- Estamos contigo.  
\- Si- Dijo Nate, desde el asiento del copiloto- No te preocupes, estarás bien.  
\- Gracias muchachos- Sonrió ella- Aunque el problema es más interno que externo…

El aeropuerto de Diabat era tan solo una pista de aterrizaje de arena, con un hangar poco cuidado. Diabat mismo era un pequeño y típico pueblo pobre de Marruecos, plagado de casas de barro, separadas, esparcidas por el seco suelo desértico, casi carente de toda vegetación.   
Allí tuvieron que pagarle a un grupo de soldados de poca monta para que vigilaran el avión mientras el dueño del lugar lo llenaba de combustible, y con el cual debieron regatear a la antigua usanza. Si bien Edna hizo todas las transacciones en idioma árabe, el sujeto, que se había negado de negociar con una mujer, había obedecido eventualmente, más que nada por miedo a los extranjeros.   
Después de todo, los tres hombres salieron del avión como ella se los había indicado, con rostro serio y las armas a la vista. Las armas y el dinero eran la mejor fuente de recursos.  
Sullivan se quedó con su aeronave, por seguridad, a pesar de tener una enorme curiosidad respecto a la tierra natal de Edna. Mientras, los hermanos Drake caminaron a ambos lados de Shaareim, casi como una escolta. Su familia no era bienvenida y no era demasiado extraño que algún loco por la patria decidiera exterminarla.  
Edna no lucía para nada feliz. Las calles habían cambiado poco y los recuerdos comenzaban a amontonarse en su mente.   
Ella se detuvo en las afueras del pueblo, frente a una pequeña casa en ruinas, con los muros de barro, derruidos, aun con huecos de metralla en el suelo de concreto polvoriento y desquebrajado.   
\- Aquí nací- Murmuró ella- Y la última vez que estuve aquí, la casa estaba en pie, y el interior, repleto de mi familia…   
Ellos miraron todo, en perspectiva. Edna había tenido un comienzo tan o más complicado que el de ellos, con su sombra perseguida por las balas de una guerra inútil que la llevó a escapar como una traidora a la patria. Vivir en un país ajeno, aprender un idioma nuevo, a vivir la vida de nuevo, perderlo todo una vez más con la muerte de su padre. Y aun así, estaba de pie, años después, con dulzura en su voz y sonrisa en los labios.


	18. Chapter 18

Poco tiempo permanecieron los tres frente a las ruinas de aquella casa. Era ciertamente doloroso pensar que en ese mismo recuadro de concreto habían perecido siete inocentes, al mismo tiempo. Lo era para los hermanos Drake, que no lo habían vivido, por lo que ciertamente era más doloroso para Edna.

Pronto dejaron detrás la construcción y caminaron el poco trayecto que restaba hasta el cementerio. El cementerio local era más de lo mismo. Calor, arena, desierto, soledad. Lo único que había plantado eran lápidas, cruces y estacas. Demasiadas en realidad para el tamaño de Diabat. Era como si la muerte se llevase más gente cada vez. Y gracias a las guerras continuas, realmente así era.

Lentamente avanzaron entre filas de montículos, hasta que Shaareim se detuvo frente a una fila que apenas si tenían nombres grabados en cruces de maderas rotas.

\- Salam Alaikum- Dijo ella, tocando su pecho con los dedos, luego su boca y su frente- La paz sea con ustedes…

Pero ella se quedó quieta, sin saber en realidad que hacer luego. Había eludido ese momento, por tanto tiempo, que desconocía como proseguir.

Samuel miró a su hermano, ambos un poco detrás de ella, dándole su espacio. Nathan le hizo señas para que avanzara.

\- Edy…- Sam se paró a su lado y frotó su espalda- Yo… No lo sé… No tengo una oración en árabe… ¿Te molesta que… diga el Padre Nuestro?

\- Nadie les debe haber dicho una sola oración… Por favor…

\- De acuerdo… In nomine Patris, et Filii, et Spiritus Sancti… Amen…- Se persignó, al igual que Nathan, quien acompaño la oración en voz baja- Pater Noster, qui es in caelis. Sanctificétur nomen Tuum. Adveniat Regnum Tuum. Fiat volúntas tua. Sicut in caelo et in terra. Panem nostrum cotidiánum. Da nobis hódie. Et dimitte nobis débita nostra. Sicut et nos dimittímus. Debitóribus nostris. Et ne nos indúcas in tentationem. Sed libera nos a malo. Amen…

Edna colocó una flor blanca en cada tumba, lentamente. Luego se detuvo en la que decía “Kalisha” y clavó en la tierra, levemente, siete sahumerios encendidos, para luego inclinarse ampliamente, con las palmas juntas, reverenciando con todo su respeto.

\- Namasté… Madre- Dijo ella, enderezándose, triste- Espero estés en la luz más brillante… Disculpa por no haber venido antes… No podía… Estaba demasiado enfadada con el destino como para venir. Tú siempre quisiste que siguiera mi propio camino, y eso he hecho… Espero que todos estén allá… juntos…

Samuel se acercó más al notar que la voz de Shaareim estaba comenzando a temblar, pasando su brazo por sus hombros, intentando darle un poco de fortaleza.

\- Espero que padre los haya encontrado…- Continúo, con voz quebrada y lágrimas en los ojos- Que Pehik haya podido caminar… y que Zuhili se haya curado… Dile a Buhuka que… que soy grande ahora…

Edna comenzó a llorar, tratando de continuar, con todas sus fuerzas.

\- Te extraño… mamá…- Gimoteó ella- Pensé… Pensé que con mi edad… Esto no pasaría… Pero no puedo… No voy a volver… Este… es el adiós… que nunca pude darte… Lo siento… De verdad… Lo siento…

Nate se acercó levemente al ver que ella se había quedado estática y llorando, y que su hermano también estaba bastante afectado por eso.

\- Está bien, Edna- Dijo Nathan, frotando su brazo- Donde sea que este, ella te entiende. Y si te quiere solo la mitad de lo que tú la quieres a ella, estará feliz de verte sana y salva.

\- Edy- Sam apretó suavemente su hombro- Has venido… Cumpliste… Pero este es tu pasado… Debes dejarlo atrás…

\- Vamos- Nathan tomó su mano, con cariño- ¿Si?

Shaareim tomó a ambos hombres del cuello y los abrazó, sollozando. Ellos le devolvieron el abrazo, atrapándola en una masa de afecto al estilo Drake. Incluso Nathan palmeó imperceptiblemente la espalda de su hermano, mirando tristemente sus ojos, sabiendo que él era el que más estaba sufriendo de los dos.

\- Gracias…- Gimió ella, sin soltarlos- Muchachos… Gracias… Son mi familia… ¿Lo saben?… Los quiero tanto…

\- Lo sabemos…- Murmuró Sam.

\- Y también te queremos…- Continuó Nate- Los dos…

\- Vamos Edy… Vamos…

Ambos se movieron, haciendo que ella empezara a caminar, alejándose poco a poco del lugar.

Para cuando llegaron con Víctor y su avión, Edna estaba más calmada, aunque lejos de estar feliz o a gusto.

Sullivan vio el semblante de los tres, intuyendo inmediatamente de que no había sido una incursión fácil en las entrañas de Diabat. Y por supuesto, no preguntó absolutamente nada. Ya tendría algún momento a solas con Nathan para averiguar los detalles.

\- ¿Estamos listos para partir?- Preguntó el joven Drake, acercándose.

\- El tanque está lleno y mi vejiga vacía- Dijo Victor, con su cigarro en la boca, intentando levantar los ánimos.

\- ¡Lo sabía!- Dijo una voz masculina.

Un sujeto árabe, de barba pronunciada y ropaje blanquecino se acercó de la nada.

\- ¡Tú eres la Shaareim que queda!- La señaló, hablando con marcado acento árabe- ¡Te vi en el cementerio!

\- ¿Algún problema con eso?- Samuel se infló con mala intención, automáticamente.

\- ¡Deben entregármela! ¡Es una traidora!

\- ¿Para que la quieren?- Nathan también se tornó bélico.

\- ¿Para qué más creen? Para lapidarla ¡Como corresponde! ¡Es una mujer traidora!

\- Yamut bik- Bufó Edna, cansada.

\- ¡Traeré a los hombres del pueblo para lapidarte! ¡Y a ellos los castigaremos por proteger a una mujer!- El árabe se acercó a Shaareim- ¡Blasfemia!

\- Un paso más y te romperé la cara- Siseó Sam, listo para intervenir.

Al sujeto poco le pareció importarle que alguien la estuviera defendiendo. A penas avanzó un paso, Samuel se paró frente a Edna, dejándola detrás, y en cuanto lo tuvo en la distancia correcta, le propinó un poderoso gancho derecho en la mandíbula, que lo hizo caer como una bolsa de patatas, rebotando levemente en el suelo de polvo. 

\- ¿Q-que?- El desconocido comenzó a pararse, aturdido y adolorido.

\- Y ese solo fui yo, siendo amable- Sam dio un paso, con mirada asesina- Somos cuatro, y cada uno tiene peor humor que el anterior.

\- ¡Están locos!- Escupió un poco de sangre, ya de pie- ¡Los lapidaré con ella!

Edna, ya sin paciencia, se le aproximó solo para darle dos golpes rápidos. Un gancho izquierdo en el estómago y de inmediato, otro derecho, exactamente en el mismo punto donde Samuel lo había golpeado. Si bien ella tenía tendencias budistas, también tenía mal genio con gente como esa, y un entrenamiento militar temprano, que luego se potenció con un entrenamiento estilo Drake. Quizás sus puñetazos no eran tan fuertes, pero precisamente por eso, había aprendido a dar combinaciones rápidas. Mucho más cuando estaba tan malhumorada como en ese momento.

\- Te lo dije- Dijo Sam.

\- Nos vamos- Bufó ella, mirando a Víctor- He tenido suficiente de Marruecos…

El avión despegó dejando atrás una zona polvorienta llena de recuerdos y un sujeto árabe que tendría problemas para comer más tarde.

> Yamut bik puede traducirse como “Muérete” en árabe


	19. Chapter 19

Tras el largo e infernal vuelo a través del Atlántico hasta Georgetown, Edna tuvo tiempo necesario como para calmarse completamente y dejar atrás su reencuentro con su pasado.

Y Samuel seguía sonriendo internamente después de todo el tiempo. Generalmente las mujeres violentas no le atraían, mientras que respetaba a aquellas que sabían defenderse. Pero ver a Shaareim peleando de nuevo, como hacía años, le produjo una dulce sensación de orgullo indescriptible. Y también lo encendió un poco, a decir verdad.

A pesar de ser tan dulce, ella era capaz de romperle la cara a alguien. Y a pesar de que ella era capaz de romperle la cara a alguien, recurría a él para que la defendiera. Y él adoraba defenderla. Se sentía un poco más hombre cuando lo hacía. Un suave mimo a su ego.

Pensaba en eso cuando la veía sufrir en el asiento frente a él, luego de haber despegado de Georgetown, aquella zona de la Isla Ascensión separada de todo el mundo y clavada en el medio del mar.

Ella detestaba volar, casi de forma fóbica, siempre temía que el avión en el que estuviese se cayera en picada hacia la tierra. Más aun cuando pasaban cosas como la que Víctor había anunciado: turbulencia.

El hidroavión se sacudía sonoramente, con tétricos sonidos metálicos, algo que Sullivan había dicho que era completamente normal. A ella le importaba una mierda. Estaba aterrada.

\- Edna- Le dijo Sam.

\- ¿Qué?- Preguntó ella, aferrada a una correa, sintiendo una sacudida- Mierda… joder…

\- ¿Tienes tu reproductor con música?

\- Si ¿Y qué?

\- Póntelos- Él le hizo señas en los oídos- Así no escuchas los ruidos.

\- Buena idea- Ella intentó acercarse a su mochila, pero una sacudida la obligó a quedarse quieta- No. No. Nope.

\- Deberías estar acostumbrada ya- Él le acercó la mochila.

\- Y una mierda- Ella empezó a sacar su música.

\- Por suerte no hay serpientes a bordo- Sonrió.

\- Te voy a romper la nariz si no te callas.

Drake rio suavemente. Por encima del miedo a volar, ella tenía el miedo a las serpientes. Una boa pequeña era suficiente para que saliera corriendo.

\- Edy- La vio ponerse un auricular en un oído.

\- ¿Qué, Sam, que?- Suspiró, agotada.

\- ¿Quieres…?- Él se palmeó su propio brazo.

\- Si, por favor…

Samuel se levantó, solo para sentarse al lado de ella. Automáticamente la sintió tomar su brazo con fuerza, casi abrazándolo, apoyando el rostro en su hombro. La vio colocarse el auricular restante y, estando cerca, pudo oír a penas la música que desprendía. Música clásica, Vivaldi. Era evidente. Esa maldita nerd le derretía el corazón con tonterías como esa.

La miró nuevamente, a penas. Shaareim había cerrado los ojos. Obviamente ella no se iba a dormir así, no con el miedo que tenía, pero no dejaba de ser adorable. Mejor aún, cada vez que el avión se sacudía, si bien ella no lo oía, si lo sentía, y de inmediato estrujaba un poco el brazo de Sam.

Él sabía que algo positivo le generaba. No era la primera vez que tuvo que darle su brazo para calmarse. A decir verdad, de jóvenes, era bastante usual. Cada vez que debían volar era un calvario.

Recordó la primera vez que los tres tomaron un vuelo. Edna estaba aterrada. Y la razón era muy simple, ella se los había dicho hacía tiempo. Cuando ella vivía en Marruecos, los bombarderos eran moneda común. Todo el mundo allí conocía el sonido de los motores de los enormes aviones cargados de bombas. Todo el mundo allí sabía que oírlos siempre precedía el estruendo de las explosiones. Y un avión de esos había sido el que destruyó su hogar.

Era por eso, los hermanos Drake jamás hacían bromas de mal gusto sobre eso. Un trauma no era motivo de risa.

Nathan, junto a Sullivan, miró hacia atrás, viendo a Edna pegada a su hermano, como era costumbre años atrás. Vio a Sam, mirarlo un momento y sonreír, a gusto. Él siempre tenía métodos para sacar provecho.

Natal era una ciudad turística de Brasil, casi en el extremo más oriente del país. Un lugar de hoteles altos y costosos, de arena blanca como polvo de perlas, un cielo casi sin nubes, calor, sol, y las aguas más cristalinas de la región.

Sullivan bajó su avión suavemente, rozando aquel espejo azul casi carente de olas, y estacionándolo correctamente en un muelle lleno de otros hidroaviones.

Nathan pisó el muelle de madera, con una camisa holgada y un pantalón corto, estirándose.

\- No sé ustedes- Dijo él- Pero yo creo que nos merecemos un día o dos antes de seguir. Es decir… miren este lugar…

\- Pienso lo mismo- Victor encendió su cigarro.

\- Apoyo la idea- Samuel terminó de acomodar su camiseta de manga corta.

\- Dios- Suspiró Edna- Calor…

Samuel la miró, riendo.

\- ¿Vas a andar por ahí, así?- Dijo él- Te vas a morir en una hora…

Era un comentario acertado, ya que Edna seguía con su ropa oscura, militar, pesada.

\- ¿Qué?- Murmuró ella- No traje ropa de verano.

\- Compra algo- Sullivan se arqueó de hombros- Un bikini por ejemplo.

\- Oh si…- Samuel asintió, colocando su peor cara de pervertido.

\- Oh no- Negó ella- No. Ni loca.

\- Ten en cuenta algo…- Dijo Nate- Cuando estemos tierra adentro, necesitaras ropa más suelta y clara. Además… necesitas lavar eso…

\- Yo voy a lavar tu cara a golpes- Le siseó ella, malhumorada.

\- ¿Te comiste un cocodrilo?- Dijo otra mujer.

El grupo se giró, contentos de ver quien había llegado: Elena Fisher. Ella abrazó a todos, y luego le propinó un fuerte abrazo a Edna.

\- Deja de pelearte con mi marido- Elena la golpeó imperceptiblemente.

\- Es también mi medio hermano…

\- No, no lo es…

\- Ya cállate, bruja.

Ambas mujeres rieron juntas. Con los años habían formado una fuerte amistad no carente de aquella energía peleadora de ambas.

\- Pensé que te quedarías en casa- Le dijo Nate.

\- Yo también- Dijo Elena- Pero si llegan a necesitar ayuda, es mejor que este cerca ¿Cierto?

\- Buen punto.

\- Edna- La miró ella- Sácate eso. Estas sudando con el calor y apestas.

\- Que dulce- Dijo Shaareim, sarcásticamente- Señora Drake… Y como ya dije, no tengo ropa de verano.

\- Vamos- La tomó de la mano y tiró- De compras.

\- Por dios no…- Se quejó- Me vas a vestir como una prostituta…

\- Un bikini al menos.

\- Cielos- Miró a Samuel, detrás, mientras Elena la obligaba a moverse- Samy… Ayuda…

\- Elena- Dijo Samuel- Si es una tanga, mucho mejor.

\- ¡Hijo de perra!- Gruñó ella.


	20. Chapter 20

Por suerte para Edna, Elena cedió levemente a sus pedidos y no la obligó a comprarse ropa demasiado provocativa. Ya que, como le había dicho mientras se duchaba “No solo no tengo un cuerpo para provocar a nadie, sino tampoco a nadie a quien provocar”.

Elena le dio la razón, relativamente, a pesar de que no estaba de acuerdo. Nathan le había contado sobre la relación tan cercana que tenían con Shaareim y lo terriblemente enamorado de ella que estaba Samuel. Obviamente no diría nada, pero si podía ayudar en algo, mucho mejor.

\- ¿Lo ves?- Elena la miró cuando salía del baño, limpia y renovada- Te ves preciosa.

\- No me jodas, Elena- Ella intentó bajar su pantalón, para que cubriera más sus piernas- No tengo tu cuerpo magnifico.

\- Deja eso- Sacó sus manos- Así está bien.

\- No quiero que se vean mis piernas con celulitis, es todo…

\- ¿Acaso pretendes tener un cuerpo adolescente cuando tengas setenta años?

\- Obviamente no…

\- Entonces relájate. Es más, me comprarás una cerveza si alguien te da un cumplido.

Edna suspiró. Esa mujer era tan testaruda como ella.

Los restantes tres acompañantes estaban en la playa, bebiendo, disfrutando de un poco de tiempo libre, sentados junto a una mesa. Luego de haber dejado las cosas en el hotel y darse una ducha.

Fue Nathan el primero que las vio aparecer, y sonrió muy en sus adentros, pensando que su hermano se volvería loco. Incluso no pudo evitar una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras volvía a mirar su botella de cerveza.

\- Hice todo lo que pude- Fisher fingió pesar, acercándose- Pero no pude convencerla más allá de esto.

Samuel miró hacia atrás, solo para abrir los ojos como platos al ver a Edna y emitir un suave “wow”.

Shaareim tenía su cabello completamente suelto, brillante, con un adorable sombrero de paja que la protegía del sol, usaba una camiseta escotada, celeste, de manga corta, y un pantalón corto, jean, bastante ceñido que dejaba a la vista buena parte de sus muslos. Ni siquiera traía calzado, y Sam sintió la sangre hervirle. 

\- Niña- Dijo Sullivan- Es un hecho. Debes dejar de vestir como militar.

\- Es por comodidad- Edna se acomodó el cabello detrás de su oreja.

\- Hola- Samuel sonrió, seductoramente- ¿Vienes muy seguido por aquí? ¿Puedo invitarte un trago?

\- Que no vista de camuflaje no hace que no pueda romperte la cara.

\- Sabes que bromeo Edy… Te ves preciosa…

\- Y ahí va la primera cerveza- Dijo Elena, sentándose- Te lo dije…

Edna miró hacia otro lado, ruborizándose, tapándose el rostro a penas con una cortina de cabellos.

\- Mejor voy a dar un paseo…- Murmuró Shaareim.

El grupo la vio caminar lentamente hacia el mar, con la brisa en sus cabellos y la arena en sus pies.

\- Dios- Ronroneó Samuel, aun mirándola, cuando ella se hubo alejado lo suficiente- Esas caderas… Creo que tengo una erección…

\- ¡Samuel!- Elena lo miró, entre sorprendida y asqueada.

\- ¿Qué? Tú hiciste que ella se vistiera así, y tú sabes bien lo que siento por ella. Es tu culpa…

\- ¿Era necesario aclararlo?- Preguntó Sullivan.

\- Tal vez…

\- ¿Y por qué no la acompañaste?- Preguntó Fisher- Si tanto te gusta…

\- La conozco bien. Si ella hubiese querido compañía, me hubiese mirado o algo- Bebió un trago de cerveza- También se cuándo necesita un poco de tiempo a solas…

\- Por cierto, no sabía que ella era tan tímida con su cuerpo. Es decir, Nate me dijo algo, pero no creí que tanto.

\- Siempre fue así- Dijo Nathan.

\- ¿Será algo de Marruecos?- Preguntó Victor- Allá no son muy permisivos con la libertad de las mujeres…

\- No lo creo… 

Los cuatro se quedaron callados un momento. Elena miró al hermano de su esposo. Él seguía mirando la nada con ojos soñadores, totalmente perdido en un mundo aparte, con la botella en sus manos, estático.

Ella sonrió. Si bien conocía poco a Samuel, jamás lo había visto así. Se dio cuenta de que Nathan estaba en lo cierto, esa era la única mujer que se había robado su corazón.

\- ¿Cuándo se lo dirás?- Le preguntó Elena.

\- ¿Mmm?- Sam la miró- ¿Qué?

\- A Edna ¿Cuándo le dirás lo muerto que estas por ella?

\- Pronto- Respondió Nathan- Ya le di el ultimátum. Cuando esta aventura termine, ella se enterará. Si no es por él, es por mí.

\- No me lo recuerdes- Samuel se frotó la nuca- Me dará un ataque de ansiedad solo de pensarlo…

\- Casi parece que prefieres que no se entere- Elena bebió un trago- Tienes miedo…

\- Obvio que tengo miedo- La miró.

\- No deberías. Por alguna razón sigue soltera.

\- Cuñada… No te metas…

\- ¿No? Te recuerdo que viste precisamente esas piernas, porque yo me encargué…

\- Esas piernas- Ronroneó.

\- Para- Lo detuvo Nate.

\- Muy tarde- Sonrió él, bebiendo- Muy terriblemente tarde.

\- Ve al hotel a relajarte- Rio Sullivan.

\- No es mala idea…

\- ¡Sully!- Elena lo miró- ¡Deja de incentivarlo!

\- Estaba hablando de una ducha fría- Dijo Víctor- ¿Qué entendiste?

En la mesa había una mujer un tanto disgustada, un hombre mayor algo confundido, un muchacho que se frotaba la frente y su hermano mayor, sonriéndole a la nada.

Mientras, en la costa, una mujer de piel levemente acaramelada permanecía de pie, descalza en el agua, con los ojos cerrados frente al mar. El gran azul siempre tenía ese extraño poder en ella. Con su buen oído se deleitó escuchando el suave susurrar de las olas acercándose y besar sus tobillos. Su gran olfato le permitió sentir la sal, el oxígeno, la humedad, el particular aroma que entraba en sus pulmones y mente. Cada rugir la llenaba de vida, le arrancaba molestia y pesares que desconocía. Cada ola acariciaba su alma de la manera más gentil y pura.


	21. Chapter 21

No mucho tiempo después, Shaareim volvía de su corto paseo por la costa, y se sentó lentamente junto a la mesa llena de sus compañeros, en el único oportuno asiento que quedaba, al lado de Samuel.

\- Dios- Ella se sacó el sombrero y lo uso para abanicarse- Brasil, por dios… Con lo fácil que le era a Nauhky Lee irse a otro lado. Dinamarca hubiese sido precioso…

\- ¿Ya comenzamos con tu humorcito tropical?- Sonrió Nathan.

\- Lo se… Lo siento…- Suspiró, sacudiendo su cabello ondulado.

\- Al menos no parece que te quejaras de tus dolores- Notó Sullivan.

\- A penas si me duele. Comparado con lo que me dolía en China… Aunque honestamente no sé qué prefiero, si torcerme del dolor o sudar como cerdo…

\- Voy a buscarte algo frío- Samuel palmeó su brazo, mientras se ponía de pie.

\- Gracias Samy- Le sonrió.

\- Y así fumo un poco en el camino… ¿Alguien quiere algo en específico? ¿Hace falta más cerveza?

\- Trae un par más- Dijo Víctor.

\- Nosotros estamos bien- Dijo Nathan, mirando a Elena.

Lo vieron comenzar a alejarse, mientras sacaba su encendedor.

El grupo se quedó hablando hasta que varios minutos después Samuel apareció con lo que quedaba de su cigarrillo encendido entre los dientes, colocando en la mesa unas cuatro cervezas que traía en una sola mano.

\- Por suerte solo te dije un par- Rio Sullivan.

\- Estaban en oferta- Masculló con el cigarrillo en la boca, acercándose a Edna- Ten.

Él le colocó una botella fría y un gran bote de plástico, el cual ella abrió rápidamente, presa de curiosidad. Era helado, bastante, y de tres sabores.

\- Chocolate con nuez- Samuel tiró su cigarro ya apagado y se sentó- Crema de banana, y mantequilla de maní. Y agua tónica, obviamente.

\- Genial- Sonrió Edna- Eres un sol, gracias.

\- Lo sé, soy encantador- Sacó un par de cucharas de uno de sus bolsillos- Comienza a convidar.

\- Samuel- Dijo Elena, viendo como dejaban el bote de helado en el medio de los dos- ¿Tan buena memoria tienes?

\- Si- Él comió un poco de helado- Pero de todos modos no sé de qué hablas…

\- ¿Cómo sabes que sabores quiere ella? No se lo preguntaste.

\- Por qué siempre son los mismos sabores. Es poco previsible.

\- Además de que también te gustan esos- Dijo Edna hundiendo su cuchara en el helado- Y el agua tónica…

\- No me lo recuerden- Suspiró Nathan- Que ustedes se robaron medio camión de agua tónica, hace años… Terminé odiando esa maldita bebida…

\- ¿Se robaron un camión?- Víctor se rio- ¿En serio?

\- Medio…- Aclaró Sam.

\- No recuerdo donde demonios estábamos escondidos- Dijo Nate- Pero a la noche apareció un camión distribuidor de bebidas, con las luces apagadas. Sam salió del acoplado, sacando cajones de agua tónica, mientras Edna seguía atrás del volante.

\- ¿Sabes conducir camiones pesados?- Elena la miró- ¿Dónde aprendiste eso?

\- No tengo ni idea- Rio ella- Un día estábamos Nate y yo practicando nuestras habilidades de conducción. Solo por curiosidad me subí a un camión y fin… Es como que mientras más grande el camión, mejor lo conduzco. Debe ser un super poder o algo…

\- Y mientras más pequeño, peor- Rio Samuel- No puedes estacionar autos normales y apestas andando en moto.

\- Apesto andando en moto, bien dicho.

\- Eres rara de mil demonios- Le dijo Sullivan.

\- Mira quien habla, Víctor- Ella lo miró, graciosa- Nadie en esta mesa es normal.

\- Tú eres un caso especial, digno de estudio.

\- Me quedaré con eso de que soy especial, y decidiré ignorar el resto…- Comió helado.

Todos rieron suavemente.

\- Por cierto- Elena se acomodó, pensativa- Estuve hablando con un contacto de por aquí, buscando pistas…

\- ¿Es una buena fuente?- Víctor fumó.

\- Es un historiador y antropólogo… Lo es.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Me contó varias historias antiguas que hay entorno al Rio Juruá, aunque todas cuentan más o menos lo mismo. Se supone que, antiguamente, aquí vivían las míticas Amazonas.

\- Las guerreras más poderosas del Nuevo Mundo- Dijo Samuel- ¿Qué hay con eso?

\- Bueno, una versión dice que una guerrera de esas, tuvo un hijo. Él, que no era fuerte como su madre, entrenó durante años, sin resultados. Un día, cansado de seguir siendo un débil, le rogó a su dios, Ñande Ru Guasú, o El Gran Padre, que le diera una pizca de la fuerza que ellas tenían. A cambio, el hombre se dedicaría a extender las aguas del Gran Rio hasta que su cuerpo muriera. Ñande Ru Guasú se conmovió y mientras dormía, le otorgó la fuerza de diez mil Amazonias. Cuando se despertó, sin saber de su cambio, salió a practicar y con el primer golpe que le dio al suelo, creo el Rio Juruá.

\- Por eso le dicen El rio del Cazador- Pensó Nate.

\- Este cazador corrió por el rio que había creado, descubriendo su inmenso poder, temiendo de sí mismo y de la posibilidad de herir a su familia sin querer. Él maldijo a Ñande Ru Guasú, diciendo que eso no era lo que había pedido y, furioso, golpeó el suelo, creando un hueco inmenso donde entró, para dejarse morir. Los nativos dicen que en cierto lugar del Rio Juruá se puede ver la entrada al hueco, pero que nadie jamás ha entrado, ya que es una tierra prohibida y maldita.

\- Es el mejor lugar del mundo para enterrar un tesoro- Dijo Sullivan.

\- Eso no es lo más interesante… El guerrero, sabiendo que fuerza superaba al mismo Ñande Ru Guasú, se llamó a si mismo Nunugaule, el hijo de la destrucción.

\- ¿Nunugaule?- Edna abrió los ojos- ¿En serio?

\- Es casi el apodo de Nauhky Lee- Dijo Nate- Naule. El principio y final de Nunugaule…

\- No puede ser simple coincidencia- Pensó Sullivan.

\- Mi contacto me recomendó ir a Manaos- Dijo Elena- Hay una biblioteca que si bien no es la gran cosa, tiene unos cuantos libros referidos a esa historia y algunos mapas del Rio Juruá, hechos por los aborígenes guaraníes, en su momento.

\- Genial ¿Cuándo salimos?- Preguntó Shaareim.

\- ¿Qué tal mañana a primera hora?- Dijo Víctor- Hoy hay que disfrutar el día.

El grupo asintió. Se merecían esas horas de descanso antes de volver de excursión.


	22. Chapter 22

El día de tranquilidad había pasado y ahora solo tenían un poco de noche antes de un sueño reparador y un viaje de un par de horas.

Sin embargo, Samuel había notado algo con las últimas horas. Shaareim estaba mostrando indicios de dolor en su cintura. Era algo típico en ella, ya sabía que solía pasarle seguido. Mejor aún, ella le había enseñado a como tirar de ella para que su cintura se aliviara, ya que el problema siempre estaba en las articulaciones de la columna. Aprovechó que su habitación estaba frente a la de ella, y cuando todos se separaron para dormir, la increpó.

\- Hey- Samuel tomó su brazo, preocupado- ¿Te duele algo?

\- No es nada… Creo que fue la turbulencia…- Se movió levemente, incómoda por el dolor.

\- ¿Nada? Por favor, te conozco. ¿La base de la columna?

\- Como siempre, pero no he logrado destrabarlo… No importa, buscaré algún relajante muscular o algo.

\- ¿Un quiropráctico?

\- Estoy bien…

\- Tonterías. Ven.

Él tomó su mano, llevándosela a la habitación de ella.

\- Que insistente eres- Dijo ella, al verlo cerrar la puerta.

\- Es tu culpa. Tú me enseñaste. Muévete.

Edna se sentó en el borde de la cama, entrelazando sus tobillos y doblando las piernas, como si sujetara levemente la pata de la cama. Drake se subió a la cama, arrodillado, bastante cerca.

Él la abrazó desde atrás, por los hombros, firmemente, reduciendo un poco su altura, de manera tal que ella quedara semi recostada en su pecho, casi horizontalmente.

\- Respira- Murmuró él.

\- Ya sé cómo se hace Sam…

Shaareim cerró los ojos, inspirando profundamente, relajándose. Luego Samuel comenzó a tirar suavemente, pero firme, como si quisiera arrancar su torso del resto de su cuerpo.

Un pequeño sonido articular tronó cerca de los omóplatos de Edna.

\- ¿No?- Preguntó él.

\- No… Esa fue la espalda alta…

\- ¿Sigo?

\- Sí.

Imperceptiblemente siguió tirando, hasta que un fuerte sonido grave sonó mucho más debajo de su columna. Él se quedó quieto.

\- Al fin- Edna exhaló ampliamente, aliviada, al sentir el dolor reducirse casi por completo.

\- Te lo dije- Él suavemente terminó de recostarla en la cama y se quedó sentado al lado- Gírate.

\- Ya estoy bien, Sam- Lo miró.

\- ¿Quieres que te obligue con cosquillas?

\- Ni que pudieras…

\- ¿Disculpa?- La miró, incrédulo, antes de hacerle unas leves cosquillas.

\- ¡No! ¡No! ¡Para!- Rio ella, dándose vuelta- Tu ganas.

\- Además de que voy a ayudarte, te quejas…

\- Es para que no creas que soy una necesitada de masajes…- Ella se acomodó, boca abajo.

\- Como si no supiera que lo eres.

Ella rio suavemente, con el rostro de lado, cerrando los ojos y colocando los brazos a cada lado, para luego suspirar largamente.

Samuel suavemente levantó un poco su camiseta, dejando la base de su espalda y el inicio de su cintura, descubierta. Una parte de él tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo monumental para no besar su espalda y acostarse directamente encima de ella.

Él se frotó las manos un momento, para calentarlas, y luego las colocó a cada lado de la columna, justo en la base, comenzando a masajearla. Ya lo había hecho antes, sabía que a ella le gustaban los masajes lentos, profundos y con bastante presión.

La base de sus manos subían suavemente, presionando, siguiendo la línea, volviendo, enterrándose levemente en su piel, notando cierta rigidez debajo.

\- ¿No ibas a ningún masajista en Tailandia?- Preguntó Drake- Tienes una tensión tan grande como una casa.

\- Fui…- Susurró ella, con un ronroneo- Pero ninguno te supera…

\- ¿Más fuerte?

\- Por favor…

Él le dio un extra de presión, oyéndola emitir algún que otro quejido placentero. Uso gran parte de su mente para ocuparse en no tener una erección.

Subió sus manos, bastante, hasta rozar imperceptiblemente su sostén, volviendo a pensar en otra cosa para no terminar duro como mármol. Sacó sus manos un momento, para darle masajes firmes en los hombros, cuello, la parte más alta de su espalda. Más allá de sentir los músculos propios del boxeo que ella solía practicar, Samuel también notó aún más tensión.

\- Estas como una piedra- Dijo él, también diciéndoselo a sí mismo.

\- Mjm- Murmuró Edna, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Y por varios minutos, Drake se quedó en silencio, ablandando su espalda, deleitándose de tocarla, oyendo sus quejidos placenteros que lo catapultaron a tener la erección más grande del mes. Bendita su ropa interior ajustada que no lo dejaba en evidencia.

\- ¿Mejor?- Le susurró él, agachándose, tratando de no romper su paz.

\- Dios…- Suspiró ella, con los ojos cerrados- Cuanta falta me hacía… Gracias Samy…

\- Que descanses- Acarició su cabello.

La vio sonreír, dócil. Suavemente dejó el cuarto de Edna, para prácticamente correr al suyo y cerrar la puerta. Caminó directamente hasta el pequeño baño, se desnudó y comenzó a bañarse, mirando hacia abajo y viendo un trozo de vigorosa felicidad.

\- Va por ti Edna- Susurró imperceptiblemente, antes de estrujarse a sí mismo lo más silenciosamente posible.


	23. Chapter 23

La biblioteca de Manaos era pequeña y deshabitada. Tan deshabitada que no tenía encargado, por lo que fue necesario hacer llamados, pedir las llaves, mentir un poco sobre las razones.

Pero al menos ya estaban dentro del edificio, lleno de libros, mapas y cuanto objeto de papel hubiera.

Elena ya sabía dónde estaba la sección que les interesaba, por lo que caminaron entre estanterías y ocuparon la única mesa del sitio, colocando una veintena de libros encima.

\- Recuerden- Dijo Víctor, mientras sostenía un libro de tapa verde- Necesitamos mapas…

\- Emmmm…- Samuel levantó la mirada del libro que había tomado- Esto esta en portugués.

\- Estamos en Brasil, genio- Dijo Nathan.

Edna comenzó a reír, intentando contenerse.

\- Dios- Reía ella- Eres tan tonto a veces.

\- Que graciosa eres ¿No?- Murmuró Samuel- Supongo que sabes leer portugués.

\- No fluidamente- Ella puso cara de interesante- Pero puedo arreglármelas.

\- ¿En serio? Bueno, bueno, Profesora…

\- Ten- Ella le dio su teléfono- ¿Recuerdas el programa para traducir chino? Bueno, ahora está para portugués… Úsalo…

\- ¿Dónde aprendiste a leer…?

\- Era directora de una escuela… ¿O no?

El grupo permaneció leyendo, traduciendo, buscando información, mapas, correlaciones. La historia de Nunugaule se repetía en varios, pero con el paso de los minutos, se dieron cuenta de que tardarían bastante más de lo previsto.

Los hermanos Drake estaban traduciendo una parte de un manuscrito, que parecía contener algo relativamente importante, y mientras esperaban que el teléfono tradujera Samuel subió la vista un momento. Vio a Edna, en la punta opuesta de la estantería, totalmente concentrada, apoyada en las librerías. Ella leía, con el libro abierto en sus manos y se había puesto lentes para leer. Él no tenía ni idea que ella que ella usara lentes, pero le importó una mierda. Edna se veía tan sensual con su mezcla de pantalón corto y aire intelectual, que a Samuel por poco y se le caen las cosas de las manos.

Nathan, que estaba junto a él, lo miró cuando se dio cuenta de que se tardaba demasiado en traducir. Negó, viendo que él estaba totalmente perdido en sus pensamientos, mirando a Shaareim como si esta fuera una aparición bíblica. Suavemente le palmeó el brazo, haciendo que saliera de su abstracción.

\- ¿Q-que?- Samuel lo miró.

\- ¿Volviste? ¿O aun estas en el mundo del amor?

\- Estoy… Estoy…- Miró nuevamente a Edna- Tiene lentes.

\- Si… Me doy cuenta… ¿Qué hay con eso?

\- No puedo concentrarme así…

\- Viejo… Ve y díselo…

\- A penas si puedo mirarla sin tener pensamientos sucios ¿Cómo crees que le pueda decir algo?

\- Está bien…- Suspiró Nate- Solo recuerda… Lo va a saber, sí o sí.

\- Dios…

\- ¿Quieres que hablemos de eso ahora? ¿He? ¿O prefieres concentrarte?

\- Eres imposible hermano- Se acomodó para darle la espalda a Edna- ¿Contento? Si no la veo, no hay problema…

\- ¿Quieres que te la describa?- Sonrió.

\- ¿Quieres que te describa una erección mía?

\- Sam- Puso cara de asco.

Samuel rio, leyendo la traducción del teléfono.

Rato después Elena apareció con un libro bastante denso.

\- Edna- Dijo ella- ¿Puedes ayudarme con esto?

\- ¿Qué es?- Ella la miró, por encima de sus lentes cuadrados.

\- ¿Qué haces con lentes?- Rio Fisher.

\- Los uso para leer… No me hagas sentir vieja, por favor.

\- Bien…- Le extendió el libro abierto- Mira esto… Sé que en Brasil hay cientos de ríos, y ahí hay unos cuantos.

\- ¿Y…?

\- Son planos de los indígenas, y tienen sus nombres originales… Es decir, el rio de la Serpiente, el rio de las Tristezas, cosas así… Pero no encuentro el rio del Cazador, que se supone que es el Juruá. No lo sé, quizás lo estoy leyendo mal.

\- Mmmmm…

Shaareim colocó el libro en la mesa y se acodó en la madera, buscando.

\- Niño- Víctor palmeó el brazo de Samuel, no muy lejos.

\- ¿Qué?- Lo miró.

\- Mira- Señaló imperceptiblemente a Edna.

\- Víctor por favor…- Él intentó quitar la vista lo más rápido posible- Que así no puedo…

\- Tranquilo, solo me gusta torturarte un poco…

\- Hilarante…

Edna detuvo su lectura, mirando hacia el infinito.

\- No entiendo una mierda- Masculló ella, haciendo reír a Elena.

\- ¿Estás bien niña?- Preguntó Sullivan.

\- Si… No…- Ella se sacó los lentes y frotó sus ojos- Este es el libro… Pero no es el libro…

\- ¿Qué?- Rio Nathan, acercándose también.

\- Este libro tiene los planos que estamos buscando… Pero… No tiene exactamente los que estamos buscando… Falta nuestro rio…

\- ¿Segura que solamente falta el Juruá?- Preguntó Samuel, parándose a su lado, mirando el libro.

\- ¿Cómo voy a saberlo? Hay más de cien ríos saliendo y entrando del Amazonas.

\- A eso me refiero. ¿Cuántos crees que hay en este libro?

\- Bueno…- Ella pensó- Unos setenta… Más o menos.

\- ¿No puede ser que no sea solo un libro?- La miró- Puede que este dividido…

\- ¡En tomos!- Ella lo tomó del rostro, apretando fuertemente sus mejillas- ¡Eso es! ¡Sam! ¡Eres un genio!

\- Auch…

\- ¡Es obvio!- Edna lo soltó para hojear el libro- Parecen aleatorios, pero no lo son. Están por orden alfabético, según sus nombres originales… Este tiene nombres del final del alfabeto… Debe ser el tercero.

\- El Cazador- Pensó Sullivan- Debe estar en el primero.

\- Necesitamos encontrar uno igual- Dijo Nathan, mirando las estanterías.

El grupo se dedicó pura y exclusivamente a encontrar ese libro en particular, que tan cerca parecía dejarlos al tesoro de Naule.


	24. Chapter 24

\- ¡Lo tengo!- Festejó Víctor, acarreando un libro- Estaba bien escondido el condenado.  
Él lo dejó en la mesa, mientras todos se reunían alrededor. Hoja a hoja pasaron hasta encontrar el Rio del Cazador. Con un mapa detallado que mostraba todas y cada una de las curvas del rio, entradas en la tierra, elevaciones, cuevas, e incluso la ubicación de los nidos de los caimanes.  
En la hoja contigua se relataba delicadamente y con lujos de detalles, la leyenda de Nunugaule, su pelea con el creador, las enseñanzas.  
\- Aquí- Edna leyó, rápidamente, traduciendo sobre la marcha- Bla bla… Eso no importa… El hueco… Llamado la Gruta de la Perdición… Tierra de… muerte y desecha… ¿Desecha?  
\- ¿Desdicha tal vez?- Preguntó Elena.  
\- Puede ser… Emm… Algo de que está terminantemente prohibido entrar… Nunugaule llenó la zona de trampas para advertir a los curiosos…   
\- Típico de Nauhky Lee…- Dijo Sam.  
\- Muchos murieron, bla bla…   
\- ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba la cueva?- Nathan miró el mapa.  
\- Gruta de la Perdición.  
\- ¡La tengo!  
Nate señaló en la cartografía, una indicación apenas perceptible cerca del rio, en tierra firme.  
\- Lo tenemos- Él empezó a copiar el mapa- Deberiamos salir ahora mismo.  
\- Espera- Víctor sacó un mapa propio, actualizado- No te precipites.  
\- ¿Cuál es el problema?  
\- Puedo intentar bajar con el avión directo en la zona, pero ese rio tiene poco caudal y muchas curvas- Dijo Sullivan, mirando el mapa- Es bastante arriesgado. Y luego no sé si podre despegar.  
\- ¿Dónde prefieres aterrizar?- Preguntó Elena.  
\- Hay una ciudad pequeña llamada Tefé, a 500 kilómetros de aquí, junto al rio del mismo nombre. Sus aguas son lo suficientemente grandes como para aterrizar tranquilamente. Y de allí solo hay 200 kilómetros hasta el inicio del rio Juruá.  
\- Más otros cincuenta hasta la Gruta de la Perdición.  
\- Esto deberíamos discutirlo en el hotel- Dijo Edna.  
\- Buen punto- La miró Sam.

El plan se había reducido a un viaje aéreo de un par de horas hasta el pueblo de Tefé. Allí se prepararon por completo, exceptuando Elena. Habían decidido que ella se quedase, en el caso de que necesitasen algún tipo de ayuda externa o, en el peor de los casos, recurrir a un equipo de rescate profesional.   
Incluso Edna estuvo muy cerca de quedar fuera del plan, de no ser por su excesiva insistencia a la cual no le faltaba razón. Si la zona había sido utilizada por Nauhky Lee, era muy posible que hiciera falta su observación y su nariz.   
Aun así, tenían casi 300 kilómetros de viaje no aéreo que debían realizar por algún modo.  
Los tres hombres y Shaareim estaban listos, con cosas colgándoles en los cintos y una leve mochila, mirando los transportes con ruedas, en un estacionamiento, pero habían desistido de esa clase de vehículo. Era zona muy selvática, sería imposible conducir sin tener que detenerse a cada momento.  
\- ¿Y a caballo?- Preguntó Samuel, de pie junto a un todoterreno.  
\- Muy lento- Dijo Víctor, mirando un embarcadero cercano- Y un helicóptero sería buena idea, si no hubiese tantos árboles y hubiese zona para descender...  
\- Un bote entonces…  
\- No- Sonrió Edna- Eso.  
Ella señalo un bote que se acercaba y se estacionaba suavemente. No era una lancha común, sino un aerobote, un vehículo plano, cuyo motor era una enorme hélice en la parte trasera. Al carecer de hélices debajo del agua, era ideal para la zona.  
\- Eso- Sonrió Sullivan- Exactamente eso.  
\- Ve a alquilarlo, ve- Shaareim lo empujó.  
\- ¿No piensas ayudarme, cierto?  
\- Cuantas quejas…  
Víctor se vio en la tarea de comprar un aerobote por un par de días, mientras veía a Edna subirse en el asiento del piloto, alto, justo frente a las hélices.  
\- ¿Qué haces, niña?- Sullivan se subió, seguido por los hermanos Drake.  
\- Conducirlo- Ella contestó, como una obviedad.  
\- ¿Has visto uno de estos antes, al menos?- Preguntó Samuel, sentándose.  
La mujer sonrió, lo encendió y salió del puerto con cierta soltura, solo para acelerar bastante al salir de la zona transitada.  
\- ¿Qué demonios?- Nathan se sujetó- ¿Dónde aprendiste…?  
\- ¡Tailandia!- Sonrió ella, desde el asiento superior, con el viento en la cara- ¡Tu encárgate de decirme cuando parar!  
\- Maldita loca…  
Los hombres rieron levemente, sin poder evitar una leve preocupación por la velocidad que Shaareim llevaba. Era evidente que ya había conducido uno de esos antes, más de una vez, por el modo en que se deslizaba ágilmente por el rio con buen caudal. Lo más complicado serían los cincuenta kilómetros donde el Juruá fluía con poca fuerza, pero justamente, era el vehículo perfecto. A ese paso, llegarían a la Gruta de la Perdición en menos de dos horas. 

Luego de bastante viaje acuático, donde Nathan calculó las distancias dependiendo las curvas tomadas, él considero que estaban cerca.  
\- ¡Edna!- Nate palmeó su pierna- ¡Ve desacelerando! ¡Estamos cerca!  
Suavemente ella hizo que el aerobote fluyera con delicadeza, apenas avanzando.  
\- ¿Saben que no vamos a encontrarlo desde aquí?- Dijo ella.  
\- ¿De qué hablas?- Samuel la miró.  
\- Es una gruta deshabitada, desde hace cientos de años, en el medio de una selva… Es decir, vivía en Tailandia ¿Recuerdas? Y allí podías pasar al lado de un abismo y no verlo entre las plantas. Lo mismo aquí…  
\- Llévanos a tierra- Dijo Víctor- Pensaremos desde allí.  
La mujer movió el timón, doblando casi a noventa grados, acercando el bote directamente a la tierra, con sus corazones galopando. Estaban ya demasiado cerca.


	25. Chapter 25

Luego de enganchar previsoramente el aerobote a un árbol, los cuatro busca tesoros comenzaron a caminar, entre muros de vegetación y con una tierra de color marrón rojizo, húmeda.   
\- Bueno…- Nathan miró su cuaderno- Por aquí debería estar…  
\- Ojos bien abiertos- Alertó Sullivan.  
Detrás, Samuel miró a Shaareim, quien revisaba todo con la vista mientras se frotaba insistentemente el pecho.   
\- ¿Edy?- Él tocó su espalda- Es una zona cálida ¿Por qué te duele?  
\- Por ansiedad…   
\- ¿A qué?- Víctor miró hacia atrás.  
\- No sé ustedes, pero la idea de encontrar un tesoro épico me da un poco de ansiedad, nervios, cosas así…  
\- ¿Estarás bien?- Nathan se preocupó.  
\- Si… Ya se está pasando…- Avanzó.  
\- Y se pasará del todo cuando te consiga la médula- La siguió Samuel.  
\- Me había olvidado de eso- Edna rio, secándose la frente sudada.  
\- No te olvidas la cabeza porque la tienes pegada al cuello- Dijo Nathan.  
Lentamente avanzaron, revisando cada elevación, cada montículo, cada arbusto, detrás de cada árbol.   
Avanzaron por un par de horas, a veces separándose un poco, reuniéndose, calculando, opinando.   
A media tarde, Shaareim había retrocedido para revisar unas piedras que nada tenían de extraño, frustrada, retomó el camino para acercarse a sus compañeros, pero se detuvo, con el corazón comprimiéndose en un puño.  
\- ¿Encontraste algo niña?- Preguntó Sullivan, mirando el mapa.   
Pero Edna no respondió.  
\- ¿Niña?- Víctor la miro, viéndola extraña- ¿Edna?  
\- Oh cielos…- Murmuró Samuel cuando dirigió sus ojos hacia ella.

Edna estaba de pie, estática como una columna de mármol, pálida como el papel. Entre sus pies estaba pasando una anaconda, enorme y colorida, muy lentamente.   
Quizás gracias a esa parálisis, el animal ni siquiera se dio cuenta de su presencia, pero Shaareim, con su fobia extrema a las serpientes, sí. Ella gritaba cuando veía una pequeña culebra común, así que el miedo de tener a la más grande de las serpientes rozándole los tobillos, debía ser imposible de medir.   
Peor aún, la condenada bestia era tan lenta como grande, por lo que se tardó bastante tiempo en desaparecer entre los arbustos.  
De inmediato Sam se acercó, de prisa, tomando sus brazos. Ella seguía con la mirada en la nada, casi sin respirar.  
\- Edy…- Le susurró él, mirándola- Hey…  
\- Está en shock- Notó Sullivan- Sacúdela un poco.  
\- Edy- Palmeó su mejilla, gentilmente- Vuelve…  
\- ¿S-Sam…?- Ella se movió a penas.  
\- Estoy aquí… tranquila…  
\- No…- Murmuró, palideciendo incluso un poco más- No… veo…

Las rodillas de Edna cedieron y se derrumbó como un cadáver apagándose automáticamente, por lo que Samuel tuvo que sostenerla rápidamente y evitar que se golpeara.  
Nathan se apresuró a ayudarlo, bajándola suavemente al suelo.  
\- Era solo una anaconda- Dijo Víctor- ¿Qué le pasa?  
\- Le tiene fobias a las serpientes- Sam se sentó en el suelo, colocándola en sus brazos.  
\- Oh…  
\- No es la primera vez que la vemos desmayarse por una- Dijo Nate, tocando su cabeza- Y no sabemos por qué… Es decir… Su temor a volar tiene su razón, pero las serpientes…  
\- Es una fobia- Sullivan se acercó- No necesita una razón lógica.  
\- Si quieren, pueden seguir avanzando…- Dijo Samuel, mirándola tiernamente en sus brazos, acariciando su cabello- Aunque ella nunca se tarda demasiado en volver.  
\- Podemos esperar a la niña…  
\- Ya le está volviendo el color- Sonrió Nate- Es como una máquina, solo necesita reiniciarse.  
\- Eso no tiene gracia, Nathan- Su hermano a penas lo miró.  
\- Cálmate tu también- Palmeó su hombro- Solo se desmayó.   
\- Edy…- Sam empezó a palmear su mejilla, suavemente.  
\- No tenemos tanta prisa, muchacho- Víctor la miró- Déjala reponerse a su velocidad.  
\- Y tu déjame encargarme de esto ¿Quieres?- Lo miró, un tanto malhumorado- Para eso soy su hermano mayor…  
\- No lo haces por eso y todos aquí, menos ella, lo saben. Deja de intentar ocultar tu miedo…

Samuel no dijo nada, solo se quedó quieto, palmeando su mejilla. El maldito Sullivan tenía razón, y no podía decir nada para negarlo.  
Lentamente Edna pareció despertarse.  
\- Edna…- El mayor de los Drake comenzó a llamarla con más firmeza- Despierta.  
\- ¿Q-que…?- Ella lo miró dificultosamente, desde sus brazos- ¿Sam?   
\- Buenos días- Le sonrió, aliviado- Respira, despiértate del todo…  
\- ¿Qué pasó?- Observó a Nathan, cerca.  
\- Te desmayaste- Dijo Nate- ¿Recuerdas?  
\- No…- Se frotó la cara- ¿Qué paso? Estoy sudando…  
\- Viste una…  
\- ¿Una que…?- Ella pareció recordar de inmediato.

Edna se paró, casi como un felino aterrado, revisando el suelo y a ella misma, histérica.  
\- ¡No tienes nada!- La sostuvo Nate- ¡Quédate quieta!  
\- ¿¡Quedarme quieta!?- Chilló- ¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Que tengo!?  
\- Acabas de salir de un desmayo, torpe- Samuel tomó su brazo- No te levantes así de prisa.  
\- ¿¡Donde esta!?- Buscó en el suelo.  
\- Se fue. No esta- Él tomó su rostro, con fuerza- Mírame. Mírame… Se fue… Detente… Vuelve…  
\- ¿E-en serio?- Lo miró a los ojos- ¿Lo prometes? ¿En serio?  
\- Respira… Estas palideciendo de nuevo…   
La mujer apoyó su frente en el hombro de Samuel, respirando lo más lento posible, tratando de no pensar en esa maldita víbora gigante. Sentía su propio corazón correrle en el pecho y sus oídos aturdiéndola, algo que ella sabía que era una etapa previa al desmayo. Pero no lo hizo, trato de ser lo más fuerte posible, con el fin de no parecer una loca histérica.


	26. Chapter 26

Más allá del encuentro con una gran serpiente, las horas siguieron pasando lentamente, sin conseguir nada más que arañazos de ramas y picaduras de mosquito.   
Peor aún, estaban peinando la zona sin resultados. La Gruta de la Perdición no aparecía ni remotamente.

\- Nada- Bufó Nathan, saliendo de entre las hojas- Otro pozo inútil. Comienzo a desesperarme.  
\- Mi duda es porque tu no lo haces- Víctor le preguntó a Edna- Eres la primera en desesperarse con estas mierdas.  
\- Mjm- Ella sonrió encantadoramente.  
\- ¿Mjm que? ¿Qué haces?  
\- Aprovecho…- Ella miró al cielo que comenzaba a perder luz- Y espero…  
\- ¿El que, niña, el que demonios?  
Edna rio, hasta que escuchó algo. Se puso un poco más seria y miró al cielo nuevamente.  
\- Samy…- Preguntó ella- ¿Qué tipos de sonido siempre soy muy buena escuchando?  
\- Los agudos- Dijo él- Como el perro que eres, Terrier.  
\- ¿Cómo esos?  
Los hombres prestaron atención, pero no oían nada. Nada, hasta que un murciélago voló chillonamente por sobre sus cabezas.  
\- ¡Demonios!- Se asustó Víctor- ¡Malditas ratas con alas!  
\- Víctor…- Ella negó- Esas malditas ratas viven en malditas cuevas gigantes, como la Gruta de la Perdición…  
\- ¿Vas a seguirlos hasta la entrada?- Sonrió Samuel.  
\- Modo Terrier, activado.

Shaareim comenzó a caminar, particularmente atenta a los chillidos casi imperceptibles sobre sus cabezas. Con el avance de los minutos y de sus pasos, los murciélagos comenzaban a aparecer en mayor cantidad.   
Detrás de una pared de árboles frondosos y helechos tan grandes como una casa, se veía un riachuelo, un pequeño brazo del rio Juruá, que corría sinuoso hasta una entrada en la tierra, por donde salían una buena cantidad de murciélagos.   
Se acercaron, para ver que se trataba de un hueco monumentalmente grande que bajaba lentamente a la oscuridad.  
\- La Gruta de la Perdición…- Murmuró Nathan, casi sin creerlo.  
\- Lo encontramos- Su hermano lo palmeó.  
\- ¡Dios!- Sullivan se estremeció al ver la marea de animales volando- Me dan escalofríos.  
\- Son una maravilla de la evolución- Ella extendió los brazos.  
Los murciélagos volaban tan cerca de Shaareim que su cabello se movía por el viento producido por sus alas. Las criaturas la rodeaban antes de echarse a volar hacia el exterior.  
\- ¿Quién eres? ¿Batman?- Víctor la miró.  
\- He cuidado de zorros voladores- Rio ella- Que miden un metro de envergadura.   
\- Dios- Se estremeció.  
\- Muy bien- Nathan comenzó a sacar cosas de la mochila- Prepárense. Linternas, fósforos, cuerdas, no se olviden de nada. Ojos bien abiertos, siempre cerca, no quiero que nadie se lastime.  
\- Si padre- Ella tomó su equipo.  
\- Es en serio- Tomó su brazo.  
\- Nate, no es la primera excursión peligrosa que hago con ustedes…- Ella palmeó su espalda- Relájate.  
\- Pero tú estás vieja.  
\- Púdrete.  
Ambos rieron.

La cueva si bien parecía pequeña en su inicio, comenzó a demostrar que, debajo de la superficie, era monumental. El rio del exterior se deslizaba tímidamente entre las rocas, creando un lago subterráneo, oscuro, rodeado de estalactitas y cavernas adicionales.  
El aire estaba denso, húmedo, relativamente frío, y olía a una mezcla de descomposición y tierra. Los haces de luz de sus linternas chocaban con formaciones de rocas que ofrecían sombras tenebrosas y figuras espectrales.  
\- ¿Por dónde?- Preguntó Samuel, iluminando el techo- No hay información de nada de aquí abajo.  
\- Usemos la información que tenemos- Edna revisó las paredes.  
\- Como las constelaciones- Dijo Víctor- Orión.  
\- No…- Nathan miró las cavernas, girando la cabeza en varios ángulos y señalando- La Osa Mayor… Concuerdan… Esta girada por completo, pero es esa…  
\- La cabeza entonces está a la izquierda- Pensó ella- La última.  
Poco a poco caminaron rodeando el lago, pisando fango, barro y piedras mojadas, aproximándose a la última cueva. En un borde, tallado burdamente sobre una piedra, y verticalmente, había tres palabras chinas.  
\- Miren- Edna lo iluminó, recordando- Yuán, Ruk y Áihka…   
\- Las otras cuevas también tienen palabras chinas- Notó Sullivan- Pero diferentes…  
\- Es a propósito- Dijo Samuel- Solamente sabiendo las de la cueva en china, se puede saber cuál es... Vamos bien…  
Siguieron avanzando, entrando en la cueva, pasando por pasillos finamente tallados y decorados, y bifurcaciones varias, que cambiaban de dirección, y en donde solo las palabras Yuán, Ruk y Áihka establecían un patrón a seguir.   
Al final, vieron dos entradas más, ambas con Yuán, Ruk y Áihka talladas en la parte superior.  
\- ¿Y ahora?- Víctor iluminó una y otra- ¿50 y 50?  
\- Intentemos mirar sin entrar…- Dijo Nate, cauteloso.  
Sullivan y Nathan se acercaron a una de las cuevas, mientras que Samuel y Edna, el restante.  
\- Dios mío- Murmuró Samuel, mirando.  
\- ¿Qué hay allá?- Preguntó Edna al ver al ver a los otros dos acercarse.  
\- Nada…- Dijo Víctor- ¿Aquí?  
\- El tesoro- Sonrió Sam.

Los cuatro miraron hacia el interior, iluminando con sus lámparas. Era un espacio cerrado, con paredes lisas, lleno de dibujos dorados de estilo oriental. Y en el centro, como un volcán de lujos, una montaña de monedas de oro, piedras preciosas, platos, vasijas, copas, cofres, joyas. Todo levemente corroído por siglos bajo tierra, pero aun así el color dorado era indescriptible.   
Había encontrado el tesoro de Naule.


	27. Chapter 27

A pesar de la felicidad de los hombres, Samuel notó que Edna estaba demasiado pensativa. Y además de amarla, confiaba ciegamente en ella.  
Él vio a su hermano avanzar, pero lo sujetó del cinto y tiró de él, haciéndolo retroceder de inmediato.  
\- ¿Qué demonios?- Nathan lo miró- ¿Sam? ¿Qué haces?  
\- Espera- Lo detuvo él.  
\- ¿Qué?  
\- ¿Edna?- Samuel la miró- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué crees?  
\- No lo sé- Pensó ella, mirando alrededor- No me cuadra… Algo… Quizás no es nada, quizás me he vuelto paranoica con los años…  
\- Confío en tu intuición. Tú dime.  
\- Ese tesoro me parece falso…   
\- ¿Falso?- Víctor miró con más fuerza.  
\- No huele a metal del valioso, mucho menos oro- Dijo ella- Huele a hierro… Hierro viejo y oxidado… Menos el demasiado obvio cofre del centro… Que sin dudas debe ser una trampa.  
\- ¿Entonces?- Preguntó Víctor- ¿Dónde está?  
\- Nauhky Lee era demasiado insistente con transformar el oro en objetos prácticos, como copas, cruces, adornos y espadas. No es de su estilo dejar monedas… Aun en esa época había tesoros más valiosos, menos manipulables.   
\- Es un tesoro falso para engañar a los ladrones- Pensó Nathan- Solo Nauhky Lee podría llegar al real.  
Shaareim caminó hacia la cueva contigua, iluminando, animándose a dar un paso.  
\- Ten cuidado Edy- Samuel tomó su mano, por precaución.  
\- El suelo parece seguro- Ella lo revisó- No parece que lo hayan tocado… De todos modos, que nadie toque nada…

El grupo entró, cauteloso. No había nada exceptuando figuras toscas, talladas en la piedra, con formas de animales, cosas, líneas, palabras, todo completamente aleatorio. Y en la mayoría, puestos delicadamente en la piedra, esferas de cristal, de color opaco.  
\- Eso sí es trampa- Víctor iluminó un cristal, que semejaba el ojo de un dragón.  
\- Si aquello no era el tesoro…- Pensó Sam- ¿Esto qué es?  
\- Aquello era una trampa con forma de tesoro- Dijo Nathan- Esto debe ser el tesoro con forma de trampa…  
\- Es Nauhky Lee…- Dijo Edna- No todo es tesoro…  
\- Oigan- Sullivan iluminó una figura- Miren esto… Un cazador matando un oso… ¿Les parece lo suficientemente Nauhky Lee?  
\- Orion y La Osa Mayor…  
\- ¿Quién tiene las bolas para esto?

Nathan se acercó. La figura tallada tenía unas cuantas esferas de vidrio en ciertos puntos casi obvios. En el cazador había una en su cinto, en su mazo, en cada pie, y en su cabeza. En el oso se veía una en el ojo y en su lomo.  
Él suavemente tomo la esfera del cinto, tirando imperceptiblemente, atento al sonido de cualquier mecanismo activarse. Pero el cristal salió, con dificultad, pero completo. Iluminó el hueco restante, por curiosidad, pero no había nada.  
Luego miró la esfera y la sacudió levemente. Se oía hueco, pero con algunas cosas duras en su interior. 

\- El tesoro esta en las estrellas- Dijo Edna- Rómpelo…

Nathan colocó la primera esfera de cristal ahumado dentro de una tela y bajo la curiosa mirada de los demás, lo golpeó un par de veces, hasta oír el vidrio romperse. Lentamente abrió el trapo. Allí, entre los vidrios sucios, brillaban como estrellas un generoso puñado de diamantes y gemas no precisamente pequeños. 

\- Virgen Santa- Suspiró Sullivan, tomando uno tan grande como una canica.  
\- Siete esferas- Murmuró la mujer- Como la Osa Mayor…  
\- Lo logramos…- Samuel la abrazó por el cuello, sonriendo, antes de besar su frente- Gracias a ti.  
\- Yo no hice nada…- Sonrió ella.  
\- Me importa una mierda tu opinión.  
Los dos viejos amigos rieron, mientras veían a Nate buscar otra esfera y hacer lo mismo, para obtener otro puñado de piedras rojas y verdes.   
\- Rubíes y esmeraldas…- Sonrió Nate- Con solo esos dos, ya tenemos un dineral…

Lentamente las siete esferas se rompieron, revelando un interior increíble de diamantes, esmeraldas, zafiros y rubíes, de todo tamaño y calidad. Víctor colocó todo dentro de un recipiente resistente, para evitar cualquier pérdida antes de dividirlo en partes iguales, y lo colocó dentro de la mochila de Nathan.  
\- Muchachos…- Sullivan sonrió- A casa…  
\- Elena va a quedar fascinada- Rio Nate.

Samuel sintió un leve salto en su pecho. La aventura estaba a punto de terminar, y eso solo significaba el ultimátum de su hermano.   
Pensando en eso, salió de esa gruta mal diseñada. Pero cuando su pie hubo salido y pisado, se hundió levemente en una roca.   
A todos se les heló la sangre al oír el suave traqueteo de un mecanismo.  
\- Oh Dios…- Murmuró Sam, sin moverse- Dios no…  
\- ¿¡Que!?- Nathan se acercó- ¡Pero si yo pisé eso antes y no se movió un milímetro!  
\- Hay que pensar, rápido- Dijo Víctor.  
\- Es un mecanismo de dos tiempos- Reaccionó Edna, asustada- Avanzará más deprisa si dejas de pisarlo…  
Ella apartó a Samuel, lo cual aceleró momentáneamente el mecanismo hasta que ella puso ambos pies en la roca.  
\- ¿¡Que haces!?- Le dijo él, mirándola.  
\- Pienso bajo presión… Eres más fuerte que yo, si hay un mecanismo que detener, es más posible que tú lo logres. Yo haré peso. Muévanse.  
Las paredes comenzaban a desquebrajarse, el techo bajaba centímetro a centímetro, sin detenerse y no había forma de encontrar el mecanismo. Estaba dentro de la misma maldita tierra.  
\- ¡Hay que hacer algo!- Gritó Víctor, apareciendo- ¡Todos los pasillos están colapsando!  
\- ¡Tenemos que salir!- Nathan se apresuró.  
\- ¡Edna!- Sam estiró su mano- Vamos…  
\- ¡No!- Ella se quedó quieta- ¡A esa velocidad nos aplastará a todos antes de salir!  
\- Solo necesitamos peso- Samuel intentó mover una piedra, pero nada ocurría.

Se detuvo, mirando alrededor, pero por más que buscara, no había roca que mover.  
Shaareim empezó a notar que la piedra del techo empezaba a caer, rota, lentamente. Sabía que no había retorno, y que si los demás se quedaban allí, seguirían su mismo destino.  
\- ¡Nathan!- Lo llamó ella, viendo al menor de los Drake- ¡Llévatelo!  
\- ¿Qué?- Sam intentó avanzar, pero parte de la cueva comenzaba a ceder en sus pies- ¿Edna?  
Nathan sujetó a su hermano con fuerza y lo obligó a retroceder, evitando que cayera por un hueco que crecía.   
\- ¡Sam! ¡Sam!- Él intentó despertarlo- ¡Tenemos que movernos!

Edna miró sus ojos marrones, tan perdidos y desolados, mientras Víctor y Nate tiraban de él y lo arrastraban hacia la salida.


	28. Chapter 28

El grupo estaba fuera de la zona de peligro. Se detuvieron con la salida en sus espaldas, para ver a la cueva desprenderse de a poco en la oscuridad, con piedras cayendo sobre el agua, el constante retumbar de la tierra.  
Por un momento, Sam se quedó quieto, petrificado, en un obvio estado de shock, con los ojos totalmente perdidos en la nada.   
Su hermano se le acercó, parándose a un lado, casi en frente con tal de que volviera. Sabía lo que Edna significaba para él, así que sabía en qué estado estaría.  
\- Sam…- Puso la mano en su hombro- Hey…  
\- No…- Cerró los ojos, lentamente, mientras negaba- No digas nada… Esto simplemente no está pasando…  
\- Sam…   
Samuel le quitó la mano, con un poco de brusquedad, solo para sentarse despacio, en una roca.   
\- Es mentira- Murmuró él, bajando la cabeza- Es… un mal sueño… solo eso… Ella… Ella…  
Cerró los ojos con fuerza, mientras se sostenía la cabeza con ambas manos, apretándose, intentando despertarse del mal sueño que creía que era, pero que no terminaba.   
Las piernas abiertas, los codos en las rodillas, inclinado hacia adelante, mirando al suelo, vio como la tierra debajo de su rostro comenzaba a pintarse con gotas húmedas que afloraban junto con la terrible sensación que crecía en su pecho.  
Nathan se sentó junto a él y silenciosamente comenzó a frotar su espalda.  
\- La maté…- Gimió Samuel- Yo la maté…  
\- No, no- Lo sostuvo Nate- No es tu culpa…  
\- Yo la hice venir aquí…- Frotó sus ojos empapados- Yo pisé la maldita trampa… Nate… Dios…   
\- Fue… Nauhky Lee- Nathan también comenzó a llorar levemente- No tu… Entiéndelo…  
\- Dios…- Lloró, tomándose el pecho- No mi Edy… Mi Edy…  
Victor se quedó quieto, mirando a los hermanos llorando por Shaareim. Agachó su rostro, dolido, reconociendo el afecto que él también había tenido por ella.

Edna había eludido las piedras aplastantes prácticamente de milagro. A fuerza de deslizarse y colgarse de salientes, cayó relativamente sana al agua del lago interno que comenzaba a filtrarse. Pero sabía que si no encontraba una salida rápidamente, moriría o lapidada por las piedras que seguían cayendo, o ahogada. Comenzó a rebuscar entre las rocas, intentando hacer una salida, pero media cueva se había desmoronado, así que era poco probable que pudiese escapar por allí.   
Miró hacia todos lados, con la linterna que le quedaba, iluminando pobremente rincones que daban en la nada. Vio caer las monedas falsas de la cueva contigua, y luego un trozo de aquel cofre que seducía a cualquier iluso. Y detrás se desparramaron una veintena de monedas, reales, de oro puro.   
En su estado, lo menos que le debería importar, era ese tesoro. Pero una idea se cruzó en su mente abrumada. Ese premio inútil para ella, pero conociendo a los hermanos Drake, era bastante posible que, si ella muriese allí, buscaran su cuerpo tiempo después. Y de hacerlo, también encontrarían parte del botín. Sería su regalo de despedida.   
Velozmente tomó una pequeña bolsa que tenía entre sus bolsillos, y las juntó, para atárselas en el cinto.   
Sin embargo, mas rocas y tierra comenzaban a inundar el lugar, por lo que se metió en el agua, que estando en el centro, aún tenía algo de espacio.   
Un par de piedras de enorme tamaño cayeron muy cerca de ella, salpicando, entrando por las uniones del aparato, apagando su única luz.  
\- No… no…- Murmuró, sacudiendo inútilmente la linterna- Vamos… No te apagues ahora…  
Pero no resultó. Arrojó el artefacto a un lado, en la oscuridad.   
Nadando en el medio del agua, en silencio, notó que había una leve corriente bajo sus pies. Tomó aire y se sumergió, encontrando un leve pasadizo que daba a una ínfima cámara de aire entre las piedras, y luego, otro pasaje más, aparentemente, hasta el exterior.   
Iba a volver a la sala principal, pero escuchó el derrumbe tras de sí, y el agua llena de tierra que parecía seguirla. No había vuelta atrás. La cámara de aire también se reducía, debía moverse.  
Inspiró profundamente un par de veces y con la tercera, buceó un poco, encontrando una pequeña salida entre las rocas, que daban al lago exterior.  
Shaareim se alegró de tener una vía de escape, pero pronto notó que el hueco era demasiado pequeño. Intentó agrandarlo, sacar piedras, pero no funcionaba. Se quitó la bolsa de oro y la pasó por el hueco, para luego intentar pasar ella.   
Dificultosamente pudo pasar la cabeza y los brazos, y el torso lo atravesó sin evitar lastimarse. Pero su cintura quedó trabada. Se aterró aún más cuando oyó el retumbar de la montaña y la leve presión de la piedra en su espalda. Intentó volver atrás, pero tampoco podía. Se sostuvo de la roca y empujó con sus brazos, sin resultados. Se movió frenéticamente, estando totalmente estancada. En ese momento sintió la mano de la muerte tocar su alma. Sabía que iba a morir ahí.   
Edna se quedó quieta, quizás para no gastar el poco oxígeno que quedaba en sus pulmones. Miró la bolsa de oro descansando medio abierta, con las monedas en la roca, y de inmediato sus amigos se agolparon en su mente. Pensó en Sam, en lo triste y enojado que estaría, en como seria la vuelta a casa. Se lo imaginó hablando con ella, como tantas veces, feliz y efusivo. Aterrada y angustiada al mismo tiempo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que se mezclaron instantáneamente con el agua.  
Una exhalación salió obligadamente de su cuerpo, el último rastro de su aire, medio tosiendo. Sintió el agua entrar por su boca y nariz, tragarlo, sus pulmones cerrándose como último recurso. Su cuerpo se contorsionó como una araña envenenada, sus miembros bailaron con espasmos por un corto momento que le pareció infinito. Se encorvó en ella misma, cerrando sus ojos, y todo se volvió oscuridad.


	29. Chapter 29

Víctor estaba escudriñando los restos de las cavernas con sus prismáticos, buscando en hendiduras, rendijas o recovecos, alguna señal de Edna. Miró un momento hacia atrás, a su viejo amigo sentado al lado de Sam, intentando vagamente que no se muriera allí mismo, con mirada culpable en sus ojos.  
Volvió a mirar la zona, la cueva, el agua. Por un momento se detuvo, le había parecido ver algo dorado debajo del agua, por lo que se enfocó, estático. En un segundo donde el agua quedó quieta, pudo ver una bolsa y monedas alrededor.   
Eso lo alertó. En ningún momento habían juntado una bolsa con monedas.  
Buscó con más ahínco, y lo que al principio no había visto, debido a que estaba quieto y se camuflaba, ahora tomaba forma. Era un cuerpo, y solo había una oportunidad de quien era.  
\- Dios- Víctor miró a los Drake- ¡Muchachos! ¡Es Edna!  
\- ¿Qué?- Nathan se puso de pie, igual que su hermano.  
\- ¡Está bajo el agua!- Él señaló el lugar, mientras ambos se acercaban corriendo.  
Sam corrió por toda la costa, acercándose, mirando el haz de luz que Sullivan había clavado en ella, antes de lanzarse al agua, seguido por su hermano. Nadó como poseso y se sumergió.  
Debajo del agua intentó sujetar a Edna y despertarla, pero ella estaba inerte. Nathan tocó su brazo y le indicó que tirara de ella, mientras se sujetaba a la roca y tiraba con todas sus fuerzas.  
El joven de los Drake tuvo que tirar varias veces, casi hasta desgarrarse, para que el hueco se agrandara lo suficiente, y le permitiera a su hermano sacarla. De inmediato ambos se catapultaron a la superficie, sujetándola, nadando hasta la orilla.  
Caminaron en cuatro patas una vez llegados a tierra, arrastrando el cuerpo de Shaareim.   
Nathan colocó el oído en su pecho, por un segundo.  
\- Dios…- La enderezó un poco- Nada, no respira. Sam…  
Miró a su hermano mayor, arrodillado tal y como había llegado, chorreando agua, aun sujetando uno de los brazos de Edna, paralizado.  
\- ¡Sam!- Golpeó firmemente su hombro.  
\- ¿Q-que?- Lo miró, al fin.  
\- Tú le das aire, yo me encargo de lo otro.  
\- Si, si…  
El joven Drake se acomodó en su pecho, buscando el punto adecuado. Apoyó la base de su mano en la mitad y empezó a presionar, rítmicamente, mientras Sam acomodaba su rostro y se agachaba, mitad para notar si respiraba, y mitad para prepararse para su tarea.   
Detrás de ellos, vigilaba Sullivan, listo para lo que fuera.  
En cuanto Nathan se detuvo, Sam sopló con fuerza en su boca, varias veces, tratando de llenar sus pulmones de aire. Luego se detuvo, dándole paso a su hermano.   
Y por casi un minuto, es todo lo que hicieron. Pero Edna no volvía, y era bastante probable de que no lo hiciera.   
Nathan dejó de masajear su pecho, suspirando, rendido, mientras su hermano lo miraba expectante.  
\- ¿Qué haces?- Le dijo Samuel- ¡Sigue!  
\- Sam… No responde…  
\- ¡No si no sigues!  
\- Hermano… La recuperamos al menos… ya…  
\- ¡Ni se te ocurra!- Lo apartó un poco, angustiado.  
Negado, Samuel retomó los masajes cardiacos, soplando de vez en cuando, volviendo a su pecho. Aun así, nada sucedía.  
\- Sam…- Le dijo Nate, suavemente- Déjala…  
\- No…- Siguió presionando, con los ojos cargados de lágrimas- Edy… por favor… por lo que más quieras… Despierta…  
\- Sam…- Vio como Víctor se acercaba para apoyar su mano en su hombro.  
\- Edy- Murmuró- No me dejes… No me hagas esto…  
Pero tras un par de masajes posteriores, la mujer inerte abrió los ojos como si un rayo la hubiese impactado y abrió la boca, queriendo inspirar un aire que por alguna razón, no avanzaba.  
\- ¡Dios!- Se asustó Nate, casi cayendo de espaldas.  
\- ¡Edna!- Sam la sacudió.  
\- ¡Está trabada!- Dijo Víctor- ¡Ponla boca abajo, golpéale la espalda!  
Samuel giró a la mujer y empezó a golpear su espalda, con fuerza. Ella escupió un poco de agua y empezó a toser, con fuerza, recuperando el aliento.  
\- Tranquila…- Le dijo Sullivan- Tomate tú tiempo, niña.  
Nathan se acercó a su hermano, y tomo su hombro, con fuerza. Miró sus ojos húmedos, cargados de alivio y le asintió.  
Sam se quedó junto a ella, frotándole la espalda, oyéndola toser, escupir agua, y recuperarse muy lentamente. Él mismo también intentaba recuperar el alma que se había ido de su propio cuerpo.  
\- Dios…- Edna se acostó boca arriba, tosiendo, agitada.  
\- ¿Cómo te sientes?- Sam, sentado a su lado, tocó su cabeza.  
\- Me… duele… todo…- Tosió- Tragué agua… a lo bestia… Respiré… agua…   
\- ¿Te rompiste algo?- Preguntó Victor.  
\- No… que yo recuerde…- Se frotó el pecho- Dios… Me duele el pecho… horrores…  
\- Ese fui yo- Sonrió Sam, con los ojos rojos- Lo siento…  
\- ¿Qué… paso?- Ella miró alrededor, dándose cuenta de que algo no concordaba- Yo no… ¿Qué?  
\- Te ahogaste- Dijo Víctor- Ellos te sacaron del agua, muerta.  
\- ¿Muerta?- Se sorprendió.  
\- Estuvieron un buen rato para traerte de vuelta, aunque Samuel se lo tomó demasiado en serio.   
\- Bueno… Agradezco… eso…- Ella tomó una de las manos de Samuel.  
Por un momento se quedó quieta, con los ojos cerrados, con Sam tomando firmemente su mano.  
\- ¿Edna?- La llamó, palmeándole la mano.  
\- Estoy bien… Tranquilo- Abrió los ojos- Solamente estoy… cansada…  
\- Entiendo.  
\- Nate- Ella miró al hermano- Si quieres nadar… en donde estaba yo debe haber una bolsa con monedas…de oro… reales…  
\- ¿De dónde la sacaste?- Preguntó él.  
\- Me cayeron encima…   
\- ¿Tanta fe tenías de salir de allí?- Sonrió Sullivan.  
\- Al contrario… Pensé que si ustedes volvían por mi cadáver, al menos… tendrían un obsequio.  
\- Idiota- Sonrió Samuel, conmovido.  
\- Samy- Ella levantó la mano para palmear su pecho- Tranquilo… Esta vieja es hierba mala. Y hierba mala nunca muere…  
\- No vuelvas a hacer eso- Tomó su mano, serio- Júralo.  
\- ¿El qué? ¿Golpearte el pecho?  
\- Dar tu vida…  
\- Se supone que es la última vez que me metes en aventuras como esta…   
\- Edy…  
\- Si, si…- Cerró los ojos- Lo juro… Ahora déjame revivir en paz…  
Samuel se agachó, para besar su frente con fuerza, un par de veces, haciendo que ella sonriera.


	30. Chapter 30

Edna se sintió levemente mejor, por lo que intentó ponerse de pie, pero Sam inmediatamente la ayudó a incorporarse, para luego colocarle el brazo de ella por sobre su cuello y sostenerla una vez levantada.  
\- Sam… Puedo caminar.  
\- Lo se… Pero te cayó una montaña encima y te ahogaste, permíteme ser un poco previsor.  
\- Suena un poco extraño eso ¿No crees?  
\- Si- Rio él.  
Por supuesto que ella no necesitaba demasiada ayuda, estaba bien a pesar de todo, pero tampoco se negaría a la increíble sensación de seguridad que le producía caminar sostenida por Samuel.   
Nathan apareció, recién salido del agua, con una bolsa en sus manos.  
\- Edna- Él sacudió la bolsa, tintineante- Casi te mueres por esto…   
\- Es oro- Ella lo miró, aun sostenida- Y si hablamos técnicamente… morí…   
\- ¿Cuánto es eso?- Preguntó Víctor.  
\- No lo sé- Dijo Nate- Unas cinco monedas para cada uno, más o menos.  
\- ¡Hey, hey!- Ella puso rostro enfadado- Nadie dijo que era para ustedes. Lo eran, post mortem.  
\- ¿No era que técnicamente, moriste?- Samuel la palmeó- Ahora mismo estamos “post mortem”…  
\- Ya veremos si sigues así de gracioso cuando te robe tu parte…  
\- ¿Tu? ¿Robarme a mí? Por favor, si sabes que soy el mejor ladrón de aquí…  
\- ¿Y si te las pido adorablemente?- Ella acarició su cabello, mientras colocaba su rostro más adorable- ¿Me las darías?  
\- Eso funcionaba antes, Edna… Me he vuelto inmune a tu cara.  
\- Oh…- Murmuró, fingiendo tristeza.  
Una parte de Sam tenía deseos de decirle a esa mujer, que sí. Que mil veces sí. Que por esa expresión adorable le daría el mundo entero. Que amaba demasiado esa cara.  
\- Ahora hay que salir de aquí…- Víctor miró la subida hasta el exterior.  
\- ¿Crees que podrás?- Samuel miró a Edna.  
\- Estoy bien…- Dijo Ella  
Y aparentemente lo estaba, ya que subió con la misma leve dificultad que los demás. Por supuesto, el mayor de los Drake, pretendiendo protegerla, escaló detrás de ella, en parte también para aprovechar la increíble vista de su trasero. 

Ya fuera, caminaron directamente hasta el aerobote, bajo un manto de estrellas nacientes, con una increíble sensación de éxito en sus pechos. Una vez en el agua, Nate tomó el comunicador y llamó a Elena, dándole las buenas noticias, comentándole levemente todo, incluyendo la casi muerte de Edna, quien desistió de conducir el vehículo, prácticamente por obligación de los otros tres hombres. Bastante habían tenido soportándola conducir como loca.   
Tras casi tres horas de viaje no tan veloz, por un rio silencioso, por fin volvían a Tefé, donde Fisher los recibió, contenta, sin evitar abrazar a Shaareim. Después de todo, ella se había vuelto una buena amiga, y saber que tuvo que ser revivida, fue algo bastante duro de digerir.  
Debido a que era cerca de la medianoche, todos decidieron acercarse a un hotel, descansar y analizar el éxito al día siguiente, acompañado quizás de una buena comida bien merecida.

Edna estaba en su pequeña habitación de hotel, que apenas si tenía una cama y un baño. Se había limpiado la leve herida de su espalda producida por el intento de huida, se había dado un buen baño reparador y se cambió medianamente de ropa para poder dormir.  
Aun se acomodaba la camisa cuando un pequeño sonido tintineante salió de su teléfono. Era un mensaje, reconocía ese tono, así que se sentó en la cama, tomó el aparato y chequeó el contenido. Era Sam.  
“Hey, ave fénix, no te olvides de que mañana haremos la mini fiesta” Leyó ella y rio, ya que era imposible que se olvidara.  
“Ni que tú me dejaras olvidarme de eso” Escribió ella.  
Samuel, recostado en su cama, sonrió aun antes de saber que era ella. Miró la pantalla, con una sonrisa boba y le contestó.  
“Es mi deber asegurarme de que has vuelto de la muerte sana y salva… aunque eso suene extraño”  
Ella rio nuevamente “Bien, bien… Gracias por eso”. Ella se acostó lentamente, y no había terminado de tocar la almohada cuando llegó silenciosamente la respuesta.  
“¿Te desperté?”  
“No, debía repararme y bañarme primero. Recién me acuesto”  
Sam sonrió seductoramente, imaginándola cálida y perfumada a su lado.  
“¿Quieres que te acompañe?” Se animó a escribir él.  
“No estamos en la montaña nevada, Sam, puedo sobrevivir a la noche”  
“¿Quieres helado? Así, si te da frio, puedo ayudar”  
Shaareim sonrió, casi tentada a decirle que sí.  
“Estoy bien” Bostezó “Es increíble que aun en texto, me puedas relajar tanto. Deberías dedicarte a eso”  
Una sonrisa tierna se apoderó del rostro de Drake. Tenía esos inmensos deseos de cruzar el pasillo que los separaba y entrar en su habitación “Solo me funciona contigo, no creo que sea viable eso…”  
“De todos modos, con lo que conseguimos, no necesitas dedicarte a nada” Ella se acurrucó de lado, cómoda “Y si en algún momento no te contesto, es porque me subí a una nube”  
“No te caigas de esa nube, o creerán que está ocurriendo un terremoto” Él se acomodó entre las sábanas.  
“Ja-Ja Me muero de risa. Huy. Huy. Que cómico.” Escribió ella, con los ojos pequeños.  
“Es broma princesa”  
Y por un buen rato, se quedaron intercambiando mensajes tontos y fotos chistosas, cada uno en su cama. Sam le envió un mensaje con una foto graciosa de un perro vestido de bailarina, pero tras un minuto esperando, nada le respondía. Él sonrió con ternura, sabiendo que Edna se había dormido con el teléfono en la mano.  
“Casi puedo oír tus ronquidos” Escribió él “Que descanses bien mi pequeña ave fénix”  
Sam besó la pantalla de su teléfono, como si así pudiese adjuntarlo al mensaje, y lo envió, para luego acomodarse bien y mirar algunas de las pocas fotos que tenia de Edna en su teléfono, en especial su favorita, una que él le había sacado sin que ella se diera cuenta, recién llegados a Brasil. Recordó el día, el momento, luego de caminar por el mercado buscando comida e información, cuando se habían detenido a almorzar en un minúsculo bar con las mesas en la vereda. Edna estaba sentada en frente de él, mirándolo todo, cuando ella vio parar cerca un carruaje turístico, con un enorme caballo negro, precioso, sano, fuerte y totalmente adornado. Él recordó como vio iluminársele el rostro al ver su animal preferido, volviendo su mirada tan preciosa que no pudo evitar sacar el teléfono y fotografiarla silenciosamente.  
Y allí tenía esa imagen, de Shaareim con el sol en sus cabellos, la mirada perdida, increíblemente hermosa y pura. Acarició la pantalla, sintiendo el sueño posarse en sus ojos.  
\- Descansa mi ave fénix- Se repitió, con una voz que era un susurro- Mi precioso tesoro…


	31. Chapter 31

La minúscula fiesta en la habitación de Nathan y Elena solo los involucraba a ellos cinco y bebidas no alcohólicas. Ya tendrían tiempo luego para emborracharse en serio.  
Se pasaron horas charlando, comiendo, calculando levemente el botín que cada vez parecía tener más valor.  
Con el sol ya bajando, Elena y Edna se separaron un momento para hablar un puñado de cosas, a solas. Cosas de mujeres, se suponía. Aprovechando eso, Nathan buscó a su hermano con la mirada y tocó su muñeca carente de reloj. Estaba dándole a entender de que el tiempo juntos se estaba aproximando a cero, y que era tiempo de que se lo dijera. Estaba haciendo valer su ultimátum.  
Sam sabía que era momento, por lo que se puso de pie, sintiendo su corazón galopar y las piernas temblarle. Se acercó a las mujeres, pensando que en cualquier momento se desmayaría. Jamás había tenido tanto terror en su vida.  
\- Edna- Dijo él, tratando de sonar normal- ¿Puedo hablarte… un momento?  
\- Claro- Ella lo miro.  
\- Yo sobro- Rio Elena, apartándose, palmeando el brazo de Drake a la pasada.  
Elena se acercó al joven Drake y se sentó junto a su esposo, con Víctor también cerca. Los observadores estaban expectantes.  
\- Vamos Sam…- Murmuró Nate- No lo arruines.  
Por un momento Edna se quedó mirando a su viejo amigo, que no parecía muy tranquilo, cerca, junto a la ventana.   
\- ¿Te sientes bien?- Le preguntó ella.  
\- Si… Si…- Miró hacia otro lado- ¿Cómo no estarlo? Es decir… lo conseguimos…  
\- No pareces muy convencido… ¿Algún problema con el tesoro?  
\- El tesoro es lo de menos… Yo… Tengo preocupaciones mayores en mente.  
\- Debe ser realmente serio, porque con todo eso que conseguimos, tienes para solucionar casi cualquier problema por unos cuantos años.  
\- No… Es… diferente. Y es de lo que quiero hablarte, pero no sé cómo.  
\- Piensa que es una cornisa… Despacio y seguro.  
\- Tú… sabes que me haré los análisis de compatibilidad ¿Cierto?   
\- Si- Se extrañó ella- Ya me lo dijiste.  
\- Y los haré… Sin importar que resulte de nuestra conversación.   
\- Sam, no soy tonta. Deja de darle vuelta a lo que seas que quieras decirme.  
\- Es que… tengo miedo de decirlo. Tú y yo nos llevamos de maravilla, y me preocupa que eso se vaya al cuerno.  
\- Casi me muero por tu culpa, en aquel rescate de los restos de Shunjse y aun así seguimos siendo amigos. Y lo seguimos, después de que casi nos traicionaras aquella vez en el Congo. Yo creo que somos a prueba de tonterías ya…   
\- Ese es el problema… Casi te mato en Shunjse y casi te abandono en el Congo… Pero en ambos casos no pude dejarte atrás, nunca puedo en realidad. Siempre tuvimos la esperanza de que hubiese un tesoro, en el futuro, para reunirnos de nuevo, pero esta vez… Ya no. Las aventuras se acabaron. Y Nathan lo dijo… es injusto que no lo sepas.  
\- ¿Saber qué?  
\- El por qué dejé el tesoro para salvarte en Shunjse, o porque me arrepentí de vender la información en el Congo… O que mantuvo mi cabeza cuerda todos los años que estuve en Panamá… Siempre hay algo, desde nuestro primer tesoro…   
\- No te sigo…- Se confundió ella.  
\- No importa nada de eso en realidad… Edy… Lo que importa es que te llevo en mi alma desde hace años- La miró con dulzura- Año tras año… Siempre ocultándotelo. Pero esta vez… quiero irme libre de ese peso. No me importa si solo me ves como tu amigo, tu hermano, y no me importa que yo quisiera pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, juntos. De momento, solo me importa que lo sepas de una vez, que sepas lo mucho que te llevo amando…  
Edna se quedó quieta, mirándolo, con toneladas de información pasando por su cabeza. En otra situación hubiese creído que bromeaba, como era usual en él, pero conocía su estampa y su mirada como para saber que él iba muy en serio.   
\- Hubiese sido increíble aunque sea haber tenido una oportunidad- Él se acercó un poco más.  
\- Dios…- Suspiró- ¿Y jamás pensaste que la tenías?  
\- ¿Alguna vez la tuve?  
\- ¿Cómo alguien tan inteligente puede ser tan tonto a veces?- Negó suavemente.  
\- Edna… Yo…  
\- Sam- Lo detuvo- Cállate.   
El sujeto la miró un momento, vio sus exquisitos labios murmurar un ínfimo “si”, casi suplicante, como si ella le estuviese pidiendo que, por una vez en su vida, avanzara. Él dio un paso, tomando su mejilla y sujetándola con su otro brazo, como si temiera que se fuera. Acercó sus labios a ella, besándola al fin, sintiendo su boca devolviéndoselo, suave y cariñosamente, las manos de ella en su pecho. Cerró sus ojos, temiendo que fuese un sueño del que debería despertar, notando un calor interno que crecía con su felicidad.  
Los tres observadores restantes sonrieron, felices de saber que todo el drama al fin había acabado, y con el mejor final esperado. Elena se acurrucó al lado de Nathan, enternecida.  
\- Edna…- Le dijo él, dejando de besarla, mirándola muy cerca- Tú eres mi máximo tesoro…   
Edna rio levemente, con los ojos rojos.  
\- ¿Qué?- Se preocupó él- ¿Qué te ocurre?  
Ella se acurrucó en él, rodeando su cintura con los brazos.  
\- Me he pasado tantos años pensando…- Dijo ella, apoyando la frente en su cuello- Analizando lo que hacías, tratando de convencerme de que sentías algo, de que no estaba loca… De dilucidar si tus formas de verme eran de amistad o si sentías algo más… Y tratando de convencerme a mí misma, de que yo no sentía eso… Que no amaba al que era casi mi hermano… Hasta que moriste… En un segundo descubrí cuan equivocada estaba…   
\- Somos un par de tontos…  
\- Prométeme que no volverá a pasar- Lo miró a los ojos, soltándolo un poco- No quiero enterarme de estas cosas a último momento. Por favor… Siempre dime estas cosas…   
\- Solo si tú prometes lo mismo.  
\- Lo prometo…  
\- A mano entonces- Sonrió él.  
Ambos se sonrieron, con dulzura, antes de que Sam besara su frente largamente y con mucha ternura.   
Elena se dio cuenta que la luz anaranjada del atardecer que había en la ventana, dejaba una imagen preciosa, por lo que los fotografió, asegurándose de que quedara plasmado para siempre.  
\- Bueno…- Sonrió Víctor- La familia crece ¿Cierto?  
\- Hey, es verdad…- Pensó Nathan- Ahora Edna es pariente mío… y de Elena… Que alocado.


	32. Chapter 32

Ahora que Samuel estaba seguro de ser correspondido, pudo pasarse el resto de la noche mirando a su dama sin temor a ser descubierto, besarla las veces necesarias, abrazarla con la fuerza que necesitaba. Y mejor aún, todo le regresaba con igual dosis de amor.  
Le encantaba tener la libertad abrazarla por detrás y desde esa posición, besar su cuello, mejilla o cien.  
Ni siquiera la soltó cuando empezaron a dividir el botín en partes iguales.   
\- Sam…- Sonrió Nate al verlo estrujarla nuevamente- ¿Sabes? Puedes soltarla, no va a desaparecer.   
\- Tengo déficit de amor, Nathan- Dijo él.  
\- Entonces consíganse una habitación.  
\- No seas burdo- Besó su cabeza- Después de amarla toda mi vida y estar encerrado durante 15 años, no voy a llevarla al primer rincón oscuro que vea… ¿Estoy desesperado? Sí, pero no tanto.  
Edna, que oía en silencio, mantenía una amplia sonrisa, mientras apoyaba su rostro en el de él.   
\- Y tú no te quejas ¿He?- Elena le habló a Shaareim.  
\- Dios, no…- Sonrió ella- Imposible con este muchachote.  
\- ¿Te dijo que eras la única que no sabía?- Rio ella.  
\- ¿Qué?- Miró a Nathan y a Víctor- ¿Ustedes estaban al tanto? ¿Desde cuándo?  
\- Yo me enteré cuando Nate recomendó ir a verte- Dijo Sullivan- Es decir, hace bastante poco…  
\- Es mi hermano, Edna- Dijo Nathan- Me di cuenta incluso antes que él.  
\- ¡Eras también mi medio hermano!- Ella fingió enojarse, arrojándole un paquete de caramelos vacío- ¡Me hubieses dicho algo!  
\- Relájate princesa- Sam besó su mejilla un par de veces.  
\- Y tú me dijiste que lo sentías desde siempre- Ella lo miró- ¿Cuándo exactamente?  
\- Bueno…- Él tomó una de sus manos- Siempre me pareciste sumamente interesante, desde el primer momento… Pero cuando cumplí 21 años, robaste unos cigarros cubanos y me los regalaste. Recuerdo que pusiste una cara tan adorable que me di cuenta que estaba totalmente enamorado de ti…  
\- Eso no te detuvo de andar detrás de muchas damas de compañía y alguna que otra loca… Es más, recuerdo haberte oído tener sexo con alguna…  
\- Era joven… necesitaba aprender…  
\- Si claro…  
\- ¿Celosa?  
\- Algo… Pero Sam… Por dios… Podrías habérmelo dicho.   
\- Hey, que tu también lo ocultaste bien…- La miró, sonriendo.  
\- Pero no tenía 21 años…  
\- Da igual…- La apretó un poco contra si- Si ahora eres más increíble que antes…  
\- Eso quisieras…  
Él intento besarla, pero ella se lo impidió.  
\- Hey…- Samuel puso cara triste.  
\- No frente a ellos- Señaló a los otros tres que estaban callados.  
\- ¿Te da vergüenza?  
\- No… pero…  
\- Ya bésense de una vez- Nathan arrojó de vuelta el paquete de caramelos vacío- Como si nosotros no nos hubiésemos asqueado lo suficiente con Sam y sus referencias a sus erecciones.  
\- Para este momento, un beso hasta nos parece tierno- Dijo Elena.  
\- ¿Lo ves, princesa?- Samuel tomó su barbilla, acercándola suavemente- Todo… esta… perfecto…  
Ambos volvieron a besarse, con extrema dulzura, sonriendo. Era más que evidente que ese par de viejos amigos estaban totalmente enamorados.

La noche había llegado con cálculos burdos en cuanto al precio de los diamantes y joyas, además de besos y caricias.   
Sullivan había hecho gala de sus dotes de hombre de negocios, para calcular al fin, e inclusive dando números más bajos, que tenían un total básico de 25 millones de dólares en diamantes y joyas, sin considerar diamantes extra preciosos, rubíes de alta calidad y las cinco pesadas monedas, de oro antiguo que le quedaba a cada uno.   
Había resultado una gran ganancia de cinco millones de dólares por cada uno. 

Era la última noche en Brasil, antes de viajar a Estados Unidos y organizar toda la venta del tesoro, y todos se habían ido a dormir, exceptuando Samuel y Edna, que se habían detenido en el pasillo que dividía sus habitaciones.  
\- Vamos- Él tomó sus manos, conduciéndola a su habitación- Hay que dormir…  
\- ¿Y con dormir te refieres a…?  
\- Dormir- Empujó la puerta con su cintura, haciéndola pasar.  
\- ¿Solamente dormir?  
\- Si, Edy…- Tomó su cintura- No te negaré que estoy muriéndome de ganas, pero eres la mujer de mi vida, quiero que sea especial. Quiero prepararte algo de comer, vestirme correctamente… No hacértelo en un hotel cualquiera… Si aguanté quince años… Unos días más no serán nada…  
\- Oh…- Ella sonrió, ruborizada.  
\- Adoro cuando te vuelves Tomatedna…- Besó sus labios.  
Él sintió los brazos de Edna rodear su cuello, acercarlo, besarlo suave y embriagadoramente. Él estaba encantado, notando el aire que se volvía más denso. Pasó sus manos por su espalda, por debajo de su blusa, rozando sin querer la leve herida que ella se había hecho con las rocas.  
\- ¡Ay!- Ella reaccionó al dolor.  
\- Cielos…- Él se asustó- Lo siento cariño… ¿Te lastimé?  
\- No lo sé- Ella intentó ver su propia espalda.  
\- Déjame ver…  
Él acercó una silla y se sentó junto a la mujer en pie, para levantar la tela y ver su herida descubierta, sangrando levemente.  
\- Princesa… ¿Ni siquiera te pusiste una venda?  
\- Es un poco complicado vendarse los riñones por una misma…  
\- Yo me encargo…  
Drake besó su espalda antes de caminar al baño y buscar un botiquín.   
Luego, sentado, se dedicó a limpiar bien su herida, a colocarle antiséptico, una gasa limpia, todo con extremo cuidado.  
\- Así está mejor- Él volvió a besar su espalda.  
\- Gracias Samy- Ella se giró de cara a él.  
Tomando ventaja de la diferencia de altura que ahora tenía con ella, Samuel besó largamente su estómago y se quedó quieto, un momento, descansando su rostro en ella. De inmediato sintió aquellos dedos tiernos meterse suavemente entre sus cabellos, algo que lo relajó enormemente. Suspiró largamente, cerrando los ojos, notando que su alma se calmaba y su felicidad brotaba como un manantial.


	33. Chapter 33

Drake se tomó un buen tiempo en quedarse quieto bajo la increíble sensación de suavidad y afecto que sentía al estar abrazado a su estómago blando.  
\- Cariño…- Murmuró ella, haciendo que él la mirara- Tengo sueño…  
Él se puso de pie, tomando sus manos, y besándoselas, viéndola reír tiernamente.  
\- ¿Me acompañas?- Preguntó él, mientras caminaba hacia la cama.  
Un par de minutos después ambos estaban recostados, juntos, compartiendo una cama pequeña, abrazados.   
Samuel estaba acostado boca arriba, con Edna usando su pecho de almohada. El brazo más cercano a ella se dedicaba a acariciar su espalda, suavemente, mientras que con su otra mano tan solo la usaba para tomar una de las manos de ella, acariciar sus dedos, entrelazarlos.   
\- Me muero de sueño- Rio Shaareim, suavemente, con los ojos empequeñecidos- Pero quiero seguir disfrutando… esto…  
\- Lo sé- Sonrió, cansado- Estoy igual…   
\- Dios… y es peor si hablas…   
\- ¿Quieres que hable raro?- Intentó agudizar su voz, para luego toser y volver a hablar normal- Mejor no…   
\- Mejor durmamos…   
\- Perfectamente.  
\- Samy- Ella lo miró.  
\- ¿Mjm?  
\- Te amo.  
\- Edy- Se emocionó levemente- Yo también te amo…  
Ambos se dieron un largo y suave beso, antes de acurrucarse y dormirse casi de inmediato.

El plan de vuelo se había dividido. Sullivan transportó a sus amigos hasta la ciudad de Sao Luis, donde los dejó para partir él solo, en un largo viaje hacia Londres, para tratar con un viejo amigo en las cuestiones de ventas de diamantes. Él estaba seguro de que conseguiría el mejor precio del mercado.  
Los restantes cuatro tomaron un avión a Nueva Orleans, directo a casa.   
Aun así, Samuel tenía unas cuantas ideas en mente y cuestiones que discutir con su nueva pareja.  
No habían terminado de sentarse en el avión, cuando él comenzó a pensar.  
\- Entonces- Él la miró, girándose un poco hacia ella- ¿Qué hacemos?   
\- ¿Con que?- Ella se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad.  
\- Por dios- Dijo Nate, en el asiento frente a ellos- ¿Van a hablar todo el viaje?  
\- Aún estamos a tiempo de cambiar los asientos- Le dijo Elena.  
\- Hablaré más bajo- Dijo Sam, bajando un poco la voz- ¿Contentos?  
\- ¿Qué decías?- Edna le palmeó la rodilla.  
\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer luego de aterrizar?- Tomó su mano.  
\- Bueno…- Ella pensó- Buena pregunta… ¿Alguna cosa que debamos priorizar?  
\- Tú- Dijo, como una obviedad- El trasplante.  
\- Los estudios tardan un par de días, mas días para prepararme para un trasplante, meses… No es tan prioritario tampoco…   
\- Y…- Él acomodo un mechón de cabello marrón de ella- ¿Dónde nos vamos a quedar cariño?  
\- ¿En casa de Nate?- Rio ella.  
\- ¿En serio?- Nathan intentó mirar hacia atrás- ¿En serio? ¿Por qué demonios hice que se juntaran?  
\- Estoy bromeando, Nate- Ella pateó suavemente su asiento- Era para ver cuán atento estabas a nuestra charla, chismoso.  
\- Bruja- Murmuró él.  
\- Edy…- Dijo Samuel- En serio ¿Dónde quieres vivir? Tenemos que buscar una casa…  
\- ¿Tenemos?- Shaareim sonrió- ¿Así de repente? ¿Y si no te gusta convivir conmigo? ¿No quieres probar un poco de convivencia antes?  
\- Hemos convivido durante muchos años ya. Lo único que nos diferencia a antes de Panamá es que tenemos más arrugas y nos besaremos… exceptuando que hayas cambiado demasiado tus hábitos de convivencia. O…- Se puso triste- ¿O es que no quieres convivir conmigo? ¿Es eso princesa?  
\- Claro que sí quiero, grandísimo tonto- Pellizcó suavemente su mejilla- Recuerda, yo soy la previsora. Pero… ahora que lo pienso… quizás si necesitemos unos días en un hotel, al menos hasta que Víctor consiga el dinero.  
\- ¿En qué parte del mundo? ¿Finlandia? ¿Suecia?  
\- ¿Nueva Orleans?   
\- ¿En serio?  
\- Así tendremos a la “familia” cerca, además hay buena cultura, buena arquitectura, buen clima aunque es un poco caliente en verano. Y llueve mucho…  
\- Nueva Orleans será- Sonrió.  
\- ¿Tú no te niegas a nada?- Rio ella.  
\- ¿Negarte algo? ¿A ti? Claro que no- Besó su mejilla- Lo que mi princesa quiere, mi princesa lo tiene.  
\- Es bueno saberlo- Sonrió ella.  
Edna se apoyó suavemente en su hombro, esperando el momento más estresante del vuelo: el despegue.   
Ya con el avión estabilizado en el aire y debido a que el ambiente estaba bastante silencioso, Samuel tomó su teléfono, escribió algo y se lo alcanzó silenciosamente a Edna, a su lado. Ella lo miro, extrañada, y leyó.  
“Están todos muy callados… Está bien que me guste ser un poco travieso, pero no tanto”  
Ella lo miró, escribió y se lo devolvió.  
“¿De qué me estás hablando?”  
“No voy a decir aquí, en voz alta, de que estoy duro como una maldita piedra, pero es bueno que lo sepas… Eres la que lo causó”  
Shaareim golpeó su brazo, con la cara roja, mientras él reía en voz baja.  
“¡Sam! ¡Eres un sucio! ¡Estamos en un avión, está lleno de gente! ¡Dios!”  
“Edy… Baja la vista un poco… No es que tenga el pene fuera… Pero se nota un poco. Míralo”  
“No. Me niego”  
Samuel tomó su mano, entrelazando sus dedos, como si fuera algo normal, pero luego suavemente la acercó para apoyarla directamente en su entrepierna. Ella podía sentir el bulto endurecido apoyado directamente en el dorso de su mano. Se atrevió a mirar de reojo, vigilando los pasajeros cercanos, para bajar su vista. Si, se notaba bastante. Lo insultó en sus adentros, él podía ser demasiado provocativo.


	34. Chapter 34

En Nueva Orleans, Nathan cedió ante la sugerencia de Elena de permitirles quedarse en su casa, por un par de días. En ese periodo de tiempo, la nueva pareja se dedicó a estudiar distintas casas, distintas áreas. Hasta que Víctor llamó con muy buenas noticias.  
Los cinco millones de dólares iniciales, se habían disparado a casi ocho millones a cada uno, debido en parte a diamantes y rubíes extra raros que habían encontrado.   
Las cuentas bancarias se habían hecho, el dinero depositado, y solo restaba el disfrutarlo.  
Para empezar, Edna decidió volver a Tailandia por unos días. Era necesario hacer unos leves trámites burocráticos referidos a las escuelas que ella había hecho, además de poner a la venta su pequeña casa y traer algunos de los muebles y cosas que había conseguido durante su vida.  
Ella estaba terminando de colocar una pequeña maleta en el taxi, con los hermanos Drake y Elena mirándola  
\- Pero quiero acompañarte…- Samuel se quejó, poniendo cara de cachorro triste.  
\- Son cinco días, Samy- Ella acarició su rostro- Además, te necesito aquí, o no tendré donde dejar las cosas que traiga.  
\- ¿En serio puedo elegir cualquiera de las casas?  
\- Tú me dejaste hacer la pre selección. Es lo mínimo.  
\- Buscaré la más bonita entonces.  
\- Tú sabes qué cosas me gustan. Tienes cerebro también- Tocó su frente- Úsalo.   
\- Llámame cuando llegues.  
\- Si padre- Bromeó ella.  
Ambos se besaron suavemente, antes de que Edna se subiera al vehículo y se fuera al aeropuerto.  
Sam se quedó quieto, mirando el taxi irse, con una sonrisa tonta en los labios y los ojos en la nada. Su hermano se acercó y lo tomó del brazo, negando, reconociendo lo muy perdido que estaba.  
\- Vamos Sam…- Tiró- Tenemos que hacernos los estudios ahora si quieres tener los resultados para cuando ella regrese.  
\- Wao…- Empezó a caminar, torpemente- Estoy tan embriagado de amor que casi hasta me preocupa…

Los estudios de compatibilidad eran en realidad bastante simples de hacer, así que ambos hermanos se acercaron al hospital, donde ya habían recibido los análisis previos de Edna, y se extrajeron material.  
Unos días después, fueron en busca de los resultados.  
Elena los vio volver, alegres, entrar en la casa.   
\- ¿Y bien?- Preguntó Elena, impaciente.  
\- Buenas noticias- Dijo Nate, mientras cerraba la puerta- Ambos somos compatibles. Pero es más que obvio quien va a ser el donante…  
\- Va a poder disfrutar del invierno, sin que le duela horrores- Dijo Sam, feliz- Un pequeño regalo de convivencia…  
\- Me alegra tanto eso…- Dijo Elena, mirándolo- Por cierto, fui a ver la casa que elegiste. Es preciosa, tienes muy buen ojo para eso.  
\- Nah. Ella seleccionó las mejores de otras muchas. Y conociéndola, solo tuve que hacer descarte. Le gustan las casas de estilo entre gótico y colonial, no muy grande, de colores claros, sobre todo el azul, con mucho espacio para jardinería, un par de pisos, acogedora…   
Él se detuvo al ver a su hermano reírse.  
\- ¿Qué?- Le preguntó.  
\- Nada…- Dijo Nate- Tan solo… Deberías verte… Hablas con el mismo entusiasmo que usabas antes para referirte a un tesoro pirata épico.  
\- A mí me parece tierno- Lo defendió Elena.  
\- Lo es, lo es. Y lo digo como algo bueno. Solo… Me es extraño verlo tan… tan…  
\- ¿Casado?- Se adelantó su hermano mayor.  
\- Podría decirse…  
\- Es que… Es Edna… - Sonrió, mirando al suelo- Demonios que la extraño…

Los días habían pasado. Sam bajó del pórtico de su nueva casa, al ver el pesado camión estacionarse, cargado. Edna bajaba del asiento del conductor. Obviamente, siendo que ella era experta en carga pesada.  
Y tal como lo había dicho, había elegido una casa colonial en un barrio tranquilo que compartía ese estilo, de amplio jardín trasero, un leve jardín delantero, una planta baja y un primer piso, un garaje, tejas gris oscura, paredes tapizadas de madera pintada de celeste claro, pórticos. Bonito, no ostentoso.  
Él le extendió los brazos, para poder estrecharla con fuerza una vez cerca, y poder besarla nuevamente, notando los brazos de ella encadenados en su cuello, acariciando su cabello.   
\- Fueron… los cinco días… más largos… de mi… vida…- Murmuró él, besándola.  
\- Lo se… Cariño…- Abrió levemente los ojos- Demonios que extrañaba… tu voz…  
\- ¿Solo mi voz?- La miró.  
\- Por empezar por algo…- Pasó sus manos por su pecho y miró la casa- ¿Nuestra?  
\- Si tú la apruebas…- Él acarició su espalda- ¿Te parece bien o quieres otra? Pensé mucho en lo que dijiste, de usar mi cerebro. Y esto es lo que más creo que se adecua a lo que a ti te gusta y a lo que necesitas.  
\- Esta perfectamente. Aunque… deberías empezar a pluralizar las cosas. Ten en cuenta que puse la mitad. Es tan tuyo como mío. Nos tiene que gustar. Nos.  
\- Cierto. En fin, tú descansa princesa, yo me encargo de bajar las cajas- Caminó hacia la puerta trasera del camión.  
\- Ni hablar- Caminó detrás de él, tocando su espalda- No estoy tan cansada. Además, conducir solo me aburre, quiero estirar las piernas.  
\- Tú avísame si necesitas ayuda.  
\- Peor aún- Ella abrió la puerta trasera- Ahora tengo que tratar de ejercitarme más.  
\- ¿Por qué?  
\- ¿Cómo por qué?- Lo miró- Por salud… y por qué me siento una foca al lado tuyo, con tu físico espectacular de años en prisión.  
\- ¿Te gusta mi… físico?- Se apoyó en el camión, con aire seductor.  
\- Samy…- Acarició su barbilla- Prioridades. Que tengo hasta las nueve de la noche para devolver el camión.  
Ella subió al acoplado, empezando a sacar cajas.   
\- Bueno- Él se sacudió las manos- A moverse…


	35. Chapter 35

Después de tanto movimiento de cajas y muebles, y de una cena bastante superficial para poder dejar el camión a tiempo, Drake decidió dar fin a la tarde bañándose.   
Salió de la ducha, seco, mirando a Edna en la habitación, quien había terminado de colocar las sabanas de la cama, y estaba agachada, situando una amalgama de ropa y toallas en sus sitios correspondientes.  
\- Recuérdame mañana de arreglar el termostato- Dijo él, acercándose- El agua aun sale un poco fría…  
Ella se enderezó para hablarle, pero en vez de eso, tosió levemente, entre nerviosa y sorprendida. Samuel estaba completamente desnudo, limpio, fresco.  
\- ¿Qué…?- Dijo ella- ¿Qué haces…?  
\- Me estoy secando- Sonrió jocosamente- Ya terminamos las “prioridades”, cariño.   
\- Aja…  
\- Hablando en serio… Sé que dije que sería muy especial, que me vestiría para la ocasión… Pero… Bueno… No sé cuánto tarde eso… Si no te gusta así, dímelo. O si no te gusta verme…  
La mujer se le acercó, solo para abrazarlo con fuerza, descansando la mejilla en su piel, sintiendo su espalda desnuda con las manos. Luego suspiró ampliamente, sonriendo.  
\- Ya te lo dije- Le susurró Edna- Tienes el cuerpo perfectamente, deja de preocuparte. Soy yo la que está en pésima condiciones.  
\- Claro… Y yo me enamoré de ti solo por tu cuerpo…- Dijo, sarcásticamente.  
\- Justamente… Ni yo del tuyo…   
\- Edna- Sonrió.  
\- ¿Qué?  
\- ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que estás haciendo pasar el tiempo?  
\- Oh- Ella rio- Te diste cuenta…  
\- Mjm…  
\- Es porque estoy… nerviosa.  
\- ¿Nerviosa?- Él la separó un poco, para ver sus ojos- ¿Conmigo? Si no es tu primera vez con un hombre… Y además nos conocemos…  
\- Lo se… Pero tengo mala experiencia… la mayoría han sido un asco… y… ha pasado bastante tiempo desde mi último… ya sabes… Tampoco sé si seré buena en eso o no…  
\- Calma Edy… No hay nada que no podamos mejorar con un poco de comunicación… Si no quieres ahora, puedo esperar, hasta que tú me digas.  
\- No, no… Yo… quiero… No necesito esperar o después sucederá lo mismo. Tú solo… toma el mando por un momento ¿Si? Se me irá, eventualmente.  
\- De acuerdo- Acarició su mejilla- Tu solo dime si debo detenerme. Ten en cuenta que he pasado gran parte de mi vida aguantando mis deseos de hacértelo…   
\- Deja de hablar Sam, por dios…  
Drake rio levemente, para luego besarla y tomar el control, desnudándola. La besó, mil veces, suave y delicado, hasta que se hubo saciado de la sed de sus labios y lengua. La acarició hasta el cansancio, e incluso mordió su oído un par de veces, todo con la suficiente ternura.  
Poco a poco la sintió soltarse, pero no lo suficiente como para considerar que ella estaba cómoda. En su mente, quería liberarla antes de avanzar aún más, pero su propio cuerpo lo impulsaba a avanzar.   
Acostado sobre ella, Samuel dio su estocada final, entrando en ella delicadamente, sintiéndole un escalofrió recorrerle la nuca mientras aquella primera entrada suavemente llegaba al final.   
\- Dios…- Murmuró, mirándola- Edna…   
Comenzó a moverse, lentamente, asegurándose de que todo fuera bien.  
\- Voy a hacerlo… suave…- Susurró él- Como si fuera tu primera vez… ¿Si? Tú dime cuando… quieras más…   
\- De acuerdo…  
Él no dejo de moverse, pausadamente, a pesar de tener unos inmensos deseos de hacerlo rudo. La notó levemente más libre cuando sentía las manos de la dama acariciar su espalda y cintura, mientras a veces ella cerraba los ojos y se torcía imperceptiblemente.  
A pesar de saber que ella no estaba del todo libre, podía sentir lo endemoniadamente húmeda que estaba. Eso era un alivio, al menos ella estaba deseosa de aquello.  
Drake se movió a penas más deprisa, besando su cuello, lamiendo su piel.   
\- Así…- Susurró ella- Samy…  
Un fuerte gemido salió de la boca de Edna.  
\- Lo siento…- Murmuró ella, tapando su boca.  
\- ¿Qué?- Él se detuvo un momento, levantándose lo suficiente como para ver sus ojos- ¿Edy?  
\- Se me escapo…- Murmuró, apenada.  
\- Edy- Sonrió con ternura- Mi princesa… Está bien... Puedes gemir, gritar y hablar todo lo que quieras. Libérate… Además… Por dios que me excitó eso…  
\- ¿En serio?  
\- Si…- Besó su boca, suave y profundamente- Yo soy muy ruidoso… Te cansaras de oírme gemir…  
\- Samy…  
\- Dime…  
\- Por favor, sigue…  
Él volvió a moverse lento y profundo, casi asegurándose de que su cintura siempre rozara su bajo vientre. Utilizó una de sus manos para acariciar su cintura, su muslo, mientras besaba su cuello. Un suave gemido de Shaareim atravesó su oído y cosquilleó en su nuca, obligándolo a gemir también.  
\- ¿Te gusta así…- Susurró él, besando su garganta- cariño?   
\- Dios…- Ella acarició su nuca- Me encanta… Samy… Eres tan dulce… Dame más…  
Samuel se estremeció de la dicha, aplicando más fuerza y velocidad, notando que a cada avance suyo, su dama comenzaba a liberarse aún más.   
Ella empezó a gemir más fuerte, usando sus propias piernas para empujarlo más dentro de él y eso enloqueció a Drake. La miró, con una mezcla de profundo amor, lujuria, ternura y dicha, en iguales dosis.  
\- ¿Mas… fuerte…?- Preguntó él.  
\- Si… Si… Más… Samy… Que delicia… por dios…   
Los años de pensar en ella se hicieron patentes. Avanzó una y mil veces, sujetándola, cargado de cierta euforia, gimiendo tan alto como ella.   
\- Cariño…- Gimió ella con la respiración entrecortada, abrazándolo- Samy… Samy…  
\- Vamos princesa- Le gimió en el oído, también muy cerca, penetrándola con fuerza- Llega conmigo… Vamos… ¿Si?... Ven… Ven…   
Edna se estremeció con un alarido, encorvando su espalda, con un temblor apoderándose de su vientre y piernas, mientras Samuel se movía por última vez antes de dar un largo quejido en su cuello mientras su cintura se tensaba. Lentamente ambos se apagaron, agitados aunque quietos.  
Drake la miró, encima de ella, cansado, sin poder evitar reír. Ella empezó a reír también. Ambos rebosaban de agotamiento y hormonas de felicidad.  
\- Cielos…- Edna seguía riendo- ¿Quién… eres? ¿Un tigre o qué?  
\- Tu novio- Sonrió con ternura para luego besar su mejilla largamente, con todo el amor que podría caber en su pecho  
\- Samy- Sus ojos se humedecieron.   
\- Dime…- La miró- ¿Te gusto?   
\- Fue… lo más increíble de mi vida… Ha sido malditamente exquisito… De haberlo sabido antes… ¿Y a ti?  
\- Imagínate… Me gustaba tener sexo con cualquiera. Ahora piensa que hice el amor con la mujer de mi vida… Fue… indescriptible.   
\- Gracias cielo…- Ella acarició su mejilla- Te amo Samy.  
\- Yo también te amo mi princesa- Besó sus labios.  
Ambos se acurrucaron en un mar de caricias, ignorando todo lo demás. Solo existían ellos, su cansancio, el sudor, la enorme satisfacción, la oleada de paz que lentamente los abrumaban. Ninguno de ellos sabía exactamente hacia cuanto que habían deseado eso, pero al fin lo habían alcanzado. La vida no podía ser más dulce.


	36. Chapter 36

Hacía rato que ambos estaban abrazados bajo las sábanas, en silencio. Fue Edna la que rompió la quietud.  
\- Samy…- Ella acarició su brazo- Ve a fumar.  
\- ¿Qué?- La miró- Claro que no. Lo estoy dejando…  
\- Puede darte un ataque de abstinencia, tonto.   
\- Lo aguantaré.  
\- ¿No tienes ganas de fumar uno?  
\- Por supuesto.  
\- Entonces ve. Es mejor que fumes uno solo ahora, a que luego te de abstinencia y quieras fumarte el paquete entero.   
\- A veces quisiera morderte en serio con tal de ver si eres así de dulce por dentro- Se agachó sobre ella- Pero no sé si sería legal.  
Edna rio, mientras lo veía ponerse de pie, colocarse el calzoncillo y una camisa suelta, encima. Él rebuscó en una caja, sacando un paquete de cigarrillos y su encendedor. Se colocó uno en la boca, apagado, caminó hasta el balcón, abrió el ventanal y lo encendió. Aspiró un par de veces, mirando la calle, solo por costumbre. Luego se apoyó de espaldas a la barandilla, fumando, mirando hacia su habitación.   
Observó a Edna, sentada entre las sabanas, mirándolo con una sonrisa. Él también le sonrió, ampliamente. Estaba deseando poder plasmar esa imagen para el resto de su vida. Ella, desnuda, despeinada, cubierta a penas por las sábanas desordenadas, luego de haber hecho el amor por fin.   
\- ¿Qué?- Dijo él, expulsando el humo.  
\- A pesar de que no me guste el cigarrillo, no puedo negar que luces seductor- Ella habló desde dentro del cuarto- Es decir… Pareces un modelo de cigarrillos…   
\- Tú también luces preciosa.  
\- Eso le dirás a todas- Ella se estiró antes de desparramarse sobre la cama.  
Samuel rio, apresurando un poco su cigarro. Había algo que él debía reconocer, y era que sus ansias de estar con ella eran más urgentes que cualquier vicio. Alguien podría aparecer con un cigarro cubano encendido, y él diría que no, para poder volver a entrar. Incluso, pudo notar que su cigarrillo ya no sabía tan bien. Quizás, hasta le desagradaba. Miró su vicio, viendo que le quedaba la mitad, y por poco decide apagarlo tirándolo al suelo y pisándolo con su pie, pero se detuvo al ver que estaba descalzo. Decidió apagarlo en la barandilla de metal. Mañana lo limpiaría.  
Entró suavemente, caminando directo hacia el baño para lavarse los dientes y colocarse algo de desodorante. Sabiendo que a Edna no le gustaba el olor a humo, no iba a acostársele al lado con aroma a fábrica.   
Luego de enjuagarse la boca, acomodó un poco su cabello, mirándose en el espejo. Se sonrió a sí mismo, orgulloso.   
Salió del baño para acercarse a la cama. Notó que ella había acomodado un poco el desastre de sábanas y que ahora descansaba de lado.  
Él se acostó, arropándola bien y acercándose mucho.  
\- Ven aquí- Sonrió él.  
Drake la abrazó con fuerza, desde atrás, apoyándose lo más posible en ella. Besó tiernamente su mejilla innumerables veces, con los ojos cerrados, solo para hacer lo mismo en su cuello, sintiendo que ella acariciaba sus brazos.  
\- Me encanta esto- Murmuró ella, subiendo la mano para poder tocar el rostro de su compañero- Cariño…  
\- A mí también- La abrazó un poco más, hundiendo la nariz en su cuello- Te amo tanto…  
\- Y yo a ti- Sonrió, adormecida.  
Él sonrió ampliamente, con extremo cansancio, y lentamente ambos se durmieron.

Drake abrió los ojos, dificultosamente, aun encadenado en la espalda de Edna. Estaba endemoniadamente oscuro. Pero se dio cuenta de algo: llovía.  
Sonrió, mientras besaba su oído, para despertarla. En otra ocasión no interrumpiría su sueño, pero sabía muy bien que ella amaba dormirse con el canto de la lluvia.  
\- Edy…- Le susurró en el oído- Edy.  
\- ¿Mmmm…?- Ella se movió, dormida- ¿Qué pasa?  
\- Está lloviendo…  
\- ¿En… serio?- Ella abrió un ojo.  
Prestando atención, ella pudo oír la acústica orquesta de la lluvia golpeando el techo de tejas de su flamante casa, los muros, las ventanas, y también pudo oler la humedad y aquel aroma a tierra mojada que tanto le encantaban. Era como si el clima festejara ese primer día.  
Shaareim se acomodó entre las sábanas cálidas, a gusto, emitiendo un suave sonido satisfactorio.   
\- ¿Me estrujas un poco… Samy?- Pidió ella.  
\- Tesoro…- Él la apretó un poco contra su pecho.  
\- Mas fuerte…  
Samuel agregó un poco más de fuerza. Sabía que no la estaba lastimando.   
\- Samy…- Ella subió su mano, para acariciar su mejilla delicadamente, mientras intentaba mirarlo- Bésame…  
Él suavemente se inclinó, besando sus labios tiernamente, unas cuantas veces.  
\- Gracias por despertarme…- Susurró ella- Amor mío…  
\- De nada preciosa- Sonrió.  
Edna se acomodó, cerrando los ojos, oyendo el agua y la respiración lenta en su nuca, oliendo la mezcla de tierra mojada con el aroma de Samuel, sintiendo la masa cálida de músculos que la abrigaban. 

Samuel se despertó, desperezándose, bostezando, boca arriba. Cerró los ojos un par de veces, medio dormitado, miró la hora, viendo que era bastante tarde, y luego miró a la mujer a su lado, cerca. Volvió a bostezar, cerró los ojos. Poco después los abrió nuevamente, al sentir algo. Vio una de las manos de Edna en su estómago, y luego la vio a ella, medio despierta, despeinada.   
\- Hola tesoro- Le sonrió él, acariciando su cabellera.  
\- Hola cariño- Le sonrió ella.  
\- ¿Dormiste bien?  
\- Mjm- Asintió- Aunque… Creo que encontré un problema…  
\- ¿Cuál?  
\- Tu perfume…  
\- No uso perfume… Así huelo yo…  
\- Precisamente…  
La mujer se le acercó, pero no para besar sus labios, sino para besar su estómago, sus cicatrices, e incluso levemente más abajo.  
\- ¿E-Edna?- La miró- ¿Q-que?  
Pero ella siguió besando y acariciando la zona, activándolo, oyéndolo gruñir. Y cuando lo encontró lo suficientemente duro, se subió a su cintura, sentándose en su pene, y se agachó hasta su boca.  
\- Esto es tu culpa- Le murmuró ella, muy cerca- Anoche… Y luego… sentir cada musculo tuyo, cada vez que despertaba… Tú aroma… No sé lo que has creado… pero espero que puedas seguirme el paso…  
\- Cielos…  
La mujer tomó el control, dominando, subiendo y bajando a su ritmo, impidiendo que Samuel pudiese hacer otra cosa que tocarla, y eso fue algo que a ella le pareció encantarle.   
\- Edna…- Gimió él- Edna… No… No tan rápido… No aguanto…  
\- Dios…- Agarró sus propios senos, bastante frenética- No puedo parar… Ven…  
Drake se aferró a las sabanas, tratando de posponer su propio cuerpo, pero le fue imposible. Emitió un largo quejido mientras se tensaba. Pero aun así, ella no se detuvo, lo cual fue peor para él. Su cuerpo estaba hiper sensible, y ella hacía de todo menos reducir la velocidad.  
\- ¡Por Dios!- Exclamó Drake, medio sonriendo, aun agarrado a la cama- ¡Eres una maldita diosa! ¡No pares!  
Edna siguió con un perfecto ritmo, hasta que ella explotó en un gemido que alargó todo lo que pudo.   
\- Si cariño…- Sonrió él, acariciando sus piernas- Así me gusta…  
Pero por alguna razón, la mujer seguía moviéndose.   
Él la miró, extrañado, viéndola totalmente despeinada, sonriendo, sudada.  
\- E-Edna… Ya… Ya puedes parar…  
\- No- Le sonrió, encima.  
\- Me… está empezando… a doler…  
\- Sé que… puedo sacarte otro…  
\- Ya lo he… intentado… No puedo más de…  
\- No conmigo- Ella apretó fuertemente con sus músculos de Kegel.  
\- ¡Dios!- Él se estremeció con un escalofrió, mirándola- ¿Q-que?  
\- ¿Te gusta?- Sonrió, volviéndolo a hacer.  
\- ¡Por mi…!- Subió las manos por sobre su cabeza, agarrándose de los barrotes de la cama- ¡Dios! ¡Más!  
\- ¿Quieres más?  
\- ¡No pares! ¡Edna! ¡Por favor!  
\- Dime que me quieres- Presionó nuevamente.  
\- ¡Si!- Sonrió, medio perdido- ¡Te amo! ¡Me encantas!   
Ella rio suavemente, mientras se sujetaba un poco a él y se movía con fuerza, presionando cada vez. Lo vio estremecerse varias veces, colocarse un trozo de sábana entre los dientes, morder con fuerza y volver a sujetarse de los barrotes. Era como si lo estuviese violando, siendo que era él, el que se reprimía los movimientos.   
Lo vio tirar de los barrotes, marcar cada uno de sus músculos con la tensión y gritar un par de veces, con la sábana en la boca, oyéndose apagado por la tela, con los ojos cerrados con fuerza, temblando.  
La mujer se bajó de él, viéndolo en la misma posición, en extremo agitado, sudando a mares. Sonriendo, ella le quitó la sábana de la boca y suavemente le colocó sus brazos a cada lado, como si aquel hombre se hubiese muerto.   
\- ¿Estás bien?- Rio ella, secándole la frente.  
\- Pregúntame… en… media… hora…  
\- Tú descansa- Besó su pecho- Iré a hacer café…  
Shaareim salió del cuarto, mirando hacia atrás. Así esperaba dejarle en claro a su hombre, que ella tampoco era tan inocente.


	37. Chapter 37

Edna se había vestido en la sala, debido a que, en la noche anterior, no había tenido tiempo de colocar su ropa en su sitio y aún estaban entre las cajas.   
Luego fue a la cocina, para preparar café. Había estado tentada a comprar una cafetera, pero había aprendido a hacer el mejor café del mundo, gracias a los consejos un anciano Tailandés. Y a ella, que siempre le había gustado el café, ahora se sentía una maestra.  
En vez de usar una cafetera cualquiera, su método residía en un jarro metálico amplio, y un pequeño colador cerrado, a la manera antigua. Ella colocaba agua, el colador con café dentro, y ponía el agua a calentar. El truco estaba en no dejar que el agua hirviera. Cuando el agua llegaba a ese punto, debía sacarlo del fuego, esperar cinco minutos, y volver a calentarlo. Y debía repetir ese método tres veces. Se tardaba más, pero así la bebida salía sin sabor a tierra quemada, muy típico de las cafeterías comunes, al contrario, el café sabia fuerte, sabroso, apetitoso.   
Estaba vigilando el agua cuando escuchó a Sam cerca. Luego sintió un par de manos en sus hombros, que bajaron suavemente por su espalda hasta su cintura, y que luego la rodearon en un abrazo.  
Él se quedó quieto, estrujándola, con la barbilla en su hombro, mirándola hacer café.  
\- ¿No quieres una cafetera?- Preguntó él, al fin- Esto parece un poco trabajoso…  
\- Tú dime luego de que lo pruebes…   
\- Lo único que quiero probar, es a ti- Besó su cuello.  
\- Hace media hora no podías moverte… Y ya estás de nuevo…  
\- Lo se… Y yo que me preocupaba de que no te liberaras lo suficiente. ¿No era que no sabías si eras buena o no?  
\- Se mucho de teoría, recuerda que me gusta la medicina…- Ella sacó el café del fuego- Pero es muy poco por práctica. Ya te lo dije, mis “experiencias” fueron todas pésimas…  
\- Casi todas- Acarició su estómago.  
\- Casi todas- Ella rio, girándose, para mirarlo de frente- Tu eres siempre la excepción de la regla.  
\- Quiero que me cuentes todas y cada una de tus malas experiencias- La miró a los ojos.  
\- No hay mucho realmente… Aparentemente ninguno sabía usar su pene como correspondía…   
\- ¿Y ninguno sabía que existe la boca y las manos?  
\- ¿De qué hablas?  
\- ¿Acaso nunca te has masturbado o qué?  
\- ¡Sam!- Lo golpeó suavemente, ruborizándose.  
\- Tomatedna no miente- Le sonrió- Lo tomare como un sí.  
\- ¿Qué tiene que ver? Dios…  
\- Que si tú puedes llegar tu sola, sin un pene… Un hombre también puede…  
\- Sí, pero parece que ninguno de esos sabía…  
\- Yo si se- La estrujó un poco- ¿Quieres que te enseñe?  
\- Samy, hay mucho que hacer… Hay cientos de cosas que acomodar, empezando por beber café… Déjalo para mañana ¿Si?  
Él sonrió, como si le hubiesen dicho que tendría la mejor cita de su vida.   
Poco después ambos estaban en la mesa, bebiendo café con un paquete de galletas, sentados en las sillas que aún tenían su plástico protector, y rodeados de cajas.  
\- Qué bueno esta esto, Edy- Saboreó él- Y eso que antes los hacías muy buenos… Pero te superas…  
\- Te lo dije… Pero bueno, ya que cocino como la mierda, algo tengo que hacer bien ¿No?- Bebió un trago.  
\- Antes también eras muy buena con la repostería- Tomó una galleta- ¿Sigues igual?  
\- ¿De dónde crees que consigo material para mantener gordos mi trasero y mi estómago? Pista, no es cocinando comida normal.  
\- Ese estomago es lo más increíble cómodo para usar como almohada, y tu trasero es especialmente apetitoso- Suavemente acarició una de sus piernas- Créeme…  
\- Si tú lo dices- Ella comió una galleta, frotando levemente su pecho.  
\- ¡Me olvidaba de algo!- Se puso de pie, al verla frotarse por el dolor- No te muevas.  
Ella lo vio caminar a la sala, rebuscar en el gabinete de un mueble y volver con paso veloz, extendiéndole unos papeles.  
\- Ten- Dijo él- Feliz regalo de convivencia.  
La mujer lo miró, confundida, antes de leer los papeles. Samuel se quedó sentado al lado, quieto, mirándola revisar la información.  
\- ¿Qué?- Ella dio vuelta la hoja, leyendo velozmente- ¿Leucocitos? ¿Recuento de plasma sanguíneo? ¿Sangre periférica? ¿Compatibilidad Drake-Shaareim?  
\- Respira- Sonrió.  
\- ¿Somos compatibles? ¿Qué? Pero… ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo hiciste esto?- Lo miró, sorprendida.  
\- ¿Acaso crees que mientras estabas trayendo las cosas desde Tailandia, yo estaba de vacaciones? Y hay otro igual, pero de Nathan. También eres compatible con él, pero al diablo, que para eso estoy contigo…  
\- ¿Fuiste al médico? ¿Te dijo los riesgos? ¿Sabes de las complicaciones?  
\- Si, Edy, si… Si a todo eso… Me importa una mierda. Yo quiero que esas costillas hermosas te dejen de doler.   
\- Samy…- Ella se emocionó.  
Edna se levantó del asiento, solo para abrazarlo con fuerza, encadenada en su cuello. Él tan solo sonrió, frotando su espalda, pero pronto la oyó sollozar en su hombro.  
\- Hey…- La abrazo más fuerte, levemente preocupado- Edy ¿Qué ocurre princesa?  
\- Yo…- Murmuró ella- Gracias… Gracias cariño…  
\- Para eso estoy aquí, amor mío…  
\- Yo…- Gimió, llorando- Dios… Yo… estaba resignada… a que me doliera… por siempre… Y… Hace tantos años… que no soy feliz… Creí… Creí que moriría… sola… y triste… Samy…  
\- Edy…- Samuel sintió que su alma se comprimía y que sus ojos se cargaban de angustia- No llores Edy… Yo… solo hago todo para verte feliz…   
\- Eres lo mejor… que me pudo pasar…- Ella lloró.  
\- Me haces llorar… a mi también…- Escondió su rostro en su cuello- Grandísima tonta…  
Drake no supo exactamente por qué también estaba llorando. Quizás por que la amaba demasiado para verla triste, quizás porque con ella, podía llorar con total libertad.   
Ambos se quedaron quietos, abrazados, descargando sus penas en manos del otro.


	38. Chapter 38

Dos días sucedieron en una marea de movimiento de muebles, cosas, objetos, ropa, adornos.   
La noche había caído suavemente. La ducha fue larga y pausada, cálida, plagada de caricias lentas y besos. Pero a pesar de eso, Sam no hizo más nada. Secos, se trasladaron a la cama, con la piel caliente, donde él continuó besando su cuerpo, a veces mordiéndola suavemente.   
Recostada boca arriba lo sintió besarla desde el cuello hasta su cintura, paseando por todos lados, solo para apartar sus piernas y mirarla.  
\- Hoy voy a demostrártelo- Él acaricio la parte interna de sus piernas- Que puedo hacerte llegar solo con lo boca y dedos…   
\- Pero Sam…- Murmuró ella- Se supone que tú también debes… disfrutar.  
\- Lo haré. Mientras más disfrutes, mejor. Adoro verte en éxtasis…  
\- Oh dios…  
\- Solo por si acaso… Dame una palabra segura.  
\- ¿Para qué?  
\- Para detenerme.  
\- Recuerda que soy muy buena pateando- Ella tocó suavemente su frente con su pie.  
\- Es en serio cariño- Él besó su tobillo- Debe ser una palabra que recuerdes siempre. Y a penas lo digas, yo me detendré, no importa que.  
\- ¿Qué tal… lobo?  
\- ¿Lobo? Lobo será…  
Él suavemente bajó un poco más su mano y empezó a rozar su vagina con la punta de los dedos, moviendo los labios internos.  
\- Es preciosa- Susurró Sam- Tan atrayente… caliente… placentero…  
El hombre la miró, mientras la acariciaba, sintiendo lo caliente de aquella zona, así como el líquido transparente que parecía llamarlo. Sintió la viscosidad por un segundo, antes de meterse los dedos a la boca y chupárselos ruidosamente, para saborear por un momento.  
Él inmediatamente se agachó y clavó su boca en su vagina, besándola ampliamente, lamiéndola suavemente por todo lo largo, tragando, escuchándola gemir deliciosamente. Usó sus labios y lengua para hurgar entre sus pliegues, encontrando su clítoris, chupándolo.  
Luego se enderezó, suspirando, lamiendo sus labios mientras suavemente metía uno de sus largos dedos por su conducto.  
\- Estas hirviendo princesa…- Murmuró él.  
\- Otro más… por favor… Samy…  
Con dos dedos dentro de ella, comenzó a moverlos, a sentir, a frotar, a girar, a presionar distintos puntos para ver su reacción.  
Lo hizo firmemente, viéndola perderse, disfrutando enormemente de la cálida sensación en su mano. Y para ella, él resulto ser un maestro, manteniendo un ritmo casi perfecto, hasta que algunos espasmos de relativa potencia se apoderaron de sus piernas y vagina.  
\- ¿Qué…?- Ella se preocupó, levantándose un poco, con dificultad- ¿Qué… me pasa…? ¿Samy?  
\- Tranquila- Miró sus ojos- Es normal. Tu cuerpo esta hipersensible. Esta clase de espasmos se dan antes de un orgasmo. Que los tengas ahora es porque tienes uno prácticamente listo.  
Él empezó a rozar su clítoris endurecido y firme. Sus espasmos desaparecieron para permitirle contorsionarse levemente.  
\- Dios…- Se sujetó a la cama, disfrutando- Me encantas… Eres increíble…   
\- Cuando estés a punto, dímelo…- Pidió él - Y usa la palabra para detenerme.  
\- Sam… - Ella emitió un gemido.  
\- ¿Fuerte?  
\- Si… Si… Ya…  
Eso fue un indicativo para que él quitara su mano y la reemplazara con su boca. Sostuvo su cuerpo con sus brazos, para que no se apartara y lamió vigorosamente, casi perdido por el sabor, hasta que el agudo grito de su mujer vino con un poco más de líquido, de un sabor especial.  
Él se incorporó, agitado, relamiéndose con una sonrisa, viendo a Edna tratar de recuperarse.   
\- Te lo dije- Él acarició su estómago.  
\- Eres… un… maldito… genio… ¡Dios!  
\- ¿Quieres otro?  
\- Oh mierda- Ella rio, a penas- Si… Por favor…  
Drake rio suavemente, acercándose a ella, besando su boca suavemente mientras bajaba sus dedos ágiles y largos. Aquellas manos parecían perfectas para eso.  
Él la observó estrujarse a sí misma, contorsionarse, torcerse, gimiendo, pero ya la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que eso no había sido todo. Continuó hasta que la notó torcerse y emitir un quejido agudo, un grito medio ahogado que no lo detuvo.  
Luego se agachó, para quedarse encadenado a su cintura, sorbiendo, lamiendo, usando sus labios y dedos, reteniéndola, oyéndola exclamar y gemir. Introdujo su lengua todo lo que pudo, succionó sus labios internos, la frotó con todos sus dedos. Y mucho rato después él sonrió, ya que estaba viendo aparecer los espasmos.  
\- Si…- Sonrió victorioso, mirándola, sin tocarla- Si… Miren quienes han vuelto…  
\- Sam…- Gimió, aferrada a la cama- Samy…  
\- Mírate- Siguió sonriendo- Casi ni necesito tocarte.  
\- No…  
\- Te adoro… Y adoro verte así…  
\- Por favor…   
Drake la sujetó, antes de agacharse e introducir sus dedos, moviéndolos con fuerza, mientras su boca chupaba frenéticamente su clítoris. La escuchó gritar deliciosamente, sintió toda su tensión, saboreó todo lo que podría salir de ella, en una explosión de placer que duró mucho tiempo. Cuando la soltó, ella aún se movía lentamente, perdida en sensaciones.   
Y el cuerpo del busca tesoros estaba demasiado duro después de eso.   
Sam se acercó a ella, buscando sus ojos.  
\- Edy… Mi diosa…- Acarició su brazo- Estoy como una maldita piedra ¿Puedes seguir?   
\- Si- Acarició su pecho- Si… Si…   
\- Te amo- Besó su boca.  
De inmediato se arrodilló y la hizo ponerse boca abajo. A penas ella se acostó, Sam se colocó detrás, subiendo su cintura, acostándose sobre ella, penetrándola con fuerza.  
Él colocó la cabeza en su cuello, la sujetó con los brazos y se movió frenéticamente, mientras el sonido de sus gemidos taladraba su mente.  
\- Oh dios…- Masculló ella, con el rostro en el colchón- Oh dios… Házmelo… Sam…   
\- Dios… Estoy loco… por ti… No puedo… parar…  
\- ¡Oh mierda! ¡Vas a… a… hacerme llegar… de nuevo! ¡Dios! ¡Te amo!   
Drake siguió, sin detenerse, teniéndola totalmente atrapada bajo suyo, sintiendo su propio cuerpo perderse en los confines de su dama una y otra vez. Su frenesí se volvió salvaje cuando la sintió llegar una vez más, mientras sus músculos de Kegel parecían estrujarlo con contracciones que lo obligaron a terminar con una explosión de delicia. El dulce alarido de ambos se unieron y se apagaron lentamente.  
Ella estaba inerte, salvo por su agitada respiración, mientras que él seguía enganchado a ella. El estómago del hombre se poseyó por leves espasmos, sintiendo que su cintura se seguía contrayendo y su pene expulsando.   
Poco a poco se relajó, al tiempo que la abrazaba suavemente y hundía la nariz entre sus cabellos.  
\- Mi amor…- Masculló Sam, besando su cabeza y usando su brazo libre para acariciar su hombro- ¿Estas bien?  
Shaareim emitió un minúsculo sonido afirmativo, para luego tomar su mano, acercarla su propio rostro y besar sus dedos.  
Él rio levemente, antes de levantarse. Ella se quejó, tanteándolo con su mano.  
\- No me voy, tranquila- Sonrió, cerca- Voy a acercar las sábanas.  
Velozmente buscó las sábanas, se acostó y se acercó a ella. A penas si pudo besar su espalda. En cuanto se acurrucó detrás de ella, se durmió de inmediato.


	39. Chapter 39

Durante el día siguiente, Shaareim se tomó un momento para caminar levemente el barrio, sola, con tal de hacer reconocimiento, respirar el aire, distraerse un poco.  
Y mientras hacía eso, un par de familiares llegaron a su casa.  
\- Teníamos miedo de venir- Dijo Nathan, entrando- No sabía si los encontraríamos haciendo algo sucio o no.  
\- Podrías haberme preguntado por teléfono- Samuel cerró la puerta- ¿No crees?  
\- Eso le quitaría el chiste…  
\- ¿Estás solo?- Elena lo miró.  
\- Si. Edy salió a hacer reconocimiento.  
Nathan caminó lentamente por la sala, que si bien le faltaba un poco para estar en perfectas condiciones, ya estaba bastante bien amueblada. Elena hizo lo mismo, pero también observando al hermano de su esposo, quien brillaba en una sonrisa.  
\- No creía que fueses capaz de dejarla salir sola por un par de años- Dijo Elena, bromeando.  
\- La conozco, se cuándo quiere un rato de soledad- Dijo Sam- Y lo que me pide, lo tiene.  
\- ¿Cómo vas con eso de dejar de fumar?  
\- Bien. Lo hubiese dejado del todo, pero ya sabes cómo es de previsora- Caminó pesadamente- Dice que le preocupa que me de abstinencia, así que casi que me insiste en fumar de vez en cuando.  
\- ¿La mudanza te dejo cansado?- Bromeó Nathan- Te pesan los pies.  
\- Para nada- Rio- Si me cuesta caminar es por hacer el amor como bestias.  
\- ¡Sam!- Él puso cara de asco.  
\- En serio hermanito… Es una diosa en la cama- Miró al techo- He tenido que agarrarme de la cama y gritar con una sábana en la boca. Así de espectacular es.  
\- Dios- Se frotó la frente- Imágenes mentales… Imágenes mentales… Piensa en pajaritos… Pajaritos volando…  
\- Por lo menos ejercicio no les falta- Medio sonrió Elena, un tanto apenada.  
\- Lo que si no sé, cómo ella puede caminar- Dijo Samuel- Con mi estado físico y me estoy arrastrando…   
\- Más pajaritos…- Se esforzó Nathan.  
\- ¿Le mostraste los papeles?- Preguntó ella.  
\- Si- Sonrió Sam, suavemente, con los ojos llenos de amor- Lloró como una niña grande.  
\- Samuel- Lo llamó Fisher.  
\- ¿Mjm?- La miró.  
\- Me alegro verte así.  
\- ¿Así como?  
\- Brillas, Sam- Le dijo su hermano- Como nunca antes te he visto. Estas tan feliz y satisfecho que nos contagias.  
\- Dios- Suspiró Samuel- Y así me siento.  
\- ¡Nate!- Gritó Edna, detrás de él.  
\- ¡Que dem…!- Tanto él como Elena se asustaron.  
\- ¡Por dios!- Fisher se tomó el pecho- ¿Estás loca?  
\- Maldita demente- Nathan miró a su hermano, que estaba riendo- ¡Y tú la habías visto! ¡Hijo de perra!  
\- ¿Te asuste?- Rio ella.  
\- Un día mataras a alguien- Nate la empujó- Idiota.  
Ese día, la casa de Shaareim estaba un poco más concurrida. Hubo risa, regaños, comida y tonterías para todos. 

Con el paso de los días, tanto Samuel como Edna se prepararon para el trasplante de médula. El proceso en sí, no era complicado, duraba media hora, pero había que seguir un leve régimen unos días antes y tener precaución extra semanas después.   
Ellos ya tenían la fecha, y sabían que esa noche en específico, a un par de días de la intervención, era la última que podrían utilizar en sexo.  
Edna, que ya estaba acostada, lo miró, desnudo, junto a la cama.  
\- Ven aquí…- Ella extendió sus manos hacia él- Mi amor.  
Drake se recostó con ella, sintiendo como le tomaba el rostro para besarlo. Ambos se acurrucaron mutuamente en la cama, besándose con ternura una y mil veces, llenándose de mimos y caricias.  
Edna estaba encantada de sentir sus manos tan suaves y gentiles recorriéndole las curvas. Era casi una ironía. Que un tacto tan delicado la encendiera tanto y tan rápido. Peor aún con su forma de besar su boca y piel. Lo sentía en su cuello, intercambiando besos lentos con roces de sus propios labios, cerca de su oído.   
\- Cariño…- Lo llamó ella, acariciando su espalda- Cariño…  
\- ¿Si tesoro?- La miró un momento.  
\- Hoy es todo para ti… Te lo mereces…  
\- Quiero hacerte el amor- Besó su cuello- Me encanta hacerte el amor… He pasado años queriendo hacerlo, y ahora, cada vez que lo hago… es un sueño…  
\- Eres un sol…- Murmuró ella acariciando su cabello.  
Sam se adueñó de la posición y encima de ella se dio el lujo de hacerlo en extremo suave, lento y profundo, fascinado de poder verse a sí mismo rozar sus estómagos y sus senos, sentir las manos que acariciaban su propia piel, el modo en que ella hundía los dedos en sus cabellos.   
Sus cuerpos estaban sedientos de amor y ternura. Se movieron con delicadeza, mirándose profundamente a los ojos, a veces tomando sus manos, entrelazando sus dedos. Era tan solo una completa expresión de amor, de la manera más pura.  
Poco a poco lo hicieron un poco más rápido, hasta que Samuel sintió un calor interno cosquillearle en distintas zonas.  
\- Cariño- Gimió apresurándose levemente- ¡Cariño! ¡Edy!  
Se tensó, clavando los ojos en la infinidad, dejando escapar un largo quejido de su garganta mientras un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo. Y tras un segundo completamente quieto, lentamente se recostó a su lado, rendido, agitado.  
\- Mi… Cielo…- Masculló- Eso fue… intenso… Perdóname… No puedo seguir…  
\- Tranquilo- Rio ella, antes de besar su hombro y acurrucarse en su pecho- Fue… lindo… que hayas dicho mi nombre a penas llegabas.   
\- Tú eres especial- Dijo casi sin voz.  
\- ¿Te traigo agua?- Rio.  
Él negó, riendo también. Pero Shaareim había notado algo.  
\- Tu “Drako” no se ve muy cansado- Bromeó ella.  
\- ¿He? ¿En serio?- Se tanteó a sí mismo, tomando su pene, firme- Bueno… ya bajará…  
\- Déjame usarlo- Besó sus labios.  
\- No sé si pueda seguirte… con el resto del cuerpo- La besó.  
\- Tú descansa, amor… Yo me encargo…  
\- Eres tan increíble…   
Edna rio, dándole un último largo beso antes de apartarse un poco. Ella lentamente se sentó en su cintura, de cara a él, cubriéndolo, tomando control. Drake gimió deliciosamente, mirándola. Lo encendía aún más cuando ella decidía cabalgarlo. La vio morderse el labio inferior mientras empezaba a moverse suavemente. Le encanto verla así, auténticamente entregada, disfrutándolo, sin tapujos.  
A pesar de su cansancio, solía acariciarle las piernas, la cintura, a veces se movía un poco, pero ella hacía todo el trabajo.  
Luego ella se inclinó hacia adelante, hasta recostarse sobre él, moviéndose un poco más fuerte.   
\- ¿Quieres que… te hable?- Le preguntó él, en su oído, lentamente.  
\- Si… Si…- Gimió- Háblame… Lento… oh dios…  
Samuel la sujetó un poco por la cintura, y le murmuró lentamente en el oído, con voz grave, cada una de las frases dulces que se le ocurrían. Nada vulgar, solamente la plagaba de elogios, la llamaba por mil apodos.   
No tardó mucho para sentirla acelerarse un poco, encima de su boca, tensarse hasta casi romperse y ahogar un gemido extremadamente largo. Eso fue suficiente como para hacerlo llegar también, gruñendo.  
Drake sabía que después de eso, debería aguantar semanas, pero no le importó. Estaba demasiado enamorado como para pensar en nada más que en su salud.


	40. Chapter 40

El médico ya les había dicho que no se revolucionaran por un tiempo, casi un mes, sobre todo Shaareim. Pero Sam no necesitaba hacer el amor para sentirse completo. Siguió las instrucciones del doctor, vigilarla, asegurarse de que no tuviese fiebre, ni que tomase frío, que estuviese tranquila, bien alimentada y, obviamente, nada de humo.  
Para asegurarse de que siquiera la picara un mosquito, cerró el pórtico trasero con una delgada malla que, si bien dejaba pasar el sol y la brisa, le detendría el paso a cosas más grandes.   
Luego adecuó un sillón amplio que incluía un sitio para descansar los pies, casi como un diván para dos.  
Y al final, como estaba siendo costumbre todas las tardes desde un mes después del trasplante, se semi recostó con ella, al sol. Él normalmente, y ella usándolo como almohada, con la espalda en el pecho de Sam, con sus brazos pasados en su cintura y sus rostros juntos.   
Para Edna, era encantadoramente cómodo estar prácticamente recostada sobre él, con el sol en su piel, la brisa susurrándoles, sentir como a veces besaba tiernamente su cabeza, acariciaba sus brazos o entrelazaba sus dedos.  
\- ¿Cariño?- Preguntó Drake, suavemente, después de mucho tiempo en silencio.  
\- Dime…  
\- Pensé que te habías dormido…- Besó su cabeza.  
\- Es tentador dormirse aquí…  
\- Si- Sonrió- ¿Sabes? Pensaba que un fin de semana de estos podríamos salir a cenar, afuera, para variar. Incluso con Nathan y Elena si quieres.  
\- Me parece bien- Acarició uno de sus brazos.  
Él lentamente usó su otra mano para hurgar en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y sacó algo.  
\- Edna… No es fijo. Está abierto a discusión, a posponer, a lo que tú digas.  
\- ¿Qué dices?- Lo miró de reojo.  
\- Depende pura y exclusivamente de ti.  
\- ¿Qué?  
Él aproximó la mano que había usado, para acercarle lo que había estado en su bolsillo. Ella lo tomó, curiosa, y miró lo que ahora eran dos cosas. Dos anillos de oro.  
\- ¿Qué…?- Ella se sentó un poco, confundida- ¿Sam?  
\- Mis intenciones son así de… serias.  
\- ¿En serio?- Lo miró, mas fijamente.  
\- Si quieres que me arrodille lo hago…  
\- Samy…  
Ella lo miró con ojos vidriosos, antes de besarlo con fuerza, varias veces. Luego lo miró, con una pequeña risa emocionada, viendo como los ojos de su compañero también se habían tornado rojizos y brillantes. No tuvo que decir el “si” con sus labios, sus miradas bastaban.  
La mujer se acurrucó junto a su pecho, llena de dicha, mientras miraba los anillos. Parecían de oro nuevo, salvo el centro, de un oro un tanto diferente, con un diamante pequeño.  
\- ¿Diamante del tesoro?- Ella lo miró.  
\- Claro.  
\- ¿Tiene… otro tipo de oro?.  
\- De hecho… si- Samuel acomodó su cabello- Pude haberlos pedido completamente del mismo oro, pero se me ocurrió darles un poco de simbolismo, que sabes que me encantan esas mierdas… ¿Recuerdas el puñado de monedas que cada uno se llevó?  
\- Si.  
\- Bueno, mandé a fundir un par, para hacer ese centro. Ya que esa aventura peculiar terminó volviéndonos pareja ¿Qué mejor que llevar un pedazo de eso en el anillo?  
\- Eres un genio- Le sonrió, cerca.  
\- No- Sonrió también, dándole un pequeño beso en la nariz- Míralos del otro lado.  
Ella miró detenidamente los anillos, por dentro. El que era evidentemente un poco más grande, dictaba la frase “Omni Fortuna. Et Legatum”, mientras que el otro recitaba “Sed Quid Est. Et Semper Erit”.  
\- Omni Fortuna. Et legatum- Leyó ella- Sed Quid Est. Et Semper Erit.  
\- Toda mi fortuna. Y mi legado. Es lo que es. Y siempre será- Le tradujo él.  
\- La pista de Naule- Rio ella.  
\- Es la frase que comenzó todo esto. Además… Omni Fortuna Et Legatum, es el mío. Porque me he casado con mi fortuna y legado. Sed Quid Est Et Semper Erit, el tuyo, porque yo no pienso dejarte jamás en la vida, soy lo que soy, y siempre seré: tu parásito…  
\- Gran bobo…  
\- Permíteme.  
Él tomó el anillo más pequeño y suavemente se lo colocó a ella, en su dedo anular. Y luego ella lo imitó, colocándoselo.   
Se miraron a los ojos, por un rato más bien largo, perdiéndose entre sus miradas.   
Shaareim acarició su mejilla tiernamente, con una sonrisa cargada de sentimientos, besando su rostro varias veces.  
\- Jamás podre agradecerte lo suficiente- Le susurró ella, mientras besaba su frente.  
\- ¿Agradecer que?  
\- Todo- Miró sus ojos- Todo y desde siempre…   
\- Adivina que- Besó su pecho.  
\- ¿Qué?- Ella rio suavemente.  
\- No tienes que agradecerme nada- La miró- Jamás… Hago lo que hago, solo por dos cosas, porque me gusta, y porque te amo… Que es básicamente lo mismo.  
\- Eres mi mundo, Samy- Lo abrazó.   
\- Tranquila…- Sonrió- Recuerda lo que dijo el médico: nada de estrés ni emociones fuertes. ¿Si, mi señora Drake?  
\- Si- Ella lo estrujó un poco- Mi señor Drake…  
\- ¿Sabes qué? Voy a joderle la mente a Nathan- Dijo él, tomando su teléfono, acercando ambas manos con anillos y tomando una foto- ¿Cuánto crees que tarde en llamar?  
\- Depende cuando lo vea…- Se separó un poco- Pero yo digo 10 segundos.  
\- Ahí va- Le mandó la foto.  
Ambos esperaron un poco, en silencio. Medio minuto después, comenzó a cantar el teléfono.  
\- Se tardó bastante- Rio ella.  
\- ¡Nate!- Dijo Sam, apartando el teléfono un poco- Estas en el altavoz, te escuchamos.  
\- ¡Por Dios!- Gritó Nathan, del otro lado- ¡No me jodas! ¡No me jodas! ¿Es en serio?  
\- ¡Muchachos!- Se escuchó Elena, con voz emocionada- ¡Es increíble! ¡Estoy tan feliz por ustedes!  
\- ¡No me dijiste nada, maldito bastardo!- Continuó Nate- ¿Cuándo fue esto?  
\- Hace como… No se… ¿Cinco minutos Edy?- Dijo Sam.  
\- Prácticamente…- Contestó ella.  
\- ¡Dios!- Exclamó Fisher- ¡Edna! ¡En cuanto estés bien de salud, tenemos que festejar!  
\- ¡Señor y señora Drake!- Dijo Nathan- Viejo… Tenemos que pedirle permiso nuestras esposas y que nos permitan emborracharnos seriamente una noche de estas…  
\- ¡Tengo que llamar a Sully!- Dijo Elena, alejándose.  
\- Relájense ustedes dos- Rio Edna- Están mas emocionados que nosotros.  
\- ¿Saben qué?- Dijo Nathan- Voy a buscar un restaurant. Esta noche cenamos los cuatro ¿De acuerdo?  
\- Por mi está bien- Sonrió Shaareim- ¿Samy?  
\- Tú dinos cuando y donde- Dijo Sam.  
\- ¡Fantástico!- Gritó Nate antes de colgar.  
Enda rio con fuerza. Ahora era la futura señora Drake.


	41. Chapter 41

El médico al fin les había dado luz verde para retomar las andanzas en la recamara, algo que ambos estaban esperando con demasiados deseos. Había sido el mes y medio más tortuoso de sus vidas.  
Aquella noche fue un festival de besos cariñosos y caricias.  
Él le había permitido sentarse en sus piernas, cara a cara, ambos desnudos. A penas ella lo hizo, se acercó a su rostro y besó profundamente su boca, sintiéndolo corresponderle, colocar las manos en sus muslos.   
\- Eres increíble- Murmuro él.  
La vio sonreír antes de besarlo deliciosamente.   
Él besó su boca, su barbilla, su cuello, su oído, siempre abrazado a su cintura, solo para que ella hiciera lo mismo luego.  
\- Ho dios…- Murmuró él, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, sintiéndola besar y lamer ampliamente su cuello y tatuaje- Como extrañaba esto…  
\- Lo se…  
La sangre de Edna comenzó a hervir.  
\- Sam- Murmuró ella, levantándose para poder pasar sus manos por su pecho y empezar a bajar- Sam…   
\- Dime…  
En vez de responder, la mujer se dedicó un momento en acariciar y besar su piel, su pecho, sus cicatrices. Y aprovechando que él estaba sentado, ella se arrodilló y bajó aún más las manos.   
\- Hola…- Murmuró él.  
Sam sonrió, mientras la veía acariciar su cintura y ver aquel trozo de hombre, listo y firme. Un trozo de generosas proporciones que la hizo relamerse los labios.  
\- Tienes el mejor cuerpo que haya visto en muchos años…- Le dijo Edna, paseando las manos por sus muslos- ¿Estás listo?  
\- Por favor…  
Ella le sonrió, antes de acariciar y estrujar suavemente su pene, como preparándolo un poco más. Y luego lo introdujo decididamente en su boca, oyéndolo exclamar ante su embestida.   
\- Oh… Mierda…- Gimió él- Cariño…   
Por un rato ella se dedicó pura y exclusivamente en darle placer, chupándolo, lamiéndolo, mientras lo sostenía por la cintura, saboreándolo con los ojos cerrados.  
De vez en cuando ella subía su mirada, para verlo mientras él gemía mirando al techo, o cuando sentía sus manos tiernamente en su mejilla.   
\- Dios…- Gruñó él- Dios… Que buena eres…   
\- ¿Te gusta así?- Le preguntó mientras movía rápidamente su mano por todo su glande- ¿O te gusta más con mi boca?  
\- Tu boca… Chupas tan bien…  
\- ¿Así…?- Volvió a chuparlo.  
\- Estoy… cerca…  
Edna sabía lo que significaba. Lo sujetó de la cintura y trabajó con fuerza y vigor, mientras sus gemidos le marcaban el ritmo acelerado.   
Lo oyó emitir un largo quejido, en simultáneo con sentir una viscosidad en su lengua que no dudó en tragar. Lo apretó un par de veces, asegurándose de que no quedara nada y lo soltó. Sonrió, ya que él seguía quejándose, pero a pesar de eso, su cuerpo seguía relativamente dispuesto.  
\- Muchachote- Ella se puso de pie.  
Drake la atrapó con sus brazos, besando su boca, chupando su lengua. Sus manos empezaron a frotar su piel, dirigiéndola hacia él, para que se sentara encima. La mujer ni siquiera dudó en sentarse en el punto exacto, dejando que todo aquel cuerpo grueso entrara sin titubear.  
\- ¡Sam!- Ella tomó su rostro cuando lo sintió sujetar sus muslos y moverla con fuerza.  
\- Es mi turno…   
Y por media hora Drake controló cada movimiento, dándole su dosis extra de vigorosidad, sabiendo incluso cuando detenerse para postergar el hecho de que ella estuviese demasiado a punto de llegar.  
La madera de la cama rechinaba, ella gritaba, él gruñía.  
\- ¡No me lo detengas!- Gritó ella- ¡Por favor! ¡No otra vez!  
\- Lo que me pidas preciosa…- Masculló.  
Sam siguió, con fuerza, pero sin detenerse cuando empezó a sentir su cuerpo temblar. Aun mas, sentirla tensarse, estremecerse, gritar, lo dejó lo suficientemente a punto como para imitarla.   
Completamente exhausto, se recostó, con ella aun encadenada a su cuello, y por un rato se quedó quieto, con ella encima, descansando.  
La dama lo abrazó con fuerza, mientras notaba que él colocaba las mantas sobre ellos y acercaba la almohada. Eso hizo que ella se acurrucara en su cuello, a gusto.  
\- Esto es el cielo…- Murmuró Edna, con una sonrisa- El paraíso…   
\- Si…- Suspiró, pasando el brazo por su espalda- Nunca me sentí tan dichoso como ahora…  
\- Eres todo lo que necesito- Acarició su pecho.  
\- Eres la esposa que siempre soñé tener- Acomodó su cabello con su mano libre, mirándola soñadoramente- Prometo hacerte feliz como pueda…  
\- Samy- Ella acarició su mejilla, con una sonrisa y ojos vidriosos- Eres lo más dulce del mundo… No te preocupes…  
El sujeto la abrazó un poco, sintiendo como ella se acurrucaba junto a él. Y por un rato se quedaron bajo la oscuridad, ofreciéndose besos, pequeños, suaves y lentos, plagados de amor.


	42. Chapter 42

Unas cuantas semanas habían pasado, y como se estaba haciendo demasiada costumbre últimamente, cada vez que Edna salía a hacer algo, alguien golpeó la puerta principal.   
Samuel ya lo intuía, por lo que caminó lentamente y con pocos deseos hacia la puerta y la abrió. Sus suposiciones eran correctas.  
\- Hola Samuel- Sonrió una muchacha al verlo.  
\- ¿Otra vez aquí?- Bufó, cruzándose de brazos- ¿No tienes una vida?  
\- Si… Tú…  
Ella intentó tocarlo, pero él se apartó, con mirada ácida.  
\- Basta- Dijo él- ¿Cuándo dejarás de molestar?  
\- Cuando dejes a la gorda de tu mujer.  
\- No la llames así…  
La muchacha entró de improvisto a la casa, caminando por la sala, con su cuerpo voluptuoso, joven, de ropa ajustada y rostro de ángel perverso.   
\- ¡Hey!- Intentó detenerla Drake- ¡Tú! ¡Para!  
\- Ya te dije, me llamo Juliet… Sam…- Lo miró, seductoramente.  
\- Y ya te dije que me importa una mierda como te llames. Deja de seguirme, deja de venir a mi casa, deja de molestarnos.  
\- Oh… Por favor… ¿Sabes? A veces te oigo gritar cuando tienes sexo con la vaca de tu esposa. Si ella puede hacer eso, imagínate que puede resultar de mí.  
\- No me interesas, entiéndelo. Así seas la más bella de las mujeres, no me interesas. Estoy casado- Le mostró el anillo en su dedo- ¿Ves?  
\- Aun no hicieron la boda, así que no es oficial…- Sonrió ella, maléficamente- Tengo tiempo.  
\- Voy a pedir una orden de alejamiento contra ti… Ya no te aguanto. Y mucho menos tolero que le pongas apodos ofensivos a mi esposa o que intentes destruir lo nuestro.  
\- ¿Y por qué no se lo dices, bonito?  
\- Por qué tú no vales el gasto de saliva.  
\- Yo te daré un gasto en saliva- Ella se acercó demasiado.  
Juliet lo besó torpemente, tomándolo de la camisa. Él le puso las manos en los hombros, intentando apartarla, pero ella no cedía. La condenada se había aferrado a él como una garrapata.  
Un sonido en el suelo, cerca de la puerta, distrajo a Juliet lo suficiente como para permitirle a Sam quitársela de encima.   
Ambos miraron a la puerta, con sentimientos opuestos.   
Edna estaba de pie, como estatua, con la bolsa de provisiones caída en el suelo y desparramada por el lugar. Los ojos como platos, levemente pálida.   
Juliet sonrió malignamente y aprovechó que Shaareim se veía demasiado en shock, para pasar por su lado e irse, no sin evitar mirarla a los ojos.  
Edna la miró, como si fuese el gran fantasma de su vida, y luego miró al que se suponía sería su futuro esposo, quizás tan pálido como ella.  
\- E-Edy- Drake reaccionó a medias- Edy… No… No es lo que parece…  
\- Tú…- Masculló, antes de tomarse la cabeza- Dios…  
\- Cariño…  
Las mejillas de Edna automáticamente se marcaron con densos surcos de lágrimas  
\- No, no- Él intentó acercarse- Amor mío, no… Déjame explicártelo…  
\- No…- Ella se apartó.  
\- Hablemos, por favor- Le rogó- Déjame explicar…  
\- No puedo… No…  
La mujer caminó hasta un mueble y torpemente sacó una pequeña cartera que tenía para casos urgentes, con documentos y dinero.   
\- Edna…- Extendió su mano hacia ella.  
\- Necesito estar sola- Sollozó ella.  
La mujer velozmente salió de su casa, dejándolo detrás, de pie, con el alma fuera de su cuerpo.   
El terror inicial suavemente se estaba alejando de él, y colocando en su sitio la peor de las angustias. Levemente levantó la mirada, para ver el dorado anillo de Edna sobre el mueble.  
Él lo tomó, con un dolor en su pecho imposible de controlar. La mujer de su vida se había quitado el anillo. Su relación se había jodido completamente.   
Drake se sentó en el suelo, sintiéndose imposible de detener. Se tapó el rostro con sus manos, mientras comenzaba a llorar con fuerza, llamándola entre sollozos. 

Media hora después, el timbre de la puerta resonó en la casa de Nathan y Elena. El joven Drake caminó tranquilamente y abrió la puerta.  
\- ¡Hey! ¡Edna!- Saludó, alegremente.  
Sin embargo se detuvo. Ella lucía fatal. Los ojos rojos, el ánimo por el suelo.  
\- ¿Edna? ¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre?  
\- No… Es nada…- Ella intentó aparentar un mejor estado- Yo… ¿Puedo usar… el baño?  
\- Si… claro… Pasa- La dejó entrar.  
La miró caminar velozmente al baño y él comenzó a preocuparse. Él calculó que solo dos cosas podrían dejarla tan afectada: que algo malo le hubiese ocurrido a su hermano, o a su relación. Esta parecía ser la última de las dos.  
Nathan caminó inmediatamente hacia el jardín trasero, buscando a su esposa, que estaba colgando la ropa.  
\- Elena…- Él tomó el brazo de ella- Es Edna.  
\- ¿Qué?- Ella lo miró- ¿Qué pasa?  
\- Acaba de entrar, está en el baño… Creo que rompieron o algo… Esta fatal…  
\- Oh Dios…- Suspiró, triste.  
\- ¡Cielos!- Se dio cuenta de algo- ¡Sam! Escucha, quédate con ella, yo tengo que ir a ver a Sam, antes de que se suicide o algo…  
\- Ve. Yo me encargo.  
Nathan salió de su casa como una luz. Su hermano debería estar totalmente destruido.  
Elena se acercó al baño, oyendo un llanto por debajo del sonido del agua del grifo. Golpeó suavemente la puerta.  
\- ¿Linda?- Dijo Elena, con voz amorosa- ¿Estas bien?  
\- No…- Gimió, detrás de la puerta.  
\- ¿Quieres hablar? ¿Decirme que pasó?  
\- Yo…  
\- Está bien linda… Tranquila…  
\- Era la hija de la vecina- Lloró ella- ¡Sam ni siquiera se opuso!   
\- Sal de ahí ¿Quieres?  
\- ¡Yo sabía que no iba a durar! ¡Sabía que yo no lo merecía!  
\- Edna… Cálmate… Respira… Recuerda que estás hablando de Samuel, lo conoces bien ¿Acaso crees que podría hacer algo así? ¿Después de todo?  
\- Yo lo vi…   
\- ¿Él te dijo algo?  
\- Lo intentó… Pero… No pude…   
\- Debes darle la oportunidad que te explique.   
\- Hoy no… Ya no…  
\- Bueno, mañana… ¿Quieres salir? Te prepararé un té caliente y acomodaré un sitio para que te quedes hoy ¿Si?  
\- Gracias… Pero… no… Iré a un hotel… Necesito estar sola… Para llorar… No quiero joderles la vida…  
\- Todo se aclarará mañana, te lo prometo.  
Shaareim salió lentamente del baño, con el rostro demacrado y mirada al suelo. A penas le murmuro un “gracias” a Elena antes de irse.   
En la habitación de hotel, lloró, por horas, abrazada a sí misma, sintiendo que su corazón se desgarraba.


	43. Chapter 43

Nathan había tomado un taxi para poder llegar a casa de su hermano lo más rápido posible. Llegó a la puerta solo para ver que la madera estaba abierta lo suficiente como para poder mirar hacia dentro. Él entró, mirando la bolsa de provisiones aun en el suelo, y a Sam, sentado en el suelo de la sala, medio inclinado hacia adelante, sollozando. Velozmente se le acercó, arrodillándose a su lado, notando que ni siquiera se había percatado de que estaba allí.  
\- ¿Sam?- Tomó su hombro.  
\- ¿N-Nathan?- Lo miró, sorprendido, con los ojos rojos.  
\- ¿Qué ocurrió? Te ves fatal.  
\- Dios…- Gimió.  
Para Nate, eso era serio. Su hermano siempre hacia una broma, más allá de lo espantoso de la situación. Siempre tenía un poco de humor, una minúscula sonrisa. Que nada de eso hubiese ahora, y que, en cambio, solo hubiese llanto, era algo en extremo preocupante.  
\- Nate… Nate…- Tomó su brazo, llorando- Tienes que ayudarme… por favor… hermanito…  
\- Por supuesto, tranquilo… Pero dime que pasó. Edna apareció en casa, llorando a mares, y tampoco me dijo algo…  
\- Edna…  
Samuel volvió a llorar. Nathan se sentó a su lado, tomándolo por los hombros, sujetándolo física y emocionalmente. Él siempre había sido el más fuerte de los dos, y ahora estaba derrumbándose en frente suyo.  
\- Lo arruiné todo… todo…- Masculló Sam, con las mejillas mojadas- Todo por hacerlo a mi manera… por no contarle…   
\- Tranquilo… Respira… ¿Contarle qué?  
\- Hay una vecina…- Se secó los ojos- Adolescente… Me acosa cada vez que me ve… Intenta que deje a Edna… Todo el tiempo… Hoy entró y me besó… Solo cuando Edy entraba… Dios… Sus ojos…   
\- Déjame ver si entiendo… Edna no sabía que ella te acosaba, solamente vio que se besaban… ¿Cierto?  
\- Yo no me besaba con nadie… Estaba intentando apartarla…   
\- ¿No se lo pudiste decir?  
\- No- Murmuró- Yo estaba muy asustado… Y ella no quiso oír… No supe cómo reaccionar…   
\- Cálmate…  
\- Dejó su anillo…- Le mostró el anillo que sostenía en su mano temblorosa.  
\- Es momentáneo, ya verás- Frotó su espalda.  
\- No me va a creer…- Volvió a llorar- No me va a creer, Nate… No puedo perderla… No puedo vivir sin ella… ¿Qué voy a hacer?  
\- Tranquilízate. Estamos hablando de Edna. Ella es inteligente y te ama enormemente, no la vas a perder. Solo dale tiempo para calmarse y explícale todo, en detalle.  
\- La necesito… Tanto… Me siento vacío sin ella…  
\- Lo se…  
Nathan se quedó con su hermano por el resto del día, intentando darle un poco de aliento, de recomendarle que hacer, viendo que el más fuerte de los dos, jamás había estado tan frágil y herido.   
Sin embargo, tuvo que dejarlo solo, a la noche. Samuel se acostó en su enorme cama, sintiendo el olor a su amada. Abrazó la almohada que ella solía utilizar, y que tan perfumada estaba, y lloró largamente, en la oscuridad, sin dormir.  
Se levantó, exhausto, cuando el sol aparecía por el horizonte. A penas si bebió un poco de agua, ya que sentía un nudo en su garganta difícil de tolerar. Parte de su alma se sintió tentada a abrir las botellas de whisky y a retomar los cigarros que habían quedado tiempo atrás, pero la poca fuerza de voluntad y coherencia que quedaban en él, le gritaban que si Edna lo encontraba borracho y apestando a humo, todo sería peor.  
Caminó por la casa, como zombi, pensando en lo que diría, como lo diría, tratando de crear un plan.   
Pero a media mañana, oyó la puerta principal abrirse. Él se asomó rápidamente a la sala, viendo a Edna entrar con paso lento, ojeras y cansancio, hasta llegar al sillón.  
\- E-Edna- Masculló, como pudo, con su garganta seca.  
\- Hola- Susurró, triste, casi sin mirarlo.  
\- Quiero… Explicártelo todo…- Se acercó.  
\- Está bien, Samuel, no tienes que explicar nada… Yo… Lo entiendo…  
\- ¿Q-que?- Preguntó, dolido de oír su nombre completo provenir de ella.  
\- Siempre supe que tú eras demasiado para mi… Que en algún momento… Verías a alguien más bella y… me dejarías…  
\- ¿De qué hablas?  
\- Si ella te hace feliz… adelante- Gimió ella- Es… linda… Y joven… Yo no… Sé cuándo… retirarme.  
\- Edna- Gimió él también.  
\- Fue lindo… mientras duró…  
Drake caminó hasta ella y se arrodilló en el suelo, cerca.  
\- Edna… No…- Rogó- No me dejes… No quiero a otra mujer conmigo…  
\- Ayer no parecía…  
\- ¡Ella me acosa desde hace meses! ¡Amor mío! ¡Iba a darle una orden de alejamiento! ¡Yo no la besé!  
\- Está bien- Ella cerró los ojos- Es… mejor que yo… No esta… gorda…  
\- ¡No! ¡No lo es! Edy… Mírame… Por favor cariño... Mírame…  
Ella abrió los ojos y miró al hombre.  
\- Me importa una mierda el físico de nadie- Dijo él- ¿De acuerdo? Puede ser la mujer más linda del mundo, que no importa. Incluso podría mirarla… Pero la mujer que quiero en mi vida eres tú, siempre lo has sido, con todo y lo que crees defectos. Te amo entera, todo de ti. Vivo por ti, respiro por ti. Cariño…  
La mujer desvió los ojos, húmedos.  
\- Si quieres dejarme…- Continuó él, angustiado- Lo entenderé… Pero lucharé por ti. Haré todo en mi vida para demostrar lo mucho que te amo, iré a donde vayas… Viviré y lucharé por una segunda oportunidad… por tu perdón… Sé… Sé que fue error mío… Debí decírtelo… Pero… Creí que te molestaría… Creí que yo podía solucionarlo… Ahora sé que lo arruiné todo… Lo siento… lo siento cariño… mi amor… No me dejes…  
Edna se alejó lentamente, para sentarse en el sillón, con la cabeza baja. Samuel se sentó a su lado, dolido.  
\- Cariño…- Él acercó levemente la mano a la de ella, apenas tocándola- Para mí siempre serás mi esposa… La única que me hace feliz… Quiero estar contigo para siempre… Así tenga que compensar este error todos los días de mi vida, lo haré… Porque te amo con toda mi alma… Te necesito…  
Ella, que solamente había oído en silencio, tomó su mano, con fuerza, y lo miró con ojos desgarradores.  
\- Samy…- Lloró ella- ¡No me dejes! ¡Por favor! ¡Te amo!  
\- Edy- La abrazó, llorando también- Por dios… ¡Nunca te dejaría! ¡Jamás! ¿Me oyes?  
Y por un buen rato, ambos se quedaron juntos, estrujándose, llorando uno encima de otro, repitiéndose mutuamente lo mucho que se amaban.   
Tiempo después, sin tanto pesar encima, seguían sentados juntos, tomados de las manos. Samuel apoyaba su rostro en el de ella, besaba su cien y su mejilla, con todo el amor que podía, hasta que Edna por fin giró su rostro para poder besar sus labios. Se besaron un par de veces, con fuerza, con besos sabor mar y el enorme alivio posarse en sus pechos.

Samuel y Edna se pasaron el resto del día, juntos, casi sin comer por falta de apetito. Solamente se quedaron hablando suavemente, siendo honestos entre sí, mirándose profundamente. Y con la noche sobre ellos, se acostaron, sin placer carnal entre ellos.   
Ella se había acostado de lado, esperando que su compañero la abrazara por detrás, pero al notar que no lo hacía, se colocó boca arriba y lo miró. Él le sonrió con ternura, semi levantado con su codo.   
\- ¿Qué?- Sonrió ella.  
\- Nada…- Suspiró- Solo contemplo lo increíble que eres y la enorme suerte que tengo contigo.  
\- Si claro.  
\- Quiero decirte unas cuantas cosas más, pero te conozco, sé que vas a detenerme para objetar algo. Así que… Déjame decirlo todo y cuando termine con un “fin”, podrás protestar. ¿De acuerdo?  
\- Haré lo posible.  
Él sonrió antes de hablar. “Quiero decir todo lo que amo de ti. Quiero que te des cuenta de lo maravillosa que eres, sin que puedas negarme nada. Y es tanto, que tengo que decirlo por orden. Amo tu cabello” Tocó uno de sus mechones “Lo suave que es, lo brillante, lo mucho que huele a ti. Amo tanto tus ojos marrones… La forma con que me ves, como pareces cuidarme con ellos, como siguen mis movimientos, como me regañan o me devoran en lujuria. Amo tu oído tan refinado para la música, amo tu nariz y tu prodigioso olfato de Terrier. Amo tu piel canela, con locura” Acarició su mejilla “Su suavidad, su calidez, su aroma, lo mucho que adoro besarla. Amo enormemente tus labios” Tocó ambos labios “Y como besas con ellos. Adoro besarlos y lamerlos, y sentir como vuelven a mí, cuando me besas el tatuaje o las cicatrices. Enloquezco cuando lo usas para darme placer. Y amo la voz que sale de allí. Tu voz tan única, que a veces se oye exótica cuando insultas. Tan dulce, tan fuerte, tan melodiosa cuando cantas, tan amorosa cuando me hablas. Estoy enamorado de tu sonrisa adorable que ilumina mi vida, y tus carcajadas que me dan una razón para vivir. Amo tu cuello tan sensual” Acarició su cuello con el dorso de sus dedos “Amo tus hombros, tus brazos, tus manos de ángel capaces de romperle el tabique a más de uno, pero que dan las caricias más suaves del mundo. Amo esa forma que tienes de tocarme y acariciarme. Amo tu espalda tan ancha que adoro besar, tus nalgas tan suculentamente suaves. Amo ese pecho que tanto problema nos dio” Tocó suavemente la zona donde antes solía dolerle “Estoy fascinado con tus senos, completamente. Me muero de ternura con tu estómago que siempre críticas” Acarició su panza, amplia y cariñosamente “Podría pasarme todo el día con mi rostro allí, descansando. Amo tu cintura voluptuosa, tus muslos totalmente abrazarles, y amo demasiado ese tesoro que tienes entre ellas. Amo tus rodillas, tus pantorrillas, tus pies. Amo esa mezcla de músculo firme y la suavidad de lo que tu mal llamas grasa. Amo esa sensación al abrazarte y sentir tanta suavidad en donde sea que clave mis dedos. Y más amo lo que hay dentro de todo esto… Esa mujer de la que me enamoré de adolescente y que cada día se vuelve aún mejor. Con tantas virtudes como defectos. Amo el destrozo que haces cuando intentas cocinar y las maravillas dulces que si sabes hacer tan bien. Amo que seas tan letal como adorable, capaz de matar con un solo brazo, o conducir un camión como si nada. Amo que puedas levantar cualquier arma, por pesada que sea, y que jamás aciertes un tiro. Amo tus miedos, tus creencias en fantasmas, tu fanatismo por los caballos, tus habilidades como ladrona, tu forma de ver patrones en donde nadie más. Amo que seas lenta para correr pero incansable cuando lo haces. Amo como puedes darme tanto placer de tantas formas sin jamás quejarte de nada. Amo la forma en que me amas y me aguantas, todo el cariño que me das. Amo todo eso y me siento infinitamente afortunado de poder hacerlo. Te amo… mi amor… Edna…”  
Drake miró sus ojos, húmedos, emocionados, detrás de una sonrisa tímida.  
\- Y… Fin…- Dijo él, sonriendo.  
\- Samy- Masculló ella, conmovida, mientras extendía los brazos hacia él.  
Samuel se agachó, para sentir sus brazos encadenarse en su cuello y abrazarlo.   
\- Gracias Samy…- Edna murmuró en su cuello- Gracias… Yo también te amo tanto… Te amo… Te amo, Samy.  
\- Lo sé, mi tesoro…- La abrazó, sonriendo- Lo se…  
El hombre esperó a que ella se relajara para poder dormir. La tapó suavemente, quedándose detrás de ella, abrazándola.   
\- ¿Cariño?- La llamó él.  
\- ¿Mjm?- Lo miró de reojo.  
\- Voy a besarte suavemente hasta que te duermas ¿Te parece bien?  
\- Paradisiaco- Ella tomó su mano y besó sus dedos- Gracias…  
\- Buenas noches mi luz…  
\- Que descanses amor…  
Edna se acomodó bien, con una sonrisa en sus labios. Samuel estaba besando imperceptiblemente su cuello. A penas podía sentirlo, pero era tan suave y amoroso, que cada uno podía sentirlo en su alma. Notó que a veces besaba su espalda, su nuca, su hombro, su mejilla, su quijada, su oído. Poco a poco, encantada, se durmió bajo un manto amor.  
A él le importó poco lo que tardase en hacer eso, ni lo cansado que estaba. Para él lo valía.   
Solo se dio el lujo de dormir cuando notó que ella ya no estaba consiente. Besó largamente su oído y le susurro un último “te amo” antes de hundir la nariz entre sus cabellos perfumados y dormirse profundamente.


	44. Chapter 44

Unos cuantos meses habían pasado ya. Edna entró a su casa, como era usual, luego de visitar la tienda. A penas cerró la puerta, Samuel se le acercó, con la camisa abierta completamente, y tomó las cosas que ella estaba acarreando.  
\- Esto si es tener una buena vista- Ella acarició su mejilla- Gracias cielo.  
\- De nada, cariño… Pasa, he conseguido algo.  
La mujer pasó a la sala y vio algo sobre la pequeña mesa frente al televisor.   
\- A ver si recuerdas que es eso- Dijo Drake, caminando a la cocina.  
Ella lo estudió. Era una copa de veinte centímetros, de aspecto antiguo, bonita, hecha de cristal con finas decoraciones de oro. Todo apoyado sobre un trozo de madera y dentro de una caja de cristal.  
\- ¿Y bien?- Él se paró detrás, tomándola por la cintura- ¿Te acuerdas?  
\- Emmm… No ¿Debería?  
\- Si… No… Depende… ¿No te parece familiar?  
\- Tengo la sensación de haberlo visto antes- Ella se giró hacia él- ¿Qué es?  
\- Haz memoria… Lo has visto hace muchos años…   
\- Estoy vieja, Samy, he visto tantas cosas…  
\- Lo has visto en un museo- Sonrió él- De noche… Escondida…  
Edna sintió el recuerdo aparecer de la nada.  
En su memoria volvió a muchos años atrás, siendo una quinceañera. Había estado mirando ese museo de pésima categoría por varios días, y si bien había cosas espantosamente inútiles, también había un par de jarrones muy lujosos, y algunas cosas no tan valiosas. Tan poco valiosas que su valor residía en el poco oro que traían.   
Esa tarde robó una entrada al museo, cuando vio la cantidad de gente asistiendo. Ágilmente comenzó a desaparecer, hasta esconderse de todos. Con el paso de las horas, había quedado, con el edificio vacío, oscuro y cerrado, sola, exceptuando el guardia que cada cierto tiempo cronometrado, aparecía por allí.   
Era un museo de poca monta, casi no había alarmas, y las pocas que había, estaban protegiendo a las cosas de más valor, y al depósito.   
Según sus cálculos, eran la una de la madrugada. El momento de cambio de turno, el momento en que más iba a tardar en reaparecer el guardia.   
Ella lentamente salió de su escondite, un poco entumecida por estar en esa misma posición por tanto tiempo. Caminó silenciosamente por varios pasillos, hasta llegar a la sala donde estaban los jarrones caros, y cosas no tan valiosas. Su objetivo estaba a la vista, una copa de cristal, bonita, pero que valía poco, sin seguridad, que le daría una buena ganancia cuando le quitase el poco oro que tenía.   
Acomodó un poco su ropa, ya bastante gastada, se colocó los guantes y analizó rápidamente el plan de escape. Tenía que planearlo todo. Y si era lo suficientemente hábil, podría romper el vidrio sin que nadie se enterara.  
Pero un sonido la alertó. Se escondió levemente y vio abrirse uno de los ductos de ventilación casi a la altura del techo. Vio a un muchacho un poco mayor que ella, con una chaqueta azul, bajar ágilmente y mirar hacia arriba, a otro más joven de mirada curiosa, que lo siguió con un poco menos de ligereza.  
Ella no podía creer su mala suerte. Peor aún, vio al mayor acercarse a uno de los jarrones más exóticos, dispuesto a tomarlo.  
\- ¡Ey! ¡Idiota!- Ella lo llamó lo más fuerte que pudo.  
\- ¿Qué mierd…?- Se asustó, mirando hacia atrás, viéndola- ¿Qué? ¿Y tú quién eres?  
\- ¡No toques eso!- Se le acercó- ¡Tiene una maldita alarma!  
\- ¿Tú qué sabes?- Intentó tomarlo.  
Edna tomó su brazo y lo torció, evitando que hiciera algo estúpido.  
\- ¡Hey! ¡Hey!- Dijo él- ¡Suéltame!  
\- Si quieres que te atrapen, bien, pero déjame robar lo mío antes. Mi objetivo no tiene alarma- Lo soltó.  
\- Sam- Dijo el más joven, mirando el jarrón- Creo que esta en lo cierto, hay una luz aquí…  
\- ¡Claro que es cierto!- Bufó ella- ¡Llevo analizando el lugar hace semanas!  
\- ¿Estás aquí para robar?- La miró el supuesto Sam, sonriendo.  
\- Estoy aquí hace seis horas- Murmuró- Llegué primero.  
\- Amateur- Rio- Es poco eficiente. Nosotros usamos el ducto.  
Ella lo miró, con ojos de querer romperle el cuello.  
\- ¿Cuál es tu objetivo?- Preguntó Sam, algo interesado por la muchacha de cabello marrón.  
\- ¿A ti que te importa?- Ella caminó hacia la copa que había ido a buscar.  
\- ¿Eso?- Rio.  
\- No parece muy valioso- Dijo el más joven.  
\- No lo es- Siseó ella, cansada- Si lo fuera, tendría una maldita alarma.   
\- ¿Y para que lo robas?- Preguntó Sam, sonriendo.  
\- Porque si le quito el oro y lo vendo, podré comer por unos cuantos días.  
El muchacho se puso serio, mientras emitía un leve “oh”. De pronto se dio cuenta de que ella llevaba una ropa mucho más gastada que la suya, y recordó la mirada cansada, las seis horas que estuvo escondida para robar oro con el cual poder comer. Ella era como ellos, alguien que estaba viviendo al límite, hambrienta, sola.  
\- Si te llevas algo más, podrás aguantar más días- Mencionó Sam, ya no tan arrogante.  
\- No voy a abusar de los museos- Ella revisó la cúpula de vidrio, por si acaso- Me gustan los museos.   
El más pequeño de los tres, vio una luz por un pasillo.  
\- ¿Sam?- Murmuró- El guardia…  
\- ¿Qué?- Se giró- Hay que irnos… Rápido… Nathan…  
El adolescente se paró junto a la pared y ayudó a su hermano a subir. Iba a seguirlo, pero miró hacia atrás. La muchacha estaba dándole codazos al cristal de la copa, pero no cedía. Estaba blindado.  
\- Demonios- Bufó ella.  
Samuel se subió al ducto y se sujetó bien, mirando hacia la sala. Ella ahora estaba revisando uno de los ventanales, para intentar salir por allí.  
\- ¡Hey!- La llamó- ¡Hey!  
\- ¿¡Que!?- Lo miró.  
\- Vamos- Le extendió la mano por fuera del ducto.  
\- Déjame en paz- Bufó- Perdí mi oportunidad.  
\- Ven de una vez, tonta. Te atraparán.  
Ella miró sus ojos. Bufó nuevamente antes de correr hacia el conducto, saltar y subir, ayudada por su mano. Luego cerró la rejilla y se quedaron quietos, en silencio, mientras el guardia iba y venía. Silenciosamente los siguió hasta la salida, en un callejón.  
\- Casi ¿He?- Sam palmeó a su hermano, sonriendo.  
Pero el pequeño señaló a la desconocida. Ella se había alejado hasta un contenedor de basura y había comenzado a revisar el contenido. Samuel se sintió triste. Ni siquiera ellos habían estado tan mal.   
Caminó hasta ella y suavemente bajó la tapa del contenedor. Ella lo miró, sin entender lo que hacía.  
\- Yo…- Dijo Samuel- Me interpuse en tu objetivo. Tengo algo de dinero aun, déjame conseguirte algo para comer… ¿Si?  
Edna asintió, cansada y hambrienta.  
\- Aunque…- Continuó él, tratando de darle un poco de humor a tan horrible situación- No puedo invitar a una dama a cenar si no sé cómo se llama primero.  
\- Soy… Edna. Edna Shaareim.  
\- Samuel Drake- Señaló a su hermano- Y ese es Nathan, mi hermano.  
\- Hola- Saludó Nathan.  
\- ¿Sabes?- Sam palmeó levemente el brazo de Edna- Hay un supermercado aquí cerca. Tú compras algo para los tres, con Nathan, y yo veré si puedo llevarme algún suvenir. ¿Qué dices?  
\- Está bien- Medio sonrió ella.

Esa había sido la primera vez que había visto a los hermanos Drake. Y luego le siguieron innumerables robos, escondrijos, risas, penurias. Todo con ese par de fenómenos que pronto se volvieron su familia.  
Y todo, gracias a querer robar una bonita e inútil copa de cristal con adornos de oro.


	45. Chapter 45

El recuerdo se alejó de su mente tan pronto como vino. Edna volvió a mirar la copa, con los ojos como platos.   
\- ¡Por Dios!- Ella se tapó la boca, sorprendida, mirándolo- ¿Sam? ¿Es…? ¿La misma?  
\- La misma- Rio.  
\- Pero… ¿Qué? ¿Dónde la conseguiste?  
\- ¿Recuerdas que me fui un par de días?  
\- Si…  
\- Estaba en el mismo patético museo.   
\- No lo hiciste…  
\- ¿Robarlo? Obviamente.  
\- ¡Sam!  
\- Es una broma, cálmate- Rio con fuerza- La estaban subastando, así que fui a ofertar. He comprado naranjas más caras que esa copa.  
\- Deja de asustarme- Golpeó a penas su brazo, y luego tomó su rostro, para besar sus labios- Cariño…  
\- Sorpresa- Sonrió él, abrazándola por la cintura.  
\- Eres adorable- Acarició su mejilla- Me había olvidado de esa copa.  
\- ¿Solo de la copa?- Rio.  
\- ¿Qué?  
\- Nada. No importa.  
\- Te amo, Samy…  
\- Yo… emm…- Pensó- Un momento… Creo que es… ana 'ahabbuk.  
Los ojos de Edna se tornaron húmedos de inmediato. De alguna manera, Drake había aprendido a decir “te amo”, en árabe, su lengua natal.  
Ella lo abrazó con fuerza, emocionada. Era un acto sumamente simple, pero a ella le significaba demasiado.  
\- Cielos…- Suspiró él- Y eso que no has subido a la habitación.  
\- ¿Qué?- Ella lo miró.  
Samuel tan solo se quedó sonriendo, esperando. La vio soltarlo y subir a la habitación, por lo que la siguió.  
Ella emitió un delgado sonido de emoción al ver la habitación. Él había rodeado la cama con crisantemos azules, vivos, en sus macetas. Él sabía que era su flor preferida, y sabía que ella odiaba los ramos. Si debía regalarle una flor, tendría que siempre estar en su planta correspondiente, viva y lista para seguir creciendo.  
Y encima de la cama, sentado, un enorme caballo de felpa, de casi más de un metro, adorable, nuevo, esponjoso y lanudo. Otra cosa que le encantaba, los caballos y los muñecos de felpa.  
\- Samy…- Gimió ella, con voz hiper aguda, mientras miraba las plantas- Samy…  
Luego ella se extendió y tomó el muñeco, abrazándolo, como si fuese una niña.  
\- Dios…- Edna lo miró, aun estrujando el caballo- Es adorable… Samy…  
\- Feliz aniversario- Frotó su brazo.  
\- ¿Qué?  
\- Seis meses.  
\- No- Hundió su rostro en el muñeco.  
\- Si- Rio él.  
Drake la oyó murmurar algo inentendible.  
\- ¿Qué?- Sonrió él- ¿Qué fue eso?  
\- Lo siento… Me olvidé…  
\- Edy… Ya sé que eres un desastre con las fechas…  
Samuel rio suavemente. Su mujer era absurdamente olvidadiza con las fechas, pero jamás podría recriminarle nada, mucho menos al verla abrazando adorablemente un caballo de felpa.

Ella realmente quería compensarlo por su pésima memoria en cuanto a las fechas, por lo que esperó a que él saliera el día siguiente, para prepararse.   
Edna se tomó un buen baño rápido, para no perder el tiempo. Tomó uno de los perfumes más delicados que tenía y coloco un par de gotas en su cuerpo, específicamente en su nuca, entre los cabellos, ya que era la zona donde él más usualmente hundía su nariz.   
Y luego se vistió con el atuendo que más encendía a Drake. Primero un sostén blanco, con encajes, encima una blusa color salmón que era relativamente transparente y dejaba siempre uno de sus hombros expuesto. Luego algo que ella no solía usar, por comodidad. Una tanga, también blanca y de encaje, que hacia juego con su sostén. Y una falda amarillo claro, que era bastante corta. Era tan corta que jamás la usaba fuera de casa, ya que un mínimo movimiento y dejaba expuesto el inicio de sus nalgas.  
Se miró al espejo, acomodando su cabello marrón. No le gustaba demasiado lo que veía, después de todo, ya no era una señorita, pero era un atuendo que estaba destinado a otros ojos.   
Nada de calzado, ni calcetines, ni joyería. Simple, con un toque de adorable.  
Aprovechó el tiempo extra para acomodar unas cuantas cosas en la cocina, y sonrió para sí misma cuando oyó la puerta principal abrir y cerrarse, el sonido de las llaves en su gancho.  
\- Volví, princesa- Dijo él, desde la entrada.  
\- Perfecto- Dijo ella habitación mediante.  
Drake notó el aire un poco húmedo y perfumado, aunque no le dio demasiada importancia.   
Caminó hacia la cocina y se quedó un momento petrificado. Ahí estaba ella, su mujer, de espaldas, con ese atuendo especifico, acomodando que importa que, en una de las alacenas. Se mordió el labio inferior, totalmente erecto, mirándola, viendo la falda que se levantaba levemente y dejaba a la vista el fin de sus piernas y una ropa interior más bien escasa entre sus nalgas.  
Edna sabía que lo estaba mirando, lo había oído pararse en seco, así que, siguió colocando cosas, muy lentamente.  
Lo escuchó acercarse paso a paso y luego sintió una mano acariciar suavemente la parte trasera del muslo que subía lentamente por su nalga, por debajo de la falda.  
\- Dios…- Murmuró él, casi en un ronroneo, acariciando sus nalgas.  
\- Todo para ti- Le susurró ella.  
Drake tomó su cintura y se pegó a su espalda, empujándola levemente contra la mesada de la cocina. Colocó el bulto de su erección justo entre sus nalgas, con la boca en su oído y pasando sus manos por debajo de la blusa.  
\- Pequeña traviesa- Gimió en su oído, con voz grave, rozándose en sus nalgas.  
Ella sonrió, seducida, mordiéndose el labio, moviendo imperceptiblemente su cintura para frotarlo un poco. Le encantó sentir el notable crecimiento de Samuel presionándola firmemente.  
\- ¿Te gusta?- Murmuró ella.  
\- Oh Dios…- Besó su cuello, mientras pasaba sus manos por su sostén- Eres deliciosa…  
\- Cariño…- Subió su mano para acariciar su cabello- Sigue así…   
\- Me vuelves loco…  
Samuel metió una de sus manos por debajo de su sostén, dejando su pecho libre para tocarlo, acariciarlo, sentirlo. Con su mano libre destrabó su pantalón, dejando que cayera hasta el suelo, liberando su pene. Subió su falda y bajó su tanga, introduciéndose suavemente, descubriendo que ella estaba totalmente mojada.  
\- Princesa…- Gruñó él en su oído, moviéndose lentamente- Me encanta cuando te pones así…  
\- Mas…- Gimió ella.  
Él la tomó de la cintura y comenzó a penetrarla firmemente, mientras ella se mantenía apoyada en la mesada.   
Necesitaba más potencia, por lo que la abrazó con fuerza, oyendo los gemidos rítmicos de Edna taladrar sus oídos.  
No pudo evitar gruñir y gemir con ella, enardecido, entrando, hasta que su cuerpo se catapultó de placer con un solo y largo quejido.  
Samuel se quedó respirando, agitado, aun dentro y abrazado a ella, con la boca en su cuello.  
\- Mi amor…- Murmuró él, cansado- Tu si… que sabes… volverme loco…  
\- Es por lo de ayer- Sonrió ella, acariciando uno de sus brazos- Por haberme olvidado.  
\- Por dios… Olvídate más seguido…  
Ella rio por lo bajo, sintiendo como la soltaba y sacaba su miembro. Iba a recomponerse, pero él coloco su mano en la base del cuello, haciendo que se agachara hasta apoyar su torso en la mesada.  
\- No, no- Dijo Drake, acariciando su espalda- Yo jamás dejaré a mi mujer sin terminar.  
\- Sabes que no estás obligado a hacerlo ¿Cierto?- Lo oyó subirse el pantalón  
\- Lo sé. Pero es casi una tortura dejarte tan…- Chupó sonoramente sus dedos- A punto…  
\- Cariño…- Se lamió los labios, deseosa, moviendo la cintura, en respuesta automática por lo que había oído.  
\- Disfruta cariño…  
Samuel metió suavemente sus dedos en ella, encantado de sentir tanto líquido y calor de su parte. Mejor aún, la posición era perfecta, podía dedicarse a ver lo mucho que reaccionaba su vagina cada vez que frotaba, giraba o presionaba los dedos. Y oírla exclamar solo lo mejoraba.  
\- Vamos hermosa- Le dijo él, calculando según lo fuerte que estaba gimiendo- Dime cuando… Quiero oírte.   
\- Samy…- Gimió, a penas- Ya… ya…  
Eso solo lo hizo acelerar. La vio temblar y llenarse de espasmos, mientras gritaba su nombre largamente desde el estómago. Una imagen digna de ver.   
Y a penas ella se detuvo, él se acercó y lamió profundamente su vagina, procurando dejarla lo más limpia posible. Suavemente subió su tanga y se la colocó, acomodó su ropa y la abrazó.  
Esa era la clase de vida que realmente valía la pena tener.


	46. Chapter 46

La fiesta de cumpleaños de Nathan había sido casi bestialmente larga. No en cuánto concurrencia, sino en cuánto horas de tontería, juegos de video, bebidas, salidas por la ciudad. Para cuando Edna y Samuel volvieron a casa, era ya bastante tarde.  
\- Qué día…- Suspiró él, sentándose pesadamente en la cama, mientras se quitaba el pantalón.  
\- Y que lo digas- Murmuró, desnuda, acostada boca abajo.  
\- Al menos ya se acabó- Se frotó la nuca.  
\- No realmente…  
\- Claro que sí. El día se termina cuando uno se va a dormir- Se acostó al lado.  
\- Por eso… No realmente.  
Él la miró, notando como ella lo miraba con un solo ojo y una sonrisa en los labios.  
\- ¿Qué?- Rio él, tomando su mano, rozando su anillo- ¿Se encendió la caldera?  
\- Creía que no, pero se enciende sola cuando te desnudas.  
\- ¿Tienes algo en mente?  
\- No… Pero si estás muy cansado, no te preocupes cielo.   
\- Tendría que estar muy, muy, muy cansado- Se le acercó mucho- Muy.  
\- Bobito…  
\- ¿Hay algo que no te guste en específico?  
\- Mmm…- Pensó, mirándolo- Las cosas extremas. Ya sabes, asfixia, lastimarse seriamente, esas cosas extremas…  
\- No estoy tan loco…  
\- ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué preguntabas?  
\- Curiosidad…- Acarició su espalda baja.  
Él se acercó, mientras ella se ponía boca arriba y comenzó a besarla, varias veces, frotando su piel. Los besos se tornaron lujurioso, tocándose lascivamente, mientras Edna bajaba su mano hasta su cintura para estrujar su pene enrojecido, pulsátil, cargado de sangre y fuerza.  
\- Samy… Te necesito fuerte- Le gimió ella, frotándole el pecho- ¿Puedes?  
\- Claro que puedo- Chupó su cuello- Tu dime que quieres…  
\- Te necesito fuerte… Muy fuerte, varonil y egoísta. Te quiero violento, imparable…  
\- Quieres un Alfa. ¿Recuerdas la palabra segura?- Se aseguró él.  
\- Lobo- Dijo ella.  
\- Perfecto- Sonrió.  
Drake la colocó boca abajo, de un modo un poco salvaje, con una fuerza sabiamente moderada, y tras colocársele encima, se introdujo decididamente por entre las nalgas, en su ano, algo que ella no esperaba.   
\- ¡Auch!- Se quejó ella- ¡Me duele!  
\- Cállate- La silenció, empezando a penetrarla.  
\- ¡Auch! ¡Para!- Intentó moverse.  
\- Si claro… Nadie te va a oír…  
\- Esto no…  
\- Que te calles- Le puso la mano en la boca.  
Y con firmeza, comenzó a penetrarla, relativamente suave primero, pero poco a poco fue tomando más fuerza. De vez en cuando quitaba la mano de su boca, para asesorarse de que no quisiera decir la palabra, pero en vez de eso, la oía dar alaridos que no sonaban precisamente insatisfactorios.  
\- ¡Vamos!- Él tomó su cintura, dejándola en cuatro patas y volviendo a penetrarla- ¡Vamos! ¡Di la palabra!  
\- ¡No!- Gritó ella.  
\- Voy a hacer que la digas…   
\- No…- Cerró los ojos, con fuerza.  
\- Claro que no…- Lo hizo con fuerza- Si eres insaciable… Te mereces este castigo…  
\- Para…- Gimió, sin voz.  
\- ¿Querías fuerte? ¡Aquí tienes!  
Y por un rato, Sam fue imparable. Todo lo que oía eran sus gritos ahogados que se hacían cada vez más largos, hasta que la oyó dar un alarido y dejar de sostenerse. Él se vio en la tarea de girarla, más que nada para asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Lo estaba, solamente que totalmente perdida en sensaciones.  
El hombre la tomó por las piernas y tiro de ella, hasta dejarla en el borde de la cama. Él quedó de pie y tomó los tobillos de ella para separar sus piernas y acostarse encima.   
\- Eso es- Sonrió Sam, penetrándola- Que delicia… Por aquí también…   
\- No…- Murmuró ella- Ya no… Para…  
\- Cállate… Tengo que terminar- Se movió.  
\- ¡No!- Intentó moverse- ¡Para! ¡Estoy muy sensible!  
\- Lo hubieses pensado antes…- Dijo él- Ahora no pararé, hasta sacarte la maldita palabra.  
\- No…  
\- ¡Dilo!  
\- No…  
Sam la penetró con fuerza, arrancándole lamentos y quejidos, pero su cuerpo, tan caliente y húmedo, hizo que terminara pronto.  
Aun con líquido saliéndole del pene, él se levantó, separó sus piernas y acercó su mano. Colocó el dedo índice y medio en su vagina, y el anular y meñique en el ano, y luego movió la mano, sacando y metiendo los cuatro dedos al mismo tiempo.  
\- ¡Dioooos!- Ella se aferró a la cama- ¡No pares!  
\- Wao- Se sorprendió él- Esto realmente te encanta.  
\- ¡Siii! ¡Maaas!  
\- Vamos- Lo hizo fuerte, mordiéndose el labio- Vamos… Quiero sentir tu cuerpo explotar…  
Y con firmeza, metió y sacó sus dedos, por un tiempo que le pareció más bien corto. Todo indicaba que eso era más placer de lo que ella realmente pudiese soportar. La vio dar un alarido, con fuerza, mientras sentía los músculos de Kegel aprisionarle los dedos.  
Sintió un líquido viscoso, muy similar al propio, pasar entre sus dedos y derramarse por su mano, pero eso no lo detuvo.   
\- ¡Vamos!- Sonrió él, mordiéndose el labio y dándole más potencia- ¡Vamos! ¡Dame otro más! ¡O la maldita palabra!  
\- ¡Samy! ¡Samy!- Ella seguía aferrada a la cama- ¡Otro…!  
La misma escena se repitió en su mano, pero con mayor intensidad. Él hubiese seguido, de no ser porque la oyó gemir la palabra “Lobo” un par de veces.   
Se detuvo de inmediato, casi sintiendo dolor en su brazo. Sonrió mientras miraba el líquido viscoso de su mano, y que a falta de otra idea, la refregó en ambas. Y luego miró a la mujer. Algo no andaba bien, ella estaba estática, en la posición exacta en cómo había quedado, cuando lo usual era que ella no dejara de moverse después de algo así.   
\- ¿Edy?- Sam acercó, rápidamente- ¿Cariño?  
Pero ella no respondió. Asustado, colocó el oído en su pecho, oyendo sus latidos acelerados, entendible después de eso.   
Pensó un momento. Se le ocurrió que quizás, su presión había bajado, así que palmeó su mejilla un par de veces, llamándola. Por suerte, poco a poco pareció reaccionar.  
\- Edy- Siguió palmeándola, suavemente- Hey…  
\- ¿Q-que?- La mujer abrió los ojos- ¿Qué?  
\- ¿Te sientes bien?  
\- Un poco… mareada… ¿Qué pasó?  
\- Te desmayaste. ¿Recuerdas todo? ¿Qué día es hoy, que hacíamos?  
\- Si… - Intentó sentarse.  
\- Quédate recostada- Se lo impidió- Quiero ver que no sea nada grave… ¿Puedes decirme la palabra constitucional?  
\- ¿Constitucional?- Lo miró.  
\- Bien… Ahora sonríe.  
\- ¿Así?- Sonrió.  
\- Bien…  
\- ¿Estabas haciendo la prueba del derrame cerebral?  
\- Chica lista- Besó su frente.  
\- ¿Te asustaste?- Lo miró.  
Sam miró sus ojos un momento y asintió, suavemente.  
\- Cariño…- Sonrió ella, enternecida, extendiendo los brazos hacia él.  
El hombre primero trajo las sabanas, cubrió a ambos y se recostó a su lado, sintiéndose abrazar, estrujándola él también. Él estaba absurdamente agotado.


	47. Chapter 47

Por fin había caído una buena nevada, y Shaareim podía disfrutarlo sin ningún dolor de costilla. Tanto ella como Samuel decidieron caminar un poco durante la mañana, y a la tarde, otra copiosa cantidad de nieve volvió a caer. Ella aprovechó eso para sentarse en el pórtico trasero y meditar tranquilamente, mientras el extraño sonido de los copos cayendo la envolvía en un estado sumamente pacifico. Y mientras ella hacia eso, Drake comenzó a analizar algunas cosas con su computadora, mirándola desde la ventana. Obviamente eran cosas que debía obligadamente tratar con ella, pero quería adelantar un poco.  
Rato después, la buscó, viendo que había entrado y estaba en el sofá, leyendo. Velozmente caminó hacia ella, le colocó la computadora en las piernas y se sentó muy cerca, para luego morder suavemente su hombro.  
\- Auch…- Dijo ella, mirándolo- ¿Por qué tanta emoción?  
\- Mira…- Besó su cabeza- He tenido varias ideas…  
Edna miró la computadora, con una lista de lugares, precios, opciones. Pero no entendía para qué.  
\- Tu elije- Él acarició su espalda- Sabes que a mí me da igual…  
\- ¿Elegir qué? No entiendo.  
\- Donde, cuando…   
\- ¿Dónde y cuándo qué?  
\- Casarnos.  
\- Oh…- Entendió.  
\- Con que estén Nate y Elena, el resto me es indiferente.  
\- Y Víctor…  
\- Claro… Aunque me falta pensar en la luna de miel…  
\- ¿Tienes alguna preferencia?- Ella se apoyó en su hombro.  
\- Mmmm… Quiero estar de smoking.   
\- A favor- Sonrió- Eres cuarenta veces más sensual con smoking. ¿Qué quieres que yo use?  
\- Nada, aunque dudo que puedas casarte desnuda… Lo que quieras cariño, si solamente será un momento.   
\- Algo simple entonces. Ahora bien… ¿Dónde? No lo sé…   
\- Yo creo que te gustará aquí- Abrió una ventana de la computadora.  
Ella observo algo que brillaba en cuanto a simpleza y preciosidad. Era el parque de la ciudad. Ya habían paseado por allí antes, pero Edna jamás había pensado en usarlo para el casamiento, y sin dudas era perfecto. El lugar era hermoso, amplio, y tenía ciertos sitios en especial encantadores como un enorme árbol de cientos de años, un pequeño puente, lagos, construcciones de estilo antiguo.   
\- Mi idea es usar el puente, para las fotos o para la boda en si- Comentó él- El Jardín Botánico interior también se puede usar para la boda, pero teniendo en cuenta que es invierno, creo que decorar el árbol centenario, con luces, y hacerlo de noche, sería mucho mejor. Aunque si llega a nevar, seria fascinante.  
Él la miró, notando que Edna tenía los ojos clavados en él.   
\- ¿Qué?- Murmuró él.  
\- Eres increíble ¿Lo sabes?  
\- Edy- Rio suavemente.  
\- Me encanta la idea- Ella lo mordió en el hombro, como él lo había hecho- Maldito y adorable genio.  
\- No me muerdas… Sabes muy bien que eso me excita.   
\- ¿Crees que no lo sé?- Volvió a morderlo, levemente más cerca del cuello.  
\- Dios…- Gruñó- Y… listo… Hoy lo haremos en el sillón…  
Edna rio, viéndolo cerrar la computadora y subírsele encima para otra sesión de amor descontrolado.

Un par de semanas después, la boda ocurría, brillando por la simpleza de su elaboración. De día, habían decorado el árbol centenario con largas cintas blancas, y habían preparado la recepción junto a aquel enorme vegetal. Simple, con tierna decoración y muy pocos invitados, tres en realidad. Como lo habían esperado, la nieve cayó hasta un par de horas antes, por lo que todo estaba blanco, como si estuviesen entre las nubes.  
Los tres hombres de smoking, y una Elena de un precioso vestido blanco.   
Nathan tenía los anillos, y fue Víctor el que trajo a Edna ante Samuel. Ella traía un vestido blanco, delicado, levemente ceñido en la cintura, pero muy holgado abajo, sin cola, sin velo, ni exceso de adornos. Su cabello recogido, con un simple adorno enganchado, y algunos mechones oportunos cayendo en su piel exótica, un ramo de crisantemos azules.  
A pesar de que hacia frio, Samuel sintió un enorme calor en su pecho, que lo invadía y se esparcía por todo su cuerpo. Él le sonrió ampliamente cuando la tuvo enfrente. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y giró su cabeza un poco hacia la derecha.   
\- ¿Qué?- Él se sorprendió, acercando su mano a ella- ¿Edy? ¿Qué hiciste?  
Shaareim tenía unas marcas rojizas en el lado izquierdo de su cuello. Cuatro marcas rojizas, en donde se había tatuado cuatro aves. Exactamente las mismas aves en la misma exacta posición que Drake.  
\- ¿Acabas…?- Dijo él, acercando sus dedos, pero sin tocarla- ¿Acabas de tatuártelos? ¿Estás loca?  
\- Es mi regalo de bodas… ¿No te gusta?  
Él solo sonrió, con los ojos rojos, cargado de sentimientos. Su mujer se había tatuado lo que más simbolizaba su vida.   
Luego de la palabrería necesaria por parte del juez, Nathan se acercó, dándole el anillo a Edna, y permitiéndole a ella, decir sus votos.  
“Namasté, Samuel Drake. He pasado mi vida siendo miles de cosas. Huérfana y refugiada, estudiante y ladrona, hermana y amiga, profesora y dueña, demente y cuerda, viva y muerta, pobre y exitosa. Todo eso, son cosas que vienen y van, pasajeras y sin importancia. Pero hoy estoy aquí para lo más importante de mi vida, lo eterno, hasta más allá de mi muerte, que ser prometida y esposa. Tras tantos años, ya sabes quién soy, y quien no soy. Pero hoy, seré algo que jamás había sido para ti. Prometo serlo, prometo lo que siempre te he prometido. Prometo que cuando nadie más este para ti, a tu lado me tendrás, siempre.”  
Ella suavemente le colocó el anillo en su dedo, sonriendo, tan emotiva como él.   
Nathan le acercó el anillo a su hermano. Este lo tomó, antes de secarse uno de los ojos y comenzar a hablar, con la voz un tanto temblorosa.  
“Edna Shaareim… Aún recuerdo la primera vez que te vi, cansada, hambrienta, sola, luchando por sobrevivir. Éramos solo unos niños, y aun así, robaste lo único que pensé que jamás se podría robar. Seguiste mis pasos, año tras año, cuestionándome, regañándome, pero siempre con ese amor tan especial que tenías. Y año tras año amé eso de ti, incluso cuando el destino nos separó. En la peor época de mi vida, el solo recordarte fue el único faro de esperanza y cordura que me mantuvo a flote, y evitó que mi alma se fuera de mi cuerpo. Y ahora estas frente a mí, siendo la misma niña de la que me enamoré. Ahora es mi turno de prometer cuestionarte y regañarte. De prometer ser tu faro que te mantenga a flote, hasta que mi alma se vaya de mi cuerpo.”  
Él colocó el anillo en su dedo, con una sonrisa húmeda, viéndola llorar en silencio.   
Ambos se miraron a los ojos, esperando el “los declaro marido y mujer” que los hizo besarse con fuerza, abrazados.   
Sus únicos tres invitados aplaudieron, también tan llorosos como ellos, aunque Fisher los superaba a todos. Samuel y Edna Drake iniciaba sus vidas.


	48. Chapter 48

Otro puñado de semanas habían pasado.  
\- ¡Lo tengo!- Gritó Samuel, felizmente, desde la sala- ¡Sí!  
Edna, que se estaba bañando en el piso de arriba, rio para sí misma cuando lo escuchó. También lo escuchó subir las escaleras, pero aun así se asustó cuando él corrió la cortina del baño abruptamente.  
\- ¡Dios!- Ella se sobresaltó, aunque volvió a reír.  
\- ¡Lo encontré!- Se metió en la ducha, con el agua cayéndole encima, vestido, abrazándola.  
\- ¿¡Que haces!?- Ella rio con fuerza- ¡Samy! ¡Nos vamos a caer!  
\- Lo encontré…- Besó apasionadamente su tatuaje ya cicatrizado, apoyándose en la pared y empujándola contra los azulejos- Cariño… ¡Mmmm!  
\- ¡Para! ¡Que la pared esta fría! ¡Sam!  
Él no la separó de la superficie, al contrario, la estrujó con más fuerza.  
\- Mi princesa…- La mordió suavemente- Mmmmm… Mi Reina…  
Ella rio en su interior. Eso era una palabra clave. Él solamente la llamaba “Mi Reina” cuando necesitaba algo específico. Ya había ocurrido varias veces, cuando Samuel estaba demasiado poseído por la lujuria, que la obligaba a recurrir a la palabra segura para detenerlo. Y habían descubierto que la única manera de satisfacerlo sin que fuera casi doloroso para ella, era con cierto rol. La única manera de controlándolo, era volviéndose dominante, volviéndose Su Reina, estableciendo exactamente qué hacer. Y cuando él se lo decía, solo implicaba algo.  
\- He dicho que la pared esta fría- Ella lo agarró firmemente del cabello y tiró suavemente- Mascota.  
Samuel gruñó, sonriendo, apartándose lentamente, solo un poco.  
\- ¿Te has olvidado de quién soy?- Le dijo ella, cerca de su boca.  
\- Mi Reina…- Gruñó.  
\- Interrumpiste mi ducha, mojaste tu ropa, mojaste el suelo- Tiró suavemente- Perro malo.  
\- Lo siento mi Reina- Murmuró suavemente.  
\- No mereces esas ropas. Sácatelas.   
Shaareim lo soltó y mientras él se desnudaba, ella colocó una toalla en el piso, cerca de la ducha.  
\- Arrodíllate- Le ordenó ella- Me secaré. Y no mires.  
Samuel se arrodilló en la toalla. Obviamente ella jamás lo haría arrodillarse en el suelo frio. Estaban jugando un rol, pero siempre atentos a cuidarse mutuamente.   
Aun así, de vez en cuando, él subía los ojos, solo para que ella lo regañara tirando su cabello. Algo totalmente a propósito. En su estado, él se enardecía de lujuria cuando sentía que le dolía un poco.   
\- De pie- Ordenó ella, poco después.  
A penas Drake se hubo levantado, ella lo sujetó de su pene, como si fuese una manija, y tiró de él, llevándolo hasta la cama. Al lado del mueble, lo obligó a arrodillarse nuevamente y se le acercó mucho.  
\- Puedes besarme el estómago- Le permitió Edna.  
\- Si mi Reina- Él empezó a besar profundamente su piel, mientras acariciaba sus piernas.  
\- Dije besarme- Tiró su cabello, oyéndolo gruñir- No te permití usar tus manos.  
\- Lo siento mi Reina- Puso sus manos detrás de su espalda, antes de seguir besándola.  
\- Muy bien- Acarició su nuca- Justo así… Buen perro… ¿Sabes que le pasa a los perros buenos?  
\- Tienen premio- Murmuró, mientras la lamía.  
\- Muy bien- Ella lo tomó de la barbilla, para luego colocarle un dedo en la boca- Nada de morderme… ¿Quieres que yo te muerda?  
Él gruñó con fuerza, apenas tocando su dedo con los dientes, mientras respiraba profundamente. Drake adoraba que ella lo mordiera.  
\- Ve- Edna palmeó su mejilla.  
Samuel caminó velozmente hasta la cama y se sentó en el borde, con los pies en el suelo, mirándola. Ella se tomó su tiempo para caminar hacia él, viéndolo, subiéndose a la cama, acercándose por detrás.  
\- Mascota- Ella le susurró en el oído, viéndolo temblar- ¿Recuerdas tu palabra segura?  
\- Moneda… Moneda…- Gimió.  
\- Tranquilo mi mascota- Ella acarició su estómago y sus cicatrices- Aun no te mordí. Y puede pasar mucho tiempo hasta que decida hacerlo. ¿Tienes muchas ganas?  
\- Si mi Reina- Gruñó.  
\- Dime quien eres- Edna mordió imperceptiblemente el lóbulo de su oreja.  
\- Soy tu mascota- Gimió, desesperado- Tu perro bueno…  
La mujer mordió su cuello aun antes de que él terminara de hablar. Lo oyó gruñir con fuerza. Ella sabía perfectamente cuanto podía morder y en donde, para no lastimarlo. Automáticamente usó su mano derecha para masturbar su pene, totalmente duro y tomarlo del cabello con la mano izquierda, mientras tiraba.  
\- Grita- Le ordenó ella, cerca, con ambas manos ocupadas- Grita perro.  
\- ¡Reina! ¡Aggghh! ¡Mierda!- Se estremeció de placer, moviendo su cabeza para sentir un poco más de dolor- ¡Mas!  
\- ¡Vamos!- Edna lo mordió en la base del cuello.  
\- ¡Oh Mierda! ¡Sí! ¡Ya casi…!  
Muy poco duró él en sus manos. Él ya estaba gritando largamente en pocos segundos.  
\- ¡Mira esto!- Ella le mostró su mano sucia- ¡Mira lo que hiciste! ¡Perro malo!  
\- Lo siento…- Gimió, levemente cansado- Lo siento mi Reina.  
\- Perro sucio- Se limpió la mano en el pecho de su esposo- No duraste nada.  
\- Amo demasiado a mi Reina- Murmuró, mirando sus ojos.  
\- Sí, me doy cuenta- Ella se murió de ternura por dentro, aunque siguió el juego- ¿Qué le pasa a los perros malos?  
\- Son castigados mi Reina.  
\- Exactamente- Tiró de su cabello, oyéndolo gruñir- Has sido un perro malo, no te morderé.   
\- Lo siento…  
\- ¿Lo siento, que?- Volvió a tirar, viendo que su pene volvía a ponerse duro.  
\- Mi Reina- Se quejó- Mi Reina.  
\- ¿Mascota quiere decir algo?  
\- Mas fuerte mi Reina… Quiero más dolor…- La miró- Por favor mi Reina.  
\- Perro malo- Tiró nuevamente, con más fuerza- Ahora vas a satisfacer a tu Reina, y lo harás bien.  
\- Si mi Reina.  
Edna lo soltó, con leve brusquedad, para ponerse en cuatro patas sobre la cama.  
\- Mascota- Llamó ella- Ataca.  
Samuel de inmediato dejó su posición, para penetrarla con fuerza desde atrás, desesperado, tomándola por la cintura.   
\- Si… Si…- Gimió ella- Así… Buen perro… Oh… Mierda…  
A la mujer le encantaba esa fuerza desesperada que acarreaba, y pronto la empezó a catapultar al éxtasis.  
\- Samy…- Gimió ella- Ya casi…  
Eso era lo que Samuel quería, en última instancia. Que su esposa estuviese tan llena de pasión que se olvidara de los roles y volviera a llamarlo por su nombre. Eso era el éxito. Y eso era el puntapié para que ambos gritaran por última vez.  
Y casi una hora después, ambos estaban terminando de recuperarse, abrazados.  
\- Samy- Ella habló al fin, en su pecho- ¿Qué habías encontrado?  
\- ¡Oh! ¡Cierto!- Se acordó él- Es que ya sé dónde pasar nuestra luna de miel.   
Edna rio con fuerza. Solamente a él se le podía ocurrir volverse tan enloquecido por algo así.


	49. Chapter 49

Samuel lo había planeado todo, con tanto tiempo y detalle, que decidió esperar al inicio de la primavera, para que todo fuese perfecto.   
No le dijo absolutamente nada a Edna, aunque le había prometido a su esposa que lo disfrutaría. Sería la luna de miel más intrigante que ella podría pensar.   
Ambos cruzaron el atlántico en avión, para detenerse en Londres.   
El primer paso fue dar un paseo por el Cutty Sark, un velero de 1800 encantadoramente restaurado, de amplias velas, varios mástiles, que daba su última vuelta por el mar antes de ser enviado a un dique seco, para volverse un museo. Drake había comprado la entrada hacía mucho tiempo, y con razón más que obvia. Era un maldito barco pirata en la época actual. Samuel, a pesar de actuar encantador y maravilloso, no pudo ocultar su extrema fascinación.   
Al día siguiente pasearon por varios lugares emblemáticos en cuánto arquitectura, solo para pasar casi las mitad de las horas del día posterior dentro del Museo Marítimo Nacional. Había tanto para ver, que ambos parecían niños.  
Dos días se relajaron paseando en las afueras, para, en el tercero, cenar en un restaurant elegante y presenciar un extenso concierto de la Orquesta Sinfónica de Londres.   
Edna disfrutó cada nota como si fuese la última. Sobre todo porque su condenado esposo había conseguido prácticamente los mejores asientos.  
Su viaje se trasladó a Francia donde tras varios días visitando castillos, catedrales e iglesias, se encerraron en el Louvre y se pasaron casi doce horas analizando pinturas como los dos nerds de la cultura que eran.  
Dentro del mismo país, pasearon por Giverny, un pueblo rural, pintoresco, donde estaba la casa del pintor Monet y, lo más importante, sus jardines. Un espacio verde idílico, fantástico, arrancado del cuento de hadas más bello alguna vez descripto. Plagado de flores a donde alcanzaba la vista, sauces, estanques, que le quitaron el habla a Edna por todo el día, e incluso impactaron a Samuel, que no era demasiado amante de los jardines.   
Luego viajaron a un lugar poco turístico, pero que si bien a Drake no le causaba prácticamente nada, a Edna solo la hizo querer quedarse por varios meses. Y es que Samuel la había llevado a una estancia dedicada a la cría de grandes caballos. Por supuesto, ella acarició a todos y cada uno de los equinos e incluso cabalgó en un par. Y a la noche estaba aún tan enloquecida que también cabalgó a su esposo, del modo más carnal posible.  
La última parada era rumbo a Holanda. Volaron hasta Ámsterdam, pasearon de noche en sus calles de pinturas, con la luz de los faroles brillando en el suelo y en sus ojos. Caminaron en uno de los bosques, pasearon en los jardines de Keukenhof, en un océano de tulipanes multicolores que imitaban las pinceladas de un arcoíris.   
Luego se dirigieron a varios puertos, en varios viajes por mar, hasta que Samuel pareció darle una pista de lo que seguía.  
Era temprano, con el sol recién levantado del horizonte, subidos los dos solos, en un bote pequeño, a motor, extrañamente, sin sus valijas, ya que él las había mandado a su destino, el día antes.  
\- Ya falta poco- Le dijo él.  
A ella no le importaba demasiado, le encantaba el agua, y más le encantaba poder dejar su mano rozando la superficie.  
\- Te diré como se llama- Volvió a hablar Drake.  
\- ¿El qué?- Ella lo miró, debajo de su amplio sombrero de paja.  
\- Donde vamos a pasar los nueves días de nuestra luna de miel  
\- ¿Acaso estas dos últimas semanas no eran nuestra luna de miel?  
\- Casi…- Sonrió- Esas fueron vacaciones… Por favor, que casi ni tuvimos sexo entre tanto viaje. Ahora son nueves días solo para nosotros dos, y tal vez algún paseo. Pero mayoritariamente…   
\- Sexo- Terminó ella, riendo- ¿Y? ¿Cómo se llama?  
\- Giethoorn.  
\- No estoy familiarizada con su discografía- Bromeó ella.  
\- Ya lo verás…   
Y así como él lo había dicho, Edna pronto vio que era Giethoorn. Era un maldito paraíso. También llamada la Venecia del Norte, o la Venecia de Holanda, era una villa sin carreteras, solamente canales de aguas mansas, casas pequeñas de estilo colonial en parcelas de tierra tapizadas en césped impoluto, flores por doquier, árboles frondosos, sauces acariciando soñadoramente el agua, puentes de madera, sonido a naturaleza, aroma a campo y paz.  
\- Dios mío- Murmuró ella, impactada por la belleza del lugar- ¿E-esto es real? ¿Estamos muertos?  
\- Es Giethoorn- Sonrió él, pasando deliberadamente muy cerca de un sauce- ¿Recuerdas cuando grité que lo había encontrado? Esto había encontrado.  
\- Cielo santo…- Ella tocó el sauce- Aquí viviré cuando sea vieja…  
\- Ya estas vieja- Bromeó él.  
\- Más vieja. Muy vieja…  
\- Veamos si encuentro la casa… Pedí la más encantadoramente romántica que hubiese disponible.   
\- Te comería a besos ahora mismo si no me preocupara dar vuelta el bote- Lo miró profundamente- Prepárate para cuando toquemos tierra.  
\- Creo que siento un poco de prisa… Así… De repente- Aceleró un poco.  
Tal como lo había pedido, tenían la casa más preciosa que había, que por suerte, también estaba apartada. No en cuanto a tamaño, sino por la apariencia de cuento, con sus paredes exteriores tapizadas de enredaderas en flor, los sauces que la rodeaban, las flores silvestres por doquier, el cerezo en flor en la parte trasera. Él la reconoció de inmediato, la había visto en internet.  
\- Esta es- Dijo él, acercando el bote al embarcadero.  
\- ¿Esta?- Lo miró- ¿En serio? ¿E-esta? ¿Esta?  
\- ¿Se te rayó el disco? Si Edy, esta ¿Qué? ¿No te gusta?  
\- Es… demasiado hermosa- Miró el lugar- No puede ser real.  
\- Lo que tú digas…- Acomodó el bote y lo detuvo- Si quieres nos vamos.  
Edna salió del bote como si se estuviese hundiendo, para quedarse de pie y mirar el sitio, temiendo que si avanzara, se rompiese la ilusión. Samuel, lentamente caminó hasta su lado, tomando su mano.  
Automáticamente ella lo abrazó por el cuello, besándolo lenta y profundamente, estrujándolo contra ella. Él sonrió antes de perderse en el encanto de saborear su boca y acariciar su espalda por debajo de la ropa.   
\- Cariño…- Ella se deleitó en su boca- Samy… Dios…   
\- ¿Te gusta?- Murmuró.  
\- Me encanta…- Mordió su labio inferior- Eres maravilloso.  
\- Vamos- Él tomó sus manos.  
Encantada, se dejó conducir hasta dentro de la casa. El lugar era tan bello por dentro que por fuera, delicadamente decorado, con sus pertenencias esperando junto a una columna. El lugar era ideal para pasar varios días en paz. Incluso tenía un jacuzzi, que automáticamente se volvió el siguiente sitio para una noche de sexo.


	50. Chapter 50

La pareja Drake paseó por Giethoorn durante todo el día, caminando por cada puente, pasando por cada canal, mirando cada casa. Comieron dentro de la cabaña, e hicieron el amor en el jacuzzi, entre burbujas de agua caliente y vidrios empañados.  
Al día siguiente, Edna le mandó una foto del lugar a Elena y Nathan, para que murieran de envidia, y luego se acercó a su esposo, que la esperaba sentado en una hamaca entre dos árboles, detrás de la casa. Un lugar sumamente tranquilo, lindando con un pequeño bosque, con el cerezo en flor justo en sus cabezas.  
Samuel la vio llegar junto a él, la ayudó a subirse, y ambos se quedaron acurrucados, colgando suavemente, meciéndose con el ritmo de la brisa y del baile del sol entre las hojas. Aun así, él había percibido algo.  
\- ¿Qué te preocupa, princesa?- Él acarició su cabeza, en su pecho.  
\- Nada…  
\- Edy…   
\- Es que… estoy pensando…  
\- Si me lo dices, seremos dos pensando…   
\- De hecho…- Ella se acomodó, sentándose un poco, para mirarlo mejor- Si… Mas cuando te incumbe tanto.  
\- ¿Entonces?- Acarició su brazo, recostado, con su otro brazo detrás de su cabeza.  
\- Cuando le mandé la foto a Elena y Nate, ella me respondió, todo normal. Y pensé en ella, en ellos… en… los tres.  
\- A penas si tiene dos meses de embarazo, ellos pueden ser tres, cuatro, cinco…   
\- No imagino a Nate con trillizos- Sonrió suavemente.  
\- ¿Y? ¿A qué te llevó ese pensamiento?  
\- ¿Tu estas consiente de que en cualquier momento me volveré menopaúsica?  
\- ¿Qué hay con eso?  
\- Samy… Que estoy en tiempo límite…  
\- No entiendo de que me estás hablando. Dime las cosas directamente Edna, que soy tu esposo…  
\- Hijos, Sam, hijos- Ella se frotó la cara- ¿Quieres tener hijos?  
Samuel miró a ella y luego miró a la nada, pensando. Realmente nunca se había puesto a analizar eso.  
\- Porque si quieres tener hijos, tendremos que apresurarnos- Continuó Edna- Ya no somos jóvenes, y más allá de que seamos sexualmente muy activos, quizás nuestras semillas caducaron hace mucho tiempo, o están a punto de hacerlo. No quiero que en unos años quieras tener hijos y nos digan que es muy tarde, que tus pececitos no nadan.  
\- ¿Mis pececitos…?- Rio con fuerza- Ay Edy… Eres adorable…  
\- Ya, en serio- Sonrió ella, palmeando su estómago.  
\- Es complicado. ¿Qué hay contigo? ¿Quieres hijos?  
\- Supongo- Se arqueó de hombros.  
\- ¿Supongo?  
\- Es que… Una parte de mi quiere tenerlos, pero otra parte de mí se acuerda de las veces que tuve que ayudar a criar a mis hermanos, o incluso con Nate.  
\- Yo también tuve que criarlo, no te olvides de eso. ¿Y sabes qué? Al menos ambos sabemos las nociones básicas de crianza. Imagina a Nathan y Elena, que son “primerizos”  
\- No es lo mismo un hermano que un hijo.  
\- Eso es cierto. ¿Y entonces que me dices? ¿Traemos un Drake?  
\- Espera, Sam ¿Tan solo así? ¿No vas a pensarlo?  
\- ¿Qué hay que pensar? Yo quiero un hijo tuyo… O hija… Tú también quieres…- Acarició su cintura- Propongo lo siguiente… Vamos a pasar estos nueve días en Giethoorn para hacerlo en todos lados. Cuando volvamos a Nueva Orleans, te harás una prueba de embarazo. Así nos aseguraremos de que nuestro Drake sea “industria Giethoorn”.  
\- Estás loco- Rio ella.  
\- Tal vez, cariño- Sonrió seductoramente, pasando su mano por debajo de su ropa.  
\- Samy…  
\- Podemos empezar ahora- Gruñó.  
\- Aquí afuera no… Nos pueden ver…  
\- Precisamente- La obligó a acostarse sobre él- Es la zona más alejada de Giethoorn, dudo que alguien pase por aquí… Y si lo hace…   
\- Eres malditamente imposible- Ella sintió el bulto duro que la llamaba- Harás que nos echen.   
\- Cariño…- Besó su cuello- Sabes que una vez que me enciendo…  
\- No podemos hacerlo en la hamaca, se romperá.  
Él se levantó, gruñendo suavemente, tomándola de las manos y llevándosela entre los arboles cercanos. La colocó de espaldas contra el cerezo en flor, para que los ocultara un poco, y de inmediato la besó profundamente, acariciándola, estrujando sus nalgas.  
\- He leído que las flores puede aumentar la fertilidad- Él besó su cuello.  
\- ¿En… serio?- Murmuró ella.  
\- No.  
Edna rio suavemente, mientras sentía sus manos firmes recorrer su espalda y enardecerla. Lo vio bajar sus manos, desabrocharle el pantalón y sacárselo, mientras la miraba, hacer lo mismo con su ropa interior, para luego desabrocharse el suyo y dejar libre a Drako, firme y caliente.   
La apretó contra el árbol, mientras ella se abrazaba a su cuello y subía ambas piernas, para encadenarse en su cintura. Él la sujetó firmemente de las nalgas, sosteniéndola con la fuerza de sus brazos, entrando velozmente en ella.  
Samuel empezó a moverse y a moverla, subiéndola y bajándola, sintiendo su respiración en su boca. Cada embestida movía imperceptiblemente el árbol, haciendo caer algún que otro pétalo de cerezo.   
Hicieron el amor salvajemente, tratando de no ser excesivamente ruidosos. Y cuando la pasión comenzó a llegar al punto más alto, Edna sujetó sus cabellos y tiró, con fuerza.  
\- ¡Mierda! ¡Si!- Sonrió él, aumentando su fuerza- ¡Mi amor! Más fuerte cariño… más fuerte…   
\- No quiero… lastimarte…  
\- No lo harás… Vamos… Hazme doler…   
\- Samy…- Ella tiró con aun más fuerza.  
\- Sigue… Sigue…- Gimió, moviéndola frenéticamente.  
\- ¡Ho Dios! ¡Samy!  
Ella intentó contener su alarido, estremeciéndose del placer, sin darse cuenta de cuanto estaba tirando de su cabello. Lo sintió exclamar, temblar, llenarla.  
\- ¡Dios! ¡Dios mío!- Gritó él, sin moverse- ¡Edy! ¡Sigue tirando! ¡No pares! ¡Voy a…! ¡Voy a…!  
Agotada, ella siguió jalándolo. Lo vio cerrar los ojos con fuerza, sacudirse violentamente y clavarla contra el árbol mientras gritaba como poseído por el dolor. Y volvió a sentirlo dentro de ella, caliente.  
Luego se quedó estático, temblando, con sus piernas cargadas de espasmos, respirándole en el cuello como un caballo en plena carrera.  
\- Samy…- Ella lo soltó un poco, bajándose de su cintura- ¿Acabas… de llegar… dos veces?  
\- Si- Se quejó, riendo, en su cuello.  
Ambos se quedaron quietos, agotados, riendo. El maratón de Giethoorn recién comenzaba.


	51. Chapter 51

Con el sol bajo, luego de acurrucarse juntos y hablar tonterías, desnudos, él por fin pareció empezar a desvelar un misterio de su luna de miel. Por alguna razón extraña, en Londres, Drake había salido relativamente temprano y había vuelto casi luego de una hora, con una bolsa oscura. Él le había dicho que era una sorpresa, que esperara, pero con el transcurso de los días, Edna seguía pensando en lo que él había traído. Su curiosidad la estaba matando.   
\- ¿Sabes?- Él dejó una caja cerrada entre sus piernas, sentado en el medio de la cama- Es algo que vi de casualidad, en su momento. Me entusiasmé comprando cosas para nosotros.  
\- Muero de la intriga- Se sentó enfrente de él- Tardaste bastante aquella tarde.  
\- Bueno… Había cosas que no sabía para que eran…  
\- Quiero ver.  
\- Ho… Espera… Hay un par que son sorpresas, en su momento las verás…- Sacó una bolsa con cosas, que colocó detrás suyo y volvió a mirar la caja entreabierta- Veamos… Estas son para mí. Extiende las manos y cierra los ojos, a ver si adivinas.  
La mujer sonrió, extendiendo las manos. Sintió algo muy lanudo y suave, aunque algo firme. No tenía ni idea.  
\- ¿Qué?- Ella abrió los ojos.  
En sus manos tenía un par de grilletes lanudos, de pelaje azul y con unas pequeñas cadenas uniéndolas. Era obvio para que eran.  
\- ¡Sam!- Rio Edna- ¿Fuiste a un Sex Shop?  
\- Para la próxima vamos a ir juntos.  
\- Bobo…  
\- Las vi y recordé aquella vez, que debemos repetir, donde me quedé agarrado a los barrotes. Será más cómodo con esas… Y por si me vuelvo muy gritón en esos casos…  
Drake le extendió un extraño trozo de goma negra, de unos diez centímetros, relativamente blando.   
\- En vez de morder las sábanas- Dijo él- Puedo morder eso.  
\- Que precavido.  
\- Esto, por si quiero limpiar- Le mostró una especie de mini plumero.  
\- Claro- Rio.  
\- Una banda negra para taparnos los ojos- Mostró un trozo de tela negra.  
\- Buena idea.   
\- Y la vendedora me vendió esto… Después de ver todo lo que compraba, me lo recomendó para los dos, aunque no me explicó para que… Pero no lo entiendo… Creo que le falta algo.  
Él le colocó un pequeño aparato en la mano. Edna rio con fuerza. Era una especie de argolla regulable con una cajita rosada pegada en el medio. Parecía un reloj en miniatura.  
\- ¿En serio?- Siguió riendo ella- Cariño…   
\- ¿Qué?- Sonrió- ¿Qué es?  
\- Dame tu mano.  
Samuel le acercó la mano. Ella tomó el aparato, colocó un par de sus dedos dentro de la argolla, la cerró y lo encendió. Él la miro, sorprendido, sintiendo la vibración.  
\- ¿Es para mí…?- Él miró hacia abajo- ¿Drako?  
\- Es para Drako- Ella lo apagó- Pero en el momento, también me servirá a mi…  
\- Fabuloso- Él lo dejó aparte y sacó algo mas- Es como este.  
En sus manos tenía un tubo de veinte centímetros, liso, color dorado, el cual encendió desde la parte posterior, dejando oír un zumbido.  
\- Eso también puede servir si tienes alguna contractura muscular- Sonrió ella.  
\- Lo usaré para todo, menos para eso- Lo dejó aparte y sacó una pequeña bolsa- También traje condones con efectos.   
\- ¿Por ejemplo?  
\- Veamos- Empezó a sacar y leer algunos- Efecto frio, de colores, efecto caliente, de sabor, otro de sabor, efecto retrasado.  
\- Tú no tienes problemas con los tiempos, Samy.  
\- Curiosidad - Se arqueó de hombros- Aunque no los vamos a usar en Giethoorn. Ahora cierra los ojos y saca la lengua.  
Ella lo hizo, medio sonriendo. Oyó algo y luego sintió una pequeña gota caerle en la lengua.  
\- Prueba- Dijo él, viéndola saborear.  
\- ¡Hey!- Ella abrió los ojos- Esta rico. ¿Cereza?  
\- Exacto- Le mostró un pomo grande de lubricante.  
\- No lo vamos a terminar nunca.  
\- ¿No?- La miró, picaronamente- También compré uno de vainilla, que sabes que me encanta la vainilla. Uno con propiedades cicatrizantes y dos que te van a encantar.  
\- ¿De qué?  
\- Abre.  
Volvió a colocarle una gota en la lengua, pero de un pomo distinto. Ella lo saboreó, sorprendiéndose.  
\- ¡Qué bueno esta eso!- Saboreo más- Chocolate… Que rico… Me dan ganas de usarlo para repostería.  
\- Pensé lo mismo- Rio- Por eso compre dos. Golosa.   
\- ¿Algo más?  
\- No, de momento. Ya iremos los dos y veremos si hay algo más…- Colocó todo en la caja.  
\- ¿Y lo que tienes ahí detrás?  
\- ¿Esto?- Le mostró una bolsa negra- Prométeme que no lo abrirás. Mañana te daré uno, pasado el otro.  
\- Prometido, pero ¿Por qué hoy no?  
\- Porque hoy me merezco un trato especial ¿No crees?- Él tomó los grilletes- Quiero estrenarlos…  
\- Bueno… Tendrás que convencerme…  
Drake la abrazó, casi por sorpresa, frotando ampliamente su piel con sus manos, besando su cuello lenta y profundamente, en especial en el punto donde ella parecía amar esa clase de besos, justo en su garganta, en la unión de su barbilla con el cuello, y en su tatuaje.  
\- Cariño…- Masculló ella, acariciándole el cabello- Eres irresistible…  
\- Te adoro…  
\- Prepárate…  
Samuel sonrió, mientras se mordía el labio. Le esperaba uno de sus encuentros favoritos.


	52. Chapter 52

Edna sentía como él la besaba como podía, mientras permanecía agachada sobre él, atrapando sus manos en los grilletes.  
\- ¿Están bien así, cariño?- Ella le acarició la mejilla- ¿Oprimen mucho o algo?  
\- Están perfecto, amor…- Miró sus ojos.  
\- ¿Quieres también la goma para la boca?  
\- Claro… Puedo escupirla si me molesta.  
\- Dame la palabra segura.  
\- No la voy a usar- Sonrió.  
\- Samy… Es por seguridad…  
\- Bien… Bien… Moneda.  
\- Bien… Y si no puedes decirla, chasquea los dedos varias veces ¿Si?  
\- Si mi princesa…  
\- Muchachote- Besó su boca dulcemente- Disfruta.  
\- Te amo…  
\- Yo a ti…  
La mujer tomó el trozo de goma y suavemente se lo colocó en la boca, a lo que él la mordió.  
Luego ella se dedicó a besar su cuello, su tatuaje, su pecho y estómago, lenta y suavemente, acariciándolo, lamiéndolo. Para cuando llegó a su cintura, él estaba totalmente listo. Ella había acercado la argolla vibratoria, sin que él se diera cuenta.  
\- Veamos si a Drako le gusta esto- Sonrió ella mientras colocaba el aparato en la base de su miembro.  
Cuando lo encendió, ella lo oyó ahogar quejidos y arquearse levemente, con los ojos cerrados.  
Ella empezó a acariciar su pene, estrujarlo, moverlo, viendo que él se quejaba gratamente, sonriendo a veces. La mujer ya conocía que puntos específicos tocar para catapultarlo al placer, por lo que no tardó mucho en oírlo gruñir largamente y expulsar bastante material.  
\- Muy bien cariño- Ella lo acarició- ¿Quieres usar la palabra segura?  
Lo vio negar, mientras se contorsionaba un poco. Ella lo había preguntado por si acaso, pero sabía que él no iba a ceder tan fácilmente.  
\- Ese es mi hombre…  
Edna comenzó a succionarlo con su boca, sintiendo la vibración, deleitándose de verlo tan fuera de sí, tirando de los grilletes, con las manos cerradas con fuerza. Esa hiper sensibilidad extra que tenía, parecía enloquecerlo.  
Y por un buen rato se quedó agachada en su cintura, practicando sus mejores movimientos. Por supuesto, si bien había tardado un poco más que la primera vez, su grito ahogado volvió a aparecer, más fuerte y largo.  
\- ¿Usas la palabra mi amor?- Le preguntó ella.  
Sam se quedó quieto, con los ojos cerrados, cansado, sudando. Edna sonrió mientras tocaba nuevamente el cuerpo de Drake.  
\- No, no, muchachote- Ella lo estrujó, viendo que “Drako” se estaba debilitando- Vamos… Una más cariño… Vamos…   
Lo oyó quejarse, y vio que su cuerpo volvía a responder.   
\- Eso es… Estas hirviendo…  
Ella rápidamente se sentó en su cintura, permitiéndole entrar. Y le encantó poder sentir la vibración llegando a su vagina a través de él.   
\- ¡Dioooos!- Samuel escupió el trozo de goma.  
\- ¿Quieres… decir la… palabra?  
\- No… No… ¡Dios!- La miró, tirando de los grilletes, casi desesperado por agarrarla- ¡Princesa! Vamos… Muévete por mí…  
\- Si…- Ella empezó a subir y bajar, con fuerza.  
\- Si… Eso es… No pares… Quiero que llegues para mi… ¿Puedes… cariño?  
\- Oh cielos…  
Edna subía y bajaba rápidamente, poseída por el placer de sentirlo tan duro y caliente, vibrando. Casi no podía soportar más. Automáticamente sus músculos de Kegel empezaron a presionar.  
\- ¡Si! ¡Si!- Drake gritó- ¡Así Edy! ¡Justo así!  
\- ¡Si! ¡Samy!  
Ambos llegaron deliciosamente, uniendo sus alaridos. Ella se apartó, viéndolo resoplar, sudado, agotado.   
A pesar de su cansancio, ella acarició suavemente la punta de su pene, enrojecido, que comenzaba a decaer.  
\- No… No…- Él se movió- Ya no…  
\- Sabes que no te creo- Apretó delicadamente- Solo creo en una palabra…  
\- No…- Se quejó.  
\- Aparentemente el multi orgásmico, aquí, eres tu- Siguió frotándolo, sintiéndolo endurecerse de a poco- Travieso.  
\- No más… Mi… Reina… Por favor…  
\- ¿En serio?- Edna sonrió y acarició su cabello, antes de tirar de él- ¿Eres un perro malo?  
\- Soy un…- Gruñó suavemente- un perro malo…  
\- ¡Lo sabía!- Lo masturbó con fuerza- ¡Perro malo! ¡Serás castigado!  
\- ¡No! ¡No!- Se quejó, cerrando los ojos, tirando de los grilletes- ¡No más! ¡No más! ¡Lo siento mi Reina!  
\- No te mereces que te perdone… Te mereces ser castigado.  
Shaareim se agachó en su cuello, empezando a morderlo. Y poco a poco mordió sus brazos, sus hombros, su pecho y estómago. Algunas veces con la fuerza intencional como para dejarle la posibilidad de una marca para el día siguiente.   
Luego se acomodó cerca, con su mano derecha masturbándolo y su izquierda tirando su cabello. Con su boca cerca de su oído, se dedicó a susurrarle cosas por largo rato, mientras lo veía divagar entre el dolor y el placer, tirando de sus grilletes.  
\- A tu Reina le gusta oír a su Mascota- Chupó el lóbulo de su oreja- Ruega…  
\- Mi Reina- Gimió, casi sin voz- Por favor… Hágame llegar… Por favor… Te lo ruego…  
\- Buen chico- Mordió suavemente su cuello mientras, con la palma de su mano, frotaba la punta de su glande con movimientos circulares- Así me gusta…   
\- Oh… Si…- Tembló suavemente- Dios… Así… Edy… Así… Suave…  
\- ¿Te gusta que te haga de todo? ¿He?- Le murmuró en su oído- Eres pura delicia.  
\- Te amo tanto… Edy…- Giró su rostro cansado, para mirarla- Bésame…  
Ella sonrió, besando lentamente sus labios, con sus manos ocupadas en darle placer en dos formas diferentes.  
Y poco a poco, con sus movimientos suaves en su entrepierna, lo vio respirar entrecortadamente. La mujer afirmó su agarre de sus cabellos, tirando con más fuerza, sin acelerar, mientras besaba su frente suavemente.  
\- Dios... Dios…- Él empezó a estremecerse- ¡Dios! ¡Edy!   
Samuel gritó ahogadamente, extenso, encorvándose, sin poder eyacular prácticamente nada.  
\- Moneda… Moneda…- Gimió, empapado en sudor.  
Su esposa abrió sus grilletes, ayudándolo a recobrar la postura. Se quedó a su lado, acariciando su mejilla, sonriendo, besando su piel de vez en cuando.  
\- Gracias… cariño…- Él tomó una de sus manos.  
\- Tu descansa- Ella besó su frente- Voy a limpiarte.  
Drake se quedó quieto, agotado, sintiéndola pasar un paño húmedo por su piel, cuidarlo.


	53. Chapter 53

Al otro día, la noche había caído, suavemente, tras una tarde de paseo y sexo. Drake le había dado ciertas indicaciones y ahora ella lo miraba, de pie en la sala.  
\- ¿Por qué no querías que preparara la cena?- Le preguntó ella- ¿Acaso vamos a salir?   
\- No precisamente- La miró, sonriendo, viendo que había seguido su consejo- Te lo pusiste. Bien…  
\- ¿Me dirás porque me puse esta falda? No es tu favorita.  
\- No, pero tengo pensado algo y necesitaba esa falda…  
\- Sam…  
\- Es una sorpresa…- Acarició su rostro- Hoy quiero que hagas lo que yo diga.  
\- ¿En serio?- Arqueó una ceja.  
\- Te gustara, bobita- Rozó su cuello con los dedos- ¿Podrás?  
\- A veces tengo miedo de tus planes ¿Lo sabes? De todos modos ¿Qué planeas?  
\- Ya te he dicho que me encanta verte disfrutar. Así que eso pasará hoy, pero… diferente… Quiero estar un poco en control de eso…  
\- ¿Fetiche nuevo?- Ella tocó sus labios.  
\- ¿Los roles son un fetiche?  
\- Más o menos. Supongamos que sí.  
\- Nuevo fetiche entonces.  
\- Amo tu inventiva- Besó su barbilla.  
\- ¿Empezamos?  
\- Creí que íbamos a cenar antes.  
\- Vamos a cenar durante- Le sonrió, con aire travieso.  
\- ¿En qué me metí?- Ella fingió preocupación.  
Drake besó sus labios, deliciosamente, antes de agacharse. Ella lo miró, confundida, mientras le hacía pasar por una de sus piernas, una liga rosada elástica, con preciosos encajes, la cual subió bastante, hasta la mitad del muslo, por debajo de la falda.  
\- ¿Oprime mucho?- Preguntó él.  
\- No ¿Para qué es?  
\- Ya verás- La miró, viendo que la liga quedaba perfectamente oculta, gracias a que la falda llegaba hasta sus rodillas- Perfecto.  
\- Me intrigas…  
\- Y tú me encantas- Le dijo, poniéndose de pie.  
Edna rio tiernamente. Le encantaba esas contestaciones que ignoraban el tema y que estaban destinados a elogiarla. Y él lo hacía precisamente porque esa risa tierna iluminaba su alma.  
\- Voy a pedir la cena- Le dijo él, sonriendo.  
Llena de curiosidad, lo vio tomar el teléfono de la casa y llamar al pequeño restaurant de Giethoorn, que llevaba comida a domicilio. Pidió algo y tras oír que tardaría unos diez minutos, colgó.   
Luego solo la abrazó y se quedó con ella, ignorando su intriga, chequeando su reloj.  
Tiempo después, volvió a mirar, notando que ya había pasado el tiempo suficiente.  
\- Bueno, ahora que la comida llegara en unos pocos minutos, es hora de empezar- Dijo él, tomando algo de una bolsa.  
\- ¿Qué?  
Samuel volvió a agacharse, prácticamente metiéndose debajo de la falda por completo.  
\- ¿Qué haces?- Murmuró ella.  
Pero lo que Shaareim sintió era que él enganchaba algo en la liga de su muslo. Algo más bien firme. Luego, con su delicadeza usual, suavemente apartó su ropa interior y colocó algo dentro de su vagina.   
\- ¿Sam?- Lo miró salir y ponerse de pie.  
\- Rum Rum- Sonrió él, tocando algo en lo que tenía en la liga.  
De inmediato una vibración suave se apoderó de su interior, cosquilleándola, abrumándola un poco.  
\- ¡Sam!- Ella tanteó el aparato en su muslo.  
\- No, no- Él tomó sus manos y miró sus ojos- No lo apagues linda… ¿Te duele o algo?  
\- Dios… No, pero…  
\- Entonces déjalo. Quiero verte reaccionar a eso…  
\- Es difícil…  
\- Y esta al mínimo… Ahora… Cuando venga el repartidor, iras a tomar el pedido.  
\- ¿Q-que? No… no…  
\- No te lo he preguntado- Le guiñó el ojo, muy cerca.  
\- A veces… te… odio…- Murmuró antes de gemir- Samy…  
\- Ten cuidado- Rio- No hagas eso con el repartidor o creerá que le gustas.  
El timbre sonó firmemente. Él sonrió ampliamente y ella lo miró temerosa.  
\- No, no…- Murmuró ella- Sam, no puedo.  
\- Yo no iré…- Se sentó en el sillón y le extendió el dinero- Ve… O no se irá, y no comeremos.  
Edna lo insulto, en árabe. Dificultosamente fue hacia la puerta, la abrió y atendió al muchacho con toda la educación y prisa que tenía. Cerró, dejando el paquete en el suelo, sosteniéndose de la pared.  
\- Sam- Gimió, mirándolo, viendo que se acercaba sonriendo con aire perverso- Bastardo…  
\- A comer- Tomó la bolsa.  
Drake la miró profundamente durante toda la leve cena, concentrado en ella, comiendo lentamente, viéndola temblar y gemir, acariciando su mejilla, preguntándole si algo le dolía. Ella solo quería terminar.  
La vio cerrar los puños, quejarse, sudando.  
\- ¿Edy?- Sonrió.  
\- Ya no… Samy…- Gimió con fuerza- Por favor… Ya no… En serio… Ya no aguanto…   
\- Te creo… Ven…  
Él la condujo hasta recostarla boca arriba en el sillón. Se sentó al lado, levantando suavemente su falda.   
\- Samy…- Ella se movió suavemente- Samy…  
\- ¿Quieres algo en especial, cariño?- Acarició sus piernas.  
\- Hazme llegar… rápido…   
Drake sonrió. Tocó el aparato, poniéndolo al máximo.  
\- ¡Diooooosss!- Edna gritó, torciéndose- ¡Saaaamyy!  
Lejos de dejarla sola, él velozmente metió sus dedos por debajo de su ropa interior empapada, encontrando su clítoris increíblemente firme, el cual frotó con fuerza. No tuvo que esforzarse por demasiado tiempo, ya que varios segundos después la oía gritar y tensarse de placer.   
Él apagó el aparato y se lo quitó, sonriendo.   
Pero se sorprendió al verla ponerse de pie y empujarlo contra el respaldo del sillón.  
\- ¿Princesa?- La miró, fascinado, mientras ella le desabrochaba el pantalón.  
\- Te necesito- Se quitó la blusa y la falda, velozmente- Sácalo…  
\- Wow- Se apresuró a bajarse el pantalón, mientras veía la desnudarse- Wow…  
\- Todo- Ella tomó su camisa y la abrió con un solo jalón, arrancándole los botones.  
De inmediato se sentó en su cintura, de cara a él, cubriéndolo, moviéndose con fuerza.  
\- Ho si…- Murmuró él, agarrando su cintura.  
\- Fuerte…- Ella se sujetó del respaldo tras su esposo- Fuerte… Sam…  
Ambos lo hicieron con lujuria, con cierto aire a desesperación. Samuel no se preocupó por medir su fuerza, sabiendo que eso era precisamente lo que ella quería.   
Fue más de media hora de bestialidad, sudor, gemidos, gruñidos y fricción, tratando de saciar un hambre súbita por sus cuerpos.   
Todo lo que quedó, fueron los dos, estáticos, abrazados, agitados.  
\- Maldito bastardo- Murmuró ella, descansando el rostro en su hombro- En cuanto te recuperes… lo haremos de nuevo…   
Drake rio, suavemente.


	54. Chapter 54

Era el cuarto día en Giethoorn y ya lo habían hecho un par de veces, en la sala y entre los árboles. A la noche, luego de hablar sobre posturas carnales, Edna le sugirió que para mejorar el movimiento, tomara uno de sus cintos de su pantalón y se lo pusiera a ella. Samuel, extrañado, obedeció, por lo que le colocó el cinto y lo cerró, firmemente. Luego de asegurarse de que el cinto alrededor de ella estuviese bien, tomó el cuero y tiró levemente.   
\- Te lo dije- Sonrió ella, en cuatro patas sobre la cama- Mejor agarre.  
\- Ahora me toca a mí prepararme- Buscó la bolsa- No te muevas, tu postura es perfecta.  
\- ¿Qué es?  
\- No mires ¿De acuerdo?  
\- ¿Sabes que un día me mataras de un infarto?  
\- Lo más seguro es que tú te quedes viuda…  
Ella lo escuchó, haciendo algo con cosas que sonaban a hebillas. Lo que no sabía, era que Sam se estaba poniendo un arnés en la cintura, con dos huecos consecutivos. Drako estaba en el de abajo, y en el hueco de arriba, un falso Drako, blando, de un celeste transparente.   
Luego ella lo sintió acariciarla suavemente con sus manos, rozando sus nalgas.  
\- Relájate- Susurró él.  
\- Lo estoy…  
\- Eso espero.  
Drake tomó un pomo de lubricante, se lo aplicó a él y luego en ella, introduciendo uno de sus dedos, suavemente, por detrás, preparándola.  
Después tomó ambos elementos en su cintura y lentamente colocó cada uno en ella, entrando por dos sitios distintos. El plástico por su ano, y él, por su vagina.  
\- ¡Oh Dios!- Tembló ella, sintiéndolo entrar- ¡Oh Dios! ¡Samy!  
\- Tranquila, ni siquiera empecé a moverme…- Acarició su cintura.  
Él muy suavemente comenzó a moverse, atento, por si fuese demasiado para ella.  
\- Usa la palabra si te hago doler- Dijo él- ¿Si mi amor?  
\- Dioooosss…  
\- Háblame princesa… ¿Quieres más fuerte?  
\- ¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Mas! ¡Sam! ¡Te amo!  
\- Y yo a ti, hermosa…  
Poco a poco fue agregando potencia, lubricando de vez en vez. Le encantaba poder sentir como su cuerpo reaccionaba por sí solo, presionándolo. Le encantaba oírla.  
\- ¡Más!- Empezó a rogar Edna- ¡Por favor! ¡Más fuerte!  
\- ¿Estas… segura?  
\- ¡Hazme gritar! ¡Samy! ¡Por favor!  
\- Aquí voy…  
Samuel la sujetó del cinto, haciéndolo realmente fuerte. A veces incluso se preocupaba pero ella estaba gritando de placer, por lo que no se detuvo.   
\- ¡Dioooosss!- Ella enterró el rostro en la almohada- ¡Saaaamy! ¡Dioooss! ¡Te amooo! ¡Sigue! ¡Cariño, sigue!  
\- Dime que te gusta…- Se mordió el labio.  
\- ¡Me encanta! ¡Me encanta! ¡Saaaamy!   
Poco a poco la oyó alargar sus quejidos.  
\- ¡No pares! ¡Ya casi…! ¡Samy! Sa…- Edna dio un alarido, tensándose internamente, poniendo los ojos en blanco.  
\- ¡Dios! ¡Edy!- Drake explotó con la misma fuerza que ella.  
Ambos se quedaron estáticos, con sus corazones corriendo a mil, y sus almas aun fuera de sus cuerpos. Él suavemente salió de ella, con la boca seca, viéndola desmoronarse de cara al colchón. Terminó imitándola, cayendo a la cama, a su lado.   
La miró, asegurándose de que no hubiese quedado viudo, viendo que ella respiraba agitadamente con el rostro lleno de sudor.  
\- ¿Edy? ¿Te encuentras… bien?- Articuló, cansado.  
\- Dios- Se rio ella, exhausta- Eso fue… genial…  
\- Y que lo digas… En cualquier momento… vendrán los vecinos- Empezó a sacarse el arnés.  
\- ¡Cielos! ¡Qué vergüenza!- Se tornó roja- He gritado… como posesa.  
\- Al demonio los vecinos- Dejó el arnés en el suelo y se acercó a ella- Me encantas ¿Lo sabes?  
\- Vete- Escondió el rostro- Me siento sucia.  
\- Vamos a bañarnos entonces- Bromeó, acariciando su cabello despeinado.  
\- No te hagas…  
\- Mi hermosa- Besó su hombro- Sabes bien que solemos ser relativamente silenciosos por respeto a los vecinos. Que una vez cada cierto tiempo, nos volvamos gritones, no importa.  
\- Tu gritas más que yo- Lo miró al fin.  
\- Para que se enteren de que mi mujer es una diosa en la cama.   
\- No…- Volvió a esconderse.  
\- Hace un rato decías de todo, menos “no”  
\- Basta- Lo empujó un poco, roja como tomate.  
\- ¿Recuerdas? Hazme gritar, decías- Sonrió.  
\- Para…  
\- ¿O qué?  
Edna saltó hacia él, haciéndole cosquilla en sus puntos específicos: en las axilas y en el ombligo. Samuel empezó a reír, intentando quitársela de encima, devolviéndole las cosquillas en sus costados, lo cual dio inicio a una corta batalla campal de risas y cosquillas.   
\- ¡Me rindo!- Reía ella, al estar perdiendo- ¡Para! ¡No!  
Él se detuvo, con una pequeña risa en su cuerpo, mientras quedaba encima de ella.  
\- No es justo- Seguía riendo Shaareim- Tienes ventaja.  
\- El que madruga, Dios lo ayuda.  
\- ¿Qué tiene que ver?- Empezó a reír más fuerte- Eso no tiene ningún sentido.  
\- ¿No?- Rio también.  
\- No.  
Samuel la miró, embelesado. Ahí estaba ella, debajo suyo, después de tener sexo como bestias, desnuda, aun algo sudada, despeinada, riendo con fuerza. Esa risa era la luz de su vida. Y ver como sus ojos se humedecían riendo, con tímidas arrugas en sus ojos, lo valía todo.  
\- ¿Qué?-Sonrió ella.  
\- ¿Qué de qué?  
\- Tienes esa cara de estar pensado cosas…  
\- Creo que estoy enamorado de ti.  
Edna volvió a reír.  
\- Te amo tanto Edna- Besó su mejilla, con ternura.  
\- Y yo a ti, cariño… Aunque me esté costando respirar contigo encima…  
Él la abrazó y se giró completamente, rodando, quedando él boca arriba con ella encima.   
\- ¿Mejor?- Preguntó Sam.  
\- Mjm…- Ella se acurrucó en su pecho, suspirando.  
\- Bien…  
Drake oyó un sonido en su teléfono, en la mesa junto a la cama. Estiró su brazo y lo tomó, leyendo, mientras usaba su otra mano para acariciar la espalda de Edna.  
Ella lo contempló. Por un momento no pudo creer su suerte. Samuel era un hombre maravilloso en casi infinitos sentidos. En extremo cariñoso, atento, inteligente, apuesto, y cientos de virtudes más. Y ahí estaba él, calmado, distraído, luciendo increíblemente único, todo para ella. Amaba demasiado ese hombre.   
Lo vio dejar el teléfono a un lado y mirarla.  
\- ¿Qué?- Preguntó él, notando esos ojos.  
\- ¿Eres real o estoy soñando?- Murmuró Shaareim.  
\- ¿Qué?- Rio- Soy real, cariño.  
\- Es que eres tan increíble… que dudo de mi suerte, o de que este despierta.  
\- Mira- Le acercó su mano izquierda, mostrándole el anillo- ¿Te parece suficiente?  
Ella lo abrazó, para besarlo con fuerza. Y también para recomenzar otro encuentro en la cama.


	55. Chapter 55

Fueron nueve días donde no quedó sitio en Giethoorn donde no lo hubiesen hecho, o por lo menos, que no los hubiesen escuchado hacerlo. Debajo de varios puentes, cerca de varias casas, dentro del baño del restaurant, en el bote, debajo de los sauces. Hicieron el amor con dulzura y suavidad, tuvieron sexo de maneras muy bestiales. Si Edna no había quedado embarazada después de eso, entonces ya era demasiado tarde.   
Viajaron de vuelta a Nueva Orleans, donde debían pasar por casa de Nate, ya que la mayoría de las cosas que habían comprado en su luna de miel, estarían allí.   
Ambos también pararon en tres farmacias distintas, para comprar una prueba de embarazo en cada una, y pararon directamente en la casa de Nathan.  
\- ¡Hey!- Saludó Nathan, abrazando a los dos visitantes- ¡Regresaron!  
\- ¡Hola muchachos!- Saludó Elena- ¿Cuándo volvieron?  
\- Recién- Dijo Samuel- Vinimos directamente.  
\- ¿Edna?- La miro Fisher- ¿Has adelgazado?  
\- Puede ser- Rio ella- Después de lo que hemos caminado…  
\- Y el maratón de nueve días de sexo- Dijo Sam.  
\- ¡Cierto!- Shaareim tomó velozmente una bolsa- ¡Voy al baño!  
\- ¡Espera!- Samuel tomó su mano- Un beso de buena suerte.  
Ambos se dieron un beso largo y fuerte, antes de que Edna corriera al baño.  
\- ¿Qué demonios?- Nathan los miró- Ustedes dos son tan raros…  
\- Paciencia- Sonrió Samuel- ¿Elena? ¿Todo bien ahí dentro?  
\- Si- Dijo Fisher- Están empezando a aparecer síntomas.  
\- ¿¡Oíste cariño!?- Gritó Sam, mirando hacia el baño- ¡Elena ya tiene síntomas!  
\- ¡Soy un maldito Terrier, Samy!- Gritó ella, de vuelta- ¡Puedo oír desde aquí! ¡Comienza a darle los regalos, esto me tomará un rato!  
\- ¡Te extraño!  
\- ¡Te amo!  
El mayor de los Drake buscó las cosas que habían llegado de su luna de miel, dándoles cosas que habían encontrado, regalos, tonterías, suvenires.   
Rato después, Shaareim salía del baño, con rostro serio.  
\- ¿Edy?- La miró, Samuel, poniéndose de pie, menos eufórico- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó?  
\- ¡Tres de tres!- Rio al fin, abrazándolo.  
\- ¡Dios mío! ¿¡En serio!?- La estrujó con fuerza- ¡Edy!  
\- ¿Qué?- Dijo Nathan- ¿Tres qué?  
\- ¡Oh Dios!- Elena se puso de pie, entendiendo- ¿¡Estas embarazada!?  
\- ¡Si!- Ella la abrazó.  
\- ¿¡Sam!?- Nate tomó el brazo de su hermano- ¡Vas a hacerme tío!  
\- ¡Voy a ser papá!- Sonrió, comenzando a llenar sus ojos de lágrimas- ¡Voy a ser papá! ¡Por Dios!  
\- ¡Samy!- Edna lo abrazó al notarlo muy emocional- Cariño…   
\- Lo siento…- Gimió- No se… No sé qué me pasa… Yo no creí… Que me pondría así…  
\- Está bien, cariño- Ella secó su mejilla con su mano- Papi Sam…  
\- Edy…- Apoyó su rostro con el de ella.  
\- ¿Cuándo decidieron todo esto?- Preguntó Fisher.  
\- Cuando estábamos en Giethoorn- Murmuró Samuel, apartándose solo un poco.  
\- ¿Recuerdas que te mandé una foto a penas llegamos?- Dijo Edna- ¿Y te pregunté cómo estabas? Bueno, eso me hizo pensar en nosotros, así que lo discutimos brevemente y decidimos que era un buen momento.   
\- Muy brevemente…  
\- Él estaba muy obsesionado con la idea de dejarme embarazada allá… Por eso tuvimos sexo a cada rato.  
\- Sin detalles por favor- Pidió Nathan.  
\- Cumpliste como el mejor- Ella acarició su mejilla.  
Samuel sonrió, antes de arrodillarse frente a ella, luego levantó levemente su blusa y besó suavemente su bajo vientre, con mucha ternura.  
\- Hola bebé- Dijo él, con la voz levemente temblorosa- Soy yo… papá. Vas a oírme… todos los días… hasta que pueda verte…   
\- Sabes que no puede oírte ¿Cierto?- Dijo Nate, viendo a Edna acariciar el cabello de su hermano- Es solo un montón de células.  
\- Déjalo- Lo defendió Shaareim- Yo sí puedo oírlo.  
Él besó nuevamente su vientre, antes de levantarse.  
\- Hey, Elena- Edna se acercó a ella.  
\- ¿Qué?- Sonrió Fisher.  
\- Mira- Apoyó su estómago con el de ella- Así se conocen.   
\- Que boba eres- Rio.  
\- Quédense quietas- Nathan sacó el teléfono- Voy a mandarle una foto a Sully.  
\- ¿Luego me la mandas?- Preguntó Sam.  
\- Claro- Fotografió- Listo.  
\- Ponle “tus nietos te saludan”- Sonrió Elena.  
Los cuatro rieron ampliamente.  
Edna y Samuel al fin volvían a casa. A pesar de que el viaje había sido increíble, también estaban sumamente felices de regresar a su hogar, cargados de maletas y cosas.  
\- Hola casa- Edna respiró profundamente, redescubriendo el aroma peculiar de su nido de amor.  
\- Hola- Samuel colocó una voz muy delgada, como si él fuera la casa.  
\- Tonto- Rio ella- Es media tarde ¿Quieres que haga un café?  
\- ¿Sera bueno para él bebe?  
\- Tranquilo, en estas instancias, nada le hará demasiado daño.  
\- Debemos buscarte una buena ginecóloga… y un pediatra…- Comenzó a caminar- ¡Y empezar a arreglar la habitación!  
\- Samy- Tomó su mano- Detente. A penas si tiene una semana, o menos. Hay nueve meses aun, así que relájate. Ve a acomodar algunas cosas, yo hare café.  
\- Primero lo primero…  
Él se arrodilló frente a ella, otra vez, para besar su vientre, suavemente.   
\- Hola bebe- Dijo Samuel- Te va a gustar nuestra casa.  
Y luego volvió a besarla, profundamente, con los ojos cerrados, mientras acariciaba sus piernas.   
\- Samy…- Ella lo llamó, acariciando su cabello.  
\- ¿Mjm?- No se detuvo.  
Él bajó levemente su pantalón, para poder besar más abajo, introducir su lengua en el fin de su vientre.  
\- Demonios- Gimió ella, con el corazón galopando en su pecho- Me excitas tan rápido…  
\- Mjm…- Él desabrochó su pantalón.  
\- Espera… Extraño nuestra cama…  
Drake se puso de pie para besarla, meter sus manos libidinosamente por debajo de su ropa. Edna acarició su entrepierna, aquel bulto duro que tan apetitoso le era.  
Luego subieron, a su cama, para festejar la noticia con una buena dosis de sexo.


	56. Chapter 56

Hemily Stefson era la obstetra y ginecóloga que acompañaría a la pareja Drake y vigilaría el estado del bebe hasta que naciera. Había sido una recomendación de Elena, ya que también era paciente suya.   
Era una mujer joven, de madre Española, sumamente amable y cariñosa cuando debía relajar a las madres primerizas, y conocida también por ser muy directa en cuanto a verdades y muy firme cuando era necesario, por el bienestar del embarazo.   
Acudieron a ella en las primeras dos semanas de embarazo, y ella les dio todas las sugerencias, comentarios, deberes.  
\- Ya me habías dicho que no tomas alcohol nunca- Continuó Hemily, como desde hacía una hora, en su consultorio, en su segunda consulta- Eso está perfecto, y ni se te ocurra comenzar ahora.  
\- No, ni loca- Rio Edna.  
\- Sé que apenas estas en el primer mes, pero también es bueno empezar a mencionar otras cosas…  
\- ¿Qué?- Se preocupó Samuel- No me asuste doctora.  
\- No es nada serio. Como por ejemplo, de que no es inusual que te enfermes de gripe o algo, y también, teniendo en cuenta de que son sexualmente muy activos…  
\- Espere ¿Cómo sabe eso?- Se alertó Edna- Yo no se lo dije…  
\- Soy ginecóloga también, Edna… Y sonará feo, pero he visto suficientes vaginas como para identificar a una que se “usa” periódicamente.  
\- Ay Dios…- Ella se tornó roja, completamente.  
\- ¿Entonces?- Tosió levemente Drake.  
\- Es muy probable que Edna tenga un incremento del deseo sexual- Dijo la ginecóloga- Es algo totalmente normal y, desde ya les digo, no hay ningún problema con él bebe. Solamente deberían tener alguna precaución mínima cuando tenga unos siete meses, más que nada porque la barriga será bastante grande y no podrán tener ciertas posturas.  
\- ¿En serio?- Preguntó ella- ¿Ni aun… sexo… duro?  
\- Bueno, depende que tan duro. Recuerden de proteger el estómago. Nada de asfixias.  
\- No practicamos eso- Murmuró Sam.  
\- Entonces no se preocupen.  
\- Pero…- Pensó él- No le afectará el movimiento…   
\- No. Pueden tener sexo tranquilamente.  
Eso era un verdadero alivio. 

Con el segundo mes de embarazo, Edna comenzó a notar sus leves cambios en su humor, su mente, su cuerpo, su vida en general.   
Ella se había terminado de bañar y, seca, desnuda, se había quedado de pie frente a un espejo grande de su habitación. Se colocó de lado, notando esa minúscula barriga que había crecido, se la tocó imperceptiblemente, pensando en todo y nada.  
Su esposo la había visto. Sonrió, ya que eso era algo que ella estaba haciendo muy a menudo.  
Al otro día, a pesar de ya ser bastante tarde, Shaareim no se había levantado. La noche anterior Samuel la había notado levemente apagada, así que no se apresuró por quitarle horas de sueño. Pero con el transcurso de la mañana, de vez en cuando la oía toser, aun estando en la sala. Tos que no se oía para nada bien.   
Casi al mediodía, él subió a la habitación y caminó lentamente hasta su lado de la cama. Se arrodilló en el piso, junto a la cabecera, para mirarla mejor. Fue cuando notó que su piel se veía imperceptiblemente roja y su respiración, además de estar algo acelerada, se oía como si silbara.  
\- Edy…- Acarició su piel, notándola muy caliente- Edy, despierta.  
\- ¿Qué…?- Ella abrió los ojos, tosiendo.  
\- ¿Cómo te sientes, linda?  
\- Regular…   
\- ¿Quieres que vayamos al médico?  
\- Es una gripe, Sam… Ya se ira…- Tosió- Es mejor que tomes distancia… No quiero contagiarte…  
\- Ni loco. Iré a la farmacia, a ver que te consigo. ¿Necesitas algo antes que me vaya?  
Ella negó, suavemente. Lo sintió darle un fuerte beso en la frente y salir velozmente.  
Cuando Edna estuvo segura de que se había ido, lentamente se levantó de la cama, tosiendo con más fuerza. Reconoció que su ginecóloga se lo había advertido, que podría enfermarse, pero que no sería grave.   
Y un demonio. Había dormido como la mierda. Le dolía el cuerpo, la cabeza, los ojos, tenía frío, sudaba, tosía. Al menos su nariz no estaba congestionada. Sabía esos síntomas, gripe común.   
Paso a paso fue hasta el baño a orinar y lavarse la cara, congelándose.  
Volvió lentamente a su cama, viendo que las sabanas estaban empapadas y tanto su braga como su camiseta de dormir, también. Se los quitó, buscó ropa limpia. Se acostó mientras se intentaba poner el pantalón, pero se durmió sin darse cuenta.  
Algo la despertó, rato después. Miró a Samuel, colocándole el pantalón que había quedado a medias.  
\- Oh- Murmuró ella- Me dormí.  
\- Lo se… ¿Para qué te levantaste, princesa?- La ayudó a sentarse.  
\- Estaba aburrida… en la cama… y empapada.  
\- No conseguí mucho ¿Sabes?- Se arrodilló frente a ella- Pero hoy te voy a cuidar bien. Voy a hacerte mi guisado para regimientos.   
\- No tengo apetito, Samy.  
\- Lo sé- Tomó sus manos- Pero debes comer bien, tener fuerzas, por ti y por nuestro bebe ¿Si?  
\- Mjm- Asintió, frotándose los ojos.  
\- ¿Quieres que te lo traiga a la cama o prefieres bajar?  
\- Bajar… Quiero hacerte compañía.  
\- Bueno, voy a alzarte en brazos ¿Si?  
\- No. Si te caes conmigo, por las escaleras…- Se puso de pie, despacio- Además, quiero caminar.  
La semana transcurrió con ella comiendo los guisados altamente calóricos de su esposo, tomando duchas calientes, quedándose entre las mantas, bebiendo mucho té caliente, todo bajo la atenta mirada sobreprotectora de Samuel.


	57. Chapter 57

Samuel, apoyado en la puerta del baño, miraba su esposa, en su tercer mes de embarazo, mientras ella se lavaba la boca. Su pobre mujer había tenido un ataque de nauseas bastante severo que la había obligado a vomitar. Algo normal en su estado.  
Ella se lavó el rostro, se secó lentamente y se miró en el espejo. Suspiró, no del todo recuperada, aferrada al lavabo, viendo su espantosa cara, sus ojeras, su aspecto demacrado, su cabello pesimamente atado para evitar que se metiera en el inodoro.  
\- Mierda- Ella sintió algo subirle por el estómago, aunque solo fue un eructo del calibre de un señor- Dios.  
\- Al menos fue solo aire- Sonrió él.  
\- De todos modos… no creo que tenga nada más que vomitar… Creo que expulse… mi primer cumpleaños…- Eructó nuevamente- Ajjj…  
\- Nate me contó que Elena estuvo igual… Si sirve de algo, princesa.  
\- Supongo…- Ella se miró de nuevo en el espejo- Dios… Me veo, como me siento… horrible…   
\- Yo envidio a tu marido- Bromeó.  
\- En serio, Sam…- Lo miró- Mírame… Parezco como recién salida de una resaca… Y eso que jamás tuve una… Estoy espantosa…  
\- Estas embarazada.  
\- Y espantosa- Caminó hasta la cama.  
Él la vio sentarse lentamente, desaliñada, suspirar mientras acariciaba su vientre. Si, ella era un desastre, pero demonios que la amaba.  
Aun mirándola desde el baño, empezó a tararear una canción, haciendo que la mirara.  
\- Sí… Yo vivo para pequeños momentos como ese- Cantó.  
\- ¿Qué?- Lo miró.  
\- Y sé que no es perfecta… pero se esfuerza mucho para mí…- Continuó- Y doy gracias a Dios que no lo es… Por lo aburrido que eso sería…  
\- Sam- Sonrió.  
\- Sí yo vivo… Para pequeños momentos… Cuando se roba mi corazón otra vez y no se da cuenta…- Sonrió, sentándose a su lado- ¿Quieres que te la cante entera?  
\- Ya sé cuál es, Samy.  
\- No importa- La abrazó suavemente.  
Suavemente volvió a empezar, cantando la canción entera, cuya letra se aplicaba bastante a ella, mientras le acariciaba el vientre.   
Para cuando terminó, ella solamente se acurrucó en sus brazos y empezó a llorar.  
\- Esas hormonas…- Drake acarició su cabello.  
\- No…- Gimió- Tu…   
\- ¿Yo?- Fingió asombro- ¿Tan mala vida tienes conmigo?  
\- Para… Tonto…  
Él rio, acunándola, tratando de sacarla de su remolino hormonal.

La mujer estaba revisando catálogos de bebe por internet, tratando de buscar alguna que otra cosa útil, sentada junto a la mesa de la cocina y con un paquete monumental de papas fritas de jamón, abierto.  
Su esposo la miró, acercándose, con el teléfono en la mano.  
\- Edy…- Acercó la silla y se sentó suavemente al lado- Tengo noticias.  
\- ¿De qué?- Lo miró por encima de sus lentes, mientras comía una patata.  
\- Oh Dios esos lentes- Tembló levemente, deleitándose.  
\- Ya, ya- Se los sacó- ¿Mejor?  
\- Si, lo siento- Regresó de su mente- Sabes que esos me ponen muy excitado…   
\- Lo sé- Comió otra patata y chupo sus dedos- ¿Qué noticias?  
\- Deja de ser tan sensual, mami- Murmuró- Ya le dijeron a Nate y Elena el sexo del bebe.  
\- ¿¡En serio!? ¿¡Que es!?  
\- Niña.  
\- Awwwwww- Sonrió ella, comiendo un puñado de patatas- Cosita…  
\- Y ya le pusieron nombre.  
\- ¿Ya? ¿Cuál?  
\- Cassie.  
\- Awwwwwwwwwww- Sonrió, comiendo más patatas- Como tu madre… Awwwww…  
\- Relaja tu gula- Le apartó el paquete- ¿Sabes que tenemos que pensar en nombres para el nuestro?  
\- Si… ¿Tu? ¿Tienes pensado alguno?  
\- Claro…  
\- ¿Alguno que no sea pirata?- Lo interrumpió- Ya me dijiste todos los nombres piratas que existen.  
\- Bueno… Aparentemente no tengo pensado ninguno… - Comió una patata.  
\- Sam- Lo golpeó suavemente- Solo te dejaría ponerle nombre de pirata si el nombre es bueno. No voy a criar a ningún Barba Negra.  
\- ¡Ese no es un nombre pirata!- Se sintió ofendido desde su rincón mas nerd- ¡Blasfemia!  
\- Aunque… hay uno que si me gusta, pero te volverás increíblemente insoportable…  
\- ¿Cuál?- Sonrió, acercándole una patata a su boca y viéndola comer- Tu comes lo que sea que te acerque, eres muy fácil de envenenar.  
\- Mjm- Le chupó uno de sus dedos.  
\- Dios…- La miró- Dime el nombre antes de que me termines excitando.  
\- Pero solo si es varón… Henry.  
\- ¿¡En serio!?- Se sorprendió- ¿¡Como Avery!?   
\- Relájate… Me gusta ese nombre, sea de pirata o no.  
\- Gracias mi dulce lluvia de otoño… Y yo tengo el nombre, si es niña- Él se acercó mucho- Pero vas a llorar.  
\- Lloro a cara rato, Samy… No es nada nuevo.  
\- Bueno… Si es mujer… Me gustaría que se llamara Kalisha.  
\- ¿Qué…?- Lo miró, absorta.  
\- Si, como tu madre. Sé que la querías mucho, y que no pudiste disfrutarla. Entonces, si es niña, podrás disfrutar de una Kalisha por el resto de tu vida.   
\- Samy- Edna comenzó a llorar.  
\- Y aquí esta hormoedna, la hermana de tomatedna- La abrazó, besando su cabeza- Pequeña tonta…  
\- Gracias cariño…  
Él sonrio, tendrían una Kalisha Drake o un Henry Drake. Genial en ambos casos. 

>La canción que Sam canta es Little Moments, por Brad Paisley  
Bueno, nunca voy a olvidar la primera vez que escuché,   
A esa bonita boca decir una mala palabra,  
y yo ni siquiera puedo recordar ahora, ha que le dio de reversa y le pegó a mi camioneta,  
pero se tapó la boca y su cara se puso roja y ella se veía tan tierna,   
que ni siquiera podía hacerme el enojado.

Sí yo vivo para pequeños momentos como ese.

Bueno, eso es como el año pasado en mi cumpleaños,   
Perdió la noción del tiempo y quemó el pastel,   
y cada detector de humo en la casa estaba sonando  
Y ella estaba a punto de llorar hasta que me la tomé en mis brazos   
e intente que no me viera reír.

Sí yo vivo para pequeños momentos como ese.

Y sé que no es perfecta pero se esfuerza por serlo para mí   
y doy gracias a Dios que no lo es, por lo aburrido que eso sería   
son las pequeñas imperfecciones, es el cambio repentino de planes   
Cuando ella lee mal las direcciones y estamos perdidos pero de la mano.

Sí yo vivo para pequeños momentos como ese.

Cuando ella se recuesta en mi hombro en el sofá, en la oscuridad   
Y al tiempo que se queda dormida al igual que mi brazo derecho   
Y quiero moverlo porque está dormido, y siento hormiguitas   
Pero parece tanto como un ángel que yo no quiero despertarla   
Sí yo vivo para pequeños momentos cuando se roba mi corazón otra vez y no se da cuenta.

Sí yo vivo para pequeños momentos como ese.


	58. Chapter 58

Para cuando tenía cuatro meses de embarazo, la libido de Edna se había catapultado, hasta niveles en donde Samuel a veces no alcanzaba. Había días en donde ella necesitaba tener tres o cuatro orgasmos seguidos, varias veces al día. Él no se quejaba, pero realmente hasta le preocupaba tanta bestialidad, a pesar de que su ginecóloga le repitiera que todo estaba bien.  
Y también ya estaba frente a peticiones extrañas en horarios irregulares. La última había sido una ensalada de pepinos a la una de la madrugada.

Era cerca de la hora de cenar, cuando Edna se acercó a su esposo, ansiosa.  
\- Samy…- Ella se acurrucó en su pecho, mirándolo- Tengo hambre…  
\- ¿Un antojo? ¿Quieres que pida algo? ¿Una pizza?- Acarició su espalda.  
\- No- Besó lentamente su quijada- Tengo hambre de ti…   
\- Ho- Sonrió- ¿En serio? ¿Algo en específico?  
\- Quiero chupártelo- Le susurró en el oído- Y mucho.   
\- Cielos- Gruñó, sintiendo la erección- Princesa… Ya me lo pusiste duro…  
\- Ñam- Sonrió ella, tomando su mano y comenzando a subir las escaleras- Y quiero mi juguete rosa.  
\- Lo que me pidas, princesa…  
Ya en la cama, Drake le colocó la liga en su muslo y el aparato apagado, dentro de su vagina. Besó ampliamente su barriga antes de empezar a desnudarse él también.  
\- ¿Te has dado cuenta de que aún tenemos lubricante de chocolate?- Él terminó de quitarse la camisa.  
\- Wow- Ella lo miró, con ojos lujuriosos- Maldito genio.  
\- Mi pequeña golosa- Se le acercó, notando como ella miraba fijamente su pene- Mírate, me devoras con la mirada.  
\- Tengo tantas ganas…  
Él se sentó en el borde de la cama, colocándole una almohada para que se arrodillara sin problemas y le encendió el aparato vibrador.  
\- Samy- Ella se regocijó, acariciándole las piernas- Oh…  
\- Eso es…- Vio sus pezones tensarse suavemente- Mírate…  
\- Te necesito…  
\- Veamos cuanta hambre tienes…- Murmuró Samuel.  
Él tomó el lubricante, se colocó una gota en su dedo índice y se lo acercó. Edna comenzó a chupar su dedo, deseosa, saboreando el chocolate, con una enorme dosis de ansias.  
\- Wow…- Él acarició su mejilla con su otra mano- Me excita tanto saber que me harás eso…  
La vio succionar con más fuerza.  
\- Calma- Él suavemente quitó su dedo- Deja algo para Drako.  
\- Oh…  
Samuel colocó una gota en la punta de su propia lengua, y la dejó levemente extendida, antes de mover las cejas, llamándola. Ella inmediatamente se acercó y chupó su lengua, con lujuria, para luego besarlo largamente, sedienta.   
\- Mi princesa- Se separó suavemente- Voy a darte un camino.  
Él tomó el lubricante y lentamente le hizo un rastro por su propio cuerpo, pasando por sus tatuajes y cuello, su pecho, sus cicatrices, su estómago, y empapaba todo su miembro.   
\- A comer- Gruñó, deseoso.  
Shaareim empezó a besar y lamer su cuello, mientras su mano, llena de lubricante, comenzaba a acariciar suavemente la punta de su pene, haciendo que él empezara a gemir.  
\- Me encanta…- Ella bajó por su pecho- Cuando estás tan duro…  
\- Princesa…- Gimió.  
La mujer se quedó chupando sus cicatrices, acariciando su vientre ampliamente con su mano libre, sin dejar de estrujar su miembro.  
Y bajo más, para lamer su pene desde la base hasta la punta, como un gran helado sabor carne y chocolate.  
\- Oh… Mierda…- Gimió él, estremeciéndose suavemente.  
\- ¿Te gusta?- Susurró ella, frotando la punta con su lengua.  
\- Oh si… Mierda… Si…- Sonrió, extasiado- Mírate… Eres tan… preciosa… Chúpalo…   
Edna comenzó a chuparlo, suavemente, muy lento, disfrutando de sentirlo tan caliente.  
\- ¡Oh Dios…!- Él acarició suavemente su cabello- Que bien la chupas… Cariño… Eres una delicia…   
La mujer acarició sus testículos, frotando su glande con distintas partes de su boca.  
\- Si… Si...- Murmuró Sam- Te encanta ¿He? Eres… mi mujer hermosa… Chúpalo…  
Pero su cuerpo estaba demasiado listo, ella lo sintió, por lo que aceleró un poco por un par de minutos antes de que él comenzara a estremecerse.  
\- Estoy…- Gimió él, tensándose un poco- Ya casi… Edy…  
Ella chupó un poco más fuerte, oyendo su respiración densa y entrecortada, sintiendo el leve temblor de sus piernas, sus quejidos que aumentaban de volumen. Todo para sentir su líquido caer en su lengua, tragarlo, limpiarlo.   
\- Maldición…- Suspiró él- Mírame…  
Edna subió los ojos, sonriendo, viéndolo agitado y sudado.   
\- Te amo princesa…- Él acarició tiernamente su mejilla- Te amo…  
Shaareim chupó uno de los dedos cercanos a ella, para luego volver a succionar su miembro, aun levemente duro. Sabía perfectamente cuan sensible estaba ahora.  
\- ¡Dios! ¡Si!- Él se estremeció- ¡Princesa!   
\- Cariño- Ella apretó su pene con ambas manos, sintiéndolo endurecerse- Dame más lubricante ¿Quieres?  
\- ¡Oh mierda!- Tembló, intentando agarrar el bote de lubricante.  
\- Dame sabor cariño…- Ella sonrió, frotando su punta firmemente con sus dedos- Tu puedes… Vamos…  
\- ¡Dios!- Abrió el lubricante, torpemente.  
La vio abrir la boca, sin dejar de estrujarlo, y dificultosamente él colocó un suave chorro de lubricante sabor chocolate en su pene y en la boca de ella.  
\- Gracias, cariño- Ella lamió sus labios.  
Su boca volvió a chuparlo, con fuerza, haciendo ruidos obscenos y altamente provocativos.   
\- Así… Así…- Gimió Sam, a veces poniendo los ojos en blanco- Dios mío… Que placer… Que delicia… Dios…  
A ella la encantaba verlo de ese modo, tan duro, excitado y completamente extasiado.   
Y tras unos cuantos minutos hiper sensible, siendo trabajado con tanto vigor, su vientre volvió a cosquillearle.  
\- No pares…- Se quejó, casi lastimeramente- Edy… Voy… Voy a…  
Ella se concentró para darle toda la fuerza que podía. Lo oyó gritar y quejarse, tensarse bajo su boca, interrumpir el sabor a chocolate con cierto sabor a él. Se aseguró de no dejar nada y suavemente lo soltó, enrojecido pero débil.   
Lo miro, sudoroso, sin fuerzas. Sonriendo, Edna se sentó a su lado, apoyando suavemente su oído en su pecho, oyendo su corazón galopar y sintiendo el pecho subir y bajar rápidamente.   
\- Gracias por la comida- Rio ella, que se movía suavemente.  
\- De… Nada…- Susurró, aumentando un poco la potencia de su vibrador.  
\- ¡Samy!- Sonrió, dichosa.  
\- Te toca disfrutar- La acostó a su lado- Y me toca comer.  
Suavemente le separó las piernas, viéndola totalmente húmeda, con hilos de líquido.  
Se agachó en su entrepierna, pasando su lengua muy lentamente, viéndola temblar. Lamió su clítoris, despacio, oyéndola explotar en un ruidoso orgasmo.  
\- ¡Más!- Rogó ella, agitada- ¡Dame más! ¡Quiero otro! ¡Por favor!  
Samuel colocó el aparato al máximo y empezó a chupar su clítoris con fuerza.  
\- ¡Sí! ¡Así!- Exclamaba, aferrada a la cama- ¡Te amo! ¡Más! ¡Más, cariño! ¡No pares!  
Medio minuto después, Edna volvía a gritar largamente, esta vez calmándose del todo.  
\- Gracias por la comida- Sonrió él.  
Ella rio suavemente, encantada por su esposo.


	59. Chapter 59

Shaareim entraba lentamente a casa. Con cinco meses de embarazo, la caminata diaria que tomaba por el barrio, comenzaba a ser un tanto extenuante. Obviamente, cerca, pegado como un ángel guardián, Samuel vigilaba cada paso que daba.  
\- Tenías razón- Ella caminó lentamente al sillón- Tengo que reducir un poco las calles… Dios que agotador…  
\- ¿Quieres agua, princesa?- La ayudó a sentarse.  
\- No, cariño, estoy bien. Solo cansada…- Lo miró de pie- Ven… Descansa conmigo…  
\- Claro, pero primero…  
Samuel colocó un cojín sobre la pequeña mesa frente al sofá, y gentilmente le sacó las zapatillas, para subirle los pies en el cojín.  
Luego suavemente se sentó a su lado, acomodándose, permitiéndole a su esposa acurrucarse en sus brazos y descansar en su pecho. La oyó suspirar, mientras la rodeaba con un brazo.  
\- ¿Mejor?- Él besó su frente.  
\- Si…- Sonrió- Gracias cariño.  
\- No es nada, tú estás cargando con esa panza tan…- Acarició su vientre- Adorable…  
\- Tú eres adorable- Acercó su rostro, acariciando su quijada- Mi Samy…  
Suavemente se besaron, por un buen rato, dedicándose solo amor.   
Luego ella se quedó quieta, disfrutando de la calidez de su esposo, hasta que algo la sobresaltó.  
\- ¿Edy?- La miró.  
Shaareim tomó velozmente una de sus manos y se la colocó en su bajo vientre, esperando. Poco después ambos sintieron un suave movimiento debajo de la piel.  
\- Samy…- Sus ojos se tornaron húmedos.  
\- Dios…- Sonrió, emocionado, apoyando mejor su mano- Hola bebe…  
\- Parece que le gusta que nos besemos- Rio suavemente.  
\- Veamos…  
Él la beso nuevamente, profundo y suave, con su mano atenta al bebe. Un par de minutos después, se volvió a mover.  
\- Ahí está- Rio ella- Quizás no quiere compartirme…  
\- Lo siento bebe- Frotó la barriga- Es mía…  
Ambos rieron, juntos.  
\- No te olvides de que mañana tenemos que ir con Stefson- Le recordó él- A ver si este monstruo que te golpea desde dentro es Henry o Kalisha.  
\- ¿Qué prefieres que sea?- Lo miró, acurrucada.  
\- Me da igual, lo voy a adorar, sea quien sea.  
\- ¿Sabes que serás un padre genial?  
\- Tú también…  
\- No lo sé…   
\- He dicho que tú también- Le hizo cosquillas.  
\- ¡No!- Rio ella- ¡Para! ¡Harás que me orine encima!  
\- Solo me detengo porque eso no es bonito de limpiar- Besó su mejilla- Ya tuvimos ese accidente… Nada bonito.  
\- Nada bonito- Rio ella.

Edna estaba recostada en la camilla del consultorio de su obstetra. A su lado, tomando su mano, su esposo.   
Y Hemily, subiéndole la blusa para ponerle el líquido para la ecografía.  
\- ¡Dios!- Se sobresaltó Edna- ¿Qué no puedes poner eso un rato a calentar? Esta frio…  
\- Tiene que estar frio- Ella comenzó a frotar la cabeza de la sonda por su vientre con gel- Sino se echaría a perder. ¿Quieres comprar uno antes de venir y calentarlo de camino aquí? No es barato.  
\- Luego yo te caliento el vientre- Le murmuró Samuel, guiñando un ojo.  
\- Tonto- Edna lo golpeó.  
\- ¿Te vas a quedar quieta, Edna?- La miro a través de sus lentes- ¿O quieres que te ponga más gel?  
\- Lo siento- Rio.  
\- Por cierto, doctora- Dijo Samuel- Si puede ver si es niño o niña, no nos lo diga. Escríbalo. Queremos un poco de intriga hasta llegar a casa.  
\- Y “festejar”- Hemily sonrió, socarronamente- Puedo hacer eso.  
\- Hemily… por Dios- Edna se ruborizó.  
\- Bueno, bueno… Veamos…  
Por un rato la doctora se quedó mostrándoles el bebe, las partes, e incluso les permitió oír su corazón. Por suerte, estaba sano.   
Antes de irse, Stefson escribió en un papel y lo dobló varias veces.  
\- Ten- Se lo dio a Edna- Se veía perfectamente. Vayan a festejar.  
\- Gracias doctora- Sonrió Sam.  
Una vez en casa, ambos se sentaron en el sofá.  
\- Léelo tú- Edna le dio el papel- Estoy muy nerviosa.  
\- Veamos- Él enderezó el papel, sonrió ampliamente y leyó con voz entrecortada- “La niña está bien, felicidades”.  
\- Oh Dios- Gimió Shaareim- ¿Tendremos una niña?  
\- Si…- Él se arrodilló en el suelo y besó su vientre- Kalisha, Kaly, pequeña… Hola… Soy papá…  
\- Cielos…- Ella sollozó.  
\- Princesa…- La abrazó- Vas a darme una hija… gracias…  
Los dos se quedaron llorando tontamente. Tendrían oficialmente una Kalisha Drake.  
Mucho rato después Samuel le mandó un emotivo mensaje a su hermano.  
“Fuimos con Stefson. Adivina que, tendrás una sobrina. Kalisha. Tu pequeña Cassie tendrá una prima con quien jugar”.

Ahora que sabían que esperaban una niña, la noche llegó con deseos de festejar.   
A penas se desnudaron, Edna se sentó suavemente en sus piernas, de cara a él.  
\- Cariño…- Murmuró ella.  
\- Hola- Le sonrió, conociendo ya su tono de voz- ¿Se te apetece algo en específico hoy?  
\- Si- Sonrió tiernamente, mientras le acariciaba las mejillas.  
\- Dime.  
\- Primero quiero saber si te gustan mis senos…  
\- ¿Bromeas? Me gusta todo de ti. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?  
La vio morderse el labio inferior mientras se pegaba más a él y dejar su busto levemente crecido, cerca de su rostro.   
\- Oh…- Entendió Drake, mientras acariciaba su espalda- Esto va a ser exquisito.  
Sam subió sus manos, rozando sus senos suavemente, sintiendo su tersa piel cálida. Sus manos grandes las tomaron y las apretó suavemente, frotándolas, notando lo increíblemente blandas que eran. Tocó sus aureolas y pezones crecidos, las juntó, las sobó, para luego dedicarse a chupárselas, suave y profundamente, succionando las puntas, lamiéndolas lentamente sin dejar de acariciarlas.  
Y le encantó hacerlo. Adoró sentir su redondez, su aroma, su blanda suavidad, y más aún cuando la oía emitir delicados sonidos de placer gracias a eso. También cuando sentía las manos de ella acariciar su cabeza, sus hombros, o a veces apretarlo un poco contra su propio cuerpo.   
Pronto se dio cuenta de que ella lo estaba mojando desde la cintura, evidencia de cuanto lo estaba disfrutando.  
Sin dejar de chuparla, la levantó un poco con sus fuertes brazos y suavemente la recostó, ya que su vientre reducía la movilidad. Le colocó las piernas en sus hombros y suavemente se introdujo en ella, penetrándola lentamente.  
\- Eres tan delicioso…- Murmuró ella- No puedo parar…   
\- Ni yo…- Besó sus piernas.  
\- Dios…- Acarició sus propios senos- No aguanto… Más…  
Él sabía que ella estaba demasiado enardecida como para seguir posponiéndolo. Sostuvo sus piernas con ambos brazos, moviendo su propia cintura con toda la velocidad que podía. La miró, mientras ella se encorvaba y se ponía de cara al cielo.  
\- Dioooosss…- Gimió ella, sujetando la cama- Justo ahiiiiii… Saaaamm…  
Drake sonrió algo cansado, sin parar de penetrarla, dichoso de verla dar un largo alarido y sentir su cuerpo llegar al éxtasis.   
Suavemente salió de ella, viéndola dichosa, moviéndose.   
\- Me encantan estas noches- Rio ella.  
\- Mjm- Sonrió él.  
Sin que la mujer se diera cuenta, Sam se lamió un par de dedos. Luego introdujo el índice y el medio por su vagina, suavemente, y el anular y meñique, en su ano.   
\- Ho si…- Sonrió ella, moviendo su cintura, automáticamente- Si… Si…  
\- Dime… ¿Por qué te gusta tanto esto?- Dejo su mano quieta.  
\- Samy…- Lo miró.  
\- Dímelo- Movió a penas su mano.  
\- Mmmm…- Se lamió los labios- Es que… Siento placer doble…   
\- Entiendo. Luego quiero que me lo chupes, como solo tú sabes hacer ¿De acuerdo?  
\- Si mi amor- Ella movió su cuerpo- Pero dámelo…   
\- ¿Cómo se dice?- Movió su mano.  
\- Ohh… Por favor…  
\- Buena chica…   
Suavemente empezó a mover la mano, mientras utilizaba la otra en sujetar su cintura. Lo hizo suave, lento y profundo, viendo detalladamente como un líquido entre transparente y blanquecino salían de ella.   
\- ¿Te gusta despacio?- Le preguntó él, sacando y metiendo lentamente.  
\- Siiii… Diooossss…   
Pero más allá de hacerlo lento, Edna tuvo un orgasmo bastante pronto.   
\- Dámelo- Rogó ella, aun agitada- Déjame chuparlo…  
Samuel se subió a la cama, quedándose en cuatro patas sobre la cabeza de ella, para que pudiese chupar su pene sin que su vientre la molestara. De inmediato la vio succionarlo con desesperación.  
\- ¡Dios!- Se encantó él, tragando saliva- Amo cuando haces eso…  
Él se quedó quieto, sosteniéndose, temblando cada vez que la sentía llevarlo a los límites, notando su lengua hurgar en sus pliegues, sus manos cálidas en sus testículos.  
\- ¡Mierda!- Él cerró los puños, dejando los ojos en blanco- ¡Edy!   
Samuel sintió el frenesí de movimiento en su entrepierna, arrancándole un poderoso temblor que lo obligó a gritar. Cansado, la miró, ella riendo suavemente.  
\- Me encanta cuando tiemblas- Dijo ella.  
\- Maldita diosa…  
Ambos bendecían a la maternidad.


	60. Chapter 60

Ambos habían regresado después de casi todo un día fuera. Complicado, ahora que Edna tenía siete meses de embarazo. Pero hubo que salir. La pequeña Cassie había nacido, sana, grande y preciosa. Y luego de pasar tiempo con los nuevos padres, Samuel y Edna compraron juguetes para ambas niñas. Compra que se salió de control y terminaron con el baúl y asiento trasero del auto, lleno de cosas.  
Ahora restaba descansar un poco.   
Edna estaba desnuda, acostada boca arriba cerca del borde de la cama, mientras Samuel, desnudo también, masajeaba sus pies y piernas con crema. La retención de líquidos le hacía doler bastante a la pobre madre.   
Luego había subido para masajear suavemente su enorme vientre.  
\- Samy…- Susurró ella, mirándolo- Si tienes frio vístete. Te pedí que lo hicieras desnudo solo para disfrutar mis vistas.  
\- Estoy bien- Sonrió, parado cerca de su cabeza.  
\- Tienes un cuerpo precioso- Acarició su muslo con el dorso de la mano.  
\- Gracias, cariño- Volvió a sonreír, frotando a ambos lados de su vientre- Tú también.  
\- Si claro…  
\- No empieces ¿Quieres?  
\- Está bien- Rio suavemente- Un poco más arriba…  
Él subió sus manos, lentamente.  
\- Más arriba- Volvió a pedir ella.  
Samuel rio suavemente, la zona que ella pedía, era en sus senos. Suavemente empezó a frotarlos, oyendo como cambiaba automáticamente su modo de respirar.  
\- ¿Así te gusta, princesa?- Preguntó él- ¿Estas caliente?  
\- Si… ambos…- Susurró- Dios… Me encanta cuando me tocas…  
\- Y a mí me encanta tocarte… Más cuando te han crecido los senos…   
Drake volvió a colocarse crema, para frotar sus senos, acariciarlos con ternura, apretarlos apenas, rozarlos. Realmente le encantaba ver sus manos en ellas, sentirlas.  
Por un momento ella miró a su lado, cerca de su cabeza. El enorme pene de Sam estaba tan cerca que podía tocarlo. Grande, duro, totalmente erecto, con su glande enrojecido, dejando expuesta una pequeña gota en la punta.  
Él la vio, dándose cuenta de cómo lo devoraba con la mirada  
\- ¿Lo quieres?- Preguntó él, acariciando su vientre.  
\- Siempre- Sonrió ella- Me encanta verte así…  
\- ¿Sabes? Jamás me viste masturbarme- Se paró cerca- ¿Quieres verme?  
\- Por favor- Se lamió los labios.  
Samuel sonrió. Tomó un poco de crema y se lo aplicó a sí mismo, por su pecho y estómago, para que su piel quedara brillante y atractiva a la vista. Luego se colocó más crema, y bajó su mano, agarrándose la erección, moviéndose lentamente.  
\- Todas…- Gruñó él- Todas las veces que… me masturbé… siempre pensé… en ti…  
\- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez?  
\- En Brasil… ¿Recuerdas… ese masaje… que te di? Me fui… tan duro como ahora…   
\- Cariño…- Sonrió ella, tocando su estómago.  
\- ¿Te… gusta? Dime… Dime que te gusta…  
\- Me encanta- Ella empezó a masturbarse, viéndolo- Samy…  
\- Oh… Si…- La miró, mientras se frotaba la punta- Eres… una chica… sucia…   
Y por un rato se quedaron viéndose mutuamente, ocupados en darse placer y ver la lujuria en manos ajenas.  
Drake pronto la vio moverse un poco, respirar de un modo que ya conocía.   
\- Dame eso mami- Velozmente le quito la mano, para poder meter sus dedos en su vagina y masturbarla con fuerza- Papi va a darte un orgasmo.   
\- ¡Samy!  
Para ella, ese hombre era una bendición. Pudo arrancarle dos orgasmos consecutivos sin dejarla terminar de exhalar su último aliento.

 

Edna había entrado un momento. Estaba sedienta y aburrida de estar sentada, por lo que lentamente caminó desde el pórtico trasero hasta la cocina, dejando a Samuel solo, con el columpio que intentaba ensamblar.   
Fue un trayecto lento, pausado. Su maldito vientre de nueve meses drenaba sus energías por cada paso que daba. Lentamente bebió agua, mirando un gran bolso celeste. El Bolso Celeste. El bolso que estaba allí, esperando desde hacía un par de semanas, para cuando la naturaleza diera el momento oportuno.  
Sintió una contracción y dejó el vaso, cuidadosamente. Miró su reloj, para controlar el tiempo. Eso la ayudaría a concentrarse y a saber si era algo más serio.   
Otra maldita contracción, fuerte, muy seguida a la otra. Y sintió algo cálido recorrerle por las piernas, debajo de su amplio vestido. No se había orinado.   
\- Oh- Se asustó- ¡Samy!  
Ella dio un par de pasos y se apoyó en la pared.  
\- ¡Sam!- Gritó ayudada por una contracción.  
Samuel entró por la puerta trasera como perseguido por un demonio, asustado, con los ojos grandes. La miro, viendo el pequeño charco de líquido que había detrás.  
\- ¡Oh Dios!- Tembló- ¿Edy? ¿Ya viene?  
\- Si…- Ella empezó a respirar como había aprendido.  
\- Tranquila- La sujetó- Respira… 

Mientras manejaba deprisa, Drake la vigilaba. La vio mandarle un mensaje ínfimo a Elena, antes de que una contracción la hiciera quejarse.  
\- Au…- Gimió ella, adolorida, aferrada a una manija que él había puesto para ella.  
\- Respira…- Le recordó él.  
\- Eso intento…- Gimió.


	61. Chapter 61

Edna había entrado en labor de parto bastante rápido para lo que era usual. En vez de demorarse horas, como la mayoría, en media hora ella ya estaba rodeada de enfermeras, con Samuel en la cabecera, y su obstetra impartiendo órdenes.  
\- ¡Mierda!- Lloró ella, con una contracción.  
\- Respira princesa- Drake sujetaba sus manos.  
\- Paciencia Edna- Dijo Hemily, auscultando en su entrepierna- Ya falta menos. Ve preparándote para comenzar a pujar ¿Si?  
\- Dios… Dios…- Shaareim se asustó, sudada- Samy… Tengo miedo…  
\- Tranquila- Besó su cabeza- Lo harás bien, cariño.  
\- Yo… Yo… ¡No!- Gritó con una contracción.  
\- Aquí me tienes- Le dijo Samuel.  
\- Edna, respira como te enseñé- Dijo Hemily- Con la próxima contracción, puja.  
Pronto se vio obligada a pujar con fuerza, con una poderosa contracción, obligándola a llorar y agarrarse de las fuertes manos de su esposo.  
\- ¡Bien!- Dijo su doctora- ¡Muy bien! Respira, linda… Y puja de nuevo.  
\- Vas bien, cariño…- Le habló Samuel.  
La escena se repitió, aun con más dolor.   
\- ¡La cabeza está afuera!- Dijo Hemily- ¡Una última vez Edna! ¡Con fuerza!  
Y esa vez fue peor, más largo. Ella sentía que su alma se desquebrajaba tanto como su cuerpo.  
\- ¡Eso es!- Samuel sentía el agarre de la mujer, doliéndole las manos- ¡Vamos! ¡Con fuerza princesa, vamos!   
La vio derramar lágrimas de dolor, sudar, gritar, hasta que un chillido pequeño apareció, trayendo un leve alivio. Kalisha llegaba gritando fuerte.  
\- ¡Muy bien Enda!- Sonrió la obstetra.  
\- Lo hiciste Edy…- Besó su frente empapada- Lo hiciste…  
Tras unos momentos, una enfermera apareció con un bulto enrojecido, aun llorando y medio sucio, envuelto en mantas.  
\- Miren quien está aquí- Dijo la mujer, acercando a Kalisha- Hola…  
Samuel miró a la bebe, con los ojos húmedos. Su bebe. Su pequeña.   
\- Al fin…- Sonrió él, acariciando apenas su pequeña mejilla- Hola Kaly… Pequeña…  
Se quedó sonriendo, emocionado, mientras acercaban su hija a Edna.   
Pero algo no andaba bien. Edna apartó el rostro, llorando. Además del cansancio, en ella, él veía tristeza.  
\- ¿Edy?- Samuel se preocupó.  
\- Está bien papá- Le dijo la enfermera- Mamá está cansada, déjala reponerse un poco ¿Si? Puedes salir ahora, limpiaremos a la bebe y la podrás verla de nuevo. Anda…  
Drake salió, mirando a su esposa, que lloraba en silencio, cansada, en un remolino de enfermeras.  
En el pasillo, su hermano y su cuñada se acercaron velozmente.  
\- ¡Hey!- Nathan lo abrazó- ¡Que poco tardaron!  
\- ¿Cómo es Kaly?- Sonrió Elena, con Cassie en brazos- ¿Esta bien?  
\- Si… Si…- Sonrió Samuel, apenas.  
\- ¿Sam?- Su hermano sospechó- ¿Qué pasa?  
\- Es Edy…- Sus ojos se humedecieron- No quiso a nuestra pequeña… Ni la miró… Dios…  
\- Samuel- Fisher se acercó- Cálmate. Puede que tenga una depresión post parto…  
\- ¿Qué?  
\- Mira- Elena se sentó en un banco, acomodando a su bebe- Tuve una tía, que le pasó eso… Suele ocurrir cuando nace, pero se le irá en un par de semanas, no te preocupes.   
\- Pero… ¿Por qué?- Se sentó al lado- Si ella hasta ayer estaba feliz…  
\- Tú no tienes idea el desastre químico que produce el parto en el cerebro de la madre… Tan solo necesita tiempo.   
\- Deberías pedirle consejo a su Stefson- Dijo Nate- Que te de detalles.  
Rato después, su obstetra salía de la sala, con la pequeña bebe ya más limpia, envuelta, sin llorar.  
\- Papá Drake- Sonrió ella- Mira quien está aquí.  
\- Kaly…- Él extendió sus brazos y la tomó, con todo el cuidado del mundo- Hola linda… Hola… Soy yo, papi…  
\- Que preciosa…- Susurró Elena, acercándose también.  
\- Hola sobrina- Sonrió Nathan- Yo soy el tío Nate…  
\- Pesó 3.5 kilos- Dijo Stefson- Grande y sana…  
\- Gracias doctora- Sonrió Samuel, acunando a su hija.  
\- Es un placer. Por cierto, no pareces primerizo, lo haces bien.  
\- Stefson…- Samuel se tornó serio- ¿Qué le pasó a Edy? ¿Está bien? ¿Quiso verla?  
\- No…- Murmuró la mujer.  
\- ¿Qué?- Se asustó- ¿Qué tiene?  
\- Desde ya, con el diagnóstico previo… Depresión post parto.   
\- ¿Es algo que yo hice?  
\- Debes calmarte y escucharme, y empezar entendiendo de que ella no odia a su bebe. Edna tiene un enorme desajuste químico en su cerebro, es muy común, y es también muy común en casos donde hay eventos traumáticos en la niñez de la madre. Y ella tiene mucho de eso. No necesita medicamentos, ni internación, ni nada de eso, solo dale tiempo, se “activará” por si sola en unas semanas, un mes a lo máximo. Eso sí, cuando traigas a la bebe en un mes, para su chequeo, si Edna no se ha recuperado, yo me encargaré de decirte que hacer.   
\- ¿Qué hago mientras? ¿Cómo la voy a alimentar?   
\- Edna no se va a oponer para darle leche. Cuando Kalisha tenga hambre, se la acercas, o incluso tú mismo sacas su pecho, no importa. La bebe tomará automáticamente.  
\- ¿Pero si Edy no quiere darle pecho?  
\- Esta depresiva, no psicópata. Y es una madre recién formada, su instinto la va a obligar a alimentar a la bebe, además de que jamás le haría daño. Lo peor que puede pasar, es que Edna llore cada vez que le de leche.  
\- Dios- Se frotó la frente.  
\- Vas a tener que aguantar, Samuel… Ella va a llorar mucho. Va a llorar cuando oiga llorar a su hija, cuando la vea, cuando no la vea, cuando la alimente… Tu solo deja que se desahogue, que se calme. Pero sobre todo, deja que te vea. Más allá de todos los químicos que están nublando su mente, detrás, esta ella, la Edna de siempre, que se nutrirá si ve a su esposo cuidando a su hija. Un día llegará a su pico máximo, debes estar atento, porque es el único momento que puede ser peligroso.  
\- ¿Peligroso?- Se asustó.  
\- En casos como ella, ese es el momento en el que quizás, piense en suicidio.  
\- Oh no… No…  
\- No la dejes sola todo el día, y nada pasará, tranquilo- Palmeó su brazo- Y después de eso, irá mejorando, poco a poco. Un día, estará como siempre, un poco triste y seguramente con sentimientos de culpabilidad, pero la de siempre. De todos modos, tranquilo, voy a ayudarte siempre. Ahora tienes que entrar, dejar a la pequeña, y despedirte de ambas, que tenemos que hacerle el chequeo médico, a ella y a su madre. Mañana temprano, si todo va bien, te las llevas a casa ¿Si?  
\- De acuerdo…   
Samuel acercó su hija una última vez al resto de su familia para que pudiesen despedirse. Luego entró con ella, la dejó suavemente en una cuna, besándola varias veces, con ternura.  
\- No me extrañes, pequeña ¿Si? Mañana volveré… Te amo mi niña…  
Luego se acercó a la madre, recostada, aun cansada, pero con semblante decaído.   
\- Edy… Princesa- Besó su cabeza, para despertarla.  
\- ¿Mmmmm?- Abrió los ojos, mirándolo.  
\- Van a hacerte un chequeo, me mandan para casa- Acarició su mejilla- Mañana temprano voy a volver para llevarte a casa ¿Si?  
\- Está bien…- Murmuró.  
\- Kalisha es preciosa… Gracias cariño…- Besó su cabeza, nuevamente- Te amo mucho mi princesa.  
Pero Edna no le respondió. Solo cerró los ojos. Una parte del alma de Samuel se rompió por eso. Miró a la obstetra, que le afirmó suavemente, tratando de darle calma.   
Y volvió a su casa, con los demás, bastante triste a pesar de tan maravilloso día.


	62. Chapter 62

El viaje en auto fue silencioso, llevando ambas mujeres a casa. Una pequeña que dormía en el asiento especial detrás, y una grande, con la mirada en la lejanía.  
Cerca de la noche, la pequeña bebe había empezado a llorar, hambrienta. Samuel cariñosamente la levantó, para asesorarse de que necesitase todo, menos leche. Suspiró para sí mismo. Odiaba tener que llegar a esa instancia de enfrentar, él solo, a Edna con su hija.  
Lentamente se acercó a la cama, donde su esposa estaba recostada, mirando la nada.  
\- Edy…- Se sentó, con la bebe en su cuello, llorando- Kaly tiene hambre… ¿Puedes darle pecho?  
Shaareim se quitó un pecho de manera casi mecánica, sin mirar. Desgarrado por esa indiferencia, él la colocó suavemente en su lugar, viendo que la pequeña empezaba a chupar velozmente. Acarició su hija, oyendo que Edna empezaba a llorar, en voz baja, con la mirada apartada.   
\- Cariño…- Él acarició su brazo- Esta bien… Llora lo que necesites… Te pondrás bien…   
Y se quedó a su lado, tratando de darle amor a ambas, de la manera tan diferente que cada uno necesitaba. 

Los días pasaron, dificultosamente para Samuel. Edna no había articulado palabra desde que había tenido a su hija, más allá de todo lo que le pudiera preguntar o decir.  
La bebe a veces se despertaba en plena noche, llorando, por pañales limpios o por leche materna, a lo que él siempre se levantaba de la cama, la atendía con todo el amor del mundo, viendo que su esposa empezaba a llorar a penas eso sucedía.   
La mujer comía por necesidad, y porque Drake se había dedicado a acercarle la comida cada vez que hacía falta. Ella apenas se levantaba de la cama para hacer sus necesidades o bañarse con una lentitud anormal.   
El resto del tiempo estaba durmiendo o llorando allí donde se encontrase.  
Por suerte Kalisha estaba bien, fuerte, vivaz, con sus enormes ojos cafés mirándolo fijamente, riendo, o sujetando uno de sus dedos mientras oía a su padre contarle mil historias. Y evidentemente ella sabía quién era su madre. A veces sucedía que Kaly comenzaba a llorar y no paraba hasta estar junto a Edna. Aun cuando no hiciera nada, su madre la calmaba.

Edna se había despertado. Kalisha, con apenas un mes de nacida, estaba recién atendida, dormida en su cuna, y Samuel, cansado, durmiendo profundamente en su cama. Y aun así, para Edna, su mundo se había apagado. Miró a su esposo, sintiendo vergüenza y culpa hacia sí misma, y amor hacia ese hombre. Se acercó a la bebe, la miró, intentando sentir algo, siquiera la mínima pizca de amor, pero nada ocurría. No sentía absolutamente nada, salvo el horror de saber exactamente eso.  
Ella caminó suavemente, pero con paso pesado, bajando las escaleras, hasta la cocina. No podía creer la clase de monstruo insensible que era. Se odiaba a sí misma, con una fuerza que jamás había experimentado.   
Extendió su mano para tomar un vaso, pero sus dedos siguieron de largo, hasta un cuchillo. Su cerebro se había apagado en una sola nube negra que movió su brazo hasta tomar el objeto afilado.   
Subió las escaleras, con la misma lentitud. Se detuvo junto a la cuna, arma en mano, mirando a su hija. Nada aún.  
Avanzó hasta el baño, sentándose lentamente junto a la tina. Tomó el teléfono de su bolsillo y lentamente comenzó a escribir una nota, casi como un ente perdido en la inmensidad.  
“Lo siento tanto, Samuel. No puedo dejar que esto siga así. Tú estás viviendo para ti, para Kalisha y para mí, al mismo tiempo, y yo no hago nada más que arruinar la vida que tanto añorabas. Fue mi error, lo siento, no lo sabía. No sabía que me convertiría en este monstruo sin sentimientos. No sabía que no podría amar a nuestra hija. Y tengo miedo. Tengo miedo de que este odio que tengo contra mí misma, caiga en ustedes dos. No quiero lastimar a Kalisha, mucho menos a ti. Mereces seguir adelante sin el peso de un alma como la mía, mereces encontrar a alguien que pueda darle a ella, lo que yo no puedo. Y yo no merezco nada más que el sufrimiento que padezco. Ha sido mi culpa, y quiero solucionarlo. Quiero liberarte de esta prisión, quiero dejar de ser un estorbo para ti. Te amo profundamente. Y lo lamento con toda mi alma. Por siempre tuya. Edna”.  
Shaareim dejó el aparato en la tapa del inodoro, a la vista. Subió la manga de su brazo izquierdo, dejando toda su piel expuesta. Y mientras metía su brazo en la tina vacía, clavó la afilada hoja en su muñeca, subiendo unos cinco centímetros a través de su piel.  
Sintió el dolor y vio como lentamente la tina se manchaba de carmesí. Colocó el cuchillo suavemente en el piso, sin hacer ruido, y se apoyó contra la pared, cerrando los ojos, esperando.  
Por fin, sentía alivio. El alivio de saber que dejaría de ser la mierda más grande de su mundo. Al fin su esposo tendría libertad. Al fin su hija tendría amor.   
El alivio también la adormeció levemente. Al fin podría dormir.  
Un minuto después, Kalisha comenzó a llorar. Era como si la bebe hubiese intuido que algo iba totalmente mal, como si supiese que su madre se iría para siempre. Lloró con fuerza, hasta que Samuel despertó.  
\- Ya voy…- Murmuró él, levantándose, mirando la hora- Ya voy Kaly…  
Se frotó los ojos, caminando hasta su cuna, levantándola cariñosamente en brazos, somnoliento.  
\- ¿Qué tienes, linda?- Le susurró él, revisándola- Comiste hace media hora… Estas limpia… ¿Qué pasa? ¿He? ¿Extrañas a papá?   
Kalisha lloró un poco menos, pero de todos modos estaba intranquila.  
\- Ya… Ya…- La acunó suavemente, besándola- ¿Extrañas a mamá? ¿Quieres ver a mami? ¿Vamos a buscarla?  
Samuel caminó escaleras abajo, buscándola, sin dar con ella. Eso le pareció extraño. Si Edna no estaba en su cama, debería estar en la sala. Miro hacia afuera, vio que las puertas estaban cerradas. Algo lo alertó. Su intuición. Y su bebe que no parecía calmarse del todo.   
Subió las escaleras, dejando a la pequeña en su cuna, y caminó hacia el baño, cuya luz estaba apagada. La encendió automáticamente apenas entró. Su corazón se detuvo y por un segundo, se quedó petrificado, viéndola al lado de la tina.  
\- Oh Dios…  
Él se arrodilló junto a ella, mirando la sangre en la tina que caía por el desagüe. Sujetó firmemente su herida con una de sus manos, temblando.  
\- Edy… Edy… Por Dios… Despierta Edy… No… No…- Él empezó a llorar, sacudiéndola- ¡Edy! ¡Edna! ¡Dios mío! ¡Despierta! ¡Por favor Edna! ¡No me hagas esto!  
\- Déjame… Sam- Murmuró ella, por primera vez en un mes.  
\- ¡Edy! ¿¡Que hiciste!? ¡Aguanta un poco! ¡Te llevaré al hospital! Te… Te pondrás bien… ya verás…  
\- No…- Ella intentó apartarlo- Déjame… Ensuciaras… el suelo…  
\- ¿De qué hablas? ¡Edy!- Tomó su rostro levemente pálido, con su mano libre- Voy a levantarte…  
\- Vete…- Edna intento colocar su brazo nuevamente en la tina- Aun me… falta…  
\- ¡Te estas muriendo! ¡Edna!  
\- Lo se… Serás… libre…  
\- ¡No!- Tomó una toalla con la cual envolvió su herida- ¡No!  
\- Kaly merece… una… verdadera… madre…  
Drake la ignoró completamente. Poseído por la desesperación, su mente quedó en modo automático. No supo cómo la levantó, como la colocó en el auto, ni que camino tomó al hospital. A penas reaccionó inteligentemente para decir que se había cortado cocinando, y no anunciar que su esposa había intentado suicidarse. Mientras la atendían, como máquina, le mando un mensaje a su hermano con las palabras más simples del mundo “Estoy en el hospital. Edna se cortó”. Y luego se quedó sentado, en la sala de espera, en shock, mirando el suelo con los ojos estáticos, casi temiendo respirar, en una niebla donde ningún pensamiento pasaba por su mente.  
En algún punto, sintió una mano en su espalda. Miró a su lado, a los ojos de Nathan. Automáticamente empezó a llorar con fuerza, prácticamente acurrucándose en el pecho de su hermano, agarrándolo del brazo. A penas supo que él le hablaba, pero no sabía qué. Su propio llanto lo aturdía. Nate lo abrazó, e hizo algo que no recordaba haber hecho con él: besar su cabeza.   
Con los minutos empezó a calmarse un poco, respirando, secándose la cara, incorporándose un poco.   
Elena se le acercó, extendiéndole algo. Con sus ojos cargados de lágrimas apenas si pudo darse cuenta que era Kaly. Fisher había traído a su hija, solo dios sabía cuándo.  
Samuel abrazó a su pequeña, llorando otro poco, con el resto de su poca familia a ambos lados.


	63. Chapter 63

Hemily llegó al hospital como una luz, encontrándose a la familia de su paciente, la bebe sana y fuerte, y un Drake que dificultosamente se recuperaba del impacto emocional.   
Se acercó a Edna, que estaba estable, pero que la ignoró tanto como a su hija. Luego reunió a solas con él, se puso al día con su estado.  
\- Por dios… Samuel- Murmuró Stefson, leyendo la nota en el teléfono.   
\- Lo se…- Besó a su hija- Estaba dormido, no pensé que pasaría…  
\- Ella no quiere hablar conmigo… Vas a tener que intervenir tú mismo. Pero si mañana mismo no mejora mentalmente, hare que la internen, aunque hayas dado información falsa.  
\- Ya no sé qué decirle.  
\- Cambia de estrategia- Le devolvió el teléfono- Ten en cuenta que primero que nada, te ama. Haz que tenga miedo de perder eso, cambia su foco. Ella está pensando en que lo que hace, es para ayudarte.  
\- ¿Enojarme podría ayudar?- La miró.  
\- Vale la pena intentarlo- Ella salió de la sala de espera.  
Él suspiró, volviendo a ver a su hija. Mañana Edna volvía a casa, sería el momento de actuar de una vez.

Drake subió las escaleras, para dejar a su pequeña en la cuna. Pensó mucho en el viaje, trayendo a ambas mujeres en su auto, en silencio. Bajó, mirando a Edna, aun de pie en la sala, frotándose la venda del brazo. Él siguió de largo, hasta la cocina, tomó una preciosa taza que ella le había regalado poco después de comprar la casa y caminó hacia ella. A penas Shaareim subió los ojos hacia él, este le mostró la tasa y la arrojó furiosamente contra la pared, haciendo que se rompiera en cientos de pedazos. La vio, ella tenía los ojos como platos y lo siguió con ellos mientras él se acercaba a la caja de vidrio que contenía la copa de cristal y oro que tanto valor emocional tenía.   
\- ¿Q-que?- Murmuró ella, asustada- ¿Qué haces?  
\- ¿Qué?- La miró, muy serio- No te oigo.  
\- ¿Por qué… porque rompes…?  
\- ¿Qué? ¿No puedo? Creí que estabas dispuesta a morirte para dejarme. Solamente estoy limpiando.  
\- Lo… Lo siento, Samy… Yo…  
\- ¿Lo sientes? ¿¡Lo sientes!? ¿¡En serio!?  
\- No grites… Yo…  
\- ¡Ahora no quieres que grite!- Gritó- ¡Voy a gritar si se me da la maldita gana!   
\- Vas a… despertar a Kaly...  
\- ¿¡Y a ti que mierda te importa!?- La enfrentó.  
\- ¿Samy?- Se preocupó, dando un paso atrás.  
\- ¿Tienes idea lo cerca que estuve de que me la quitaran? ¡Les dije que te habías cortado cocinando! ¡Si llego a decir la verdad, me la quitarán! ¡Todo por tu estúpida culpa!  
\- Yo me esforcé… En serio…  
\- ¡No mientas Edna! ¡No hiciste nada! ¡Hace un mes entero que estas llorando en la cama! ¡Un mes entero donde vivo para Kaly, para mí, para ti! ¿¡De que maldito esfuerzo me hablas!?  
\- Lo dices como si me gustara estar así…  
\- ¡Parece que sí!- Caminó un momento- Además ¿Quieres dejarme solo con Kaly? ¡Bien! ¡Pero pídeme el maldito divorcio! ¡Pero no me arruines la vida! ¡Que es más fácil volverme a casar siendo divorciado, que un viudo con su ex esposa suicida! ¡Idiota!  
\- No quiero dejarte solo…   
\- ¡Intentaste suicidarte! ¡Ibas a dejarme solo! ¿Y sabes cómo llegué a tiempo? ¡Por que Kaly empezó a llorar! ¡Nuestra maldita hija está más atenta que tú!  
\- Deja de gritar…  
\- ¿Por qué debería dejar de gritar?  
\- Me das miedo…  
\- ¡Te doy miedo! ¡Perfecto! ¡Ahora podrías pensar en el miedo que tuve yo! Podrías pensar en qué pasaría si te hubieses muerto… ¿No? ¡Para variar!  
\- Es que… Yo… Extraño como era todo antes…- Bajó los ojos.  
\- ¿Y solamente tú? Yo no puedo dormir hace un mes ¡Un mes! ¿Y sabes que más extraño? ¡Mi maldita esposa!  
\- Estoy aquí…  
\- No, no lo estas. No sé quién demonios eres, pero no eres mi esposa. Mi esposa es inteligente, es graciosa, es todo… ¡Menos esto! ¡Y la quiero de vuelta!  
\- ¡No sé cómo hacer eso!- Edna lloró.  
\- ¡Esfuérzate! ¡Deja de llorar sola, en los rincones! ¡Deja de auto complacerte! ¡Deja de ignorarme e inclúyeme! ¡Empieza a actuar como Edna Drake! ¡No soy un adorno! ¡No soy una sirvienta o una niñera! ¡Esta es una maldita familia! ¡No puedo yo solo! ¡Y si no quieres hacerlo, vete!- Señaló la puerta- ¡Vete y déjame criar a nuestra hija!  
\- ¿Qué?- Lo miró, llorando.  
\- ¡Pero si sales por esa puerta, no regreses! ¡No quiero tener que explicarle a Kaly, dentro de diez años, que su madre quiere verla!  
\- No…  
\- ¿No? ¿¡Entonces que!?  
\- ¡No lo sé!  
\- ¡Vete entonces!- La tomó del brazo, con fuerza, llevándola a la puerta- ¡Vete! ¡Déjame solo! ¡Como tan mal lo intentaste hace dos días!  
\- ¡No! ¡No!- Lloró con fuerza, tirando- ¡Samy!  
\- ¡Si no quieres ser una Drake, te vas!   
\- ¡No me quiero ir! ¡Por favor!  
\- ¿¡Por qué no!?  
\- ¡Por qué te amo! ¡Samy! ¡No me dejes! ¡Por favor!  
Él la soltó, viéndola sentarse en el suelo y llorar con fuerza junto a sus pies. Él se arrodilló, a su lado, casi odiando el modo en que se había comportado.  
\- No hace mucho me prometiste algo- Dijo Drake, con voz más suave- Dijiste “Prometo que cuando nadie más este para ti, a tu lado me tendrás, siempre”… Poco antes de que yo te prometiera cuestionarte y regañarte, ser tu faro que te mantenga a flote. ¿Tan pronto olvidaste eso?  
\- No- Gimió ella.  
\- Quiero a Edy de vuelta ¿Me oyes? Necesito a mi Edy de vuelta. Mi esposa. No quiero que vivas en un mundo aparte del mío.   
\- Perdóname…- Lloró la mujer, mirando al suelo- No te enojes… por favor… Samy…  
\- No estoy enojado contigo- Besó su cabeza, con fuerza- Mírame…   
Edna subió sus ojos, rojos de tanto llorar, observando a su esposo.  
\- Sonríeme, por el amor de dios- Le pidió él- Por favor…   
Ella sonrió auténticamente, entre lágrimas. Era la primera sonrisa verdadera que Samuel veía desde antes de que Kalisha naciera. Los ojos de él también se llenaron de lágrimas, mientras le sonreía de vuelta.  
\- Ahí está…- Gimió él- Mi Edy…  
Automáticamente la apretó en un abrazo totalmente fuerte, sintiéndola apretarlo contra su pecho, llamarlo entre sollozos. Su esposa estaba de vuelta.


	64. Chapter 64

Samuel había salido a comprar alimentos. Poco después Edna escuchó a su hija llorar.   
Lentamente se acercó a la bebe, levantándola de la cuna, dándose cuenta de que había ensuciado sus pañales.   
Sin prisa la atendió, la limpió, le colocó pañales nuevos. Luego la besó, varias veces, viéndola reír. Y aunque ella no lo había pedido, le dio de amamantar. Se dio cuenta de que su hija incluso tomaba mucha leche, a pesar de no tener hambre. Edna sospechó que más que hambre de leche, tendría hambre de su madre.   
Le habló suavemente mientras la veía en su pecho, acarició su mejilla, tomó una de sus pequeñas manos.   
Ahora que estaba limpia, y llena, decidió hacerla dormir.   
Ella se acostó en todo lo largo del sillón y colocó a la bebe en su pecho, cómodamente. Suavemente comenzó a recitar, en voz muy baja.  
\- Aad Guray Nameh… Jugaad Guray Nameh… Sat Guray Nameh... Siri Guru Dayvay Nameh…  
Era el mantra de su madre. De la Kalisha original. Era el mantra que la había acompañado durante años, y ahora sería el mantra de su hija. Si la pequeña Kaly tenía siquiera algo de su abuela, sería eso.  
Y poco a poco ambas se durmieron.

Pocos minutos después Samuel entraba en su casa, y apenas había llegado a la sala, cuando sus ojos se volvieron rojos de inmediato. Dejó las cosas a un lado y se acercó, como una sombra, al sofá. Se arrodilló cerca, tapándose la boca, con una pesada lágrima cruzándole el rostro. Su esposa dormía con su hija encima. Por primera vez desde su nacimiento.   
Temblorosamente tomó su teléfono, para poder sacar una foto, que luego le mandaría a su hermano.   
Se quedó quieto un momento, sin poder creerlo. Al fin sucedía. Se acercó para poder besar la frente de Edna, y la cabeza de Kaly, sintiendo una luz creciendo en su interior.  
\- ¿Qué pasa…?- Murmuró ella, despertándose a penas, enfocando los ojos en su esposo- ¿Samy…? ¿Estas llorando…?  
\- No es nada- Sonrió, secándose los ojos- Tranquila. Solo… Me emocioné de verte así.  
\- ¿No querías a Edna de vuelta?- Bromeó, con un poco de sueño- Por cierto, está limpia y llena…   
\- Princesa- Él besó sus labios, suavemente- Mi Edy…  
\- Cariño…- Ella tomó una de sus manos- Sé que te he pedido perdón antes, pero lo vuelvo a decir… Perdóname…  
\- Estas perdonada, lo sabes…- Besó su mano- Fue la depresión post parto.  
\- No lo solo fue eso… También fue bastante de mi tontería… Gracias por ocuparte de nosotras, y de traerme de vuelta del pozo de mierda en donde estaba- Se tapó la boca velozmente, bajando la voz y mirando a la bebe dormida- Lo siento Kaly, quise decir… pozo de materia fecal.  
\- Edy- Volvió a besar su mano.   
\- Además… Creo que mi gran drama de no poder sentir amor por ella… Era por la depresión. Es decir, me odiaba a mí misma… hasta me costaba sentir amor por ti, y eso es mucho decir…   
\- Lo sé.  
\- Y… Hoy lo sentí- Miró sus ojos.  
\- ¿Qué?  
\- Cuando te fuiste, la atendí. Y ahí, mientras terminaba de ponerle pañales limpios… verla reír por mi… lo sentí… El amor… No sabía que se sentía tan diferente a mi amor por ti.  
\- Edy…- Sus ojos se tornaron rojos.  
\- Samy…  
Drake, con los ojos húmedos, la vio levantarse, dejar a su hija en la cuna, y volver a recostarse como estaba anteriormente.  
\- Ven- Le dijo ella, suavemente, extendiendo sus brazos- Tu también necesitas a mami Edna.  
\- Dios…- Gimió.  
Samuel se acostó casi sobre ella, con la cara en su pecho, sintiéndola abrazarlo por la cabeza, rodearlo con un manto de amor cálido.  
\- Está bien amor mío…- Ella lo estrujó, con fuerza- Llora… No me iré de aquí…  
Él hundió su rostro, abrazándola por la cintura, empezando a llorar, sintiéndola acariciar su cabello. Desde el momento en que Kalisha había nacido, había ido acumulando angustias, tensiones, pesares, dolores, sentimientos que fue colocando en la parte más trasera de su mente, tratando de ocuparse de mantenerse estable, de mantener a sus dos amadas a flote.   
Todo, desde sus miedos por como criar su hija solo, la angustia de perder a ambas, el dolor de ver a su mujer casi muerta en el baño, su impotencia para sacarla de la depresión, sus sentimientos de fracaso. Todo se estaba derramando en el pecho suave y cálido de su esposa.   
\- ¡No me dejes solo de nuevo!- Lloró él- ¡Por favor Edy! ¡No puedo solo! ¡Te necesito!  
\- No voy a irme- Lo estrujó un poco más- Sé que fui una tonta, pero aprendí de mi error. Jamás te dejaré solo. Estamos juntos en esto, por siempre.  
\- Edy…  
\- Tranquilo…- Lo acarició.  
Por un buen rato, solo se quedó ahí, llorando, abrazándola, calmándose muy lentamente.  
Y cuando empezó a relajarse, Shaareim comenzó a cantar, muy suavemente, una melodía sumamente lenta que lo acunó con ternura, y que repitió varias veces, cada vez con voz más baja.  
Para cuando su canto era un susurro, ella se dio cuenta de que Samuel se había dormido. Edna sonrió, cerrando los ojos, dejándose dormir también, sintiendo la calidez de su esposo en su corazón, por dentro y por fuera.

 

>Lo que Edna cantaba a su esposo era May It Be de Enya


	65. Chapter 65

Samuel se había vuelto a acostar, luego de atender a Kalisha. Suavemente se acomodó detrás de Edna, abrazándola por la cintura, suspirando, cerrando los ojos.  
Estaba medio dormido cuando un estremecimiento lo despertó del todo. Prestó atención, sintiendo una de las manos de Edna dentro de su calzoncillo, apretando suavemente un pene que se había despertado mucho antes que él.   
Por un momento fingió que seguía dormido, solo para poder saber que haría ella luego. La sensación de su glande frotado profundamente por la palma de su mano lo obligó a gruñir suavemente.  
\- Edy…- Besó su cuello- ¿Qué haces princesa?  
\- Te necesito…- Murmuró ella.  
\- ¿Estas segura?- Le susurró en el oído- ¿Tu cuerpo no necesita más tiempo?  
\- No… He contado los días…- Acarició un poco más- Te necesito Samy… Extraño tu cuerpo…  
\- Mi preciosa- Empezó a acariciar su cintura, besando su hombro, sintiendo el aire volverse denso- Yo también te necesito… Hace varios meses que no me descargo…  
\- ¿Quieres… que te vacíe primero?- Empezó a masturbarlo.  
\- Si… Si… Sino te lo haría… muy fuerte…  
\- Cariño…  
\- Ven aquí…  
Ella quedó boca arriba, y Drake, luego de quitarse el calzoncillo, a su lado, de canto, permitiendo que ella lo masturbara. Así pudo mirarla a los ojos mientras recibía placer, besar su boca lentamente, estrujar sus senos y rozar su piel.  
\- Princesa…- Gruñó, totalmente excitado, viéndola trabajar en él- Así…  
\- Te gusta más así- Usó sus dedos para masturbar su glande- ¿Cierto?  
\- ¡Mierda!- Gimió, temblando- ¡Dios! ¡Cómo me conoces!  
\- Shhh- Sonrió Edna- Vas a despertarla…  
\- Mierda… mierda…- Trató de gemir más bajo- Fuerte… Mas fuerte… Edy…  
Shaareim estrujó su glande, hasta que lo vio cerca de llegar. Fue cuando comenzó a masturbar su tronco, sabiendo que así el orgasmo le sería más largo y placentero.  
\- ¡Dios! ¡Si! ¡Ahhhggg!- Se aferró a si mismo mientras una enorme cantidad de líquido caía en las piernas de Edna- ¡Mierda!   
\- Eso es- Sonrió ella, apretándolo- Ahí se fueron esos días…  
\- Que delicia… Por Dios- Suspiró, cansado- Sigue, princesa… No dejes que se baje…  
\- Se cómo hacer eso- Frotó nuevamente su glande enrojecido- Vamos…  
\- Si…- Tembló, sensible.  
Tan solo le tomó un par de caricias firmes para que su pene se volviera a endurecer.  
\- Eres casi demasiado hombre para mí- Le murmuró ella.  
Edna se colocó de lado, dándole la espalda, colocando sus nalgas justo en su cintura, frotando su pene con ambas, en el pequeño espacio entre ellas.  
\- Este trasero…- Gruñó él, excitado.  
Samuel abrazó su cintura con el brazo del lado de la cama, y frotó sus nalgas con su miembro.  
\- Voy a hacerlo suave- Le susurró, en su oído.  
\- Samy- Tembló suavemente.  
\- Eres una mami sexy ¿Lo sabes?- Acarició sus senos con su mano libre- Eres una mami hermosa y sexy…  
\- Dámelo… Papi…- Ella movió su cintura, buscándolo- Dámelo…  
\- ¿Quieres esto?- La penetró suavemente, entrando- Dios… Extrañaba esta mami…   
\- Vamos… Dame…- Edna subió su mano libre hasta su cabeza, tomándolo de los cabellos y tirando.  
\- ¡Princesa!- Comenzó a penetrarla con fuerza- ¡No hagas eso! ¡Me obligas a hacerlo fuerte!  
\- Eso quiero… Samy… Así…- Oyó el satisfactorio sonido rítmico de su cintura chocando con la suya- Que rico…  
\- Oh…- Escondió el rostro en su cuello- Tira más fuerte… Más fuerte, linda…  
Shaareim tiro más fuerte de sus cabellos, sintiendo que su propia mente divagaba en nubes de placer. Estaba embriagada por la sensación de sus manos, su respiración en el cuello, el calor de su cintura cada vez que chochaba contra ella, y más aún, el delicioso sentimiento de su pene frotándola desde adentro. Por un momento ella pensó que su deseo sexual había aumentado. Dudó si la maternidad no la había sobre excitado con su esposo, o si Samuel cada vez lo hacía mejor.  
\- Samy… Samy…- Gimió- Creo… Creo que… el sexo contigo… me gusta… más… más que antes… ¡Dios! ¡Me encanta!  
\- ¡Mierda!- Sonrió, dichoso- ¡Si! ¡Edy!  
\- ¡Hazlo duro! ¡Por favor! ¡Estoy cerca!  
\- ¡Te voy a hacer gritar!- Gruñó, penetrándola frenéticamente- ¡Soy tu hombre! ¡Maldición!  
\- ¡Diooooos!- Tiró de su cabello, estrujándolo con sus músculos internos- ¡Eres un maldito dios del sexo! ¡Más!   
\- ¡Siiii! ¡Adoro tu vagina! ¡Por Dios! ¡Sigue apretándome!- Lo hizo aún más duro.  
\- ¡Samy! ¡Siii!- Sus piernas empezaron a temblar- ¡Ah! ¡Estoy…!  
\- Aguanta… Aguanta… ¡Me queda poco!  
\- Dios… No… No puedo…  
\- Si… Si…-Él también empezó a temblar- ¡Ahí! ¡Edna!  
\- ¡Saaaamy!  
Ambos gritaron, explotando en un leve frenesí que los arrojó a una masa de placer y espasmos.   
\- Oh Dios…- Él la abrazó completamente, besando su cuello y espalda, regocijándose de felicidad- Oh Edy… Edy… Dios…  
\- Wao- Rio ella, agotada- Wao…  
\- Exacto… Wao…- Besó su hombro- Mami volvió… Más increíble que nunca…  
\- Samy…- Ella se giró para quedar de cara a él y poder abrazarlo- Te amo…  
\- Yo también te amo, mi princesa- La sintió en su pecho- Por cierto… ¿Kaly no despertó?  
\- Debe estar acostumbrada a nuestros gritos… Después de lo que hicimos durante el embarazo… De todos modos, iré a ver que este bien…  
Ella velozmente se levantó de la cama, desnuda.   
Samuel la miró, sonriendo, feliz. Su esposa quizás aún estaba unos kilos excedida tras el embarazo, y le habían quedado estrías en su estómago, pero le importaba una mierda. Cada día la amaba más.   
Pronto la vio regresar, al trote suave.   
\- Duerme como una maldita piedra- Rio ella, metiéndose entre las sábanas.  
\- Te extrañaba- La abrazó por la cintura.  
\- Amor mío- Se acurrucó con él.  
Ambos se quedaron quietos, descansando, felices de tenerse.  
 


	66. Chapter 66

Edna estaba descansando a todo lo largo el sofá, luego de volver de su trabajo de traductora. Leía cómodamente, con sus lentes, sus piernas retiradas sobre el regazo de Samuel, que también estaba leyendo, mientras acariciaba distraídamente su pantorrilla. Todo era silencio, tranquilidad.  
La luz de la tarde entraba suavemente por los ventanales y revotaba grácilmente en los pocos cabellos blancos que ambos estaban adquiriendo, y las tímidas arrugas que se habían sumado.   
Una amalgama de ruidos se escuchó en el piso de arriba. Ambos subieron los ojos, al mismo tiempo, antes de mirarse mutuamente.  
Segundos después una adolescente joven bajaba las escaleras trotando, descalza, con su piel tersa de leve tono caramelo, ojo café y una larga melena oscura como una cascada de tinta. Una criatura preciosa, con aspecto tierno pero mentalidad adulta.  
\- ¡No saben que!- Dijo ella, alegre.  
\- No se… ¿Acomodaste tu cuarto sin que te lo pidiera?- Edna arqueó una ceja.  
\- Creo que subiré y volveré a bajar…- Ella se dio la vuelta.  
\- Kaly… No andes descalza por ahí- Samuel la miró.  
\- Si esta todo impoluto…- Se quejó- Oigan, Cassie me mando un montón de fotos.  
\- ¿A quién habrá salido, no?- Se rio Shaareim- Tal y como su madre.  
\- La cosa es…- Se apoyó en el respaldo del sillón- Volvieron de su viaje por el Tíbet. Mañana van a venir un día aquí y luego irán a Nueva York por una semana…  
\- Mjm- Empezó a intuir Drake.  
\- Nate dice que puedo ir…   
\- Mjm- Repitió, viendo que Edna sonreía.  
\- ¡Ho vamos! ¡No digas mjm! ¡Por favor! ¡Es solo una semana!- Se acercó a su madre- ¡Mamá! ¿Puedo?  
\- No lo sé…- Murmuró ella- ¿Cómo sé que no lo estas inventando?  
\- No nos olvidemos de que tienes clases- La miró Samuel.  
\- Si la escuela es la mierda más simple que he visto en mi vida…   
\- ¡Hey!- Dijeron ambos padres.  
\- ¡Por favor! ¡Prometo no escaparme con Cassie y lavar los platos!  
\- ¿Solo los platos?- Sonrió Sam.  
\- Además, así se quedan solos- Dijo Kalisha.  
\- ¿Disculpa?- La miró Edna.  
\- No soy tonta mamá, se comen asquerosamente a besos a cada rato…  
\- ¿Prefieres ver que nos peleamos?  
\- Obvio que no… dhu… Pero de los besos casi no han pasado… O sea… vacaciones para todos…  
\- Taelamun hi hadha alhaqq (Tu sabes que ella está en lo cierto)- Samuel le habló a Edna en arabe- Nastahiqquh laylat jayidat min aljins (Nos merecemos una buena noche de sexo)  
\- Y ya empiezan con el árabe…- Murmuró Kalisha- Menos mal que no quiero aprenderlo, a saber que groserías se están diciendo…  
\- ¿Kunt ealaa yaqin? (¿Estás seguro?)- Le contestó Edna.  
\- Sawf takun maeahum. Aftaqid, aiftaqad tasmae alssirakh mae aikhtiraq mmazduj (Va a estar con ellos. Además, yo extraño hacerte gritar con la doble penetración)- Le sonrió Samuel.  
Edna pateó levemente el muslo de su esposo, con el rostro algo enrojecido.  
\- ¡Mamá! Dios… No sé qué están diciendo, pero… que asco- Kalisha frunció el ceño.  
\- Está bien- Suspiró ella.  
\- ¡Si! ¡Son los mejores!  
Kalisha abrazó y besó a ambos padres, antes de subir galopando para empezar a prepararse. Ellos se miraron profundamente, comenzando a sentir ansias.  
Ambas familias Drake pasaron todo el día juntos, hasta que, bien entrada la noche, Natan y Elena se llevaron a las dos jóvenes de viaje a la gran ciudad.   
Samuel y Edna entraron a casa, al fin. Ella no hubo cerrado la puerta principal que su esposo la empujó firmemente contra la madera, besándola libidinosamente, sintiendo su lengua mojada frotarse contra la suya.   
\- Samy…- Gimió Edna cuando él dejó su boca para chupar su cuello.   
\- Dios… Dios…- Metió rápidamente sus manos por debajo de su ropa, acariciando su clítoris- Estoy desesperado Edy.  
\- Tenemos… tiempo…- Intentó convencerse a sí misma para refrenar su propia desesperación, mientras temblaba- Mierda...  
Ambos se desnudaron como si su ropa se incendiara. Prácticamente se arrojaron al sillón, donde Samuel comenzó a penetrarla frenéticamente, encima.   
\- ¡Dios!- Edna gritó, feliz, con sus piernas enganchadas en su cintura- ¡Mi Samy!   
\- Princesa…  
A pesar de los años transcurridos encima de ellos, ambos se mantenían bastante bien. Y Drako jamás había dejado de cumplir.   
Para Shaareim no había nada tan placentero como tener a su hombre totalmente erecto dentro de su vagina, chocando su cintura con desesperación. Amaba el sexo con él, en todas sus formas.  
\- ¿Sabes qué?- Gruñó él, enardecido, haciendo rechinar el sofá- ¿Sabes qué? Voy a hacerte acabar… Cien malditas veces… Voy a… Voy a penetrarte con el arnés… Voy a hacer que grites Edy…   
\- ¿Si?- Lo abrazó del cuello, pegada a su boca- ¿Si? ¿Harás eso? ¿Vas a darme placer? Lo harás… ¿Si?   
\- Soy tu hombre… Soy tu hombre… ¡Dios! ¡Como me encanta esto!  
Tan solo en esa noche, ambos habían tenido sexo tres veces, en tres diferentes partes de la casa, como si jamás hubiesen envejecido ni un año.   
En una semana libre pudieron desahogarse convenientemente, usando todos y cada uno de sus pequeños juguetes, pero sobre todo la minifalda que tanto enloquecía a Drake, y el arnés doble que llenaba la casa con los gritos de Edna.  
Para cuando Kalisha regresó, se los encontró notablemente relajados, y extremadamente felices.  
Ella abrazó a ambos, antes de contarles mil historias en Nueva York, con sus tíos y prima.   
\- Por cierto- Dijo Kaly, durante la cena- Ya sé que dirán que no me meta en eso, que solo tengo catorce años, y bla bla… Pero… Por Dios, mamá… papá… cuando haga falta, envíenme unas horas a un museo…  
\- ¿De qué cuernos estás hablando?- La miró Samuel, confundido.  
\- Crudo y sin censura… Ya sé que son muy sexuales entre ustedes- Vio a Edna toser su bebida- Y que necesitan un poco de acción.   
\- ¡Kalisha!- Tragó Edna- ¿Qué?... ¡Dios!  
\- ¡No me molesta, mamá! Y sabes que me entretengo mucho en los museos. Pero prefiero que lo hagan seguido antes de tener que esperar medio año que tío Nate me saque unos días de aquí.   
\- Voy a matar a Nathan- Samuel se frotó la cara- A saber que te ha dicho.  
\- No me dijo nada, papá. Soy inteligente. Y adolescente. Ya se todo eso.  
\- Ya sabe todo eso- Edna también se frotó la cara.  
\- Solamente quiero verlos felices- Kalisha miró su comida- Sé que lo son, pero también necesitan un poco de espacio, así como me dan mi espacio. Quiero verlos así como los vi hoy, radiantes, relajados, super cariñosos, y no me toma ningún esfuerzo permitir que eso pase.  
Shaareim se levantó de su asiento, para agacharse a su lado, abrazarla y besar su cabeza. Drake decidió hacer lo mismo, dejando a su hija en un emparedado de padres.  
\- No van a empezar a llorar ¿Cierto?- Dijo la joven- Aun estoy traumada de verlos llorando.  
\- No…- Rio Samuel- Y eso fue solo una vez…  
\- ¿Sabes que eres una bendición?- Le susurró su madre.  
\- Solamente les estoy diciendo que tengan sexo en paz, no que me encierren en un auto por varios días…  
Edna y Samuel le dieron un beso en cada mejilla, al mismo tiempo, estrujándola suavemente como cuando Kaly era más pequeña.  
\- No quiero saber donde estuvieron esas bocas- Murmuró la adolescente.  
Los dos padres rieron ampliamente, contagiando la dicha a su hija.   
Después de todo, de tantas aventuras y penurias, alegrías, tristezas, desengaños y desencuentros, después de morir y casi morir, de llorar, de peleas con puños y cosquillas, después de cientos de premios y cientos de horas juntos, como amigos, familia, pareja, de horas de amor puro y salvajes encuentros carnales, esa mezcla de Drake y Shaareim había sido lo mejor de su vida. Esa mixtura de delincuente juvenil de años en prisión con una refugiada apasionada de los libros y la cultura. Esa niña que se estaba abriendo paso a la adultez, una perfecta dosis de ambos. Kaly y todo lo que la rodeaba, esa vida y ese momento, era la aventura máxima de sus vidas, era su tesoro final.  
Fin.

>Infinitas gracias a todos por leer


End file.
